Love Ignites
by Aniaaaaa.a
Summary: Bella Swan prowadzi świetne życie - ma bogatą rodzinę i jest piękna.   Jednak co się stanie, gdy zostanie porwana przez Jamesa i zdana   jedynie na Edwarda.
1. Rozdział 1  Lost And Insecure

**ROZDZIAŁ 1 **

„ **LOST AND INSECURE "**

Bella POV

Nigdy nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że będę tak tęsknić za domem jak dziś – to była pierwsza noc, kiedy to sobie uświadomiłam.

Mówi się, że nastolatkowe nienawidzą swojej rodziny, że rodzice ich nie rozumieją. Tak szczerze, też tak myślałam. Teraz jedyne, czego pragnęłam, to pobiec do mojej mamy, rzucić się w jej ramiona, zobaczyć jej uśmiech, a przede wszystkim powiedzieć, że żyję.

Zdawałam sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że tak się nie stanie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od normalnego poranka w szkole. Ubrałam się, poszłam do szkoły i wracałam do domu. Jednak do niego nie doszłam.

- Zgubiłaś się? – zapytał się mnie jakiś człowiek, który jechał obok mnie, kiedy szłam do domu opustoszałą drogą. Mama zawsze mnie ostrzegała, by w ogóle tędy nie chodzić, ale oczywiście nigdy jej nie słucham.

_Głupek._

Wiem, że to może wydawać wam się dziwne, ale nadal z nim rozmawiałam.

- Nie, nie zgubiłam się. – odpowiedziałam, próbując utrzymać swój wzrok na moich nogach i dalej szłam uliczką w zimny, październikowy wieczór.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał szeptem.

Gdy to usłyszałam, zaczęła iść coraz prędzej. Moje serce biło tak szybko, jak trzepot skrzydeł. Zaczęłam się bać.

- Tak. – Nie wiem czemu mu odpowiedziałam.

- Okay - odpowiedział, zamknął okno i pojechał dalej, wzdłuż drogi, która prowadzi do lasu.

Nie byłam głupia. Wiedziałam, dokąd ta ulica prowadzi. Pojechał tą samą drogą, którą miałam iść dalej. Głupia myślałam, że nie będzie czekać na mnie na końcu drogi.

Byłam zbyt wielką idiotką, by pomyśleć o drugiej opcji.

Założyłam swój sweter, ponieważ pogoda w Forks była okropna. Mój oddech można było zauważyć w powietrzu, który zamieniał się w małe chmurki z każdym wydechem. Przez ten czas zapomniałam o tym „dziwnym zdarzeniu". Bardziej martwiłam się o moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę – Angelę. Okazało się, że jej mama złapała ją na robieniu pewnych rzeczy – nieodpowiednich, jak na jej wiek z jej chłopakiem Benem. Była uziemiona, a to oznaczało, że minie naprawdę dużo czasu, aż znowu będzie mogła wychodzić. Nie miałam innych przyjaciół, z którymi mogłabym spędzać wolny czas.

_Głupia! _Krzyknęłam sama do siebie.

Dlaczego nie myślisz o tym człowieku? Dlaczego nie zawrócisz i nie pójdziesz inną drogą?

Nagle się zatrzymałam i całe moje ciało zesztywniało, gdy zobaczyłam za drzewem człowieka stojącego obok vana. Jego włosy wydawały się tłuste, miał je związane w kucyk, a mała ilość światła słonecznego, które go oświetlało, w nich zabłysła. Oczy miał szare, a w nich widziałam jedynie pustkę. Patrzył na mnie jak na swoją ofiarę.

- Teraz wydaje mi się, że się zgubiłaś – powiedział, podchodząc do mnie – Teraz pójdziesz ze mną.

Zaczęłam głośno krzyczeć, co okazało się złym pomysłem. Uderzył mnie, przez co wszystko stało się zamazane.

- Zamknij się! – rozkazał.

Złapał mnie i przerzucił przez ramię, a następnie rzucił w tył jakiejś ciężarówki. Moje usta zatkał brudną, śmierdzącą szmatką i pojechał gdzieś daleko. Daleko od mojego domu. Nic nie słyszałam, wszystko było tu takie ciche.

Nikt mnie nie mógł usłyszeć.

Edward POV

_11 Październik ._

Huh, wszystko wydawało się normalnie, po prostu zwykły, typowy dzień.

Choć nie, dziś nie był "normalny" dzień. James wyszedł z domu. Gdy zapytałem się dokąd wychodzi, odpowiedział mi jedynie _„ Zamknij się, dziecko"_.

Dzięki _"tato"._

Taa, dobrze. Musiałem nadrobić zaległości w moich książkach. Gdy James wychodził, mogłem poczytać podręczniki, które ukryłem pod podłogą w moim pokoju.

Nasz dom był mały – bardzo mały. To kawałek jakiegoś gówna, które stało na środku jakiegoś parku. Wszystkie inne domy wyglądały jak prawdziwe wille, oczywiście prócz naszego.

Parsknąłem i kontynuowałem czytanie.

Usłyszałem trzask – trzask drzwi od samochodu. Moje serce zaczęło bić tak nerwowo, że aż się przestraszyłem. Drzwi przyczepy bezpośrednio prowadziły do mojego pokoju, musiałem więc szybko ukryć książki, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie były dozwolone w naszym domu.

Gdy już je ukryłem, wyjrzałem przez okno, zabierając swoje brązowe włosy z oczu, by mieć lepszy widok. Przymknąłem powieki i starałem się coś zobaczyć w tych ciemnościach, kiedy usłyszałem kobiecy głos.

_Co, do cholery? _

- Chyba ci już powiedziałem, że masz się zamknąć. – usłyszałem głos Jamesa.

Ktoś płakał, krzyczał i próbował się zatrzymać. Nadal słyszałem, jak jakaś kobieta płacze. Pobiegłem przez mój pokój w celu wyjścia na zewnątrz. Zatrzymałem się i zobaczyłem przed sobą Jamesa i …. dziewczynę, która wydawała się trochę młodsza ode mnie.

- Co się tu dzieje, do cholery? – krzyknąłem, patrząc na dziewczynę.

Wow. Ona była hmm… naprawdę ładna. Miała długie, brązowe, falowane włosy, które sięgały jej do pasa, a oczy tak pięknie świeciły w ciemności, mimo że miały taki sam kolor jak włosy. Był to tak głęboki odcień brązu, że wydawało mi się, iż tonę w bezkresnym oceanie. Pierwszy raz w życiu spotkało mnie coś takiego.

- Zamknij się, Edward!– ostrzegł mnie, przechodząc z nią obok. Poszedłem za nim do środka i zapytałem:

- James, co ty robisz? Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Skąd ona ….

Nagle poczułem jego rękę na swoim policzku. Uderzył tak mocno, że zachwiałem się do tyłu, lądując na półce, na której znajdowały się piwa.

- Kurwa, idź do swoje pokoju! – krzyknął.

Wstałem i popatrzyłem na tę dziewczynę. Cała się trzęsła, a jej oczy były zaczerwienione.

- Najpierw mi powiesz, co tu się dzieje! – zażądałem, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- To nie twój biznes – odparł. Odwróciłem się, przenosząc mój wzrok na niego.

-Stoisz obok jakiejś nieznajomej dziewczyny, która na dodatek jest w naszym domu. Chce się dowiedzieć, co ona tu robi.– syknąłem.

Milczał, wpatrując się we mnie ze złością.

- Dobrze.– odpowiedział – Porwaliśmy ją. Ona jest teraz nasza.

O mało co oczy nie wyszły mi z głowy. Totalnie mnie zamurowało.

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „ porwaliśmy ją"? – Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie.

Dziewczyna wybuchła płaczem zagłuszonym przez brudną szmatkę znajdującą się w jej ustach. Kurcze, miałem ochotę do niej podejść i ją przytulić, czy coś w tym stylu, tylko po to, by ją jakoś uspokoić.

- To znaczy, że będziemy się nią opiekować.– odpowiedział niewzruszonym tonem..

- Ty ją porwałeś?- krzyczałem na cały głos.

- Nie nazwałbym tego porwaniem.– odpowiedział, zagryzając usta.

- To jak byś to nazwał? – spytałem go.

Czułem, że ta dziewczyna się na mnie patrzy. Tak, ona zdecydowanie się na mnie patrzyła.

- Ja to nazwałbym zachcianką. Chciałem, to sobie ją po prostu wziąłem.

Patrzyłem na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, upewniając się, że on naprawdę nie żartował. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że mówił prawdę, zatkało mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- James, ona nie jest lalą, nie możesz sobie jej wziąć ot tak, kiedy masz na to ochotę. Ona jest osobą, człowiekiem, do kurwy nędzy!

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.

- I wiedz, jeśli powiadomisz gliny, to już jesteś martwy – warknął, patrząc na mnie morderczym wzrokiem. Wziął ją za rękę i władował mi ją w ramiona. W końcu powiedział do mnie: – Zamknij ją w piwnicy, a ja idę wziąć prysznic. – Odszedł, kierując się prosto do łazienki.

Stałem tam, trzymając ją w swoich ramionach. Czułem się naprawdę dziwnie. Była taka mała, wydawała mi się naprawdę delikatna. Patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy, a ona w moje.

- Uh… - mruknąłem niezręcznie.

- Już wszystko w porządku.– powiedziałem. Złapałem ją mocniej i zwróciłem się w stronę piwnicy, by zejść na dół.

Dziewczyna, przez cały czas milczała, gdy niosłem ją moich ramionach. Nie wiedziałem, co powinienem zrobić. To wszystko było złe! Kurwa to było nielegalne!

Szukałem przycisku, by móc zapalić światło. Mała jego ilość oświeciła najbrudniejszą piwnicę, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Nie chciałem jej tu upuścić w tych ciemnościach.

Tu były szczury.

- Możesz mnie puścić? – wymamrotała przez brudną szmatkę.

- Tak, tak, przepraszam – powiedziałem jak jakiś idiota. W końcu postawiłem ją w najczystszym miejscu, jakie znalazłem oraz wyjąłem z jej ust prowizoryczny knebel. – Proszę, nie krzycz.– poprosiłem. – Lubię swoje życie.

O dziwno, nie usłyszałem żadnego dźwięku. Ona po prostu stała ze spuszczoną głową, patrząc się na swoje ręce, a na policzkach zauważyłem łzy. Patrzyłem na nią, nie wiedząc, co powinienem zrobić.

- Przepraszam.– szepnąłem. - Niestety muszę cię tu zostawić.

Stała i nawet nie zareagowała, więc wstałem i poszedłem w stronę schodów. Spojrzałem w kierunku drzwi do łazienki i usłyszałem szum wody. Oznaczało to, że James dalej się myje, więc skierowałem się do siebie do pokoju.

Dziś wieczorem będę myślał o tej przestraszonej dziewczynie, która siedzi sama w zasyfiałej piwnicy.

Bella POV

Siedziałam tu już od czterech godzin. Mogłam usłyszeć włączony telewizor. Nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś chodził po pomieszczeniu… W tym domu panowała prawdziwa, martwa cisza. Nigdy nie czułam się bardziej samotna. Obserwowałam żarówkę zwisającą z sufitu, która cały czas się kołysała.

Edward.

Dzięki niemu czułam się trochę bezpieczniej. To chłopiec, który przynajmniej na chwilę zadbał o moje uczucia. Zastanawiałam się czy on rozumiał, co ten człowiek powiedział – jeśli mnie stąd zabierze, to będzie martwy.

Ten chłopiec był zaniedbany.

Tak, uśmiechnęłam się na to słowo "zaniedbany ", nawet sama nie wiem czemu.

Jego włosy były strasznie poplątane. Miały one bardzo dziwny kolor miedzi, a za grzywką chowały się zielone oczy.

Usłyszałam nareszcie jakiś głos, pochodzący z zewnętrz, który w pewien sposób mnie uspokoił. Łzy już nie płynęły po moich policzkach jak wcześniej, kiedy Edward zaatakował osobę, która mnie porwała – James.

Wyciągnęłam się na brudnej podłodze, usadzając się najwygodniej jak mogłam. Nadal się bałam, jak jakiś przestraszony mały kociak. Czułam się słabo, byłam taka zmęczona.

Było tu małe okno, w które wpatrywałam się przez pewnie czas. To ono umożliwiłoby mi ucieczkę z tego miejsca. Jednak jak mogłabym się stąd wydostać? Dokąd ja pójdę, jeśli nawet nie wiem, gdzie się teraz znajduję?

Zamknęłam oczy, mając nadzieję, że jak je otworzę, to wszystko się skończy i okaże się to po prostu złym snem.

_Cholera!_

Moje oczy automatycznie się otworzyły, kiedy to usłyszałam. Było tu tak ciemno, że ta zwisająca żarówka nie pomogła mi zobaczyć, skąd pochodził ten dźwięk.

- Nie bój się – wyszeptał Edward – To nie James.

Wypuściłam powietrze. Czyżby on chciał mnie uwolnić, gdy był prawdopodobnie synem tego porywacza? No cóż, może jednak naprawdę chce mnie uwolnić. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

W końcu stanął w miejscu, gdzie mogłam swobodnie go zobaczyć. Potrząsnął głową, a obok można było zauważyć chmurę kurzu.

- Upadłem – oświadczył.

Na moich ustach prawie pojawił się mały uśmiech.

_Prawie._

-Ta. - Westchnął, siadając przede mną.– Schodzenie do kogoś po ciemku w dół, i to po schodach, jest naprawdę trudne.

Usiadłam w ten sam sposób, co on.

-Cześć – powiedziałam.

-Hej – odpowiedział.

Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, nie miałam pojęcia po co on do mnie przyszedł, więc postanowiłam zapytać:

-Co ty tutaj robisz?

Starał się utrzymać ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

-Tak szczerze? – zapytał.– Nie mam, kurwa, pojęcia. Po prostu myślałem o tobie i czułem się tak jakoś źle.

Spojrzałam na niego, zdezorientowana.

-Co? – zapytał, podnosząc brwi.

-Nie potrzebuję litości – odpowiedziałam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Zaśmiał się.

- Eee… ty zostałaś…– Jego uśmiech nagle zniknął, a on popatrzył na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. – …porwana – dokończył szeptem. – Potrzebujesz współczucia.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

- Bella Swan – szepnęłam, gdy on przytaknął głową.

- A ty? – zapytałam cicho.

- Edward Cullen.

_Cullen. _

-Naprawdę mi przykro przez to, co się stało – rzekł ponownie. – Nie wiedziałem, że on mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Boże, nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś mu to przyjdzie na myśl.

- Czy ja umrę? – szepnęłam prawie bezgłośnie.

Siedział w milczeniu i myślałam, że minęły lata, aż w końcu odpowiedział :

- Nie wiem.

Tego było już za wiele. Znów zaczęłam płakać, chowając swoją twarz w kolanach. Przyciągnęłam je do piersi, by próbować zagłuszyć szloch.

- Zrobię wszystko, co w moje mocy – powiedział do mnie.

- Co zrobisz? – Spojrzałam na niego.

- Będę próbował utrzymać go z dala od ciebie. Będę się starał by cię … nie zranił. – Zaśmiał się delikatnie. – Zaufaj mi, będzie to strasznie trudne zadanie, ale spróbuję. Choć ja również często dostawałem po tyłku. – Spojrzał w dół na swoje nadgarstki.

Nie patrzył na mnie, więc powędrowałam swoim wzrokiem na jego dłonie.

-Czy to on ci to zrobił? – zapytałam, a on kiwnął głową.

Ponownie poczułam łzy na moich policzkach. To było takie irracjonalne. Czemu mnie w ogóle to obchodzi? A jednak mnie, kurde, obchodzi.

- Nie mogę mu pozwolić zniszczyć twojej idealnej skóry – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Również na to stwierdzenie uśmiechnęłam się nieśmiało. Poczułam, że moje policzki robią się czerwone. Czułam się jak kompletna kretynka. Edward oczywiście się zaśmiał. Spojrzałam na niego, a on wpatrywał się we mnie, dzięki czemu policzki wydawały mi się coraz bardziej gorące – jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe.

- Rumienisz się? – zapytał z wielkim uśmiechem. Patrząc na niego, przygryzłam wargę.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam.

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić – zaczął. –To sprawia, że wyglądasz naprawdę ładnie.

_Moje policzki się roztapiały!_

-Idź spać – odparł.– Zostanę, dopóki nie zaśniesz. Yyy… to znaczy, jeśli chcesz, oczywiście. – Spojrzał na mnie, oczekując odpowiedzi.

-Ok. – zgodziłam się.

Wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. Ta cisza, która wcześniej ogarniała ten pokój, była teraz zagłuszona przez oddech Edwarda.

Edward POV

Usiadłem na podłodze i po prostu czekałem, aż uśnie. Miałem bardzo dziwne uczucie, naprawdę dziwne. Czułem potrzebę chronienia Belli.

Bella Swan – tak nazywa się dziewczyna, którą porwał James.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, przyglądając się pozycji, w której spała. Była taka piękna. Nic dziwnego, że to ją postanowił porwać. W życiu nie widziałam żadnej osoby, która patrzyła na mnie jak ona. Mogłem jedynie czytać o takich dziewczynach w romansach.

Leżała na tej brudnej podłodze, położyła swoją rękę na moich kolanach. Delikatnie podniosłem ją i położyłem koło jej nogi. Ziewnęła we śnie, gdy tylko wstałem z podłogi.

Niechciałem jej opuszczać, ale wiedziałem, że jak James mnie tu z nią złapie, to będę martwy. Skierowałem się więc na górę, do swojego pokoju, gdzie będę musiał jakoś zasnąć. W końcu potrzebuję kilku godzin snu.


	2. Rozdział 2  Run Away

**ROZDZIAŁ 2 **

„ **RUN AWAY "**

Bella POV

-Obudź się! – ktoś głośno krzyknął.

Gdy wreszcie otworzyłam oczy, ujrzałam postać Jamesa. Ze strachu otworzyłam je szeroko, a z moich ust wydobył się mimowolny odgłos, który bardzo go niezadowolił. Był on całkowicie pijany. Jego noga stała obok mojego brzucha, wypuściłam przez to całe powietrze, które miałam dotychczas w płucach. Klatka nabrała objętości, a po policzkach płynęły łzy.

-Tak, dobrze – mruknął.– Jeżeli się odezwiesz, to dostaniesz. Teraz tak to będzie działać.

Spojrzałam na niego, gdy wchodził po schodach.

-Jeszcze tu wrócę. A na razie Edward będzie miał cię na oku – powiedział. – Tylko nie próbuj uciekać – zadrwił. W końcu odwrócił się w kierunku schodów, potem w lewo, aż w końcu zatrzasnął drzwi.

Drżały mi wargi. Oparłam się o ścianę. Mój żołądek wściekle warknął i przypomniałam sobie, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zjadłam, było obrzydliwie masło orzechowe i kanapka w szkole.

Umieram z głodu.

Czułam, iż moje usta były takie suche. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mój język jeszcze nie pękł. Obejrzałam się w stronę okna, które znajdowało się kilka stóp nad moją głową. To stamtąd płynęło światło słoneczne, które oświetlało podłogę w piwnicy. Był taki piękny dzień, niebo było błękitne i świeciło słońce. Kochałam takie dni jak dziś, ponieważ zdarzały się one naprawdę rzadko.

Teraz to wszystko zrozumiałam – byłam więźniem i czekały mnie jedynie dwa wyjścia. Umrę albo tutaj, albo podczas próby ucieczki. Obie możliwości mnie przerażały. Choć wolałabym umrzeć podczas ucieczki, ale część mnie chciała tu pozostać. _Dlaczego ?_

Edward.

Nie mogłam go opuścić. Był moim przyjacielem … w pewnym sensie.

Nie ważne kim on był, ale nie mogłam go tu samego zostawić - na pewno nie samego z Jamesem. Musiał znosić takie zachowania codziennie i nie mógł stąd wyjechać.

Jak Bóg mógł mu dać takiego ojca jak James?

W tym momencie znienawidziłam Boga, bo jak istota, która kocha wszystkich ludzi, mogła postawić mnie i Edwarda w takiej sytuacji?

Jednak Bóg miał plan dla każdego z nas, przynajmniej tak się mówi. Może miał jakiś cel, sprowadzając w to miejsce mnie i Edwarda? Mam nadzieję, że ten Jego wielki plan był wart mojego życia, bo jeśli nie, to poważnie się wkurzę.

Edward POV

Przez ten cały czas patrzyłem na sufit w moim pokoju. Oczy ciągle były otwarte, odkąd wyszedłem od Belli.

Nie mogłem zasnąć. To była, kurwa, jakaś nowość.

Patrzyłem przez okno, jak słońce odbija się od pnia drzewa. Takie piękne… To wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby cały świat był pokryty złotem, w przeciwieństwie do miejsca, gdzie mieszkam.

Mój dom był po prostu martwym domem.

-Cześć, dzieciaku – powiedział James, potykając się o próg mojego pokoju.

Odwróciłem głowę i popatrzyłem na niego.

-Co? – mruknąłem sennie.

-Idę do pracy. Okazało się, że po tym wszystkim nie zostałem zwolniony – powiedział wesoło.

-To wspaniale – mruknąłem sarkastycznie.

-Musisz więc pilnować dziewczyny.

Mój ponury dzień zaczął nabierać kolorowych barw. Próbowałem przed nim ukryć widoczne podniecenie w moich oczach i starałem się być obojętny.

- Taa, pewnie – odparłem.

- Dobrze – przytaknął, zamykając drzwi. Patrzyłem przez okno, kiedy wycofał z podjazdu i odjechał.

Automatycznie wyskoczyłem z łóżka, umyłem zęby i przeczesałem włosy. Następnie ubrałem moją obdartą koszulkę i dziurawe jeansy. Wziąłem parę adidasów, a następnie szybko je założyłem, nawet ich nie zawiązując. Kiedy byłem już ubrany, wyszedłem ze swojego z pokoju, a następnie skierowałem się w stronę piwnicy, gdzie przebywała teraz Bella.

Zatrzymałem się na schodach, kiedy ją ujrzałem. Wyglądała okropnie. Włosy miała poplątane, a jej skóra była zaczerwieniona. Chwyciła się za rękę, którą następnie przyłożyła sobie do brzucha.

Kurwa, James ją niszczył.

W mojej głowie pojawił się obraz mnie uderzającego jego, kiedy ją dotknął, ale chwila, przecież nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Nie byłem w końcu szefem, tylko bezbronnym dzieckiem.

- Edward? – zapytała.

Moje serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Byłem szczęśliwy…. _Dlaczego?_

- Jestem tutaj – powiedziałem, schodząc po schodach. Skoczyłem z ostatnich dwóch schodków, podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok.

Uśmiechnęła się do mnie słabo. Jej oczy były czerwone, a usta perfekcyjnie różowe. Skóra dziewczyny wydawała się taka blada.

- Cholera – zakląłem. – Wyglądasz okropnie.

- Dzięki – powiedziała, przewracając oczami.

- Nie chciałem powiedzieć, że brzydko. Chodziło mi o to, że wyglądasz na chorą.

Zmarszczyłem czoło, gdy ona wzruszyła ramionami. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, ale ta cisza nie była krępująca. Nie podobało mi się, że siedziała tu całe dnie, można wpaść przez to w przygnębienie. Postanowiłem zabrać ją na zewnątrz. James nie wróci przed szóstą, więc gdzieś wyjdziemy. Musiałem coś zrobić.

- Chcesz gdzieś wyjść? – zapytałem.

Popatrzyła na mnie sceptycznym wzrokiem.

- Gdzie? - spytała ochrypłym głosem.

- Do miejsca, gdzie chodzę, kiedy chce uciec od rzeczywistości.

-Okay – zgodziła się, uśmiechając, a jej oczy błyszczały jak tabliczka czekolady.

Wstałem, a następnie nerwowo zaproponowałem jej swoją rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Wzięła ją. Nasze dłonie się dotknęły, a w moim brzuchu poczułem dziwne mrowienie. Czułem się po prostu szczęśliwy.

Bella POV

Złapałam go za dłoń. W moim żołądku pojawiło się jakieś dziwne mrowienie. Czułam się tak samo, kiedy w przedszkolu Jacob Black pocałował mnie w policzek.

Nie mogłam kontrolować moich emocji, trzymając Edwarda za rękę, ale próbowałam to zignorować.

Poprowadził mnie po schodach, nie puszczając mojej dłoni. Natomiast jego była taka ciepła i przypomniała mi się sytuacja z dzieciństwa. Kiedy byłam mała, zawsze bałam się ciemność, wtedy moi rodzice przykrywali mnie kocem, którego nazwali „Blue". Tak było zawsze, nieustannie pomagało mi to zapomnieć o ogarniającym mnie mroku i zasnąć.

-Więc, gdzie się wybieramy? – zapytałam, a on podał mi kurtkę, która wisiała koło drzwi.

-To moja kurtka – wyjaśnił. – Nie myśl, że to Jamesa.

Tak, to zdecydowanie było dziwne. Skąd on wiedział, że się obawiałam, iż to rzecz Jamesa. Była bardzo wypchana, rękaw kurtki był o wiele dłuższy niż moje ramiona. Chłopak musiał mieć naprawdę długie ręce. Spojrzałam więc na nie - były one pokryte bliznami, ale zauważyłam również muskuły. Przez to, że miał na sobie t-shirt, były widocznego jego niebieskie i fioletowe, wystające żyły.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć dokąd idziemy – powiedział z uśmiechem. – To ma być niespodzianka.

Popatrzyłam się na niego i dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że był bardzo wysoki. Moja głowa sięgała mu do ramienia.

- Ile masz lat? - zapytał.

Otworzył przede mną drzwi i wpatrywał się w moje oczy.

- Siedemnaście.

Pokiwał głową. Był ode mnie starszy tylko o trzy lata, i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu byłam nawet z tego zadowolona. _Czemu mnie to obchodzi, czy był ode mnie starszy, czy nie?_

- No chodź – powiedział.

Przed ich domem nie było trawy - zero zieleni, tylko zwykły piasek. Wszędzie obok jego domu znajdowały się przyczepy. Był on naprawdę niewielki. Jak to mówiła Jessica – jest to dom „dla biednych". Gdyby prawdopodobnie tak powiedziała o tym mieszkaniu, dostałaby ode mnie w twarz.

Nie wiem czemu, ale myśl, że Jessica dręczy Edwarda, bardzo mi przeszkadzała.

Chłopak wyciągnął coś za domu. To był rower.

- Rower? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego.

- Nie mam samochodu. – Uśmiechnął się.

Nerwowo na niego patrzyłam. Było tam tylko jedno miejsce, a ja nie umiałam jeździć na rowerze, więc gdzie usiądę?

- A gdzie ja mam usiąść? – spytałam.

- Na kierownicy– odparł z szerokim uśmiechem.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły, a on wciąż się uśmiechał.

- Uh, nie, dzięki – powiedziałam.

- Czemu nie? Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci upaść? – zapytał smutnymi oczami. Wiedziałam, że udawał rozżalonego. Zrobiłby wszystko, by tylko mnie tam posadzić.

- Nie …– mruknęłam. – Ja tylko… Eee… nigdy nie jeździłam na rowerze i nie chcę z niego spaść – jęknęłam, patrząc na niego, a on znowu się uśmiechnął w typowy dla siebie sposób.

- Mogę cię nauczyć jazdy na rowerze – odpowiedział. – I obiecuję ci, że z niego nie spadniesz.

Spojrzałam na srebrną kierownicę.

- Dobrze. – Westchnęłam.

Niepewnie do mnie podszedł, podniósł mnie za pas i pomógł usiąść na kierownicy. W moim żołądku znów pojawiły się motyle. Gdy tylko mnie zostawił, złapał szybko kierownicę. Śmiał się, kiedy usiadł na siodełku. Położył swoje ręce na moich, a me serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej. Zaczął pedałować na rowerze, a ja zamknęłam mocno oczy, prosząc samą siebie w myślach, bym tylko nie spadła z roweru.

Edward POV

Jechałem razem z nią na rowerze, w dół drogi. Zabierałem ją do miejsca, które znalazłem tej pamiętnej nocy … kiedy uciekłem z domu i zabłąkałem się pod tę wierzbę. Było to wielkie drzewo z długimi liśćmi, które zwisały z gałęzi.

Obok niej znajdował się staw, na którym pływały małe kaczuszki. Księżyc był w pełni, a niebo granatowe z gwiazdami, które go oświecały. Wreszcie zaznałem spokoju. Byłem z dala od mojego nowego „ojca". Jednak James mnie znalazł i bił mnie wtedy całą drogę do domu.

Mimo że to miejsce przypominało mi o tej sytuacji, to ta wierzba mnie uspokajała. Była ona miejscem, do którego zawsze przychodziłem, kiedy ''ojciec'' szedł do pracy w Motor Phil's Workshop. – był on mechanikiem, który jak inni nie poszli na studia.

Zatrzymałem się na rowerze, gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce - wielkie drzewo otoczone stawem oraz zakurzone drogi, które tu prowadziły.

- Co to jest? – zapytała się mnie Bella, gdy pomagałem jej zsiąść z roweru. Czułem się jak jakiś idiota.

- To jest moja wierzba – odpowiedziałem jej.

Odsunąłem nogą liście z drogi i poszliśmy w stronę drzewa. Obserwowałem jej twarz, gdy spoglądała wokoło, a jej oczy rozeszły się ze zdumienia.

- To miejsce jest … jest magiczne. – Roześmiała się, a ja po raz pierwszy usłyszałem jej chichot. Kurde, dopiero ten śmiech był magiczny. – Wiem, że brzmię, jak jakaś idiotka, ale serio, to jest naprawdę przecudne miejsce.

Uśmiechnąłem się, opierając plecami o pień drzewa. Bella usiadła na kamieniu, łapiąc się za kolana i spojrzała na mnie.

- Możemy zagrać we grę? – zapytała nieśmiało.

- Grę? – Podniosłem brwi, a ona skinęła głową.

- Jest to gra, w której nawzajem się poznajemy – powiedziała. – Zadam ci pytanie, a następnie ty zadajesz pytanie mnie.

- Dobrze – zgodziłem się. – Zaczynaj – dodałem

Jej wargi były zaciśnięte, a brwi zmarszczone, kiedy w końcu zapytała.

-Czy James to twój tata? – spytała, patrząc na trawę.

-Raczej nie – odpowiedziałem.

-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „ raczej nie"? – zapytała, nadal patrząc się na ziemię.

-On jest moim ojczymem. On .. – Nie wiedziałem, jak opowiedzieć jej o mojej przeszłości. Nie miałem pojęcia jak jej wyjaśnić, jaką popieprzoną osobą w rzeczywistości byłem. Spojrzałem w oczy dziewczyny i po prostu powiedziałem.– On zabił moich rodziców i zabrał mnie do siebie.

Bella POV

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, gdy wyobraziłam sobie tę sytuację, kiedy James morduje rodziców Edwarda, a potem on zostaje przez niego zabrany.

Jak ten dupek mógł coś takiego zrobić?

- Czemu płaczesz? – spytał cicho, patrząc na mnie z bólem.

Otarłam swoje łzy o rękaw.

- Ponieważ… to musiało być straszne. – Pociągnęłam nosem, czułam się żałośnie, jak małe dziecko. Był starszy ode mnie tylko o trzy lata, a to wszystko mu się przydarzyło

- Jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie potrzebuję twojej litości. Miałem wtedy pięć lat, to wszystko to po prostu przeszłość. – Przewrócił oczami.

_Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje - powiedziałam sobie w myślach._

- Następne pytanie – powiedział.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i czekałam na jego pytanie.

- Boisz się mnie?

Nie spodziewałam się takiego pytania. Oczekiwałam raczej : „ Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor"?. Ale na pewno nie tego, o co się zapytał.

Czy ja się go boję? Na pewno powinnam. W końcu był "synem człowieka, który mnie porwał". Byłam sama, pośrodku niczego. Mógł mnie zabić, gdyby chciał. Mógł mnie nawet zgwałcić, gdyby tego pragnął. Lecz się jego nie bałam. Obecnie czułam się nawet bezpiecznie. Było to niepokojące i nawet chore psychicznie, ale to była prawda. Jak mogłam się go bać?

- Nie – odpowiedziałam bez obaw.

- Kurwa, powinnaś się bać. Nie powinnaś nawet tak do nas mówić. Powinnaś krzyczeć i stąd uciec.

Popatrzyłam na niego.

- Jesteśmy zdrowo popierdoleni – powiedział to raczej do siebie, patrząc na swoje ręce. Nie byłam pewna, co on później powiedział, ale brzmiało to jak _idealna para._

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. _Idealna para. _Czy on naprawdę tak myślał ?

- Kontynuuj – powiedział.

- Ok. – powiedziałam, postanowiłam przejść na lżejsze tematy. – Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor?

Zaśmiał się. I tak to wszystko trwało, aż do zmierzchu. Siedzieliśmy po prostu pod starym drzewem, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając. W pewnych momentach zapomniałam nawet, że zostałam porwana, o tym, że moja mama pewnie myśli, iż jestem już martwa, a w rzeczywistości spędzam niesamowite chwile z Edwardem.

Poczułam się źle aż do szpiku kości. Jak mogłam być szczęśliwa w takiej chwili? Nawet nie chciałam wrócić do swojej rodziny, wolałabym zostać tutaj z chłopakiem. Czy to było złe?

Edward POV

Potrząsnąłem głową i śmiałem się razem z nią, jak opowiadała mi o swojej pierwszej jeździe na rowerze – gdy wpadła prosto w krzaki. Oglądałem niebo, stało się zachmurzone. Nie było takie czyste, błękitne jak rano – zapadł już zmierzch. Nadeszła już noc, więc oznaczało to, że James prawdopodobnie jest już w domu, Bella powinna być w piwnicy.

- Co?

- Musimy już iść – stwierdziłem szybko.

Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, widziałem w nich przerażenie. Skoczyła z kamienia i szybko szła za mną Posadziłem ją na kierownicy i dojechaliśmy do domu. Mogłem zobaczyć samochód Jamesa w świetle błyszczącego księżyca. Moje serce biło jak szalone, gdy myślałem nad sytuacją, która niebawem się stanie.

Spojrzałem na twarz Belli, w jej oczach zobaczyłem jedynie pustkę. Drżała, kiedy siedziała jeszcze na kierownicy. Bała się. Miała do tego powody.

Zatrzymałem się na rowerze i szybko ją z niego zdjąłem. Rzuciłem go na ziemię. Trzymałem dziewczynę mocno i usłyszałem, jak mówi " oh." Miejmy nadzieję, że może James nie zauważył, iż jej nie było.

James pchnął drzwi z większą mocą, niż było to konieczne. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, gdy zobaczył mnie z Bellą, która stała obok

-Gdzie ty, do cholery, byłeś? – krzyknął.

Bella zaczęła się cała trząść i schowała się za mną.

-Uh …- Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Na pewno nie powiem mu, że się z nią zaprzyjaźniłem, ale również nie mogłem kłamać, by się jej nic nie stało, więc po prostu stałem i się nie odzywałem.

- Ty! – Wskazał palcem na Bellę. – Ona, kurwa. uciekła, prawda?

Usłyszałem jak jej oddech zaczął przyśpieszać. _Co ja, do cholery, sobie myślałem?_

- Zostaw ją w spokoju! – warknąłem. Zrobiłem krok do przodu, a nasze nosy prawie się stykały.

James podszedł jeszcze bliżej, przez co jego obrzydliwa pierś dotykała mojej.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś, Edwardzie? – zapytał przeraźliwie spokojnym głosem. – Jesteś niczym. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym kawałkiem gówna!

Cały drygnąłem na jego słowa. To wszystko było prawdą. _Byłem nikim._ Jestem po prostu bezwartościowym człowiekiem, ale to wszystko nie powstrzymało mojego gniewu, który zaczął we mnie buzować.

Moja pierwsza pięść dotknęła jego ust. „Ojciec" poleciał do tyłu, lądując na kuchennym blacie. Wszystkie brudne naczynia oraz żywność, która jeszcze na nich leżała, spadły na ziemię. Brzmiało to jak grzmot pioruna.

- Uciekaj! – krzyknąłem do Belli.

Spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach.

- Kurwa, uciekaj! – powiedziałem.

Spojrzała na mnie jeszcze raz, odwróciła się i uciekła.


	3. Rozdział 3  I Can Fell The Thunder

**ROZDZIAŁ 3 **

„ **I Can Fell The Thunder"**

Bella POV

Biegłam przed siebie, nie mając pojęcia dokąd.

Myślałam tylko o tym, że Edward mnie ochronił i uratował, co mogło go kosztować nawet życie. Słyszałam krzyki, ale próbowałam biec dalej i nie zatrzymywać się. Uciekając, słyszałam odgłosy łkania, gdy odwróciłam głowę, mogłam zobaczyć jeszcze skrawek domu Edwarda.

- Nie wracaj tu, Bello!- usłyszałam jego głośny krzyk.

Zatrzymałam się.

To zdanie brzmiało przerażająco. Odchyliłam się i spojrzałam przez konary drzew, słyszałam odgłosy ich walki. Złapał mnie skurcz w nodze, mimo tego chciałam tam wrócić i go uratować...

_Przecież mogę to zrobić - _pomyślałam.

Musiałam, chociaż spróbować. Zaczęłam biec, lecz tym razem z pomocą dla Edwarda. Weszłam do środka i to, co zobaczyłam przeraziło mnie. Pięści Jamesa wielokrotnie uderzały Edwarda w szyję i twarz.

- Stop - krzyknęłam.

James spojrzał na mnie jak obłąkany i zaśmiał się.

- Jesteś naprawdę głupia - powiedział, śmiejąc się, był coraz bliżej mnie. Edward leżał na ziemi poobijany, a krew spływała mu po twarzy.

- Chcesz umrzeć?- zapytał oprawca obrzydliwym szeptem

James chwycił nóż i przycisnął mi go do gardła. Potrząsnęłam głową i przymknęłam oczy. Gdy znów je otworzyłam, James zniknął. Rozejrzałam się oszołomiona i zdezorientowana. Nagle zobaczyłam Edwarda trzymającego Jamesa na ziemi, a nóż upadł koło moich nóg. Patrzyłam na przedmiot ze strachem.

- Bello, po prostu stąd wyjdź – warknął chłopak, kontynuując walkę.

Gwałtownie zaprzeczyłam głową, a James uderzył Edwarda naprawdę mocno, przez co upadł na ziemię, a krew płynęła z jego ust na brudny dywan.

- Edward! – krzyknęłam niespodziewanie, nie kontrolowałam tego. Czemu krzyczałam?

To była po prostu naturalna reakcja, która była dla mnie naprawdę dziwna.

- Teraz – odezwał się rywal Edwarda tym swoim przeraźliwie spokojnym głosem. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić?

Odwróciłam się w stronę nieprzytomnego Edwarda, próbując go ochronić.

- Nie dotykaj go – warknęłam.

- Na razie nie planuję mu nic zrobić. – Uśmiechnął się, zbliżając się do mnie.

Moja wizja szczęśliwego życia legła w gruzach. James rzucił się w moją stronę i zobaczyłam wiele czarnych, małych punkcików przede mną. Zamrugałam gwałtownie, próbując coś zobaczyć, ale nie mogłam. Poczułam ciepły płyn w ustach, który smakował jak metal.

Nic nie słyszałam. Wszystkie odgłosy były stłumione jak źle nastawione radio. Czułam, że moje ciało się ruszało, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Nie miałam nad nim kontroli. Próbowałam otworzyć oczy, ale starania szły na marne. Próbowałam poruszać rękami, lecz nie mogłam ich znaleźć.

Ktoś narzucił na mnie bardzo ciężki koc, który przykrywał całe moje ciało. Szukałam drogi do wyjścia, jednak nie umiałam. Czułam się, jakbym została zamknięta w jednym z tych halloweenowych pokoi gdzie chodziłam od dyni do dyni jako małe dziecko. Nigdy nie mogłam znaleźć wyjścia, ktoś zawsze musiał mi pomóc wyjść z labiryntu.

Tym razem też ktoś mnie uratował.

Edward POV

- Nie dotykaj go. – To był głos Belli. Próbowała mi pomóc.

- Na razie nie planuję mi nic zrobić. – Powiedział James.

Moje oczy pomału się otworzyły i zobaczyłam, jak James uderzył Bellę pięścią.

- Nie – szepnąłem.

Nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Zobaczyłem, jak niósł Bellę w ramionach na dół, do piwnicy. Wstałem, a moje nogi tak bardzo się trzęsły, że ledwo mogłem to zrobić. Stanąłem na szczycie schodów i obserwowałem, jak rzucił na nią koc i jak uderzyła mocno o ścianę. Jej bezwładne, nieprzytomne ciało spadło na zimną ziemię z hukiem.

- Suka!– Splunął, patrząc na nią.

Krew popłynęła podłodze w miejscu, gdzie leżała głowa Belli, spanikowałem.

Czy ona umrze z powodu utraty krwi? Nie wyglądało, że było jej aż tak dużo, ale wciąż to pytanie chodziło mi po głowie.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze –_ pomyślałem. - _Musi być dobrze._

James wchodził po schodach, obserwując mnie.

- Jesteś takim głupim chłopcem – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Idź do łóżka i obejrzyj swoje rany.

Dotknął moich warg i spojrzał na ręce, by obejrzeć zaczerwienione miejsca.

- Nie chcę tutaj nigdzie krwi. To jest, kurwa, obrzydliwe. – Odszedł do swojego pokoju, najprawdopodobniej po to, żeby położyć się spać.

_Co za kutas._

Poszedłem do łazienki i spojrzałem w lustro. Moje brązowe włosy były poplątane i zasłaniały oczy. Krew kapała z brody do białej umywalki. Zmywałem czerwona ciecz z twarzy i patrzyłem, jak woda zmieniła kolor i spływała pomału nie wiadomo dokąd.

Miałem ochotę uderzyć się w twarz, kiedy przypomniałem sobie wszystko, co się dziś zdarzyło. Patrzyłem w lustro i zobaczyłem swoje oczy, które były szeroko otwarte i bardziej zielone niż te, które ostatni raz widziałem.

Bella wróciła. _Dla mnie._

Wpatrywałem się w to lustro, jakby wszystkie odpowiedzi miałyby być na nim wypisane.

Dlaczego nie uciekła, kiedy miała okazję? Dlaczego obchodziło ją to, jak James mnie traktował? Byłem złym facetem i nawet nie zasługuję na jej pomoc.

Wytarłem twarz suchym ręcznikiem, a potem zdecydowałem, że muszę znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

_Teraz._

Wyszedłem z łazienki najszybciej jak mogłem, cały czas trzymając w ręku ręcznik. Wiedziałem, gdzie znajduje się Bella. Spojrzałem na nią, jak płakała, trzymała swoją zakrwawioną twarz w dłoniach. Nie myślałem nawet, że ona wie, że tu jestem.

- Cholera – mruknąłem.

Twarz dziewczyny automatycznie się podniosła i zobaczyłem ten znajomy rumieniec na policzkach.

- Spójrz na siebie – rzekłem, schodząc.

Ona tylko popatrzyła na mnie oczami pełnymi łez. Miała wielki fioletowo-niebieski siniak pod okiem. Widziałem, że leciała jej krew z nosa, więc dałem jej ręcznik.

- Jesteś, kurwa, taka głupia - skarciłem ją. – Dlaczego tu wróciłaś?

Rozchyliła wargi i spojrzała na swoje ręce i położyła je na udach.

- Ja... – Westchnęła głośno, nadal na mnie nie patrząc.

- Ja cię lubię – szepnęła miękkim głosem.– Nie mogłam pozwolić, żebyś umarł.

- Mogłaś uciec daleko. - parsknąłem, a ona przewróciła oczami.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziała głośniej. – Jeśli ty tu jesteś, to w takim razie ja też.

Próbowałem ją ignorować, lecz na te słowa moje serce zabiło szybciej.

- Taaa, jeśli on cię uderzy, to naprawdę nie będę dobrze się z tym czuł.

- Chciałam zostać.

Byłem zdezorientowany. Kim my dla siebie byliśmy?

- W takim razie, kim my dla siebie jesteśmy? - zapytałem. Wargi Belli były zaciśnięte, a brwi zmarszczone. Czekałem na odpowiedź.

- Przyjaciółmi.

Bella POV

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, przez co nie myślałam jasno. Odwzajemniłam gest, a on się zaśmiał.

- Idź spać, a ja tu zostanę – ziewnął.

Skinęłam głową, nie chciałam spać na zimnej podłodze, ale przytuliłam się do Edwarda. Zesztywniał, ale nie mnie puścił. Oparłam głowę o kolana i westchnęłam w zadowoleniu.

- Dobranoc, Edwardzie.

- Dobranoc, Bello. – Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką usłyszałam przed zaśnięciem

Edward POV 

Szybko zasnęła, ale nie chciałem jej puścić. Złapałem kilka kosmyków z twarzy dziewczyny, które zasłaniały jej oczy i popatrzyłem na nią. Pomimo że krew miała rozmazaną na twarzy, to i tak wyglądała pięknie.

_Była moja._

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie była moją własnością, ona byłą moją przyjaciółką.

Miała takie maleńkie dłonie, nie chciałem jej zostawić tutaj samej w tej obrzydliwej piwnicy, więc jak jakiś przegrany idiota poszedłem do siebie na górę, żeby wziąć jakiś koc i poduszkę.

Podniosłem delikatnie głowę Belli, a następnie przykryłem ją kocem. Stałem patrząc na nią, chciałem, by czuła się bezpiecznie. Nigdy więcej nie chciałem widzieć jej twarzy w takim stanie.

- Też cię lubię – szepnąłem i odszedłem z powrotem do mojego pokoju, z powrotem do piekła.


	4. Rozdział 4  Thinking of You

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

„ **THINKING OF YOU "**

Bella POV

Obudziłam się przez głośny ryk w moim żołądku. To nie był taki zwierzęcy ryk, tylko silny odruch mdłości. Usiadłam szybko, pozwalając organizmowi wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Ciągłe zadławienia i potrząsania głową mi nie pomagały. W końcu przestałam i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

Rozejrzałam się wokół, do piwnicy przez okno wpadały promienie słoneczne, przez co wydawało mi się, że ten pokój się porusza. Miałam bardzo intensywny ból głowy, że ledwie mogłam utrzymać ją w górze. Upadłam na podłogę i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że na ziemi leżała poduszka i koc.

_Edward._

Uśmiechnęłam się, choć cały czas odczuwałam ból, przyciągnęłam do siebie poduszkę i powąchałam ją. Zdecydowanie pachniała jak on – tak malinowo, ale w ogóle nie przypominało to dziewczęcego zapachu. Nie umiałam dokładnie opisać, jaki do końca był ten zapach. Taki lodowaty, ale z odrobiną maliny. Od razu się w nim zakochałam.

Zrozumiałam w końcu, skąd pochodził mój ból głowy. Byłam po prostu bardzo głodna. Już dawno niczego nie jadłam ani nie piłam. Jeśli dziś nie zjem, to chyba umrę. Poczułam, że mój żołądek się skręca i domaga się byle jakiego pożywienia. Obróciłam się szybko do miejsca, w którym ostatnio zwymiotowałam i znowu zrobiłam to samo.

_To obrzydliwe_ – pomyślałam, patrząc na to.

Edward POV

- Edward! – krzyknął James, chodząc po moim pokoju.

Przewróciłem się na drugo bok w łóżku, mrużąc oczy przed promieniami słonecznymi, które wpadały przez okno.

- Czego ty, do cholery, chcesz? – mruknąłem sennie.

James chodził w kółko po moim pokoju, a jego twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona ze złości.

- Ponieważ ty i ta dziwka uciekliście, nie mogę już chodzić do pracy! Nie mogę ci już więcej zaufać! – Wstałem z łóżka i zrozumiałem, jaką głupotę wczoraj zrobiłem, zabierając Bellę na spacer. Spojrzałem z powrotem na niego.

- Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj jej dziwką, bo nią nie jest – warknąłem. – Po drugie, jeśli chcesz iść do pracy, to czemu jej, kurwa, w końcu nie wypuścisz? - zapytałem.

- Ponieważ z nią jeszcze nie skończyłem – odpowiedział.

- Ty draniu – syknąłem. Chwyciłem jego szyję i zacisnąłem dłonie mocno wokół, przyciskając go plecami do ściany mojego pokoju.

- Co, do cholery, chcesz zrobić tej dziewczynie? – zażądałem odpowiedzi, a on zwyczaje się tylko uśmiechnął.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – rzekł. – To zepsułoby mi całą zabawę.

- Zabawę? – Splunąłem. – Myślisz, że porwanie młodej dziewczyny jest zabawne?

James się uśmiechnął i popchnął mnie do tyłu. Odpuściłem tym razem i po prostu na niego patrzyłem.

- Dokopmy twoim żałosnym rodzicom.

Wspomnienia, które odepchnąłem od siebie do dużego segregatora opatrzonego jasnym napisem: NIE CZYTAJ TEGO K****! ponownie zalały mój umysł.

Mama krzyczała, kazała mi uciekać, gdy James włamał się do naszego domu. Krew taty tryskała po całym pokoju, kiedy James ciął jego bladą skórę. Uderzył mnie w twarz. Patrzyłem, jak James podchodzi do mnie, znajdował się coraz bliżej, trzymał w ręku nóż, z którego ciekła krew moich rodziców.

- Teraz jesteś mój – powiedział obłąkanym głosem.

Ostatni raz widziałem rodziców, gdy leżeli już nieżywi. Ich organy były zmasakrowane, a z ciał sączyła się krew. Zostałem zabrany z dala od nich. James powiedział, że jego priorytetem było pomóc mi. Ale jaka to miała być pomoc, tego nigdy nie wyjaśnił.

Potrząsnąłem głową, starając się wyrzucić ze swojej głowy te wspomnienia.

_Zniknęły - na razie_.

- Możesz mi zaufać – odezwałem się. – Obiecuję, że nie pozwolę jej uciec ponownie – obiecałem bezbarwnym tonem.

Uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na moim ramieniu.

- To kim jesteś, Edwardzie? Jesteś złym facetem, takim jak ja. – Spojrzałem na niego.

- Idę do pracy. Masz nie dawać jej żadnego jedzenia.

Moje oczy uciekały, gdy słyszałem jakieś wzmianki o Belli.

- Dlaczego nie mogę jej nakarmić? - zapytałem.

- Więc … - zaczął. – Zdecydowałem, że mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć z głodu, a jeśli nie to, to zgwałcę ją przed śmiercią. – Moje oczy znów uciekły.

- Wychodzę teraz, dzieciaku. Uważaj na nią. – Z tym stwierdzeniem opuścił budynek.

Cały czas myślałem o tym, co James powiedział, a następnie skierowałem się na dół. Gdy schodziłem, usłyszałem dźwięki duszącego się człowieka.

- Bella? – zawołałem.

Zatrzymałem się i ją zobaczyłem. Była zgarbiona i wymiotowała ponownie na podłogę.

- Bella! – pobiegłem do niej. Złapałem za włosy, gdyż coraz więcej wymiocin wydobywało się z jej ust. – Bello, co się, do cholery, z tobą dzieje? – krzyknąłem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Ja … - zaczęła wymiotować ponownie. – Potrzebuję jedzenia – i znowu. – Albo wody.

_Ona była cholernie głodna._

- Ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz jadłaś? – zapytałem z niepokojem.

- Dwa dni. – Zamknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi. – Jadłam ostatnio w szkole, zanim James mnie .. – Jęknęła głośno i chwyciła się za głowę. – Nic nie widzę. – wymamrotała. - Moja głowa… boli tak bardzo… Mam zawroty głowy.

Zaczęła płakać. Wszystkie jej łzy kapały mi po ręce. Patrzyłem na nią bezradnie.

- Cholera – przekląłem pod nosem.

Podniosłem ją i umieściłem w moich ramionach, przytuliłem do piersi jakby była małym dzieckiem. Jej głowa i nogi wisiały po obu stronach moich ramion, natomiast ręce leżały bezwładnie po dwóch stronach ciała Belli. Zacząłem iść szybko po schodach, trzymając ją nadal najmocniej jak potrafiłem. Posadziłem dziewczynę na kanapie, w spiżarni szukałem czegoś, co nadawałoby się do jedzenia. Wszystko, kurwa, było tu w stanie rozkładu, przynajmniej postanowiłem poszukać butelki wody. Zacząłem nalewać ją do kubka, dałem szklankę Belli, mówiąc, by piła pomału. Czytałem w jakiejś gazecie, że to podobno pomaga. Obserwowałem jej twarz, gdy wypiła cały kubek wody, upadłem na kolana i wsunąłem ręce w swoje włosy.

- Bello, posłuchaj mnie – zacząłem cicho.

Powoli odwróciła głowę i popatrzyła głęboko w moje oczy.

- Idę do sklepu, by kupić coś do jedzenia. Wszystko, co tutaj mamy, nie nadaje się. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, mimo swojego bólu.

- Czy kupić ci coś, na co masz ochotę? – zapytałem, chwytając pieniądze, które znajdowały się „w tajnej skrytce Jamesa", czyli na blacie, w widocznym miejscu.

- Uh… - Znowu zaczęła kaszleć i pomyślałem, że ponownie zbiera jej się na wymioty. Kurwa. – Pizzę – powiedziała chrapliwym głosem. – Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki to będzie rodzaj.

Skinąłem głową, wziąłem dziewczynę na ręce, wyniosłem z salonu i przeniosłem do mojego pokoju.

- Tylko tutaj nie wymiotuj – powiedziałem surowo. – To jest mój pokój.

- Spróbuję – zachichotała.

Chwyciłem rower, a następnie pojechałem do sklepu po jedzenie.

Bella POV

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju Edwarda. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze byłam ciekawa, jak wygląda właśnie to pomieszczenie. Wstałam z łóżka i oglądałam każdy szczegół, jaki był możliwy, ale niekiedy zawroty głowy mi to uniemożliwiały. Szłam po drewnianej podłodze, aż nagle usłyszałam skrzypienie kilku desek. Wszystkie były prosto poukładane, tylko te wystawały i nie pasowały do całej reszty. Upadłam na kolana i wyciągnęłam coś spod podłogi. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam zrywać tego, by zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Byłam ciekawa.

Były tam ułożone książki. Ostrożnie wzięłam jedną i przeczytałam tytuł.

_Romeo i Julia._

Moje brwi uniosły się ze zdziwienia. Nigdy nie spotkałam faceta, który potajemnie czytałby romanse. Uśmiechnęłam się i dalej sprawdzałam kolejne tytuły. Wszystkie książki były bardziej dla dziewczyn niż chłopców. Były to klasyczne powieści. Zawsze chciałam je przeczytać, ale moja mama nieustannie powtarzała, że nie powinnam marnować na to czasu, ponieważ jestem „_zbyt zajęta._" Zawsze miałam lekcję nauki na fortepianie, szłam do szkoły czy na zakupy lub jakieś inne zajęcia, na które nigdy nie miałam ochoty. Musiałam kupić nową sukienkę, choć wolałam jeansy. To wszystko tak naprawdę mnie nie obchodziło.

Kiedy widziałam te książki schowane pod podłogą, pojawiły się we mnie dziwne uczucia. Nigdy nie czułam się tak jak teraz. Czułam, że teraz należę do kogoś. Przez porwanie i pobicie należę na zawsze do tego miejsca. Należę również do Edwarda.

Edward POV

Wróciłem ze sklepu ze świeżym, ciepłym i gotowym do zjedzenia pożywieniem. Poszedłem do mojego pokoju i zobaczyłem powyjmowane książki spod podłogi, gdzie były zawsze ukryte. Bella siedziała na łóżku i czytała jedną z nich. Kiedy zauważyła, że jest pod obserwacją, jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone, a usta lekko się rozchyliły.

- Uh… hej – powiedziała. Z niepokojem patrzyła na pizzę, położyłem ją więc na brzegu łóżka, obok nóg Belli.

- Cześć – odpowiedziałem, wciąż patrząc na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko – wymamrotała , schodząc z łóżka i sprzątając wszystkie książki. – Ja tylko… Zobaczyłam je i naprawdę chciałam przeczytać – wyjaśniła, rumieniąc się na twarzy. Kiedy spojrzała na mnie speszona, uśmiechnąłem się.

- Ja … - Położyłem palec na jej ustach.

- Po prostu … - zaśmiałem się – Zamknij się.

Jej twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, a ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że było to możliwe.

- Pewnie – powiedziała, kiwając głową. – Będę cicho. – Spojrzała na dół, na pizzę, w jej oczach widziałem głód.

Zaśmiałem się i pokazałem jej głową, by zaczęła jeść.

- Jedz, śmiało – powiedziałem.

Ona, dosłownie, rzuciła się na pizzę, przełykając jej ogromne kęsy. Postękiwała, więc domyślałem się, że pizza musiała smakować. Spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco.

- Przepraszam, jestem niegrzeczna. Chcesz trochę?

- Dobre to? – zaśmiałem się. Patrzyła się na mnie, jakbym się, kurwa, urwał z jakieś choinki.

- Nigdy nie miałeś w buzi ani jednego kawałka pizzy? – zapytała zdziwiona.

- Nie sądzę. Nawet, gdybym miał, to nie pamiętam. – Potrząsnąłem głową. – Tutaj, w domu Jamesa, nie jemy takich rzeczy.

Jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły. Wzięła jeden kawałek i mi go podała.

- Jedz – nakazała.

Zawsze mogłem odmówić, ale coś mnie powstrzymało.

Wziąłem dużego gryza, a mój język normalnie eksplodował.

- Holy, fucking, shit !1 – powiedziałem głośno.

- No nie? – Skinęła głową.

1 Holy fucking shit. – w wersji oryginalnej, brzmi lepiej, więc tak to zostawiłam.:D


	5. Rozdział 5  Spolight Is On

**ROZDZIAŁ 5**

„ **Spotlight Is On"**

Bella POV

Siedzieliśmy i razem jedliśmy pizzę. Przyniosłem napoje gazowane, piliśmy, rozmawialiśmy i wspólnie śmialiśmy się. Nawet rozmawialiśmy trochę o książkach. Spytała mnie, czy były ciekawe, ponieważ ma zamiar je kiedyś przeczytać. Powiedziałem, że tak, bo to głównie dziewczyny czytają romanse. Zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła, nie widziałem u niej czegoś takiego, odkąd tu przybyła . Wywołało to u mnie uśmiech.

Cieszyłem się, że jest szczęśliwa.

Jednak musieliśmy zakończyć tę wspaniałą chwilę, bo było już po szóstej. Rzuciłem puste pudełko po pizzy za okno mojej sypialni – za nią znajdowała się szopa. Zeszliśmy z powrotem po schodach do piwnicy. Powiedziałem, że zajrzę do niej jeszcze raz wieczorem, a w oczach Belli pojawił się dziwny błysk, który po raz kolejny u niej dostrzegłem. Poszedłem na górę i zobaczyłem, że James wrócił schlany jak cholera.

To zdecydowanie nie było dobre.

Uśmiechnęłam się na tę reakcję, a on uderzył mnie lekko w ramię. Edward mi się podobał, traktowałam go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Lubiłam go, jakbym …. Chciała Edwarda. Chciałam, by był mój, chciałam już zawsze patrzeć w jego piękne szmaragdowe oczy.1

- James. – To był głos Edwarda, nagle rozległ się po domu głośny trzask tłuczonego szkła.

Moje ciało zesztywniało, przypomniałam sobie, w jakim miejscu się znajduję. Oparłam się plecami o zimną ścianę, zwinęłam się tak, że prawie przypominałam piłkę. Chciałam stać się mniejsza, a najlepiej byłoby, gdybym w ogóle znikła.

- Sia… - powiedział Edward, a ja znowu usłyszałam kolejny huk.

Łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach, patrzyłam na drzwi, które pomału zaczęły się otwierać. Ciemna postać, większa niż Edward, schodziła po schodach. Schodząc, kołysała się raz w jedną, a raz w drugą stronę.

- Bella Swan.- Zaczął się śmiać, kiedy schodził pijany po schodach. – Jesteś więc domowym zwierzaczkiem, Edwarda? – Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na mnie.

Jego oczy były po prostu puste. Popatrzył na mnie, jakby już wszystko wiedział, ale nie wiedziałam, co mu chodzi po głowie. Gdy zdarzała się taka sytuacja, w oczach ludzi można było zauważyć choćby odrobinę współczucia. Ale w oczach Jamesa tego zdecydowanie nie było.

- Lubisz go, huh?

Podsunęłam się najbliżej do ściany, jak mogłam.

- A czy lubisz mnie? – zapytał, kucając przy mnie i odchylił swoją głowę na bok. – Wiesz … - kontynuował, ponieważ oczywiście nie udzieliłam mu odpowiedzi – Bella znaczy „piękna".

Brudną ręką dotknął mojej brody.

- Jesteś piękna.

Odwróciłam się w bok, wpatrywałam się w podłogę, a łzy leciały po moich policzkach.

- Spójrz na mnie! - Złapał mnie za twarz i obrócił w swoją stronę, musiałam teraz patrzeć w jego przerażające oczy. – Jesteś taka piękna – szepnął pijany idiota.

Wystawiłam nogi i kopnęłam go w klatkę piersiową – ale twarda. Spadł na ziemię. Wstałam z podłogi i szybko pobiegłam na górę.

- Eddd! – Musiałam powiedzieć coś Edwardowi, ale coś - raczej ktoś – uderzył mnie tak, że upadłam. Głową uderzyłam o drewniane schody, a cała tona kurzu znalazła się w powietrzu.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał.

- Puść mnie – syknęłam przez zęby, wielokrotnie go kopałam, ale było to bezskuteczne.

Uderzył mnie w policzek, a moja głowa obróciła się w bok. Wszystko stało się rozmazane, a wtedy wszystkie dźwięki nagle ucichły. Powiedział coś do mnie, ale brzmiało to jak jakieś brzęczenie. Czułam jego ręce na swoim ciele, kopnęłam go na oślep, ale nawet się nie ruszył. Spojrzałam w dół, a następnie ujrzałam Jamesa, który zdejmował spodnie. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę, co chciał zrobić. Jego ręką próbowała zamknąć moje usta.

- Edward! – krzyczałam, choć miałam zatkane usta, a łzy zaczęły jeszcze bardziej spływać po moich gorących policzkach.

Edward POV

- Skurwysyn – mruknąłem, kiedy spojrzałem na szkło, którym w niego rzuciłem. – Ahh, ale to jest obrzydliwe. – Patrzyłem na rany na moich ramionach, gdy wyjmowałem sobie kawałki tworzywa.

- Edward - usłyszałem przytłumiony głos Belli z piwnicy.

_Jestem dupkiem._

_Kurwa zapomniałem. Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Co za idiota._

Pobiegłem w stronę schodów i zatrzymałem się na górze, zobaczyłem, kto stoi na samym dole.

James i Bella.

James stał nad nią i miał spuszczone spodnie. Jedną ręką trzymał jej głowę, a drugą zatykał usta. Oczy Belli były szeroko otwarte, gdy spotkała mój wzrok. Spojrzała na mnie z oczami pełnymi łez. Jedno miała starsze posiniaczone. Zbiegłem po schodach na dół i skoczyłem na Jamesa jak jakieś zwierzę. Biłem go i kopałem.

- Edward, co ty, do cholery, robisz? – krzyknął, gdy ja kontynuowałem tę bijatykę.

- Powstrzymuje cię, ty bezwartościowy dupku – warknąłem.

Uderzył mnie w szczękę i poleciałem do tylu, lądując na podłodze. Głową uderzyłem o cementową posadzkę, a moje oczy się zamykały.

Muszę być przytomny. Muszę tu pozostać, _dla Belli._

- Dotknij mnie ponownie, a ją zabiję. – Siedziałem na podłodze, patrząc na niego w milczeniu.

- Nie… – Zakrztusiłem się.

Usłyszałem głośne walenie do drzwi. Męski głos powiedział:

- Policja. Otwierać! – James popatrzył na mnie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Zrobiłeś to - syknął szeptem, gwałtownie potrząsnąłem głową. Popatrzył na mnie, a potem rzucił Bellę w moje ramiona.

- Masz tu zostać – rozkazał.

Przytuliłem Bellę do piersi, a ona złapała mnie za koszulkę i także się przytuliła. Położyła swoją twarz na mojej szyi.

- Pójdę zobaczyć, czego oni chcą. A wy macie być cicho! - maszerował na górę, zamykając drzwi od piwnicy.

Trzymałem Bellę w ramionach i usiedliśmy w takim miejscu, gdzie nikt nas na pewno nie zobaczy.

- Wszystko w porządku?- szepnąłem, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Pachniała naprawę niesamowicie.

- Teraz tak. – Skinęła głową i spojrzała na mnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się do i pocałowałem ją delikatnie w czoło. _Co ja mam z tym zrobić? _Boże, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie uderzy. Byłem śmiertelnie przerażony. Popatrzyłem na nią nerwowo. Uśmiechnęła się, a na jej policzkach pojawił się piękny rumieniec. _Dobrze_, pomyślałem. Usłyszałem, ze drzwi zaczęły się otwierać i do środka weszło dwóch ludzi.

- W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał spokojnie James.

- Co ci się stało w twarz? - odparł inny człowiek.

- Och, miałem mały wypadek w pracy. Pracuję w sklepie motoryzacyjnym i musiałem …. Był problem z jednym z samochodów.

- Okej – powiedział jeden z policjantów. - Nie musimy znać tej historii.

Zapadła cisza na kilka minut.

- Mogę zapytać, co tu robicie? – spytał James, lekko zirytowanym głosem.

- No tak – powiedział policjant. – Czy słyszałeś może o zaginięciu Isabelli Swan?

Bella przestała się trząść i spojrzała na drzwi. Chciałem zrobić to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, wiedziałem, o czym Bella teraz myślała.

Bella POV

Wszystko, co musiałam teraz zrobić, to jedynie zacząć krzyczeć. Gdybym to zrobiła, Edward pozwoliłby mi na to. Chciałam stąd uciec, wrócić do domu.

Zmarszczyłam czoło.

Wróciłabym do mamy i taty, wróciłabym do szkoły, na lekcje pianina, znowu nie miałabym czasu na spotkania z przyjaciółmi lub czasu dla siebie, a co najgorsze... Nie byłoby Edwarda.

W ciągu trzech ostatnich dni, bardzo przywiązałam się do Edwarda. Potrzebowałam go. Nie mogłam wyobrazić sobie teraz, życia bez niego. Przy nim po prostu czułam się bezpiecznie i najlepiej gdyby tak zostało. Nigdy nikt nie rozmawiał ze mną w taki sposób, jak on to robi.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz ….

Gdybym pobiegała do Jamesa, byłabym teraz wolna, ale Edward nie mógłby być wolny. Był wspólnikiem, choć zajmował się mną. Może mogłabym wyjaśnić wszystko na policji. Choć oni pomyślą pewnie, że jestem jakaś szalona i mam urojenia albo, że po prostu boję się Edwarda. Nikt nie poznałby całej prawdy. Oprócz Jamesa, Edwarda i mnie.

1 Kolor. Szmaragd – możecie zobaczyć tutaj :


	6. If You Could Only See The Beats In Me

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

„**If You Could Only See The Beast In Me"**

Bella POV

Spojrzałam na Edwarda, który dalej wpatrywał się w drzwi, kiedy dwóch policjantów prowadziło rozmowę z Jamsem.

- No cóż … w takim razie do widzenia. – szepnął Edward, całując mnie delikatnie w czoło.

Czekałam, aż Edward w końcu spojrzy na mnie, ale on głowę trzymała cały czas odwróconą.

- Dlaczego miałbym gdzieś iść? – zapytałam, jakby nie było to oczywiste, że odpowiedzią na to pytanie jest, że powinnam stąd się wydostać, ale … czułam, że nie mogłam zostawić go tu samego. _Śmierć nie brzmi tak źle, dopóki Edward jest bezpieczny._

Gdy nasze oczy w końcu się spotkały, dostrzegłam ból w jego oczach.

- Ponieważ nie możesz tu zostać. – szepnął.

- Muszę. – powiedziałam cicho, a łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Dotknął kciukiem mojego policzka i podniósł moją brodę, bym mogła na niego spojrzeć.

- Jeśli robisz to dla mnie – zaczął. – to popełniasz naprawdę duży błąd. - powiedział.

- Dlaczego miałby być to błąd?- zapytałam.

- Bo .. – spojrzał na mnie jeszcze raz z tym widocznym bólem w jego oczach. – Nie mogę pozwolić Ci tu zostać. To jest złe. Przyjaciele czy nie .. to powinnaś wrócić do domu. – pokręciłam głową, zanim skończył.

- Nie pójdę. – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Nie możesz mnie zmusić.

Jego wzrok powędrował na podłogę i szepnął to tak szybko, że ledwo, co mogłam go usłyszeć.

- To wszystko nie jest dobre Bella. Nie jestem dobrym przyjacielem. Bello…. Jestem złym człowiekiem.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, patrzyłam na niego, lecz wciąż nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. To w ogóle nie było do niego podobne. Zdawał się być całkowicie pogrążony w myślach.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. – szepnęłam, słysząc, że ktoś się przemieszcza na górze.

-Nie. – szepnął prawie bezgłośnie. – Nie jestem.

Przeniosłam wzrokiem na drzwi od piwnicy i poszłam do Edwarda. Spojrzałam na jego ramię i spodnie. Zauważyłam wielką ranę, a na ramieniu była jeszcze jedna, tylko czarna i robiła się coraz większa.

- Edward. – syknęłam, kładąc moje ręce na jej ramieniu. - Co Ci się stało? – obejrzałam na jego ranę i zobaczyłam, że w niej znajdują się małe kawałki szkła.

Nonszalancko wzruszył tylko ramionami, a ja w tym momencie miałam ochotę go spoliczkować.

- Edwardzie, to jest poważne. – powiedziałam. – Musisz zatrzymać krwawienie. Nie jestem ekspertem i nie wiem jak to zatamować, ale jak nie powstrzymamy tego to możesz się poważnie wykrwawić nawet na śmierć. – mruknęłam speszona.

Bez oderwana wzroku od podłogi, zdjął swój szary T-shirt i odsłonił swoją klatkę piersiową. Moje oczy automatycznie powędrowały na jego klatkę i gapiłam się na niego bezczelnie.

- Widzisz? – szepnął, dalej na mnie nie patrząc.

Jeszcze chwila widoku na jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, a prawdopodobnie ślina by ciekłą z moich ust.

- Widzę, co?- zapytałam oszołomiona.

Pokazał na swoje ramie, jak próbował je opatrzyć tą koszulką. Pomogłam mu rękami, by spowolnić to krwawienie.

- Umm, wiesz teraz masz ymm. nagą klatkę. – próbowałam powiedzieć, zdecydowanie słów „nagą" nie było dobre.

Przewrócił oczami i w końcu na mnie spojrzał.

- Spójrz na mnie – syknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby. Powiedział to tak rozwścieczonym głosem, że przeniosłam swój wzrok z jego klatki na jego oczy. Sapnęłam, kiedy zorientowałam się, że do mnie mówi.

Jego klatka była całą zaróżowiała i posiniaczona, jego rany rozchodziły się po całej klatce, brzuchu i ramionach. Każda rana była inna: miały inne rozmiary i kształty, ale za to były naprawdę widoczne. Były to najgorsze rany, jakiekolwiek w życiu widziałam.

- Tak, widzę. - powiedziałam, patrząc mu w oczy. Zmarszczył czoło, jakby był nie zadowolony moją odpowiedzią.

-Bello, dobrzy chłopcy nie mają ran na całym ciele. Źli chłopcy mają.

- Ale ty nie jesteś zły, więc zakończmy tą dyskusję.

- Nie kurwa. – tak szybko ruszył ramieniem, że aż krople krwi znalazły się w powietrzu. – Ja jestem tak samo zły jak James. Myślisz, że ja nigdy nie raniłem ludzi? To ja … - pokręcił głową. – Nie zrozumiesz tego. – szepnął ponownie, trzymając w dłoniach twarz.

Nerwowo odciągnęłam ręce i położyłam je na jego klatce. Edward cały zesztywniał, ale mnie nie powstrzymał. Prześledziłam palcem jego każdą ranę. Czułam wszystkie blizny, czułam każdą wypukłość, ale szczerze, to mi się nawet podobało.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – powiedziałam. – Ja Cię tak nie widzę, ja widzę Edwarda, faceta, który uratował mi życie, widzę faceta, który czyta dziewczęce książki – romanse. – na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech.

Edwrad POV

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, gniew i ból walczył w moim ciele. Podobała mi się Bella – nawet za bardzo. Za dużo niż powinno być, znaczy dla mnie więcej niż osoby, które znam naprawdę długo, a ja przecież poznałem ją dopiero kilka dni temu. Jednym problemem było, że nie jestem kurwa dla niej wystarczająco dobry. Wiedziałem, że lubiłem ją bardziej niż jakąś tam przyjaciółkę. Brzmię jak jakieś dziecko – ale naprawdę ją lubiłem. Ale ona przecież nie wiedziała; nie wiedziała, jakim jestem potworem. Ona nie zrozumiałaby tego, co musiałem zrobić, by przetrwać. Ona nie rozumie, że miałem dużo popierdolonych problemów. Chciałem ją mieć, ale nie mogłem.

Czułem się jak jakiś pierdolony Adam i Ewa w ogrodzie. Właśnie byłem teraz tymi idiotami, a ona trzymała przepyszne i soczyste jabłko. Nie mogłem jej mieć, gdybym ją wziął skaziłbym tą doskonałość tak, jak te dupki wzięli to jabłko.

Czułem jej trzy ciepłe palce na mojej klatce piersiowej i cały zesztywniałem. Ona … dotykała moje blizny. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że jak je zobaczy, to zwymiotuje. Jednak tak się nie stało, te wszelkie rany, blizny nie przyprawiały ją o mdłości.

Nie powstrzymałem jej, choć powinienem. Kontynuowała wykreślaniem palców, kształtów moich ran.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. – powiedziała. – Ja Cię tak nie widzę, aj widzę Edwarda, faceta, który uratował mi życie, widzę faceta, który czyta dziewczęce książki – romanse. – szepnęła stanowczo, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. W końcu na nią spojrzałem.

- Więc, ty nie myślisz …, że ja jestem złą osobą? – zapytałem z zaciekawieniem, a ona pokiwała głową. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę, aż ona się odezwała.

- Nie mogę Cię opuścić, ponieważ …. – popatrzyłem na nią, jak chował twarz we swoich włosach.

- Co? –zapytałem.

- Bo ja .. ja Cię lubię, znaczy się no ja Cię lubię.

Ona to właśnie powiedziała Ona mnie lubi, lubi mnie.

- Znaczy się, że mnie lubisz ?

- Tak. – zachichotała i pokiwała nerwowo głową.

- Ja .. – spojrzała na mnie, a jej policzki zrobiły się lekko czerwone.

- Ja Cię też, naprawdę lubię. – uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzięki Bogu. – westchnęła. – Bo jeśli powiedziałbyś nie, to pewnie umarłabym z zażenowania.- zaśmiałem się, potrząsając głową.

Nagle rozległ się wielki huk, przez, który powróciliśmy do rzeczywistości, powróciliśmy do tego miejsca, w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Bella zesztywniała, kiedy usłyszała głos Jamesa.

- Dobrze, mam nadzieję, ze dziecko nie jest martwe.- zatrzasnął frontowe drzwi. A drzwi od piwnicy się otworzyły, odsłaniając czarną sylwetkę Jamesa.

Maszerował po schodach, schodził po drewnianych schodkach aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed Bella i mną, kiedy my siedzieliśmy w ciemnym kącie piwnicy. Bella cały czas uciskała moją ranę i stała jak najbliżej mnie chroniąc się przed Jamesem. Nie mogłem jej o to obwiniać. James nie wyglądał porządnie.

- Te głupie gliny już sobie poszły. – powiedział, myśląc kurwa, ze my wszystkiego tutaj nie słyszeliśmy. Podszedł bliżej wziął głęboki oddech, a ja nagle krzyknąłem.

- Jeden krok do tyłu, kurwa. – syknąłem.

James zatrzymał się i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Bellę.

- Ale my nie chcemy skończyć z naszym ….. robieniem miłości. – mruknął do niej, a ja myślałem, ze mój mózg zaraz eksploduje.

Szybko wstałem i popchnąłem Jamesa na skrzynki.

- Masz jej nie dotykać – masz na nią nawet nie patrzeć. – warknąłem, zaciskając moje pięści. On natomiast się podniósł, kręcąc głową.

- Co jest kurwa, Edwardzie? Powinieneś być moim synem.

- Nie jesteś moim ojcem.

Milczał. Zdawało się, ze nawet tym się zbytnio nie przejął, że mu to powiedziałem. On zawsze myślał o mnie jak o swoim synu. Ale czemu, tego kurwa nie wiem. Nigdy nie myślałem o nim, jak o moim ojcu. Myślałem raczej, że jest dupkiem.

Wstał, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Słyszałem, dźwięk otwierania lodówki i brzęk butelek, a potem zamknął drzwi w swojej sypialni.

- Chcesz stąd wyjść? – zwróciłem się do Belli.

- Gdzie?- zapytała.

- Do wierzby.

Ona skinęła głową i wziąłem ją za rękę. Podkradliśmy się i wzięliśmy rower i pojechaliśmy do naszego miejsca.


	7. Rozdział 7  I Was Made To Kiss You

**ROZDZIAŁ 7**

„**I Was Made To Kiss You"**

Bella POV

Usiadłam obok Edwarda na skale. Leżałam koło niego, jedna dłoń znajdowała się obok mojej głowy, a druga trzymała jego rękę. Czułam jakby przez moje ciało przepływał prąd elektryczny, za każdym razem, gdy nasza skóra się stykało, było to naprawdę niesamowite uczucie. Wywołało to u mnie uśmiech na twarzy, a moje serce buło z radości. Powróciłam myślami, do tego, co powiedział mi Edward wcześniej_. „Jestem zły Bello, robiłem wiele złych rzeczy", _Co to oznaczało?

- Edward? – zapytałam nerwowo, bałam się pytać o jego przeszłość.

Spojrzał na mnie, a w jego oczach było widać, że cierpi. Wyglądał naprawdę okropnie, nie oczywiście, że brzydko, jak by ktoś go pobił, – choć tak było. Nie, wyglądał strasznie, jak jakiś wyczerpany emocjonalnie wrak człowieka.

Było mi coraz cieplej, obserwowałam jak jego kciuk rysuje kręgi na mojej dłoni.

- Czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? – szepnęłam, patrząc na nasze splecione ręce.

Panowała cisza, słychać jedynie było świerszcze w oddali.

- Co powiedzieć? –szepnął, patrząc na wierzbę.

- O swoim …. życiu – przed Jamesem, znaczy się. – przerwałam nerwowo.

- Powiedziałeś, że ja nie rozumiem tego. – dodałam. – Lecz, ja chcę to zrozumieć.

- Chcę znać każdą część twojego życia. – gdy nasz wzrok się spotkał, dostrzegłam w oczach Edwarda sam smutek.

- Moje życie jest złe. – szepnął prawie bezgłośnie. – Ja nie .. nie chcę o tym myśleć. – odparł.

- Po prostu wyduś to z siebie. – powiedziałam, przewracając oczami.

Wyprostował się, ściągając mnie z jego kolan, tak, bym nie widziała jego twarzy.

- Moje życie jest do bani. – zaczął.

Edwrad POV

Cały czas patrzyłem na czubek jej głowy, próbując zapomnieć wszystko, co było w mojej pamięci, ale niestety takich rzeczy nie dało się zapomnieć. Delikatnie położyłem moją głowę na jej włosach, tak pięknie one pachniały, lecz musiałem wrócić do czasów obecnych.

- Byłem jak każde inne dziecko, ta sądzę. – powiedziałem obojętnie. – Miałem mamę i tatę, którzy robili to co noc, ale byli szczęśliwi. Miałem miłych – trochę dziwnych dziadków, ale byłem szczęśliwy. – zmarszczyłem brwi, powracając myślami do dzieciństwa. Pamiętam dołki mojej mamy, jak się do mnie uśmiechała, jej twarz wtedy bardzo przypominała moją. Pamiętam mojego tatę, który uczył mnie jeździć na rowerze na naszym podwórku …. w Chicago.

_Czemu wszystko tak szybko musiało się zmienić? Pamiętałem to wszystko, jakby to wydarzyło się wczoraj._

Skinęła głową zachęcająco.

- Była to Wigilia. – powiedziałem, wracając do przeszłości. – Moja mama udekorowała cały dom i zrobiła mi naprawdę dziewczęcy, głupi sweter, który od początku pachniał wybielaczem. – powiedziałem to tak by poprawić trochę nastrój tutaj panujący, lecz ona nie była zbytnio zadowolona.

- Kontynuuj. – powiedziała.

- Miałem dwanaście lat, mieliśmy spędzić trochę czasu razem. – zmarszczyłem czoło. – Było już późno, jak dla małego dziecka. Moja mama kazała iść mi spać, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi ….

Bella zesztywniała.

- Mój tata poszedł otworzyć drzwi. – powiedziałem, pamiętając doskonale każdy moment. – Lecz, gdy je otworzył nikogo tam nie było. – potrząsnąłem głową. – Prosiłem mamę, bym mógł z nimi jeszcze posiedzieć i ona się zgodziła. Siedzieliśmy w salonie, ciesząc się sobą, gdy „przyszedł" Mikołaj.

Popatrzyła na mnie. Wiedziała, co chce jej powiedzieć. Mogłem sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak mój strach roznosił się po moim ciele.

- Ale .. – zatrzymałem się. Nie mogłem kontynuować.

**Pamiętam dźwięk paznokci Jamesa, , kiedy przejechał nimi po zamarzniętej szybie.  
Pamiętam wzrok mojej mamy w tamtym momencie, gdy zobaczyła stłuczone szkło w szybie.  
Pamiętam, jak mój tata został zakneblowany i krztusił się własną krwią.**

- Edward? – szepnęła, na co potrząsnąłem głową.

- Przepraszam. – odrzekłem, sam na siebie przekląłem, jak usłyszałem swój zrozpaczony głos.

_Zachowujesz się jak dziewczyna!,_ powiedziałem sobie w myślach.

- Nie musisz kontynuować. – powiedziała do mnie.

Potrząsnąłem głową. Chciała dowiedzieć co się stało, miała do tego prawo.

- James wszedł przez okno. Rozbite szkło wbiło się w jego ciało. – Bella zadrżała.

**Pamiętam ten zapach świeżo rozlanej krwi.  
Pamiętam ten dźwięk, gdy wyjmował nóż z kieszeni swojej kurtki.**

- Mój tata był pierwszy, moja mama próbowała uciec, ale .. – popatrzyłem się znowu na trawę.- Chciałem uciec, ale James mnie złapał i zabrał do siebie. Musiałem walczyć o przetrwanie, musiałem utrzymać się przy życiu, bo on nawet nie dawał mi nic do jedzenia.

Czułem jak jej palce zaciskają się na moim ramieniu. Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, kiedy objęła mnie w tali.

- Musiałem robić wiele złych rzeczy. – szepnąłem, patrząc w ziemię, na której odbijały się biało-czarne światła. Może dzięki temu, mogłem przywrócić wszystkie wspomnienia jeszcze raz.

- Kradłem, krzywdziłem ludzi by przeżyć …. Kurwa, moi rodzice na pewno znienawidziliby mnie, dyby się o wszystkim dowiedzieli. – poczułem jak coś ciepłego spływa po moim policzku, a ja nawet nie miałem siły poruszyć ręką, by wytrzeć te łzy.

- Oni na pewno mnie nienawidzą, Bello. Widzieli wszystko, co robiłem. Ja nawet nie próbowałem im pomóc, gdy James ich ranił. Siedziałem, nic kurwa nie zrobiłem … - potrząsnąłem głową. – Słyszysz, co to ciebie mówię? Co próbuję Ci powiedzieć? Nie jestem dobry! Nie dla moich rodziców, nie dla ciebie, nawet dla jakiegoś cholernego szczura!

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na mnie z oczami, szeroko otwartymi. Czułem spływające łzy po moich policzkach, lecz mnie to całkowicie nie obchodziło.

- Idź do domu! Wynoś się, ponieważ .. ponieważ ty tutaj nie pasujesz. Pasujesz do dużego domu, do dobrego jedzenia, do... do wspaniałego chłopaka a nie do kogoś takiego jak ja. Bo ty jesteś, kurwa wspaniała, oddałbym wszystko, by móc zostać z Tobą na zawsze, ale ja po prostu nie mogę. Mogę Cię zranić. Skrzywdziłem już wiele ludzi. Nawet tutaj tkwisz jeszcze przeze mnie! Idź do domu!. – krzyknąłem ponownie. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, kilka oddechów i próbowałem się uspokoić.

Bella wstała z moich kolan i stanęła nade mną.

- Ty .. ty pierdolony chuju! – krzyknęła i pokazała na mnie palcem, otworzyłem swoje usta z zaskoczenia. - Ty dupku! Co ty do cholery …?- jęczała i zaczęła chodzić tam i powrotem po niewielkim kawałku trawnika.

- Nie rozumiesz tego? – syknęła kpiąco, popatrzyłem na nią.

- Nienawidzę Cię. – moje oczy się rozeszły, a moje serce rozbiło się na miliony kawałków jak jakiś pierdolony Titanic.- Nienawidzę Ciebie, kiedy sprawiasz, ze się tak czuję jak teraz. – zatrzymała się w końcu i odwróciła się do mnie. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że to wszystko robiłeś. Tak naprawdę, jestem podobna do ciebie. – łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. – Moi rodzice nigdy nie byli szczęśliwą parą, nie śmiali się, nie tańczyli wokół ogniska. – popatrzyłem na nią.- Moi rodzice są… dupkami. – powiedziała przez łzy, starała być silną, ale czy ja wiem, zbytnio jej to nie wychodziło. – Walczyli, krzyczeli, do kogo mają mnie wysłać na lekcje pianina, ponieważ nie chcieli mieć ze mną nic do czynienia! Musieli szukać ludzi, którzy się mną zaopiekują, bo sami tego nie chcieli robić. – zawołała i dalej płakała.

- Co to znaczy „ by się mną zaopiekowali "?- zapytałem się, gdy usiadła na ziemi i założyła ręce.

- To znaczy, ze ty chciałeś się mną zaopiekować. Nikt nie kazał Ci tego zrobić. – nasze oczy się spotkały i były po brzegi wypełnione łzami. – Patrzę na ciebie, ale ty najwidoczniej mnie nie chcesz, więc …

Zatrzymałem się, ponieważ zacząłem ciężko oddychać. Klęczałem przed nią i położyłem dłonie na jej kolanach.

- Czy ty chyba nie sądzisz, ze ja nie chciałbym być z Tobą? – szepnąłem jej to tak intensywnie, ze na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. _Tak kochałem jej zaróżowione policzki._

- Myślę, że tak. – szepnęła drżącym głosem.

- Jesteś idiotką, kurwa! Czy nie słyszałeś niczego, co właśnie Ci powiedziałem? Chcę Ciebie, ale możesz kiedyś trafić lepiej. – zmarszczyła czoło i popatrzyła na ręce. – Nie jestem najlepszym wyborem. – powiedziałem.

- Nie, nie jesteś. – dodała. – Ale, mam wybór i wybieram Ciebie. Nie chciałbym nic więcej. Chcę Ciebie, tylko Ciebie.

Bella POV

Patrzył na mnie ze zdumieniem w oczach. Czułam jego oddech na mojej twarzy. Było ciepłe i wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze.

- Ty chcesz mnie? – szepnął, przenosząc twarz tak, że nasze usta ledwo były bardzo blisko siebie.

Skinęłam głową, a zaraz po tym nasze usta się dotknęły. Wzięłam głęboki oddech tak samo jak Edward. Czułam jego ręce dotykają mojej szyi. Wiedziałam, co nadchodzi. Nigdy wcześniej się nie całowałam. Cieszyłam się, ze to właśnie z nim pocałuję się po raz pierwszy. Usta mieliśmy otwarte i poczułam jego oddech na swoich wargach. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu, nie była aż tak szczęśliwa, była zupełnie szczęśliwa. Nie wiedziałam sama, jak dokładnie mam opisać to uczucie. Jego oczy były naprzeciwko moich, a on wydawał się prowadzić walkę samym z sobą.

- Ty chcesz mnie? –zapytałam się.

-Tak. – odparł i przybliżyłam się do niego jeszcze bliżej.

- To udowodnij to.

Jego oddech się zatrzymał, tak samo jak jego ręka na mojej szyi. Zamknęliśmy oczy, a następnie poczułam porażenie prądem od moich ust, do samych końcówek włosów i palców. Jego usta były ciepłe, ponieważ owinęły się wokół mojej dolnej wargi i pomału przeniosły się na górną.

_**Totalna rozkosz.**_

Poszłam za nim i nasze usta poruszały się tak, jakby były zsynchronizowane. Choć, myślę, że całowanie przychodzi naturalnie. Zawinęłam swoje ręce wzdłuż jego szyi, tak by być jeszcze bliżej. Mruknął, kiedy przysunęłam się do niego i poczułam, ze jego usta są otwarte. Jego język był gładki, jego podróż byłą od dolnej wargi do górnej, aż w końcu szczęśliwa pozwoliłam mu. Otworzyłam swoje usta. Przyczepiłam palce do jego piersi i szarpnęłam boki jego koszuli. Jęknął znowu i czułam coś.. coś jeszcze między nami. Miałam to na lekcjach higieny w szkole. Mówili nam o chłopcach, którym coś się przytrafia jak są „ w bardzo dobrym nastroju". Wzdrygnęłam się na to uczucie. Jednak nie było to to samo uczucie, które czułam w brzuchu. Położył mnie na ziemi. Uniósł się nade mną, położył ręce po obu stronach mojej twarzy, by nie opierać swojego ciężaru na mnie. Splatałam palce w jego miedzianych włosach. To był pierwszy raz kiedykolwiek czerpałam aż taka przyjemność z bawienia się włosami. Były delikatne i długie, sięgały aż jego oczu. Mógł sobie pomyśleć, że wygląda jak jakiś potwór, ale dla mnie był aniołem zaprojektowanym od diabła specjalnie dla mnie. Pocałował mnie w szczękę, po czym się zatrzymał.

- Musimy przestać. – szepnął.

- Dlaczego? – odetchnęłam, gdy Edward ponownie jęknął.

- Bo nie chcę, żebyś, ku***, zaszła w ciążę.

Bez ogródek. Bardzo w stylu Edwarda.

Spojrzałam na niego, a jego usta były otwarte, jego ciepły oddech dało się odczuć na mojej twarzy. Nie wiem, czemu, ale krzywo się uśmiechnęłam, kiedy tak na mnie patrzył. Uśmiechnął się, a następnie pocałował mnie w czoło.

- Naprawdę to miejsce nie jest odpowiednie na takie rzeczy. – zaśmiał się.

Rozejrzałam się wokół, przypominając sobie, że leżymy na brudnej ziemi pod drzewem.

- Racja. – zgodziłam się.

Wstał i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Wzięłam ją, a drugą wytrzepałam sobie brudny tyłek z ziemi.

_Tak to było bardzo seksowne, Bello, skarciłam siebie sama._

- Chcesz iść? – zapytał, patrząc przez drzewa na księżyc.

Wszystko to co dziś się wydarzyło cały czas szalało w mojej głowie. _**Walka, prawda, ból, smutek, pożądanie. **_ W moim żołądku wszystko się przewraca, jak sobie przypominam co się wydarzyło. To było tak, jak sobie wyobrażałam mój pierwszy pocałunek. Zawsze chciałam, by jeden z tych pocałunków, był taki gdzie noga unosi się do góry, a twoje serce przestaje bić, a usta twoje i jego są najważniejsze. To było to, co zawsze chciałam i tylko jedna osoba mi to mogła podarować – to, co potrzebowałam. - EDWARD.

Obejrzałam się w stronę Edwarda, a on patrzył na mnie, czekając na odpowiedź.

- Tak pewnie. – powiedziałam. – Wracajmy już.

- Dobrze. – mruknął. Odwrócił się, ale zdążyłam go jeszcze złapać za ramię.

- Poczekaj chwilę. – powiedziałam.

On tylko na mnie spojrzał. Dotknęłam lekko jego ust, wzdychając. Oderwałam się od niego, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Za co to było?- zapytał.

- Badałam coś, bo nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jest to możliwe. – wzruszyłam ramionami.

Milczał.

- Powiedziałeś, że inni faceci mogą być lepsi dla mnie – mogą mi dać, to czego potrzebuję, prawda?

Pokiwał głową z wahaniem.

- Więc, byłeś w błędzie. Nie sądzę, że ktoś inny mógł dać mi to.

- Czyżby próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że dobrze całuję?- Bella cała poczerwieniała.

- Nie bądź taki pewien.

Śmiał się, a potem oparł rękę na moich plecach i pociągnął mnie do swojego roweru.

- Wracajmy. - westchnął.

Edwrad POV

Jak tylko weszliśmy do piwnicy, od razu usłyszałem ziewanie Belli. Lekko już się kołysała, ponieważ, na jej oczy opadały ciężkie powieki.

- Zmęczona?- szepnąłem to tak by James nic nie usłyszał. Choć i tak już pewnie leży gdzieś pijany więc ..

Przytaknęła skinieniem głowy i niezgrabnie wyczołgała się przez okno. Nie opuściła stóp, żeby złapać równowagę i zaczęła spadać z okna z cichym, wysokim "Eep", cokolwiek to "eep" znaczyło.

Złapałem ją w ramiona. Rozejrzała się oszołomiona i zdezorientowana.

- Co się stało? – zapytała niewyraźnie.

- Upadłaś. – potrząsnąłem głowę śmiejąc się.

- O. – popatrzyła na mnie. – Zmęczona jestem. – odparła.

Zamknęła oczy, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Poszedłem z nią do rogu piwnicy, było to miejsce, w którym najczęściej spała. Trzymałem ją na kolanach, uznając, że mogę zostać z nią.

- Ugh. – jęknęła. Bella zawiesiła się na moich ramionach, wzdychając do mojej szyi, co wywołało u mnie lekki dreszcz.

Delikatnie położyłem Bellę na podłodze tam gdzie leżał koc i poduszka. Wszedłem po schodach i do łazienki. Musiałem zająć się tym całym krwawym bałaganem na moim ciele. Włączyłem światła w łazience, jedna lampka, której światło świeciło ci na twarz, czułem się jak podczas przesłuchania. Na dodatek tak głośno brzęczała ta lampka, która dokuczliwe odbijała się w moich uszach. Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze – twarz zakrwawiona, cała w siniakach.

- Kurde. – przekląłem cicho.

Dotknąłem delikatnie swoje skóry, sycząc z bólu. Chwyciłem rzeczy z apteczki i zacząłem opatrywać swoje ramię. Usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi do łazienki, powoli się otwierały, myślałem, że to Bella.

- Edward … - odezwał się niewyraźnie James, gdy potknął się po pijanemu do łazienki Spojrzałem na niego zimnym wzrokiem.

- Wypierdalaj. – splunąłem.

Zmarszczył czoło i upadł tyłem do wanny, a głową walnął o brudne ściany.

- Edwardzie, nie możesz się tak odzywać do ojca. – powiedział, potrząsając głową. Zacząłem się cały trząść, byłem coraz bardziej wkurzony. Odwróciłem się szybko.

- Ty pierdolony chuju, ty kurwa nie jesteś moim ojcem – warknąłem. – To ty zrujnowałeś moje życie, nie obchodziłem cię nigdy. – czułem, że łzy spływają mi po policzkach, ale zmuszałem się by tego nie robić. _Nie będę płakać przed tym dupkiem._

- Nie zrujnowałem twojego życia. – dodał. – Dałem Ci coś, coś co byś nigdy nie dostał od nikogo innego.

Zaśmiałem się.

- A co? – zapytałem.

- Tą dziewczynę Bellę.

Uśmiech zniknął mi z twarzy. Wróciłem do zlewu i nadal czyściłem swoje rany.

- Taa? – syknąłem.

- Tak.

- Nie, - potrząsnąłem głową. – To też mi dałeś.- zwróciłem się do niego. Jego oczy skierowały się na moją klatkę piersiową. Chciałem obudzić w nim przynajmniej odrobinę poczucia winy, a on jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale żyjesz, co nie?

- Nie rozumiem tego, jesteś psychopatą. To jest prawdziwy świat. Nie możesz sobie kraś ludzi, kiedy Ci się podoba.

Milczał.

- Nie możesz zniszczyć małemu dziecku światło, ponieważ ktoś jest egoistycznym dupkiem i nie można zabić jego rodziców. Wolałbym umrzeć bolesną śmiercią, niż siedzieć tutaj z Tobą.

- Mam pewną teorię. – powiedział, pomijać wszystko, co przed chwilą powiedziałem. Zignorowałem go i dalej czyściłem rany.

- Myślę, że to los skierował mnie to tego, że porwałem ją i Ciebie.

- Nie sądzę, że był to los. Raczej twój popierdolony umysł. – ciągle był niewzruszony na moje słowa.

- Jestem pewien, że gdybym Cię nie porwał to porwałbym inne dziecko, a potem Bellę.

Popatrzyłem na niego przez lustro i na jego plamy na koszulce.

- Jeśli nie porwałbym Belli, kto by był dla aż tak miły jak ty? – zapytał. – Tak naprawdę, nienawidzę, jak jesteś dla niej aż taki miły. – dodał.

Zacząłem zszywać swoje rany, czekałem aż będzie kontynuował. Szycia własnych ran nie okazało się jednak takie trudne, można było się tego samemu nauczyć. Ta umiejętność była istotnym elementem życia w tym domu. Wzdrygnąłem się jednak, gdy za mocno  
pociągnąłem za skórę.  
Co za cholerny ból.

- Chciałbyś by ona była z jakimś innym facetem ? - zapytał, gdy ja walnąłem z całej siły w zlew.

- Nie. - ryknąłem. - Wolałbym żebyś nie zniszczył czyjegoś życia! Zostaw nas wszystkich w spokoju ! - ścisnął usta, a potem szepnął :

- Nie.

- Dlaczego, kurwa ?

- Po prostu nie mogę.

- Wiec, ja nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić ponownie. Pozwól jej wrócić do domu, James. - rozkazałem.

- Nie, teraz to już za późno. Pójdę do więzienia. - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - I ty także. - moje oczy automatycznie otworzyły się najszerzej jak się dało.

- Czemu to ja miałbym pójść do więzienia? Ja nic przecież nie zrobiłem ..

Potrząsnął głową.

- To nie ma znaczenia. W przyszłym tygodniu będziesz miał już 18 lat. Wiesz co to oznacza? - potrząsnąłem głową. - Oznacza to, ze będziesz już dorosły i nie będziesz już nastolatkiem. Zawsze mogłeś się jakoś wyślizgnąć tym argumentem, ale teraz już nie. Będziesz dorosłym, który tak naprawdę całe życie spędził ze mną, mieszkałeś w tym domu Myślisz by Ci uwierzyli ? - potrząsnąłem głową z niedowierzenia.

- Bella by wyjaśniła ..

- Myślisz, ze ktoś by jej uwierzył ? Zaginęła trzy dni temu. Uznają, ze nie jest w dobrym stanie psychicznym, przecież ja porwano. - wstał z wanny i stanął za mną. - Jesteś w tej samej sytuacji co ja. Jeśli cokolwiek mi się zdarzy, to to samo przytrafi się tobie.

Zacisnąłem z całej siły pięść.

- Proszę bardzo podaruj jej wolność, ona będzie wolna leczy ty nie.

Spojrzałem w gore, brzydki popękany sufit.

On miał racje. Nie będę już dzieckiem. Mogłem uwolnić Belle, ale jak to zrobię to pójdę do więzienia.

- To twój wybór. - szepnął, gdy wychodził z pokoju.


	8. Rozdział 8  Flightless Brird

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

„**Flightless Brird "**

Edwrad POV

1Zostałem z nią, tak jak obiecałem. Usiadłem naprzeciwko śpiącej Belli i patrzyłem na nią. Odkąd tu była, czułem, że w pewnym sensie opiekowanie się nią**. **Troszczenie się o nią to była moja praca. Jednak czułem się winny przez tę całą sytuację, chciałem by tak samo było z Jamsem**,** zwłaszcza po rozmowie w łazience. Eh, to wszystko było nie tak …. Chciałem by to on się czuł winny, ale okazało się, że to ja tak się czułem. _To mnie strasznie wkurzało. _Nie spałem, jak zwykle. Siedziałem i spoglądałem na Bellę, jak przez sen mamrotała różne rzeczy. Wyglądało to tak, że to tylko ona utrzymuje mnie dalej przy życiu.

Ona nie może być normalna. Nie można być normalnym człowiekiem w takim środowisku, takim domu. Kimże ja byłem, że mogłem zabrać ją od normalnego życia? Przecież, ja SA, nie nawiedziłem przebywania i życia w tym miejscu. Jeśli lubiłem Bellę, czemu nie pozwalam jej odejść?

Bella POV

Uwolniłam się z tych ciepłych ramion i uśmiechnęłam, gdy zdałam sobie sprawę, do kogo one należały.

- Cześć, Edward – mruknęłam, przecierając oczy.

Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego twarz, była ona całkowicie pozbawiona emocji, nic, zero. Szybko jednak zacisnął ramiona wokół mnie, by mnie przytulić.

- Cześć – odparł wesoło.

Zmarszczyłam brwi. _Co się z nim dzieje? …_

- Edward, czy coś się…

- Wyjdźmy stąd – przerwał mi. - James właśnie poszedł do pracy, wyrwijmy się na chwilę z tego miejsca.

Podniosłam brwi i zapytałam – Gdzie?

Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zaczął się śmiać, tak jak zwykle to robi. _Lecz coś mi tu nie grało .._

- Postanowiłem, że nauczę Cię jeździć na rowerze – powiedział już, gdy wstał.

- O..kay?

Pociągnął mnie za schody, rzucając mną na wszystkie strony, aż w końcu wyszliśmy na dwór. Zatrzymałam się odruchowo i stanęłam dwa kroki od drzwi tego domu, obserwując go jak wyciąga rower zza szopy.

- Gotowa? – zapytał.

Trzymałam w ręku truskawki, wzięłam jeden wielki kęs i, boże jęknęłam z zadowolenia. Były przepyszne.

Rozejrzałam się wokół i zauważyłam wiele nowych rzeczy. Ok., nie wiedziałam, co dziś był za dzień, ale byłam pewna, że jest jeszcze październik. Wszystkie drzewa były gołe, zero liści na gałęziach. Nie było już widać pomarańczowych, żółtych czy nawet czerwonych kolorów. Wszystkie liście leżały na ziemi, tworząc jeden olbrzymi stos. Wszędzie było widać jedynie biało-szare kolory. Nie można było poczuć ani ciepłego ani zimnego powietrza. Wszystko było jak w jakimś obrazku – żywe, lecz martwe, zero uczuć. Nie mogłam wyczuć w stopach zimnego powietrza. Nie mogłam wyczuć promieni słonecznych, padających mi na głowie. Zmartwiło mnie to wszystko, była tu taka cisza. Żadnych odgłosów samochodów, żadnego śpiewu ptaków, choć nawet nie było ich w powietrzu. To wszystko, tak jakoś przypominało mi Edwarda. Żyjące, lecz martwe. Ta cała atmosfera, mnie pomału dusiła. Edward od pewnego czasu był dziwny, a ja nie wiedziałam dlaczego.

- Ummm, tak – mruknęłam. – Jestem gotowa.

Podarował mi mały uśmiech, który mimo wszystkiego nie cieszył mnie, aż tak bardzo. Usiadłam na rowerze i patrząc w dół złapałam się za rączki do roweru.

- Edwrad?

- Tak?

- Co się stało? – zapytałam.

- Nic złego – odpowiedział szybko. – Nie mogło, by być lepiej.

Obserwowałam go, a on znowu podarował mi ten fałszywy uśmiech.

- Gotowa do nauki? – spytał, kładąc swoje ręce na moich.

Skinęłam głową.

- Tak – dodałam.

Upadłam wiele razy, ale nigdy nie spadłam na ziemię. Edward do tego nie dopuścił. Obiecał mi, że podczas nauki nie wyląduję na ziemi i dotrzymał tej obietnicy.

Po tym jak zakończyła się moja nauka jazdy na rowerze – czułam się jakbym znów miała cztery lata – poszliśmy do domu. Jedliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, ale nie tak jak dawniej. Nie żartował, nie przeklinał … i nawet mnie nie pocałował. Usiedliśmy w milczeniu na kanapie.

- Edward?

- Tak?

- Ty mnie .. lubisz, tak? –szybko się zapytałam i zamknęłam usta.

Może to była przyczyna, czemu tak się zachowuje.  
Może nienawidzi tego jak się całujemy i teraz żałuje, że mnie kiedyś pocałował.  
Może on mnie w cale nie lubi.

- Dlaczego, do cholery miałbym Cię nie lubić? – ucieszyłam, się, że użył „do cholery", zachował się tak jak dawniej.

- Zachowujesz się inaczej – wzruszyłam ramionami.

Zmarszczył brwi i skierował swój wzrok na nogi.

- Ja .. ja jestem po prostu zmęczony – odpowiedział.

Skinęłam głową, że rozumie, ale tak naprawdę nie kupiłam jego wymówki. _Coś się stało, jestem tego pewna._

Dziesięć dni.  
Tak, zgadza się dziesięć dni.  
Dziesięć dni życia „martwego" Edwarda.

Żadnego pocałunku, żadnego przekleństwa.

Byłam smutna, bo to nie tego Edwarda polubiłam. Tęskniłam za nim. Byłam zła, ponieważ wiedziała, że mi o czymś nie mówił.

Dziesięć dni czekałam na nieuniknione.

Wiedziałam, że coś złego się wydarzy. Wiedziałam to, gdy pewnej nocy obudziłam się  
a Edwarda nie było przy mnie. Przestraszyłam się, i poszłam go, więc poszukać. Znalazłam go w salonie, szeptał coś szybko do telefonu.

- Edward? – szepnęłam, stojąc na szczycie schodów. Szybko odłożył słuchawkę i zwrócił się do mnie.

- Co? – wyszeptał.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam.

- Nic – westchnął. Złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził powrotem na dół. – Chodź, idziemy spać – powiedział.

Zachowywał się dziwnie. Zachowywał się jak jakiś robot, trzymał dystans między nami odkąd po raz pierwszy się pocałowaliśmy.

2Dziś wieczorem nie było Jamesa. Byłam tylko ja i Edward. Siedzieliśmy sobie na kanapie i oglądaliśmy telewizję, gdy nagle pojawił się pewien komunikat.

- Isabella Swam, która zaginęła w tym miesiącu, może niedługo zostać odnaleziona. – moje zdjęcie pojawiło się w telewizji, lecz kobiecy głos mówił dalej. – Jej rodzice dostali telefon …

Edward nagle wyłączył telewizor i rzucił pilotem przez pokój.

- Edward, czy powiesz mi w końcu, co się stało? – krzyknęłam stojąc, lecz on nadal siedział na kanapie i patrzył w podłogę. – Czemu tak dziwnie się zachowujesz? – zapytałam. Edward wstał i pociągnął mnie do łazienki.

- Potrzebujesz prysznica. – powiedział monotonnie. Niech szlak go trafi, czemu mi nie chciał tego wyjaśnić, czułam, że gniew, który był we mnie zaraz mnie rozsadzi.

- Edward, ja naprawdę ..

- Kim chciałaś być w przyszłości – no wiesz przed przyjazdem tutaj? – spytał, puszczając wodę.

Co za pytanie.

- Po co się pytasz? – zapytałam.

- Chcę wiedzieć – szepnął, odwracając się do mnie.

- Chciałam być nauczycielką – odpowiedziałam, na co Edward uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Zobaczyłam jak nad nami unosi się para, zaczęło robić się gorąco.

- Edward, czemu siedzisz tak cicho? – zapytałam szybko.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Edward? Czemu?

Podszedł bliżej do mnie, tak blisko, że nasze piersi się dotykały.

- Czy mogę Ci coś powiedzieć? – zapytał. Skinęłam głową, mając nadzieję, że zaraz wszystko mi wyjaśni.

- Kocham Cię – szepnął, chowając głowę w mojej szyi, przytulając się do mnie.

Splątałam palce w jego włosach, moje oczy były szeroko otwarte przez jego wyznanie. Czułam, że moje serce szaleje ze szczęścia, radości i bóg wie, czego jeszcze.3 Twarz cały czas trzymał przy mojej szyi, przez co jego oddech wywoływał u mnie przyjemne mrowienie na całym ciele.

- Ja również Ciebie kocham – dodałam.

Gdy to usłyszał, podniósł twarz. Stanął ze mną twarzą w twarz. Jego oczy były całe zaczerwienione … On płakał? Dlaczego?

- Edward?

Zdjął koszulę przed głowę i odsłonił swoją niezwykłą klatkę piersiową, na, którą gapiłam się przez dobre parę sekund. Obserwowałam go, gdy pomału wsuwał ręce pod moją koszulkę. Złapał bok bluzki, spojrzał mi w oczy. _Tak, pytał o pozwolenie. _Skinęłam głową. Zdjął ze mnie koszulkę i rzucił ją niedbale na drugi koniec łazienki. Zdjął resztę swoich ciuchów z wyjątkiem bokserek, a ja tylko stałam i bez żadnego wstydu się na niego gapiłam. Pozwoliłam mu zdjąć

z siebie spodnie. Gdy miałam na sobie jedynie bieliznę poszłam za nim nerwowo pod prysznic. Patrzyłam na niego, obserwowałam, jak polewa ciepłą wodą moje plecy i za pomocą rąk rozprowadza wodę na całym ciele. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, dzięki czemu mogłam położyć głowę na jego piersi.

- Przepraszam – szepnął, gdy spojrzałam na niego.

- Za co?

- Za wszystko? – dotknęłam jego policzka.- Powinienem pozwolić Ci odejść. Jestem głupkiem.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Nie jesteś.

Pochylił się, by mnie pocałować. Tak, tak to był w końcu prawdziwy pocałunek. Owinęłam swoje ramiona, wokół jego szyi. Czułam, że byłam od bardzo dawna szczęśliwa.

- Kocham Cię – powiedział ponownie.

Powtórzyłam mu to samo, a on znowu mnie pocałował.

- Boże, nienawidzę siebie – odezwał się po cichu.

- Dlaczego? – była to jedyna myśl, która przyszła mi do głowy.

Pokręcił głową.

- To jest złe – kontynuował. - Mam teraz osiemnaście lat. – skinęłam głową.

- Wiem, powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej.

- Więc, to .. – pokazał rękami mnie i siebie. - … jest nielegalne.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam, ponieważ prawdopodobnie by się zezłościł, gdybym mu powiedziała, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, więc po prostu przyciągnęłam moją twarz do niego. Pocałował mnie z większą gorliwością, niż się spodziewałam. Jego usta były gorące i wilgotne, czyli takie, jakie być powinny. Podniósł mnie, a moje nogi owinęłam wokół jego tali. Pchnął mnie na ścianę. Całował mnie od szyi do ust i tak w kółko.

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa – powiedział.

- Jestem szczęśliwa.

- Tak, wiem – szepnął prawie niesłyszalnym głosem.

1 UWAGA ! Między rozdziałem 7, a 8 minęło kilka dni,

2 Dzień następny.

3 Druga połowa zdania dodana przeze mnie. :P


	9. Rozdział 9  I See Through You

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

„**I See Right Through You"**

Bella POV

Edward obudził mnie bardzo późno w nocy. Otworzyłam oczy, ale nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje.

- Edward, co się dzieje? – wymamrotałam, dotykając mojej twarzy.

Podniósł mnie z podłogi po czym rozejrzał się po piwnicy.

- Musimy wyjść na zewnątrz – powiedział.

- Dlaczego?

- Po prostu to zróbmy – syknął. Wyrwał kraty z okna, które były w piwnicy. Otworzył je. Wyszedł jako pierwszy, by później pomóc mi wydostać się na zewnątrz. Chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w jakieś krzaki, za dom.

- Umm, czemu idziemy w stronę jakiś krzaków? – zapytałam.

Zamknął oczy, odrzucił lekko głowę w tył, którą następnie oparł głowę o pień drzewa, a następnie usiadł.

- Czekamy – odpowiedział. Podniosłam brwi i usiadłam naprzeciwko niego.

- Na co?

- Raczej na kogo – odparł spokojnie, ale niezwykle cicho.

- Co masz na myśli? – mój głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Mój oddech przyśpieszył, a ja sama nie wiedziałam, co już mam o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Tajne rozmowy telefoniczne.  
Wiadomość na temat „cudownego odnalezienia".

Zaczęły spływać mi łzy po policzkach, a on nawet na mnie nie spojrzał.

- Powiedziałeś im! – krzyknęłam. – To ty zadzwoniłeś do nich.

Milczał.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam.

W końcu nasz wzrok się spotkał. Zauważyłam, że on również ma łzy w oczach.

- Nie utrudniaj tego – powiedział .- Musiałem dokonać wyboru – wyboru miedzy tym, co dobre a co złe – patrzyliśmy na siebie, a łzy spadały każda po kolei gorących policzkach.

- Czy zastanawiałeś się może kiedykolwiek, czego ja chcę? Jaki jest mój wybór? – westchnął głośno, ciągnąc się za włosy.

- Twój wybór byłby zły.

- A właśnie, że nie. Myślałam, ze mnie kochasz.

Wstał i stanął naprzeciwko mnie.

- Kocham Cię – warknął. – I dlatego nie mogę do tego dopuścić – krzyknął. – Zrujnujesz sobie całe życie. Chcesz żyć przez całą wieczność w piwnicy?

Mój oddech przyśpieszył, gdy usłyszałam, że dźwięk syren był coraz bliżej.

- To nie jest życie, kurwa.

Byli już naprawdę szybko.

- Edward, nie rób tego, proszę – błagałam.

Pokręcił głową.

- Muszę – szepnął i pociągnął mnie dalej ze sobą, zbliżaliśmy się… Jeszcze jeden, jeden krok, a policyjny samochód zatrzymał się prosto przed nami. Niebiesko-czerwone świtało oświetlało nasze twarze,

- Puść ją – krzyknął policjant. – Albo będziemy strzelać.

Puścił mnie. Poczułam się, tak, jakby ktoś porządnie uderzył mnie w twarz.

- Nie, nie, nie… - szepnęłam, gdy Edward oddalał się ode mnie. – Edward, proszę – szlochałam.

Kobieta zabrała mnie szybko, a policjant złapał Edwarda i zakładał mu kajdanki.

- Edward! – krzyknęłam, najmocniej jak potrafiłam.

Widziałam Jamesa na szczycie schodów, jak gwałtownie się szarpał. Walczył z gliniarzami, próbował uciec. Natomiast Edward nawet nie próbował. On po prostu szedł policjantem do samochodu, patrząc w ziemię. Ludzie powychodzili z domów, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Cały czas gadali, rozmawiali. Natomiast ja tylko słyszałam dudnienie własnego serca. Przysięgam, mogłam nawet usłyszeć dźwięk pędzącej krwi w moich żyłach. Nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Wydawało mi się, że ta kobieta cały czas do mnie mówi:

- Spokojnie, wszystko będzie w porządku. On już nigdy więcej Cię nie skrzywdzi. – Czułam się, jakbym się dusiła.

Nie będzie już nigdy dobrze!  
Edward nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził!

Moje serce zrobiło się ciężkie, czułam się jakbym przebiegła jakiś maraton. Właśnie, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nawet moich rodziców nie było tutaj obecnych. Kobieta posadziła mnie na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu. Usiadła obok mnie, zapięła pasy i sprawdziła czy wszystko w porządku. Syknęłam na nią, a jej oczy powiększyły się ze zdziwienia. W końcu dała mi spokój, a ja spojrzałam przez okno i obserwowałam jak nasze samochody odjeżdżają w dwie inne strony : ja do domu, a miłość mojego życia do więzienia.

Dojechaliśmy do mojego domu – mojego dużego, przestronnego domu. Teraz nie podobał mi się tak bardzo jak dawniej. Czułam jakby nie był to mój dom. Nie należałam do niego. Należałam do Edwarda. Moje serce biło dalej, ale w jakimś sensie sprawiało mi ból, kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do drzwi frontowych.

- Jesteś już bezpieczna – szepnęła ponownie.

Spojrzałam na nią jak szalona. Moje oczy i usta były szeroko otwarte. Straciłam kontrolę. Moja ręka dotknęła boleśnie jej policzka. Patrzyłam jak jej głowa odchyla się do tyłu, a cała upada na podłogę. Byłą kobietą przy kości, więc było słychać jak upadła na beton. Moje pięści były zaciśnięte, moja szczęka również.

- Byłam bezpieczna – splunęłam. – Gdzie jest Edward? Chcę Edwarda! – krzyknęłam najmocniej jak potrafiłam.

Frontowe drzwi się otworzyły i wyszła z nich moja mama. Widziałam za nią wielu ludzi z pracy mojej matki i ojca. Wszyscy mieli długie suknie i garnitury, było jedzenie i szampan na specjalnych talerzach i tacach.

- Oh, Bella – śmiała się moja mam, gdy podawała jakiemuś facetowi szampan. – Znaleźli Cię.

Popatrzyłam na nią, a łzy ciekły mi po policzkach. Pobiegłam po wielkich schodach prosto do mojego pokoju. Zamknęłam się w moim różowym pokoju, którego nienawidziłam z całego serca.

Jestem wściekła.  
Jestem zła.  
Jestem rozwścieczona.  
Jestem wściekła.

Przepełniało mnie każde negatywne uczucie, które dało się znaleźć w słowniku. Załamałam się, oczy miałam pełne łez. Upadłam na ziemię, trzymając twarz w rękach. Zwinęłam się w kłębek ze łzami na czystym, białym dywanie. Zwinięta w kłębek, płakałam. Chciałam porzucić, stracić wszystkie elementy mojego ciała, by je w jakiś sposób uchronić, przed kolejnymi łzami. Moje ciało było roztrzęsione, moje oczy, czułam jakby mnie od środka kuły. Całe moje ciało zostało „ukąszone", byłam skazana na odrętwienie. Czułam się jak sparaliżowana bez Edwarda. Jedynym sposobem, by wrócić do dawnego życia było odnalezienie Edwarda. _Bo w tej chwili nie żyję._ Leżałam dalej na podłodze w pokoju. Było ciemno. Czułam ból. Nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie wizji Edwarda siedzącego w więzieniu.

Byłam martwa, nic nie czułam.

Edward POV

Umieszczono mnie w celi razem z Jamsem i dwoma innymi, przerażającymi na swój sposób mężczyznami. Usiadłem na ziemi w mojej celi i spojrzałem przez kraty, skąd było widać księżyc.

Bella mnie nienawidziła. Mój żołądek przekręcał się na tą myśl. Musiał mnie znienawidzić. Złamałem obietnicę. Zostawiłem ją. Zostawiłem swoje życie. Powiedziała, że nienawidzi swojej rodziny, że rodzice nigdy się nią nie przejmowali, że nigdy nie dali jej drugiej szansy.

Zostawiłem Bellę.

Ból, który czułem, dało zobaczyć się na mojej twarzy, kiedy przypominałem sobie jak ta kobieta zaciągała Bellę do policyjnego samochodu. Pamiętam, jak próbowała się uwolnić i przybiec do mnie, a ja stałem tam spokojnie i po prostu dałem zakuć się w kajdanki. Czułem pieczenie w oczach, czułem się jak przegrany. Mężczyźni nie powinni płakać, ale nie mogłem inaczej. Pozwoliłem wsadzić się do więzienia, aby zapewnić Belli prawdziwego mężczyznę, który mógłby dać jej wszystko, czego ja nie mogłem. Nawet nie mogłem dać jej prawdziwego domu, w którym mieszkała przed porwaniem.

Jamesem stanął na drugim końcu celi, skąd miał doskonały widok na mnie. Stanął na de mną, a jego nozdrza były powiększone.

- Ty pierdolony dupku – krzyknął.

Ja tylko siedziałem i się na niego patrzyłem, nie dbając o to, co mi w tym momencie zrobi. Mógłbym z nim walczyć i z łatwością go pokonać. W końcu nie musiałem troszczyć się o swoje bezpieczeństwo …

- Dlaczego, do cholery ty to ….

Uderzyłem go w twarz. Upadł bardzo głośno, daleko ode mnie na ścianę więzienia. Z jego ust leciała krew.

- Edward – syknął. – Nie powinieneś tego robić.

- Tak? Właściwie już to zrobiłem i jestem z tego zadowolony. – uśmiechnąłem się.

Warknął, po czym się na mnie rzucił. Nie wiem czemu, może to przez złość lub smutek, ale to wszystko zmieszało się w środku mnie z wściekłością, która przepełniała mnie cały dzień, ale dzięki temu wszystkiemu skopałem Jamesowi tyłek. Uderzyłem go w ramię, przez co spadł na ziemię. Pochyliłem się i podniosłem jego, a następnie rzuciłem z całej siły go na ścianę. Dwaj faceci, którzy siedzieli w celi, cały czas się śmiali, lecz ich ryk i chichot strasznie mnie irytowało.

- Zamknijcie się do cholery – warknąłem.

James wciąż leżał na ziemi, a dwóch facetów podeszło do mnie.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz mieć z nami do czynienia, dzieciaku? – powiedział jeden facet, dość wysokim głosem.

- Nie jestem kurwa, dzieckiem - krzyknąłem.

Popchnąłem ich obydwu, w tym samym czasie. Wylądowali na podłodze koło Jamesa. Powoli cofałem się do tyłu, ciężko oddychałem, a z rąk leciała mi krew.

Czerwony i biały kolor, to było ostatnie, co widziałam.  
Moje światło odeszło.


	10. Rozdział 10 What I Wanted, What I Needed

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

„**What I Wanted, What I Needed"**

Bella POV

Czułam się jakby minęło już wiele lat, a tak naprawdę minęło jedynie kilka godzin. Leżałam na podłodze w sypialni, patrząc na czerwony kolor obok mnie. Byłam wykończona, już nawet nie mogłam poczuć szkła wbijającego się w moją skórę. Nie mogłam znaleźć siły, by się poruszyć.

Więc, tak sobie siedziałam.

- Bells? – usłyszałam głos swojego ojca. Mój tata wyglądał o wiele ładniej – był o wiele ładniejszy niż moja matka. Był jedynym, który zapytał się jak było w szkole albo, czemu jestem smutna. Moja mama była tą, którą zmuszała mnie do chodzenia po sklepach, zmuszała mnie do rozmów o chłopakach, a ja nawet nie chciałam z nią o tym gadać. Drzwi skrzypiały, a ja złapała twarz, gdy tata zapalił światło w pokoju. – Bella, co do cholery się stało? – wrzasnął, biegnąc do mnie.

- Nic, tato. – powiedziałam chrapliwym głosem pełnym płaczu i krzyku.

- Czemu ten pokój jest tak zniszczony? Czemu jest tu krew?

- Edward odszedł. – szepnąłem, jak niósł mnie do łazienki.

- Edward? – spytał zniesmaczonym oknem. – Kim jest Edward?

Westchnęłam.

- Ty nie zrozumiesz. – wrzasnęłam i poczułam, że łzy ponownie spływają mi po policzkach.

Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i zaczął wyciągać kawałki szkła z nakłuć na moich rękach i szyi. Przypomniało mi się, gdy Edward miał olbrzymie rany, w których znajdowało się szło, moje serce zacisnęło się z bólu.

- Wyglądasz okropnie. - zauważył mój tata, obserwując mnie z zaciśniętymi ustami.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Zostałam porwana. Ty i mama, nawet nie spytaliście się jak się czuję. – syknęłam z goryczą.

- Pewnie chłopiec zadzwonił do nas. – zaczął. – około trzy dni temu. – moja głowa podniosła się automatycznie do góry.

- Co Ci on do cholery powiedział?

- Powiedział nam, ze jesteś bezpieczna i chciałabyś wrócić do domu. Następnie się szybko rozłączył.

Pamiętam jak Edward był w salonie i trzymał telefon przy twarzy. Szeptał do niego szybko, ale tak szybko bym nawet nie zrozumiała.

- To był Edward. – mruknęłam, patrząc na małe kawałki szkła, które znajdowały się już w koszu.

- On opiekował się Tobą? – zapytał, podnosząc brwi.

- A ja opiekowałam się nim. – skinęłam głową, a on zmarszczył czoło.

- Co masz na myśli? – zaczął bandażować moje ręce.

- Nie zrozumiałbyś. Prawdopodobnie nawet byś mi nie uwierzył. – westchnęłam.

- Spróbuj. – powiedział.

Patrzyłam na chwilę na niego. Jego twarz była gładka, nie miała żadnych zmarszczeń. Miał tylko między brwiami taką jedną. Wiedziałam, że był ciekawy. Chciał dowiedzieć się co się stało.

- Więc, chcesz dowiedzieć się o wszystkim? – szepnęłam.

Kiwnął głową.

Więc powiedziałam mu wszystko o Edwardzie, opowiedziałam mu jak mocno go kocham.

Edward POV

Dzisiaj, czułem się nawet szczęśliwy. Nie, dlatego, że dostałem nawet dobre jedzenie. To, dlatego, że Swamowie przychodzili dziś na przesłuchanie i Belli mieli zadawać pytania. Będziemy w dwóch różnych pomieszczeniach, Bella, James i ja, ale przynajmniej była w tym samym budynku, co ja.

Miałem na sobie powalony pomarańczowy sweter – świetnie - siedziałem na krześle w jakimś szarym pokoju, a wszystkie światła padały na moją twarz.

- Więc… - zapytał jeden z śledczych. – James jest twoim ojcem, tak? – zapytał.

- Kurwa, nie. – potrząsnąłem głową.

- Język. – skarcił mnie człowiek.

- Myślisz, ze dałem sobie wcisnąć taki kit? – zapytałem, potrząsając głową.

- Nie. – odpowiedział. – Nie myślę tak.

- Dobrze, bo tak nie jest. – uśmiechnąłem się.

Przewrócił oczami i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. – Więc kim dla Ciebie jest Jamesem Cullen?

- Mordercą. – powiedziałem.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz? Isabella Swan nie została zamordowana. – zamknąłem oczy, a szczękę trzymałem mocno zaciśniętą.

- Możesz tak na nią nie mówić? – syknąłem, między zębami.

- To jest jej imię, Edwardzie. – powiedział.

- Po prostu nazywaj ją Bella.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, Izabella jest zbyt .. formalnie. Nie lubi jak się na nią tak mówi.

On tylko spojrzał na mnie, lekko oszołomiony.

- Dobrze. – mruknął. – Tak jak powiedziałeś Jamesem Cullen jest mordercą. Dlaczego?

- On zabił moich rodziców.

- Kiedy to było? – zapytał, jego spojrzenie z lekka mnie irytowało.

- Kiedy miałem dwanaście lat. Tak mniej więcej sześć lat temu.

- Jeśli James nie jest twoim prawdziwym ojcem, to czemu używasz jego nazwiska?

- Powiedział mi, bym tak zrobił. – wzruszyłem ramionami.

- To jakie jest twoje prawdziwe nazwisko?

- Masen.

Pokiwał głową na zgodę i zapisał coś na papierze. Przewróciłem oczami. Co to kurwa było? Terapia?

- Więc powiedz mi, - zaczął. – co się stało z Tobą i Bellą? – specjalnie głośniej powiedział jej imię. – westchnąłem.

- Byłem w domu, kiedy James sobie gdzieś poszedł. Nie powiedział, dokąd idzie. Wrócił z Bellą. Kiedy wychodził to ja zawsze opiekowałem się Bellą, rozmawialiśmy. W końcu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, a następnie no wiesz, .. więcej.- czułem się dziwnie i byłem gotowy do założenia na twarz papierowej torby. _Dlaczego do cholery ten facet chciał wiedzieć, co się dzieje w moim życiu? _

- A więc jesteście zakochani? – zapytał.

- Tak, chyba tak.

- Dlaczego więc oddałeś ją w nasz ręce, jeśli jesteś niewinny? – zapytał.

- Bo i tak by mi nikt nie uwierzył, a zresztą Bella zasługuje na kogoś lepszego.

Milczał przez chwilę, a ja czułem jakbym miał zaraz zacząć krzyczeć. Było mi cholernie wstyd.

- To będzie wszystko. – powiedział cicho.

Dwóch policjantów weszło do Sali o zabrali mnie powrotem do celi.

Bella POV

Siedziałem, patrząc przez okno. Dzieci bawiły się wesoło, latając po kolorowych liściach, które leżały na ziemi. Jednak ja tam siedziałam w pokoju i czekałam. Na co? Nie ma pojęcia.

- Bella? – odezwał się mój tata, gdy otwierał drzwi.

Nie odwróciłam się od okna. Pomyślałam, że obserwowanie innych ludzi mi pomoże. Jednak nic nie pomagało. Drzwi skrzypiały i usłyszałam westchnienie.

- Bella, czas już iść.

Nawet nie oderwałam wzroku od małej dziewczynki. Miała długie, blond włosy. Chodziła po chodniku, ale była szczęśliwa. A jej matka stałą za nią i śmiała się, z tego jak próbowała złapać spadające liście,

- Gdzie? – powiedziałam.

- Do więzienia.

Powoli się odwróciłam.

- Czy mogę go zobaczyć?

Przystanął z nogi na nogę. – Jeśli tylko chcesz.

- Tak chcę. – skinęłam głową, schodząc z krzesła. – Chcę się z nim zobaczyć.

Wyciągnął do mnie rękę i wzięłam ją.

- Wiesz, co musisz zrobić, prawda ? – zapytał.

- Tak. – skinęłam głową. – Powiem im co się stało z Edwardem i mną.

Pokiwał głową.

- Jeśli chcesz wyciągnąć tego chłopca z więzienia, kochanie to musisz to zrobić.

- Tak wiem.

Jeszcze nigdy tak szybko nie jechała, jak tym razem do więzienia. Nie było żadnych samochodów na parkingu. Był tylko mój tata i ja szliśmy do biura policyjnego. Moja mama nie przyszła i nawet nie byłam zdziwiona. Zawiesiliśmy nasze zimowe płaszcze na haki przy drzwiach do budynku i stanęliśmy przy biurku. Mój tata był szeryfem, kiedy był młodszy, ale kiedy poznał moją mamę przeszedł do działu prawnego – praca adwokata zmuszała czasem do złych rzeczy. AIe nie wiedziałem, czemu mój tata jednak chciał tam pracować.

- Um, szeryfie? – powiedział mój tata, próbując uzyskać jego uwagę.

Spojrzał w górę, odrywając wzrok z dokumentów. Był stary, może był na początku lat 60-tych albo bardzo późnych 50-tych. Miał szare włosy i siwe wąsy,

- Hej Charlie. – powiedział do mojego taty.

Mój ojciec skinął głową, gdy szeryf spojrzał na mnie.

- Ja się masz, Isabello?

- Dobrze. – odpowiedziałam krótko.

- Przyjechaliśmy tutaj na przesłuchanie. – powiedział mój ojciec, próbując zmienić temat od mojego samopoczucia.

Byłam wkurzona. Miałam prawo pogadać z policjantami. Oni myśleli, ze to wszystko zrobił Edward.

- Dobrze, Isabello. – powiedział, wstając z krzesła. – Tędy. – skinął na mnie, bym za nim poszła.

- Do zobaczenia później. – powiedział do mnie ojciec, jak szeryf Rogers prowadził mnie w dół korytarzu.

Otworzył metalowe drzwi pozwalając mi przejść. W pokoju wszystko było szare, tylko z jednym dużym, jasnym światłem, które wisiało nad stołem. Było tylko jedno okno, za którego obserwowali nas policjanci, ale niestety ja ich nie mogłam zobaczyć.

- Usiądź Isabello. – powiedział Rogers.

- Po prostu Bello. – powiedział zirytowana.

- Hmm.

- Co?

- Jest tutaj ten chłopiec, który mówi tak na Ciebie.- mruknął, gdy usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

Miał na myśli Edwarda. Uśmiech drgnął w kącikach moich ust.

- Dobrze. – powiedział, wyjmując notatnik. – Więc, opowiedz mi wszystko od początku.

- Szłam do domu przez las – wiesz na ulicy Franklin? – zapytałam.

Kiwnął głową.

- Wtedy, James Cullen zabrał mnie i zaniósł mnie do siebie do domu.

- Edward powiedział mi, ze się Tobą opiekował. Czy to prawda?

Skinęłam głową.

- Także powiedział, ze staliście się na początku przyjaciółmi, a potem było coś więcej …

Czułem ciepło na moich policzkach.

- Yeah, to prawda.

- Czy to znaczy, że go kochasz? – zapytał, a ja spojrzałam na swoje dłonie, zawstydzona.

Tata powiedział, ze jeśli chcę wyciągnąć Edwarda z więzienia, to będę musiała im powiedzieć o wszystkim co zaszło między nami. Więc to zrobię.

- Tak. On kocha mnie a ja kocham go.

Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę.

- Co? – zapytałam zirytowana.

- On Cię nigdy Cię zranił? Jak ty go możesz kochać?

Byłam w szoku.

- Kocham Edwarda, ponieważ to on mnie cały czas ochraniał. On ryzykował życiem, aby mi pomóc. Kiedy James starał zagłodzić mnie na śmierć, to właśnie Edward przemycał mi jedzenie. Kiedy James próbował mnie zgwałcić, to właśnie Edward go zatrzymał. – wzięłam głęboki oddech, hamując łzy i spojrzałam na niego z wściekłością. – I dlatego go kocham, ty dupku.

Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte.

- Zmieniłaś się Bello. – szepnął.

- Czasami zmiana jest dobra. – syknęłam.

- A czasami nie.

- Cóż, w tym przypadku na pewno jest tak. Jestem już zmęczona.

Jeśli wzrok mógłby tylko zabijać.

- To wszystko co potrzebuję, tak sądzę. – szepnął.

- Oczywiście, jak tylko przyniosę ….

- Nie. – powiedziałam, przerywając mu. – Chcę się widzieć z nim prywatnie teraz, bez nich wszystkich. – wskazałam na okno.

Trzymał rękę na klamce.

- Dobrze. – powiedział w końcu. – Chodź ze mną.


	11. Rozdział 11 He Ate My Heart

**ROZDZIAŁ 11 **

„**HE ATE MY HEART"**

Bella POV

Siedziałam w pokoju, czekając na Edwarda. Było tyle różnych emocji przebiegających przeze mnie w tej chwili.

Gniew, miłość, pożądanie, nienawiść.

Nie wiedziałam, które z emocji dominowały.

- Ona jest tutaj – usłyszałam, jak szeryf powiedział zza drzwi. Wstałam i otworzyłam szeroko oczy.

Edward POV

- Ona jest tutaj – powiedział szeryf Rogers. Skinęłam głową. Popchnął drzwi, a tam czekała na mnie kobieta najpiękniejsza na świecie - Bella.

- Zostawiam was samych – powiedział, zamykając drzwi. Spojrzałem na nią z wielkim, idiotycznym uśmiechem, na mojej twarzy. Wyglądała na zdrową i zadbaną, było nawet widać rysy na jej rękach i nogach, których nie miała, gdy była w domu Jamesa. Jej włosy były czyste i błyszczące, ale mimo tego wszystkiego nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Nic nie mówiła, po prostu stała i na mnie patrzyła. Chciałem zrobić krok do przodu, przytulić ją i pocałować, ale wyraz jej twarzy dawał mi do zrozumienia, bym lepiej tego nie robił.

- Cześć – szepnąłem.

- Cześć.

Oboje staliśmy po dwóch różnych stronach pokoju.

- Pięknie wyglądasz – szepnąłem.

Widziałem jak na jej policzkach pojawia się rumieniec, co wywołało u mnie jeszcze większy uśmiech. Westchnęła głośno, po czym podbiegła do mnie i nagle się zatrzymała, a następnie mnie uderzyła. Nie spodziewałem się tego – ona mnie uderzyła. Jej ręka naprawdę boleśnie dotknęła mojego policzka, że aż głowa odleciała mi delikatnie w bok. Prawie straciłem równowagę. Huh, dziewczyna miała naprawdę mocną rękę. Dotknąłem ręką policzka.

- Idioto – szepnęła.

Spojrzałem na nią zdumiony.

- Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy? – zapytała, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach.

- Uh, nie – odpowiedziałem, gdy nadal piekł mnie policzek. – To boli, jak cholera.

- To nie jest śmieszne – jęknęła.

- Przepraszam, jest mi naprawdę przykro – powiedziałem, próbując ją przytulić, lecz jednak odsunęła się do tyłu. Kurwa, ten policzek bolał mnie coraz bardziej.

- Powinno być ci przykro. – powiedziała, szlochając.

- Musiałem to zrobić, Bello – odparłem.

- Nie mogłeś mnie przynajmniej ostrzec? – wrzasnęła.

- Nie mogłem, bo wtedy nie pozwoliłabyś mi tego zrobić.

Otworzyła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła. Potem otworzyła je ponownie i w końcu powiedziała:

- No i?

Przewróciłem oczami.

- Przepraszam – powiedziałem ponownie, patrząc jej w oczy. – Nie mogłaś ze mną tak żyć. Nie w taki sposób – wytarła łzy.

- Ja również przepraszam – powiedziała.

- Za co? – zapytałem.

- Że cię uderzyłam. – roześmiałem się.

- W porządku. Boli i to jak, ale przeżyję. Jesteś naprawdę dobra w dawaniu człowiekowi w twarz – zaśmiała się, a następnie owinęła ręce wokół mojej talii. Przyciągnąłem ją mocno do siebie, opierając swój policzek o jej głowę.

- Brakowało mi Ciebie – powiedziała.

- Mi ciebie też – uśmiechnąłem się.

Spojrzała na mnie, a ja mogłem wyczytać z jej twarzy o co jej chodzi. Następnie moje usta dotknęły jej. To było jak przewspaniały chór aniołów, który nagle zaczął śpiewać. Całowanie Belii równało się z byciem w niebie.

- Zamierzają cię wypuścić? – zapytała.

- Ja nie.. nie wiem – zawahałem się.

Znowu zaczęła płakać, a ja wziąłem ją w ramiona i pozwoliłem jej trochę popłakać. Gdy ona to robiła, to sam na to miałem ochotę. _Ale ze mnie dziewczyna._

- Jest aż tak źle? – zapytała się Bella, bawiąc się moimi włosami. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Przynajmniej dają mi dobre jedzenie – skrzywiła się.

- Yeah – westchnąłem. – Ale na pewno nie smakuje tak dobrze, jak pizza.

Zaśmiała się.

- Może uda mi się ją dla ciebie przynieść – szepnęła bardziej do siebie.

- Prawdopodobnie Ci nie pozwolą – powiedziałem. Zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie usiadła na moich kolanach i oparła swoją głowę, o moje ramię.

- Powiedziałam mojemu tacie, wiesz o czym – powiedziała cicho. Popatrzyłem na nią, a ona przygryzła wargę.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Powiedziałam mu o nas – zaakcentowała bardzo wyraźnie „ o nas ".

- Oh – powiedziałem. W myślach już zacząłem sobie wyobrażać, jak wykopuje mnie daleko stąd. Ej, oczywiście go nie obwiniam. Gdybym nim był, to również nie pozwoliłbym Belli być razem z jakimś psychopatą, który na dodatek teraz siedzi w więzieniu.

- I wszystko było w porządku – powiedziała z uśmiechem, zmarszczyłem czoło.

- Twój tata chyba musi brać jakieś pigułki szczęścia – powiedział, a Bella się zaśmiała.

- On jest …. inny – wyjaśniła. – Przed porwaniem nie był taki. Ale odkąd wróciłem, on w pewien sposób mnie zrozumie – powiedziała ciszej. – Tak szczerze, wywołuje to u mnie trochę przerażenia.

- Wow – roześmiałem się.

Milczeliśmy przez chwilę. Siedziała dalej na moich kolanach i bawiła się palcami w moich włosach.

- Choć moja mama niestety nie – szepnęła. Więzłem głęboki oddech. Pomyślałem, jaka jej matka musi być. Moja mama wydawał się zupełnie inna, mogłaby nawet uzyskać tytuł najlepszej matki na świecie. Była niesamowita. Zasłużyła na to miano. Jednak gdy Bella opowiadała o swojej, to nigdy nie słychać było w jej głosie miłości. Na szczęście jej ojciec się pomału zmieniła, ale… jej matka była suką.

- Co zrobiła, gdy wróciłaś do domu? – zapytałem.

- Nic – powiedziała oburzonym tonem. – Nawet, gdy jej ojciec powiedział jej o moim cię… – nagle się zatrzymała. – Um, nie ważne.

Moje oczy co mało nie wyleciały z oczodołów.

_**Ona się tnie? Ona się tnie!**_

- Tniesz się – stwierdziłem twardo. Chwyciłem jej rękę i trzymałem. – Masz, na myśli to? – zapytałem, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Milczała, więc uznałem, że odpowiedź brzmiała „tak". Wstałem. Patrzyłem na nią wściekłym wzrokiem, lecz ona usiadła na podłodze i patrzyła w podłogę.

- Od kiedy to robisz? – zażądałem odpowiedzi.

Milczała.

- Podobno możemy sobie wszystko mówić. Kurwa, po prostu mi odpowiedz!

Zacisnęła wargi, a jej policzki nabrały koloru. Ona była….. zawstydzona? Kurwa, dlaczego ona była zażenowana?

- Jesteś zawstydzona – stwierdziłem, a ona skinęła głową. - Dlaczego?

Wstała i poszła na drugi koniec pokoju.

- Ponieważ to wszystko jest żałosne – wymamrotała, patrząc na ręce.

Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej.

- Upadłaś czy co?

Zaśmiała się, ale powiedziała. – Nie.

- To co?

- Ja… Leżałam we szkle – powiedziała szybko, ale nie na tyle bym tego nie usłyszał.

- Umm,.. dlaczego? – zapytałem.

- Byłam przygnębiona, Edwardzie!

- Nie mów, ze zrobiłaś to celowo! – szepnąłem,

Potrząsnęła głowę z wściekłości.

– Nie chciałam, tak sądzę – mruknęłam. – Naprawdę nie zrobiłam tego celowo. Przysięgam.

Skinąłem głową i złapałem jej dłonie.

**- **Czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie ci się za to odwdzięczyć, wynagrodzić ci to?

Popatrzyła na nasze splecione ręce.

- Tak, będziesz.

- Jak?

- Zostań ze mną. Na zawsze.

Bella POV

Mój tata i ja wyszliśmy z komisariatu po długich godzinach. Moja mama była jeszcze w pracy, gdy wróciliśmy, bo robiła „zawodowe rzeczy".

Wzięłam prysznic, mimo bólu i pieczenia. Spod prysznicu poszłam do łóżka i tam wpatrywałam się w sufit.

Między mną a Edwardem wszystko było w porządku. Zbliżał się dzień rozprawy, który miał zadecydować o dalszych losach Edwarda i Jamesa. Musiałam się w końcu dowiedzieć czy go wypuszczą czy nie. Miałam nadzieję, ze już jutro będzie wolny.

Bo jeśli nie … to co ja pocznę?


	12. Rozdział 12 White Demon

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

„**White Damon"**

Bella POV

Obudziłam się, gdy usłyszałam głosy kłócących się rodziców. _Taka wspaniała rzecz mnie obudziła_, powiedziałam kwaśno. Wstałam z łóżka i od razu poczułam, jak zimne, listopadowe powietrze dotyka mojego ciała. Niezgrabnie zeszłam po schodach, ominęłam kłócących się rodziców i poszłam do kuchni. Przygotowałam sobie miskę płatków zbożowych i szklankę soku pomarańczowego, patrząc przez okno na nasze podwórko. Mieliśmy wbudowany basen, który był przykryty czymś czarnym, by chronić znajdującą się tam wodę przed tym chłodnym powietrzem. Wszystkie drzewa były nagie, na gałęziach nie było żadnych liści.

Moja mama weszła do kuchni w stroju galowym. Złapała karton soku pomarańczowego i zaczęła z niego pić, następnie złapała torebkę i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Mamo! – zawołałam, skacząc z krzesła i podchodząc do niej. Powoli odwróciła się z sztywnymi plecami.

- Tak?

- Idziesz do pracy – stwierdziłam.

- Tak.

- Nie idziesz z nami na przesłuchanie? – zapytałam.

- Nie mogę kochanie, mam bardzo ważnego klienta i..

- Zachowaj to dla kogoś, kogo to obchodzi – syknęłam, odwróciłam się od niej i pobiegłam do mojego pokoju się ubrać.

Chciałam być obecna na rozprawie. Dziwne, ale pomyślałam sobie, że będę bliżej Edwarda.

Głupie, tak wiem.

Miałam na sobie ciemne dżinsy i białą bluzkę na guziki. Uczesałam włosy, choć akurat dziś były bardzie pokręcone niż zwykle, następnie założyłam buty.

- Gotowa? – zapytał mój tata, gdy schodziłam po schodach.

- Tak. – Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

Ten dzień zdecyduje o całym moim przyszłym życiu.

Edward POV

Drzwi od celi pomału się otwierały.

- Masen! – krzyknął policjant.

Jęknąłem, podniosłem się z łóżka i spojrzałem na policjanta stojącego w celi.

- Już czas.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, po czym wyszedłem z policjantem na korytarz, a potem wsiedliśmy do radiowozu, który zawiózł nas do sądu. Było strasznie zimno na dworze, ale dupki nie pozwolili mi wziąć kurtki. Siedziałem w samochodzie razem z Jamsem, ale starałem się być jak najdalej od niego. On również czekał. Siedział po drugiej stronie siedzenia, patrząc przez okno. Dziwne, ale czuł się bardzo swobodnie.

- Zdenerwowany? – zapytał szeryf Rogers, gdy stanęliśmy na parkingu przy sądzie.

Byłem i to jak. Czułem, że krew przyśpiesza cały czas w moich żyłach, a moje serce bije coraz mocniej w klatce piersiowej. Szeryf i ja jakoś ostatnio się nawet znosiliśmy. Był naprawdę miłym facetem, zwłaszcza, że powiedział mi, iż Bella również przyszła.

Taa, byłem zdenerwowany, ale musiałem się uspokoić i sobie z tym poradzić. Szeryf Rogers złapał mnie za ramię, gdy wchodziliśmy na salę sądową. Tak naprawdę cała sala była pusta, jedynie w pierwszym rzędzie siedziała dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami. Bella odwróciła się, gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte i spojrzała na mnie tymi brązowymi oczami. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i pomachała.

Ja również się do niej uśmiechnąłem.

Widziałem ojca Belli po raz pierwszy w życiu. Tak naprawdę trochę go przypominała. Taki sam kształt oczu, kolor włosów. On również na mnie spojrzał i... się uśmiechnął. A więc Bella mu o nas powiedziała, zapewne też o tym jak ją chroniłem przed głodem, gwałtem, a nawet zamordowaniem.

- Proszę o zajęcie miejsc – powiedział sędzia.

Szeryf Rogers skinął głową. On i inny policjant stali razem z Jamsem w pierwszym rzędzie, kilka metrów od Belli.

- Więc... – zaczął sędzia. – Zaczynajmy, bo chcę z tym szybko skończyć. Mam żonę i to ona na mnie czeka teraz w domu.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

- Pan Cullen oskarżony o porwanie i o morderstwo drugiego stopnia.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Ten drań w końcu trafi do więzienia za to morderstwo.

- James Cullen porwał Edwarda Masena i Isabellę Swan. Zamordował Elizabeth i Edwarda Masena – wyjaśnił sędzia. – Tak, panie Cullen zostaje pan umieszczony w więzieniu do końca życia, bez możliwości wpłacenia kaucji.

- Whoo! – krzyknąłem, klaszcząc rękami.

Szeryf Rogers uderzył mnie w tył głowy i się uśmiechnął.

Zwróciłem się do Jamesa i wyszeptałem:

- Żegnaj, dupku! – Sędzia odchrząknął.

- Przepraszam – roześmiałam się.

- Tak czy inaczej – powiedział dość głośno sędzia. – Edward Masen…

Bella POV

- Edward Masen.. – mruknął sędzia, szumiąc papierami, które trzymał w dłoni.

Moje serce przyśpieszyło. Tata złapał mnie za rękę. Byłam pewna, że sędzia nie powie nic złego.

- Edward Masen, masz postawiony zarzut współpracy w porwaniu i zostajesz umieszczony w więzieniu na osiem miesięcy, bez możliwości wpłacenia kaucji.

Moje serce zamarło. Czułam, jak w brzuchu mój żołądek się zaciska. Brak oddechu w gardle. Mój świat zniknął, pozostawiając Edwarda gdzieś na środku.

Osiem miesięcy. Osiem miesięcy w samotności. Osiem miesięcy Edward będzie w więzieniu. Osiem miesięcy…

Spojrzałam na Edwarda, a jego usta były otwarte.

- Tato?- szepnęłam. – Zrób coś!

- Co mam zrobić, Bello? – szepnął.

Na sali panowała wyjątkowa cisza. Nie było żadnych dźwięków, żadnego kaszlu czy szumu. Mój tata nic nie mógł zrobić. Może ja mogłabym…

- Sprzeciw! – krzyknęłam, jak w filmie.

Sędzia przewrócił oczami i zszedł z podium.

- Nie ma możliwości sprzeciwu – powiedział. – Moja decyzja jest ostateczna. – Wyszedł z sali i zamknął za sobą bardzo głośno drzwi.

Dwóch policjantów wzięło Jamesa, lecz Edward został na swoim miejscu.

- Um, myślę, że Edward chciałby powiedzieć… dowidzenia – wyjaśnił szeryf wychodząc z sali razem z moim tatą. Edward i ja staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie.

Jak tylko drzwi się zamknęły podbiegłam do niego i wpadłam mu w ramiona. Zawinęłam moje ręce i nogi wokół jego ciała. Płakałam w jego szyję jak jakieś dziecko. Trzymał mnie naprawdę mocno. Słyszałam jak brał kilka bardzo głębokich oddechów. Zrobiłam to samo. Musiałam zapamiętać jego zapach.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Osiem miesięcy! – jęknęłam. – Co ja będę robić przez osiem miesięcy?

- To samo, co zanim ja się pojawiłem – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.

- Ale ja właśnie nic nie robiłam, siedziałam i się nudziłam całymi dniami.

Usiadł na jednej z ławek, westchnął i wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana.

- Napiszesz do mnie, prawda? – zapytałam.

- Codziennie – kiwnął głową.

Pocałował mnie gwałtownie. Splątałam palce w jego włosach i czerpałam jak najwięcej przyjemności z tego pocałunku.

- Oderwał się ode mnie, ciężko dysząc powiedział:

- Kocham Cię.

- Ja również Cię kocham.

**Tydzień później.**

Minął już tydzień od rozprawy, a ja dostałam pierwszy list od Edwarda. Pobiegłam szybko po schodach, omijając moją mamę i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Było strasznie zimno, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Musiałam usłyszeć, co u niego słychać. Jutro idę ponownie do szkoły i potrzebowałam dobrych wiadomości. Szkoła nie będzie powodem do szczęścia, nawet jeśli zobaczyłabym Angelę.

Chciałam zobaczyć Edwarda.

Wzięłam list ze skrzynki i pobiegłam szybko do mojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ten tydzień był koszmarem, siedziałam po prostu całe siedem dni w swoim pokoju i się nudziłam. Zapaliłam lampę, usiadłam na łóżku i zastanawiałam się, dlaczego Bóg mi to zrobił.

Wyciągnęłam list z koperty i zaczęłam czytać.

_**5 listopada 2009**_

_**Kochana Bello,**_

_**Myślałem o tobie cały czas. Tak naprawdę nie mam tutaj nic do roboty. Wszystko, co kurwa tutaj robię, to siedzę w tej celi. Czytałem kiedyś taki romans, o tym jak chłopak trafił do więzienia i pomału dostawał szału. Myślisz, że ze mną również tak będzie?**_

_**W każdym razie, jedzenie jest tutaj okropne. Naprawdę nie uwierzyłabyś, jak bardzo chciałbym zjeść pizzę. Przy okazji, wiem, że powiedziałaś, że beze mnie będziesz się nudzić. Zastanawiałem się, co mogłabyś robić. I wpadłem na genialny pomysł.**_

_**Pamiętasz jak poszłaś do mnie do pokoju i oglądałaś moje książki. Bez względu, co powie twoja mama, możesz tam pójść. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będę poważnie wkurzony. Inną rzeczą, jaką powinnaś zrobić to porzucić te pierdolone lekcje pianina. Mówiłaś, ze tego nienawidzisz, więc porzuć to. Uczyłem się gry na pianinie, jako dziecko (zanim James mnie porwał), ale chyba już zapomniałem jak się gra... Choć może nie. Nigdy nie miałem okazji poćwiczyć od tamtego czasu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciałabym, to żebyś zrobiła to, na co zawsze miałaś ochotę. A jak już wyjdę z więzienia, to będę mógł to porobić razem z tobą.**_

_**Kocham, Edward**_

Uśmiechnę się kiedy skończyłam czytać list. Miałam ochotę zrobić wszystko to, co napisał Edward, była to naprawdę łatwizna. Bałam się jednak, że moja mama się wkurzy jak tam pójdę, ale co mi tam.

Wyciągnęłam kartkę i napisałam list do Edwarda.

Edward POV

- Cześć, mały – krzyknął jeden facet.

Jęknąłem. Nienawidziłem jak wszyscy tutaj nazywali mnie dzieckiem. Byłem już kurwa dorosły.

- Co? – zapytałem, patrząc przez kraty.

- List – powiedziała facet, wkładając rękę przez kraty.

Otworzyłem ją szybko i pozwoliłem, by koperta spokojnie opadła na ziemię. Zacząłem czytać.

_**7 listopada 2009.**_

_**Kochany Edwardzie,**_

_**Nie, Edwardzie ty na pewno nie będziesz szalony. Naprawdę, nie sądzę, by tak się stało. Postanowiłam zrobić wszystkie rzeczy, o które mnie poprosiłeś. Moja mama na pewno będzie wściekła. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Na pewno nie mnie.**_

_**Jutro idę do szkoły. Strasznie się denerwuję. Pewnie wszyscy będą się na mnie patrzyć i pytać, czy wszystko w porządku. A co ja mam im odpowiedzieć?**_

_**Wiesz, przestałam chodzić na lekcje pianina. Naprawdę od dawna nie chciałam już tego robić, aż w końcu mi się udało.**_

_**Mój tata zaprowadził mnie na lekcje baseballu. Nie jestem dobra w sporcie. Uderzyłam się mocno w głowę i musiałam udać się do szpitala. Ughh, jestem taką ofermą…**_

_**Muszę już kończyć. Jest już naprawdę późno, a w końcu jutro idę do szkoły. Tęsknię za Tobą. Pa.**_

_**Kocham Cię - Bella.**_

Zaśmiałem się, kiedy wyobraziłem sobie jak Bella uderza o podłogę. Ughh, naprawdę mi jej brakowało.

Bella POV

Był listopad. Obudziłam się, bo mój budzik zadzwonił bardzo głośno do prawego ucha. Czas było iść do szkoły. Dzisiaj zacznie się piekło. Będą się cały czas pytać, czy wszystko jest „w porządku" lub o się stało.

I tak gdybym każdemu to wyjaśniła – choć nie mam takiego zamiaru – to i tak by nie zrozumieli. Nikt nie zrozumie tego wszystkiego oprócz mnie i Edwarda. Nikt nie zrozumiałby jaki jest troskliwy i wspaniały oprócz mnie. Wiedziałam, kim naprawdę jest Edward. Znałam go, jest niby twardym chłopakiem, ale tylko zewnątrz.

Edward jest opiekuńczy i silny; słodki, życzliwy i nadzwyczajnie piękny. Edward był dla mnie wszystkim. Zawsze marzyłam o takim facecie i nigdy nie sądziłam, że go spotkam.

- Bella, czas wstawać do szkoły – krzyknęła moja mam z dołu.

Jakbym nie wiedziała, przecież mój budzik zadzwonił.

Poszłam do łazienki, by rozpocząć poranną higienę. Umyłam twarz, wyszczotkowałam zęby i uczesałam włosy, a potem wróciłam do pokoju. Był jeszcze mały siniak pod moim okiem, ale udało mi się go trochę zatuszować. Wybrałam pierwsze lepsze ubranie. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie ubierałam się według mody. Nie lubiłam sugerować jakiś czasopismami. Zawsze byłam raczej chłopczycą, ale moja matka nieraz mnie zmuszała do ubierania się ładnie.

Wyciągnęłam czarno-niebieską bluzkę z długim rękawem. Złapałam jakieś ciemne dżinsy, a następnie czarne trampki. Złapałam plecak z podłogi i zobaczyłam moją pracę domową zadaną z miesiąc temu. Czułam się trochę dziwnie. Tak dawno przecież nie byłam już w szkole.

- Isabello Mario Swan, przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz nie zejdziesz, pojadę bez ciebie. Pośpiesz się! – krzyknęła moja mama,

- Już idę! – krzyknęłam w odpowiedzi.

Spojrzałam w lustro. Moje policzki były trochę poczerwienione, a włosy lekko się kręciły. Spojrzałam na siebie. Czułam się martwa wewnątrz.

Szkoła jest najgorszym wynalazkiem w historii. Ten, kto to wymyślił, zrobił to dla siebie.

Szłam korytarzem do mojej szafki. Nie mogłam zignorować tych wszystkich ludzi. Wszyscy byli jak dawniej. No dalej Bella, w końcu minął miesiąc, tutaj tak nie wiele się zmieniło. Otworzyłam swoją szafkę, szybo wkładając do niej książki. Chciałam już wrócić do domu. Chciałam zobaczyć Edwarda.

- Bella? – powiedział męski głos.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Jacoba Blacka, stojącego obok mnie. Znałam go całe życie, przebyłam z nim całą szkolną drogę od przedszkola. Choć teraz czułam, jakby on był w pewnym sensie dla mnie obcy.

- Uh, cześć Jake – mruknęłam.

- Słyszałem, ze zostałaś porwana.

Zacisnęłam zęby. Musiałam to zrobić, bo inaczej zaraz z ust wyrwałyby mi się wszystkie wyzwiska jakie dotychczas znałam.

- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytałam najładniej jak to było możliwe.

- Chciałem po prostu upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kilka osób mówi, że jakiś człowiek o imieniu Edward Cullen cię porwał, zgwałcił czy coś takiego.

Moje oczy poszerzały i wstrzymałam oddech..

- Kto Ci to powiedział? – syknęłam.

**Cofnął się do tyłu.**

**Dobrze zrobił.**

- Uhh.. uh. Jessica Stanley – jąkał się, był naprawdę zaskoczony tonem mojego pytania.

Wrzuciłam szybko książki do plecaka, zatrzasnęłam szafkę i poszłam do stołówki. Wiedziałam doskonale, gdzie siedziała Jessica Stanley, pewnie wszyscy chłopcy otoczyli już ją w kółku. Popchnęłam mocno drzwi, które głośno trzasnęły o ścianę. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy i się na mnie spojrzeli. Stołówka nagle umilkła. Wszyscy obserwowali jak wściekła szłam w stronę Jessici. Tak jak myślałam otaczało ją stado chłopaków.

Dziwka.

- Jessica! – krzyknęłam.

Odwróciła się i odrzuciła swoje obrzydliwe włosy za ramię. Uśmiechnęła się.

Jessica nigdy nie była sama. Nawet, gdy miałyśmy po cztery lata już nią gardziłam. Kradła moje kredki i oddawała je chłopakom, którzy ją lubili. Od tego czasu jesteśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami.

- Oh, Bella. ŻYJESZ. Co za szkoda – powiedziała.

Wydawało mi się, ale chyba ryknęłam. Stanęłam bliżej niej. Mogłam zobaczyć jak podnosi wzrok by na mnie spojrzeć.

- Tak, oczywiście mogłam się domyślić, że to właśnie TY wygadujesz te wszystkie kłamstwa – syknęłam ze złością.

Uśmiechnęła się, umieszczając palce na klacie jakiegoś chłopaka.

- Jeśli masz na myśli siebie i tego pedofila to tak. Facet, który chciał ciebie dotknąć, zdecydowanie musi być jakimś psychopatą. – Zaczęła się śmiać, tak jakby było to zabawne. Do cholery – zdecydowanie nie było. To jest naprawdę żałosne.

- Jaka szkoda, że to nie prawda – powiedziałam sarkastycznym tonem. – On nie jest psychopatą. Oh... Ale Jess przecież sama wiesz kto tu jest psychopatą. Biorąc pod uwagę, ze rodzice zmuszają Cię do pobytu tutaj.

Jej oczy o mało co nie wyleciały z oczodołów. Wskoczyła szybko na stolik. Zdałam sobie właśnie sprawę, że była ubrana w krótką czarną mini. Gdyby była o choć trochę krótsza, byłoby widać jej tyłek.

- Bella, jesteś wściekła, ponieważ twój przegrany chłopiec jest w więzieniu – czyli tam gdzie jego miejsce. On na pewno jest tam szczęśliwy, że tam się znalazł. Każdy facet byłby szczęśliwy. Żaden chłopak nigdy nie chciałby cię, nawet taki żałosny jak on, któremu rodzice zostali zamordowani – zachichotała ponownie.

- Jesteś suką – syknęłam pod nosem. Uderzyłam ją mocno w nos i jej głupi śmiech został zamieniony w krzyk. Przeszłam nad nią, gdy leżała na podłodze. Krew dosłownie lała się z jej nosa.

- Odjedź CHOLERA ode mnie dziwaku! – krzyknęła wymachując niepotrzebnie rękami.

Popchnęłam ją jeszcze raz, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach.

- Bella! Bella! – usłyszałam krzyk Angeli.

Ktoś złapał mnie za ramiona i odciągnął mnie od Jess.

- Co tutaj się dzieje? – zapytał się dyrektor Steward. Cholera.

Spojrzałam w dół na moje kostki - znajdowała się na nich krew Jessici. Otarłam ręce o swoją koszulkę, lecz moje nogi lekko się trzęsły. Czułam, że każdy się na mnie patrzył, śmiali się ze mnie, szeptali po kontach. Moja twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona.

- Isabello Swan – powiedział wstrząśnięty dyrektor.

Spojrzałam na niego, przygryzając wargę.

- Czy to ty zrobiłaś to Jessice? – zapytał.

Spojrzałam na Jessicę i próbowałam się nie roześmiać. Jej nos, usta i podbródek były całe we krwi. Jej włosy były w nieładzie, a na jej ubraniach znajdowały się plamki krwi.

_Suka, zasłużyła sobie na to wszystko_, syknęłam sama do siebie.

Chrząknęłam i przeniosłam ciężar swojego ciała na drugą nogę. Byłam zdenerwowana, ponieważ nigdy nie byłam typem dziewczyny, którą wysyłano do dyrektora. Zawsze wolałam prosić o wybaczenie niż iść do pokoju dyrektora. Jednak tym razem Jessica powiedziała za dużo złych rzeczy o Edwardzie. Byłam zawsze przestraszoną dziewczyną, która nigdy nie wyróżniała się spośród tłumu, lecz teraz jestem pełna wigoru.

- Tak – powiedziałam biorąc głęboki oddech. – Ja to zrobiłam.

Oczy dyrektora rozszerzyły się, a usta otworzyły się najbardziej jak to było możliwe.

- Isabello, nigdy przecież nie zrobiłabyś czegoś takiego – powiedział.

- Ona zasłużyła sobie na to! – odpowiedziałam pewnym głosem. – Upowszechnianie kłamstw jest złe, prawda? – zapytałam podnosząc brwi.

Kiwnął głową.

- Tak, ale to jest przemoc. Idziesz ze mną do mojego pokoju – powiedział. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Jęknęłam.

Dyrektor Steward kierował mnie przez salę i pokazywał drogę do swojego pokoju. Nadal na całej stołówce panowała absolutna cisza. Wzrok każdej osoby spoczywał na mnie. Moje oczy natomiast wpatrywały się w buty. Nie śmiałam się spojrzeć w górę.

Dyrektor usiadł w fotelu, kiedy ja zamykałam drzwi.

- Po pierwsze, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy wszystko jest w ...

- STOP! – przerwałam mu i szybko się odwróciłam od niego. – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zapytał się mnie jeszcze raz o to. Nigdy.

Skinął głową.

- Dlaczego uderzyłaś Jessicę Stanley? – przechylił głowę delikatnie na bok.

- Opowiadała kłamstwa na temat Edwarda.

- Kogo? – zapytał, a ja przewróciłam oczami.

Wiedziałam, że on wiedział. On po prostu nie chciał zachować się jak inni, chciał być uprzejmy. Taa, dobrze zrobił, ponieważ to było irytujące jak diabli. Moja historia była teraz numerem jeden w szkole. Oczywiście, że tak musiało być. Takie małe miasto i na dodatek historia o porwaniu, to tak jakby batony Weight Watchers pojawiły się na półkach.

- Wiesz przecież, kim on jest – szepnęłam. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie, które bezwładnie leżały na moich kolanach. – Nie każ mi wyjaśniać tego wszystkiego… jeszcze raz. – Nie lubiłam opowiadać o Edwardzie, gdy o nim wspominałam moje serce zaczynało mnie boleć.

- Dobrze – westchnął. – Wiem, ze na pewno wiele przeszłaś. – szepnął. – Więc... tym razem ci odpuszczę.

Spojrzałam z powrotem na niego.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Lecz gdy to się jeszcze raz powtórzy, to możesz być pewna, że nie będę taki łagodny w stosunku do ciebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się, zrywając się z krzesła.

- Dziękuję panu.

- Idź już na lekcje – powiedział, wskazując ręką drzwi.

- Okay.

Poszłam prosto na lekcje. Miałam delikatne rumieńce na moich policzkach. Chciałam wrócić do domu. Jessica była najpopularniejszą dziewczyną w szkole. Ja natomiast byłam… Byłam dziewczyną, która po prostu chodziła do szkoły. Byłam jak te pozostałe nieśmiałe dziewczyny.

Popchnęłam drzwi i weszłam do klasy. Wszyscy podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli na mnie złośliwym wzrokiem.

- Witaj, panno Swan – przywitał mnie Pan Banner.

Skinęłam głową.

- Usiądź gdziekolwiek – powiedział.

Usiadłam na środku klasy. Wzrok każdego spoczywał na każdym kawałku mojego ciała, od głowy do nóg. Ignorowałam to wszystko. Siedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się, wyobrażając sobie Edwarda siedzącego pod wierzbą.


	13. Rozdział 13 Hearding Damagne

**ROZDZIAŁ 13**

„**Hearding Damage"**

Edward POV

Więzienie ssie. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że bycie tutaj jest lepsze od życia na ulicy, są totalnymi kretynami. Tu na pewno nie było lepiej niż na ulicy. Zamiast siedzieć tutaj i obserwować popękany mur, mógłbym być z Bellą. Ale nie, jestem tutaj.

No, może dla bezdomnych, którzy stali się przestępcami, siedzenie tutaj nie wydawało się złe, ponieważ nikt na nich nie czekał. Ja natomiast kogoś miałem.

Pieprzyć moje życie.

- Edward, no chodź – powiedział mój obecny przyjaciel.

Okay, mam przyjaciela. W pewnym sensie… Wiem, że jest to dziwne, zdobyć przyjaciela w więzieniu, ale muszę z kimś gadać, bo inaczej bym kurwa zwariował. Jasper okradł bank i został złapany, więc również siedział w więzieniu. Najwidoczniej obrabowanie banku nie było aż takie złe.

Policjant otworzył moją celę. Usłyszałem ten obrzydliwy zgrzyt otwierania bramy. Było to okropne dla uszu.

- Co chcesz, Japser? – westchnąłem, przechodząc obok policjanta, gdzie stał Jasper.

- Idę na siłownię, która niedawno zbudowali. Wiesz, muszę dbać o swoje mięśnie.

- Taa – zgodziłem się.

Stwierdziłem, że mogę spędzić trochę czasu na siłowni. Nie miałem nic do roboty, więc czemu nie. Oczywiście, ściany siłowni były betonowe – czy wszystko musiało być tutaj z betonu? Nic tutaj tak naprawdę nie było. Kilka worków i trochę innych, marnych sprzętów. Serio, myślałem, że policjanci są odrobinę mądrzejsi. W ten sposób chcieli trafić do przestępców? Taa, policjanci, którzy oczekiwali, że mordercy i gwałciciele staną się silniejsi.

Jasper zaczął walić w duży czerwony worek.

- Znam twoją historię – powiedział między uderzeniami. – Każdy ją zna. Jesteś nowy w naszym świecie przestępczości

- Tak, więc? – zapytałem zaciskając zęby, uderzyłem również w worek.

- Ale nie znasz mojej historii.

- Znam – powiedziałem, ocierając czoło. – Okradłeś bank. - Zaśmiał się kręcąc głową.

-Stary, moja zbrodnia jest o wiele bardziej komplikowana niż myślisz. Policjanci chcą, byśmy uwierzyli, ze jesteśmy psychopatami, ale nimi nie jesteśmy. Czasami przestępstwa mogą być pasją. – Roześmiałem się.

- Pasją? W jaki sposób gwałt, morderstwo czy obrabowanie banku może być pasją?

- Może być – mruknął. – Nie znasz całej historii. – Westchnąłem, wywracając oczami.

- Dobrze, Jazz. – Usiadłem na ławce. Wywnioskowałem, że mam siedzieć naprzeciwko niego. – Opowiedz mi swoją historię.

Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Domyślam się, że to będzie naprawdę długa historia….

- Jasper, długo ci to potrwa? Muszę iść po coś do jedzenia. Umieram z głodu. – Przewrócił oczami.

- To naprawdę nie potrwa długo, nie zabiorę twojego cennego czasu na jedzenie. - Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Dwa lata temu, u mojej córki Anny zdiagnozowano białaczkę – powiedział nonszalancko.

Moje oczy się rozszerzyły. To musiało być kurewsko okropne.

- Sorry – mruknąłem. Nie lubiłem przepraszać.

- W każdym razie, nie byliśmy najbogatszą rodziną na świecie... – wyciągnął coś pomarańczowego z kieszeni i podał to. Były to dwa zdjęcia.

- To moja żona, Alice. – Uśmiechnął się. – A ta druga, to właśnie moja córka Ania.

Jego córka i żona wyglądały bardzo podobnie – te same duże niebieskie oczy. Ten sam niesamowity uśmiech. Anna nie miała włosów, ale była naprawdę piękną dziewczyną.

- Obie są piękne – powiedziałem cicho podając mu zdjęcia. Uśmiechnął się, wkładając je z powrotem do kieszeni.

- Nie mieliśmy pieniędzy by opłacić zabiegi, a ja i Alice cały czas pracowaliśmy. Ale to co zarabialiśmy, zdecydowanie nie wystarczało. – Wpatrywał się we mnie i myślał, jak by mi to wszystko opowiedzieć, nie pomijając żadnego faktu. – Jedyną alternatywą, jaką wtedy widziałem i jaka mi została to było właśnie obrabowanie banku – westchnął, kręcąc głową. – Nie mogłem pozwolić jej umrzeć. Jej życie dobiegało końca, a ci cholerni lekarze w ogóle nam nie pomagali. – Uderzył pięścią w ławkę i zacisnął mocno zęby.

- Ten szpital ST. Jude's – powiedział. – Byliśmy w St. Judy, ale chcieli ją przyjąć tylko, gdy zapłacimy. Wyszliśmy więc ze szpitala i wsiedliśmy w taksówkę. Jechaliśmy, lecz okazało się, że nie mieliśmy wystarczająco pieniędzy by zapłacić taksówkarzowi. – Potrzasnął głową. – A resztę już znasz – mruknął.

- Ale, co... Co z twoją rodziną? Co się z nimi stało? – Złapał się za głowę.

- Alice wróciła z Anną do szpitala, gdy mnie aresztowali w tej taksówce. Powiedziała, że musi tam jeszcze raz pojechać… Ale niestety nie dojechali tam.

Kurwa, małe dziecko zmarło. Nie powinno być tak do cholery!

- Powinieneś pozwać ten szpital – mruknąłem, wzruszył ramionami.

- I tak już nic nie można teraz zrobić. – Siknąłem głową.

- Wiesz co, chyba masz rację.

- Rację?

- Niektóre przestępstwa, są spowodowane niby dobrym celem.

Bella POV

Pobiegłam do skrzynki pocztowej sprawdzić czy mam jakiś nowy list. List powinien dotrzeć dzisiaj. Byłą sobota, więc musiał być. Skoczyłam z ostatnich dwóch schodków i zatrzymałam się przed mamą, która trzymała w ręku stos kopert.

- Jest coś dla mnie? – zapytałam, wypatrując kopertę z idealnym pismem Edwarda.

Spojrzała i potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie w tym tygodniu, Bella – powiedziała.

Znowu? Był to już drugi tydzień, a nie dostałam odpowiedzi od Edwarda.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, podniosłam głowę i udałam się z powrotem do mojego pokoju. Byłam już na samym szczycie schodów, gdy usłyszałam swoją mamę.

- Bella, czekaj. Chodź tutaj do mnie. – Powoli się odwróciłam.

- Tak? – zapytałam.

Moja mama wyglądał trochę nieswojo. Zagryzła nerwowo wargę i usiadła na kanapie w salonie. Poklepała miejsce obok, zachęcając mnie, bym usiadła obok niej. Zrobiłam to, o co mnie prosiła.

- Mamo, o co ci chodzi? – zapytałam. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Wiem, że łączą cię z tym chłopakiem, Edwardem dziwne więzi, Bello. Nie uszło to mojej uwadze.

- To nie jest nic dziwnego… - rzekłam ostrym tonem. – To jest… miłość. – Czułam się naprawdę dziwnie mówiąc o swoich uczuciach względem Edwarda. Wzięła ponownie głęboki oddech.

- On nie jest odpowiedni dla **ciebie**, Bello. Zobacz, on nawet nie odezwał się od ciebie od dwóch tygodni – zaczęła przeglądać ponownie listy, które trzymała.

- Odpisze na pewno, obiecał mi to. – Mogłam jednak stwierdzić, że już **pomału** przestawałam mieć nadzieję, że mi odpisze. Były już to dwa tygodnie! Obiecywał, że będzie pisał codziennie. Gdzie były te listy?

- Po prostu chcę **ci** powiedzieć, że zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego.

- Nie chcę nikogo „lepszego". Edward jest wszystkim czego chcę.

- Masz czternaście lat, Bello! Ty nie masz nawet pojęcia, co to jest miłość – powiedziała. Wstałam i spojrzałam na nią.

- A ty wiesz? Ty i tata nawet się nie kochacie. Nie pocałowaliście się od tak dawna, nie widziałam was przytulających się, nawet się nie śmiejecie! Ty nie wiesz, czym jest miłość. Czasami myślę nawet, że ty mnie nie kochasz! – Potrząsnęłam głową. – Edward napisze. Obiecał mi to – powiedziałam i wyszłam z pokoju.

Gdy byłam w moim pokoju postanowiłam, że napiszę do Edwarda. Może mój list się zagubił i dlatego mi nie odpisał.

_Kochany Edwardzie,_

_Dlaczego mi nie odpisujesz? Czekałam na list od __Ciebie__, lecz nie dostałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mi odpiszesz. Moja mam próbuje wbić mi do głowy kłamstwa. Cały czas mi mówi, że mnie nie kochasz, ale wiem, że jest to kłamstwo prawda?_

_Kochasz mnie jeszcze, prawda? _

_Proszę znajdź trochę czasu by mi odpisać. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co tam u ciebie słychać. _

_Kocham Cię Edwardzie i zawsze będę._

_Kocham, Bella._

Leżałam na łóżku i trzymałam w ręku nowy list do Edwarda. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobię jutro rano to pójdę wysłać list. Było już późno, więc poszłam spać. Umieściłam list na moim nocnym stoliku, zaraz obok łóżka, a następnie wyłączyłam światło. Zamknęłam oczy i zapadłam w sen.

Moja mama nie miała racji. Edward nadal mnie kocha. Myślę, że jego list zaginął na poczcie. Może policjanci zabronili mu wysłać list tydzień temu i dwa tygodnie temu. Może… To prawda.

Nie. Musiałam w to wierzyć. Edward mnie kocha. Kocha… Tak?

Edward POV

- Joe! – zawołałem do listonosza.

Odwrócił się, przekładając worek listów z jednego ramienia na drugi.

- Jest coś dla mnie? – zapytałem marszcząc brwi.

Szukał listu skierowanego do mnie, lecz szybko potrząsnął głową. – Niestety nie, Edwardzie– powiedział.

Westchnąłem, po czym usiadłem na łóżku.

Dlaczego Bella już do mnie nie pisze? Minęły już dwa tygodnie, a ja nie dostałem od niej żadnej odpowiedzi! Czy ona mnie już nie kocha? Może zdała sobie sprawę, jakim wielkim błędem byłem w jej życiu?

Zamknąłem oczy, po czym położyłem się i zwróciłem twarz w stronę ściany. Musiałem się z tym przespać. Jutro z rana napiszę do niej list, a jeśli tym razem nie odpisze, to już nie będę do niej pisać. Nie chce wyjść na jakiegoś zdesperowanego, przegranego człowieka.


	14. Rozdział 14 Breath Me

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

„**Breathe Me"**

Bella POV

Kiedy się obudziłam, list zniknął. Co do cholery?

- Mamo, tato! – krzyknęłam, gdy zbiegałam po schodach w dół, jeszcze w piżamie. – Gdzie jest mój list! Był na moim nocnym stoliku, a tera go tam nie… – zatrzymałam się, gdy stanęłam w kuchni, gdzie zobaczyłam moją mamę. – M-mama? – szepnęłam.

Powoli się odwróciła, trzymając w ręce mój list.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytałam cicho.

- To nie tak, jak to wygląda – powiedziała szybko.

Spojrzałam na nią wściekle. Zobaczyłam, że kosz na śmieci był wystawiony. Zauważyłam tam dwa inne listy, natomiast mój trzymała jeszcze w ręku.

- To ty niszczyłaś moje listy! – oskarżyłam ją, ale tym razem mój zarzut wobec niej był1 zdecydowanie prawidłowy.

- Bella, musisz się uspokoić – powiedziała zbyt spokojnym głosem. Podeszłam do niej i wyrwałam jej mój list z dłoni.

- Jak śmiesz! Myślisz, że możesz zniszczyć wszystko między mną a Edwardem? Jesteś.. – zatrzymałam się, musiałam pomyśleć, jak mogłam ją odpowiednio nazwać. Już wiem. – Suką! – Wzięła oddech.

Teraz wszystko się stało, jak by w zwolnionym tempie. Jej ręka uderzyła mnie mocno, przez co poleciałam do tyłu. Uderzyłam mocno w ladę i usłyszałam jak mówi. – Bello, przepraszam.

Moje oczy się zamknęły. W moim uchu rozległ się naprawdę głośny dźwięk i trudno było mi określić, co w ogóle się dzieje. Czułam ciepło z tyłu głowy, w miejscu gdzie uderzyłam głową. Moje oczy lekko się otworzyły, spojrzałam na podłogę i byłam cała w krwi. Mojej krwi. Patrzyłam dalej, zobaczyłam jak moja mama gorączkowo rozmawia przez telefon. Płakała, a z jej palców kapał krew.

- To był wypadek, Charlie! – wrzasnęła do telefonu. – Chciałam ją tylko lekko uderzyć, ale... – zatrzymała się, mogłam usłyszeć jak mój tata na nią krzyczy nawet przez telefon. – Chciałam ją uderzyć, bo nazwała mnie… Jak to nie obchodzi cię, jak mnie nazwała? Ona nie może tak mówić do mnie!

Zamknęłam ponownie oczy i pozwoliłam sobie dryfować w nieprzytomności.

Dryń, Dryń, Dryń.

Czułam, że moje powieki próbują się podnieść, ale jakoś to się nie udawało.

Dryń, Dryń, Dryń.

Ten dzwonek działał mi naprawdę na nerwy. Znałam ten dźwięk. On brzmiał tak znajomo… Ugh, ale nie pamiętam. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jestem. Nie wiem nawet, co się stało. Poruszyłam rękami, próbując dowiedzieć się gdzie jestem. Czułam miękkość. Łóżko. Byłam na łóżku.

- Patrz, Charlie, budzi się – słyszałam jak moja mama to mówi.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, czułam, że ktoś mnie trzyma, a potem otworzyłam swoje oczy. Moja mama i mój tata siedzi obok mnie na łóżku. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Wszystkie ściany były białe, widziałam otwarte drzwi, skąd było widać korytarz szpitala. Byłam w szpitalu…? Dlaczego?

- C-co się stało? – zapytałam.

Mój tata wziął mnie za rękę i spojrzał na nasze splecione ręce. Prawie wymiotowałam, gdy zobaczyłam, ż w mojej żyle coś się znajduje.

- Nie pamiętasz? – moja mama wyszeptał, a oczy miała szeroko otwarte.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, myślała. Wszystko, co pamiętałam... tak naprawdę to nic. Naprawdę nie pamiętałam niczego, co się niedawno stało. To, co pamiętam, to jedynie jak wracałam do domu na piechotę w październiku, a potem mam jedną wielką dziurę. Wszystko co działa się przed spacerem, pamiętam. Jednak nie mogłam sobie niczego przypomnieć, co się działo później.

Potrząsnęłam głową.

- Pamiętam jak wracałam do domu. Jedenasty październik, a potem nie pamiętam.

Moja mama i tata wpadli w panikę.

- Co? – zapytałam zirytowana. Poczułam wielki ból z tyłu głowy i skrzywiłam się. – Oh, moja głowa mnie boli. Dlaczego ja tu jestem? Upadłam, jak wracałam do domu, czy co? Prawdopodobnie było to możliwe.

- Kochanie nie pamiętasz, co działo się przez ostatni miesiące? – zapytał mnie tata.

Spojrzałam na swoje ramiona. Były całe zadrapane. Próbowałam sobie wszystko przypomnieć, naprawdę, ale nie mogłam.

- Nie– powiedziałam. Mój tata pokręcił głową.

- Och, nie. - Trzymał twarz w dłoniach i mamrotał coś w stylu „biedny facet".

Moja mama wybuchła płaczem, wzdrygnęłam się. Wybiegła z pokoju, a mój tata nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Może, nie będzie….. – szepnął mój tata w ręce.

- Tato, proszę powiedz co się stało? – poprosiłam. Wiedziałam, że nie pamiętam czegoś naprawdę ważnego. Czułam się, jakby… kawałek, jakby… czegoś nie było w mojej głowie. To było coś ważnego. Mogłam poczuć pewny ból w moim sercu. Nie był to ból fizyczny, tylko emocjonalny. Dlaczego miałabym być smutna emocjonalnie?

- Ja… nie wiem od czego zacząć– szepnął. Potrząsnął swoją głową. – Kiedy wyjdziesz, wszystkiego się dowiesz.

- Kto wyjdzie, gdzie? – byłam naprawdę już zirytowana.

- To nie moja historia do opowiedzenia– szepnął, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Może z czasem sobie przypomnisz wszystko.

Miałam nadzieję, że mój tata miał rację, bo naprawdę nie pamiętam niczego. Czułam się, jakbym ten cały czas przespała.

- Mam nadzieję, że ma rację – powiedziałam na głos. Mój tata pocałował mnie w czoło i powiedział:

- Idę znaleźć matkę, a potem idziemy do domu. – Skinęłam głową, gdy wychodził z pokoju.

Byłam już w domu. Lekarz powiedział mi, że upadłam, lecz gdy to oznajmił, moja mama zaczęła płakać i powtarzała cały czas jak jej jest przykro. Ale czemu? Miałam szwy na głowie, a kiedy je zobaczyłam zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Poszłam spać, ponieważ nie miałam nic do roboty. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, na podłodze było rozrzucone kawałki szkła z krwią. Zapytałam mojego tatę, co się stało, ale nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

Dziwne.

Było już około północ, a ja nadal walczyłam, ale nie mogłam zasnąć, oczy miałam nadal otwarte. Wiedziałam, że to głupie, ale bałam się spać. Może znowu zapomnę kawałek swojego życia. Leżałam w łóżku owinięta purpurowym kocem. Czułam się, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Czułam się jakby to ja była zwierzyną na polowaniu i to na dodatek w nocy. Całą noc szukałam sobie jakiegoś odniesienia w przeszłości, by móc przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Szukałam tak cały czas do czwartej rano. Westchnęłam, po czym w końcu wyłączyłam nocną lampkę. Chce spać, może we śnie znajdę odpowiedzi, których szukałam. Miałam nadzieję, że tak się stanie.

Edward POV

Brym, Brym, Brym.

Co do cholery! Czy facet, kurwa nie może tu spokojnie spać?

Skoczyłem z mojego łóżka, a następnie podszedłem do krat, ponieważ ktoś o nie walił.

- Co chcesz, szeryfie? – zapytałem sennie, pocierając oczy.

- Edward, mam złe wieści– powiedział

Zesztywniałem.

Dlaczego tyle złych rzeczy musiało stać na mojej drodze? Kurwa, miałem na szyi jakiegoś czarnego kota, czy co. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Nic nie widziałem. Świeciło tylko światło księżyca, które wpadało trochę do pokoju. Z tego co udało mi się zobaczyć, zagryzał on wargi, patrząc w dół.

- Po prostu to powiedz – szepnąłem.

- Chodzi o Bellę.

Myślałem, że moje serce zostało oderwane, a ból gwałtownie i boleśnie przechodził do mojego żołądka.

- Czy ona, jest… ranna? – zapytałem głośno. Ledwo mi to przeszło przez gardło, kurwa.

- Raczej nie– powiedział. Chwyciłem jego koszulę przez kraty i przyciągnąłem go mocno.

- Nie bądź tak cholernie tajemniczy. Albo jest ranna, albo nie.

- Nie wiem, czy jest rana, bo nie umiem ci teraz tego powiedzieć– wyjaśnił szybko. – Puść mnie, a wszystko Ci wyjaśnię.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i go puściłem.

- Wyrzuć to z siebie– syknąłem. Odchrząknął, kiedy zaczął poprawiać sobie koszulę.

- Jej matką ją uderzyła.

Wiedziałem, ta suka musiała jej coś zrobić.

- Aresztowali ja?

- Nie. – Kopnąłem w kraty.

- Dlaczego nie? Mnie wysłali do więzienia, choć nic nie zrobiłem, a ta suka uderzyła własną córkę i nic jej nie zrobili. Teraz to mnie kurwa zawiedli.

- Wiem, Edward. Ale ona jest wpływową osobą. Wiesz jak to jest. Twierdzi, że nie chciała uderzyć jej mocno.

Chodziłem w kółko, złapałem kraty mocno w dłonie.

- Jak mocno? – warknąłem. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że ta sucha schodzi po schodach i nagle ktoś ją popycha. Ah, ale by było miło.

- Ona chciała ją uderzyć, ale w końcu użyła za dużo siły. Uderzyła ją mocno, upadła i znalazła się w szpitala. – Moje oczy poszerzały

- Czy ona jest, czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku? – jąkałem się, już miałem ochotę rozpłakać się jak jakieś małe dziecko.

- Obudziła się, ale…

No wyrzuć to z siebie!

- Straciła pamięć, Edward. Ona nic nie pamięta, pamięta jedynie jak wracała do domu – przed porwaniem. – Zmarszczyłem czoło.

- Co masz na myśli? - Znaczy, że ona nic nie pamięta o porwaniu, nie pamięta Jamesa, nie pamięta jak ją matka uderzyła i.. nie ma pojęcia kim jesteś

1 


	15. Rozdział 15 You Found Me

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

„**You Found Me"**

Edward POV

8 miesięcy później

- Będę za tobą tęsknić – powiedział Jasper klepiąc mnie po plecach. Uśmiechnąłem się i ucisnąłem mu dłoń.

Byłem już na zewnątrz, byłem wolny. Teraz nareszcie będę mógł zobaczyć się z Bellą. Nawet nie wiedziała kim jestem, ale będę próbować. Pisałem do niej codziennie listy, odkąd dowiedziałem się, że straciła pamięć. Lecz nadal nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

Wyszedłem z więzienia, dźwięk otwierania głównych drzwi był dla mnie najlepszym dźwiękiem, jaki w życiu słyszałem. Było dziś słonecznie – w końcu to sierpień. Bella teraz nie chodzi do szkoły, więc prawdopodobnie będzie w domu.

Jak Stalker sprawdziłem książkę telefoniczną, która oczywiście znajdowała się w budce telefonicznej. Znalazłem jej adres – 20 Franklin Street. Nie obchodziło mnie czy jej rodzice chcą mnie tam, czy nie. Chciałem tam pójść, otworzyć drzwi i „przypadkowo" popchnąć matkę Belli.

Upsss.

Szedłem w dół ulicy, ale nie wiedziałem co mam teraz zrobić z własnym życiem. Naprawdę nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Jedyną rzeczą, o której myślałem przez te ostatnie kilka miesięcy była Bella. Mógłbym leżeć w łóżku, myśląc jedynie o niej.

Potrzebowałem jakiegoś życia.

Musiałem znaleźć pracę. Jeśli Bella będzie chciała kiedyś być ze mną, będę musiał się nią zaopiekować, tak jak zawsze chciałem.

W końcu dotarłem do jej domu. Nie wyglądał on na dom, tylko na jakąś pieprzoną rezydencję. Pewien gość przycinał żywopłoty, a inni pielęgnowali kwiatki. Nie mogłem nawet zbytnio dostać się do drzwi. Był ogrodzony płotem i wielką bramą, za nią był wielki chodnik, który prowadził do drzwi. Oczywiście matka Belli, na pewno by mnie nie wpuściła.

Niezły plan, Edwardzie. Niezły, naprawdę, skarciłem sam siebie w myślach.

Zacząłem iść dalej, gdy nagle ktoś we mnie uderzył.

- Hej, uważaj jak ch… - zatrzymałem się w połowie zdania, gdy zobaczyłem, kto na mnie wpadł.

Bella, na… rowerze. Uśmiechnąłem się. Pamiętam, jak uczyłem ją jeździć na rowerze.

- Tak mi przykro – szepnęła. – Nie jestem dobra w zatrzymywaniu tej rzeczy – jej policzki stały się czerwone. Miała lekko skwaszoną minę, gdy kopnęła w oponę roweru.

- To... nie jest żaden problem.

Cóż, to było naprawdę dziwne. Jak ona mogła mnie nie rozpoznać? To było naprawdę cholernie dziwne. Całowałem ją, nawet z nią brałem kurwa prysznic! Jednak ona nie miała o tym pojęcia.

- No, hmm, to ja już zamierzam iść – wymamrotała i spojrzała w dół, po czym zaczęła powoli iść.

- Czekaj! – krzyknąłem, kładąc rękę na jej rowerze. Ona popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie, była zaskoczona moim zachowaniem.

- Jesteś Isabella Swan? – Chryste, to było dziwne.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, ale skinęła głową.

- Umm, możemy, możemy pójść razem? – zapytałem.

- Ale ja cię nie znam – powiedziała, odsuwając się kilka kroków ode mnie.

- Tak, wiem... ale ja znam ciebie – przybliżyła się do swojej bramy.

- Mam być przerażona? – zapytała, podnosząc brew.

Roześmiałem się, potrząsając głową – Nie.

- Skąd mnie znasz? – spytała.

Westchnąłem, dotykając swojego karku.

- To długa historia.

- Mam teraz wolny czas - powiedziała , uśmiechając się. Prawie kurwa dostałem zawału. Jak ktoś może być tak piękny, jak ona?

- Um, uh... – MÓW EDWARD, ODEZWIJ SIĘ! – Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, spróbuję ci wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Zagryzła wargę, a następnie rzuciła rower przed bramą. Narobiła tyle hałasu, że aż facet od żywopłotu na nas spojrzał i przez przypadek upuścił maszynę.

- No chodź – powiedziała, wskakując ruchem ręki, automatycznie się za nią udałem.

Zachowywałem się jak jakiś posłuszy szczeniak.

Teraz, najchętniej wziąłbym ją tutaj, teraz. Miała na sobie, krótkie dżinsowe spodenki i bardzo obcisły, fioletowy top.

Boże, przebacz mi te moje wszystkie, grzeszne myśli.

Bella POV

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to on! To był chłopak z moich snów, które śniły mi się od jakiś ośmiu miesięcy, a teraz rzeczywiście on był tutaj! To było takie surrealistyczne. Wyglądał identycznie jak w moich snach, a może nawet jeszcze lepiej. Jego niezwykłe, zielone oczy, wydawały się o wiele jaśniejsze. Były jak dwa, błyszczące, hipnotyzujące szmaragdy. Włosy też miał identyczne jak w moich snach, a jego uśmiech zatrzymywał bicie mojego serca. Jego uśmiech był krzywy, ale zwalał mnie z nóg.

Poprosił mnie, bym poszła z nim na spacer, to było dziwne. Moje serce biło naprawdę wolno, odkąd się obudziłam w szpitalu. Tak było aż do dziś, gdy go zobaczyłam, gdy wjechałam w niego rowerem. Jakie było to dziwne. Moja mama zawsze powtarzała mi, żeby nie iść nigdzie z obcymi – naprawdę, na to zawsze nalegała – ale jednak poszłam. Czułam się dziwnie bezpieczna będąc z nim. Wydawało mi się, jakbym go znała w innym życiu czy coś takiego.

- Więc... – powiedział, przerywając niezręczne myślenie. Szliśmy ulicą, nikt z nas się nie odzywał. Mówił, że mi to wszystko wyjaśni. – Więc... – powtórzył.

- Wyjaśnij – powiedziała. Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Ja znam Ciebie, ale ty również mnie znasz – roześmiałam się.

- Ale ja ciebie nie znam – zaprzeczyłam. – Gdybym cię znała, znałabym twoje imię i nazwisko.

- Nazywam się Edward Masen.

Edward... Dlaczego czułam, że znam jego imię? Czułam jak jego imię, przechodziło moje myśli.

- Edward – szepnęłam. Czułam się naprawdę dobrze, wypowiadając to imię. – Moi rodzice powiedzieli mi, że straciłam pamięć – powiedziałam, a on kiwnął głową.

- Wiem – popatrzyłam na niego.

- Skąd?

- Szeryf mi powiedział.

- Szeryf? Masz na myśli szeryfa Rogersa? – pokiwał głową.

- Jesteś policjantem, albo kimś takim? Wyglądasz trochę za młodo. Jeśli tu jesteś, mój tata powinien cię znać. Był szeryfem, zanim odszedł – zaśmiałem się.

- Nie jestem policjantem – ponownie się zaśmiałem. – Mam osiemnaście lat, a ty czternaście.

Zatrzymałam się. Odwrócił się, spojrzał na mnie.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Jesteś Stalkerem? – zapytałam się szybko, a on na to się zaśmiał.

- Nie, nie jestem – zrobił krok bliżej w moją stronę, natomiast ja się odsunęłam. Moje tętno przyśpieszyło.

- Powiedziałaś mi to wszystko – wyjaśnił, na co potrzasnęłam głową.

- Nie, nieprawda. Zapamiętałabym to. I gdybyś był dla mnie kimś ważnym, moi rodzice na pewno powiedzieliby mi o tobie, ale tego nie zrobili – jęknął.

- Powiedziałaś mi to wszystko i jestem dla ciebie kimś ważnym! Jak inaczej bym wiedział, że twoim ulubionym kolorem jest fioletowy? Lubisz klasyczne romanse, ale nie uważasz, że mogłyby naprawdę zdarzyć się w prawdziwym życiu. Wiesz, jak się gra na fortepianie. Nienawidzisz sody, a twoje urodziny są 11 września.

- Jesteś Stalkerem – krzyknęłam i zaczęłam uciekać z powrotem do domu.

- Nie, Bella czekaj! – słyszałam jego kroki, gdy za mną biegł.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju – krzyknęłam. Szybko wpisałam hasło do blokady, aby otworzyć bramę, chwyciłam szybko rower i weszłam na swoje podwórko.

- Bella.

Byłam już w środku, a brama się powoli zamykała. Zatrzymał się przed nią, a potem po prostu na mnie patrzył, ciężko oddychając.

- Odejdź – szepnęłam, również ciężko oddychając.

- Nie mogę – wyjaśnił.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałam. – Nie znam Cię – jęknął i zamknął oczy,

- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu pamiętać? – powiedział cicho, pochylając się przed bramą. Nacisnęłam przycisk, by brama się w końcu zamknęła. Może on teraz zrozumie. Popatrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Ja. Cię. Nie. Znam. – powiedziałam. Wypuścił powietrze, podszedł do mnie i się nachylił.

Chryste…

- Może to ci wszystko przypomni – powiedział, schylając się. Chciałam zaprotestować, ale było już za późno.

Jego wargi dotknęły moich, były takie miękkie. Chciałam go zatrzymać, ale moje protesty rozpłynęły się w powietrzu przez ten magiczny pocałunek. Wiedziałam, że muszę go zatrzymać, zanim oddam mu ten pocałunek. Otworzyłam oczy, a potem się rozejrzałam. Zobaczyłam skałę. To na pewno go zatrzyma. Wzięłam w dłoń skałę i przywaliłam mu tym.

- Oh... – wrzasnął.

Upuściłam skałę i szybko złapałam drugą, odeszłam od niego, bo bałam się, że mnie uderzy, za to, że ja go uderzyłam.

- Jezu, mogłaś mi powiedzieć, żebym się wycofał – mruknął, pocierając twarz. Spojrzałam na jego dłonie, były całe czerwone.

- O mój Boże – moje oczy poszerzały, gdy zobaczyłam krew. Otarł krew o dżinsy i odsunął się lekko do tyłu.

- Ja... przepraszam, chyba – mruknęłam zakłopotana.

- Ok... w porządku, chyba – powiedział.

- Idź do domu – mruknęłam, po czym się odwróciłam i podniosłam rower.

Edward był dziwny. Kto normalny przychodzi do człowieka i od razu go całuje?

- Bells? – zawołał mój tata, gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi.

- Tak, tato? – powiedziałam, zdejmując swoje tenisówki.

- Widziałem ciebie i Edwarda – uśmiechnął się, zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Ja go znam? – mój tata westchnął.

- Bella, wyjaśniliśmy ci to. Strąciłaś pamięć – przewróciłam oczami.

- Przecież wiem... ale to takie dziwne. Jak mogłam o nim zapomnieć, jeśli był dla mnie kimś ważnym? I dlaczego nie możesz po prostu mi tego powiedzieć? – spojrzałam na mojego tatę, marszcząc brwi.

- To nie moja rola, by opowiedzieć Ci tą historię, z czasem sobie… przypomnisz.

Edward POV

Co do cholery! Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mnie uderzyła kamieniem! Miałem teraz pieprzoną ranę na mojej lewej stronie twarzy. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę mogła mi zrobić krzywdę. Zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy spojrzałem na jej dom. Słońce naprawdę mocno dzisiaj świeciło, padało akurat bezpośrednio na jej wielki dach – najdziwniejszą rzeczą w Forks było właśnie słońce. Facet od przycinania żywopłotów, dalej spokojnie zajmował się swoją pracą, jakby się nic się tutaj nie wydarzyło.

Tak, na pewno było spokojnie. Właśnie spotkałem się z Bellą, ale tego spotkania nie mogłem określić „spokojnym". To spotkanie było cholernie bolesne, tak właśnie takie było. Wsadziłem ręce w kieszenie i oparłem się o bramę. Będę czekał tutaj nawet całą noc, by Bella wyszła do mnie. Było lato, więc nie przesiedzi całego czasu w domu. Zacząłem się już relaksować, gdy nagle zabrzęczało głośno i brama się otworzyła. Upadłem do tyłu na głowę, ponieważ byłem o nią wcześniej oparty.

- Cholera... – wymamrotałem. Czy moja głowa musiała dziś tyle się nacierpieć? Poważnie - zbicie mojej głowy, było kogoś dzisiejszym celem?

- Edward Masen –szepnął jakiś kobiecy głos.

Spojrzałem do góry, ponieważ dalej leżałem na ziemi, a nade mną stała jakaś kobieta z założonym rękami. Wyglądała prawie jak Bella. Miała te same policzki, z takim samym różem, który niegdyś nie opuszczał policzków Belli. Nawet oczy miała te same, takie brązowe. Wstałem z ziemi i się otrzepałem.

- Pani Swan – skinąłem głową. Moje ręce i szczęka były bardzo mocno zaciśnięte.

- Wiedziałam, że odwalisz jakiś spektakl – pokazała głową na bramę. – Jak śmiesz dotykać w ogóle mojej córki, jeśli ona nie wie nawet kim jesteś. Myślisz, że możesz sobie ją tak wykorzystywać…

- Whoa, whoa, proszę pani. Zatrzymajmy się na chwilę. Jesteś... – wskazałem na nią palcem. - …powodem, przez który mnie nie pamięta – zamknęła usta i spojrzała na ziemię.

- Myślisz, że ty możesz jej dotykać? – zapytałem ironicznie. – Jesteś tą osobą, która wyrządziła jej krzywdę. Ja jej nigdy, nigdy bym nie skrzywdził.

- Ale jednak to zrobiłeś. – powiedział mama Belli. Spojrzała na mnie. – Zostawiłeś ją już raz – parsknąłem.

- Jednak wolałbym termin, że zostawiłem ją z jakaś morderczynią. Jaką ty jesteś matką? – zapytałem retorycznie.

- Nic by się nie stało, gdybyś jej nie odpisywał – syknęła.

- Co do cholery! – krzyknąłem, podchodząc do niej bliżej. - Postąpiłem dobrze. Normalni ludzie byli by zadowoleni, że ktoś chronił ich córkę podczas porwania. Więc, w czym masz do cholery problem? – odeszła kilka kroków ode mnie.

- Teraz już wiem, skąd moja córka zna takie wulgarne słownictwo.

- Nie opowiadaj mi tutaj takiego gówna, jaki masz problem kobieto? – westchnęła i ponownie spojrzała na ziemię.

- Chcę po prostu, by moja córka była szczęśliwa.

- Więc zgaduję, że teraz to naprawdę musi być szczęśliwa? – pytałem, podnosząc brwi. Potrząsnęła głową.

- To był wypadek – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Zgaduję, że jej jeszcze nawet o tym nie powiedziałaś? – zapytałem. Zagryzła wargi tak samo jak Bella. Identycznie. To było dopiero dziwne.

- Nie, nie powiedziałam i nie chciałabym jej o tym mówić. Nie układa nam się, tak jakbym chciała. Nie chciałbym, żeby kolejny problem stanął między nami.

- To znaczy, że nie mogę jej powiedzieć? – uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie, nie możesz - powiedziała, a ja westchnąłem.

- Słuchaj, nie wybaczę ci, tego, że ją uderzyłaś, nigdy. Będę zawsze żywił urazę do ciebie – spojrzała mi w oczy.

- A ja nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, że to wszystko rozpocząłeś.

Mówiąc to, popchnęła mnie do tyłu i zamknęła bramę, zostawiając mnie samego.

- Idź do domu Masen – zawołała, gdy szła do głównych drzwi.

Suka.


	16. Rozdział 16 Sleep Alone

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

„**Sleep Alone"**

Bella POV

_- Bella biegnij! – krzyknął Edward. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyłam człowieka, który próbuje nożem pociąć Edwarda._

_- Uciekaj Bella – krzyknął, próbując uciec przed nożem człowieka/_

_Potrzasnęłam głową i powiedziałam: _

_- Nie mogę – ten człowiek odwrócił się do mnie i uśmiechnął się szalonym uśmiechem._

_- Chcesz, żeby stało się to również tobie? – zapytał._

_- Co? – uśmiechnął się._

_- To – powiedział i wbił nóż prosto w serce Edwarda. Zamknęłam mocno usta i upadłam na kolana na brudną podłogę._

– _Nieee! – ciężko oddychałam. – Nie, Edward, nie możesz mnie tutaj zostawić. Nie, nie, nie! – Mężczyzna stał i trzymał nóż, z którego ściekała krew Edwarda. Kolor czerwony wsiąkał w biały dywan i przez to powstała jedna, wielka, czerwona plama._

_- Twoja kolej –szepnął. Krzyczałam i walczyłam, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Nóż został we mnie wbity, a moje krzyki zostały przerwane._

_- Edward… _

- Bella? - usłyszałam szept.

- Nie, Edward, nie... – mruknęłam. Sen nagle zniknął jak wir, tak jak zanieczyszczenia w wodzie. Wszystko, co było wokół mnie odeszło, wraz z nożem w moim sercu.

- Edward-d – szeptałam, siedząc na łóżku. Było ciemno w pokoju, a ja szlochałam. Słyszałam dźwięk pochodzący z dachu, a potem dźwięk otwierania mojego okna. Dyszałam ciężko, gdy poczułam ciepłe ramiona owijające się wokół mojej talii.

- Jestem tutaj – wyszeptał Edward.

Chwila. Edward? Spojrzała na jakieś światło, a potem z powrotem na niego. Siedział na moim łóżku, przytulając mnie. Edward, ten z popołudnia. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale on szybko przyłożył rękę do moich ust.

- Cicho! Twoi rodzice się obudzą – syknął. Zdjął rękę z moich ust.

- Jak do diabła znalazłeś się w moim pokoju? – dyszałam i szybko podciągnęłam koc do samej szyi. Nie lubiłam, gdy ludzie widzieli mnie bez stanika… Pokazał głową okno.

- Oknem.

- Tak, to nie jest dziwne... – mruknęłam, patrząc na niego. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jest mokry. – Jesteś mokry.

- Tak jestem – zaśmiał się.

- Dlaczego?

- Pada deszcz – powiedział.

- Och, no tak – moje policzki zrobiły się całe czerwone, poczułam się jak idiotka.

Edward dotknął opuszkami palców moich policzków, przez co bardziej się zarumieniłam. Nie żebym się teraz zawstydziła, choć trochę nadal byłam, po tym jak musiałam okryć się kocem. Czułam się jakoś teraz komfortowo... bezpiecznie. Lecz, nagle sobie przypomniałam, że on zakradł się do mnie do pokoju.

- Dlaczego zakradłeś się do mojego pokoju? - syknęłam.

- Chciałem cię zobaczyć - powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

- Czy naprawdę po to tylko to zrobiłeś? Wkradłeś się do mojego pokoju jak jakiś skazaniec? - zapytałam szeptem. Prawie poruszył głową, a ja jęknęłam. - Wiesz, że jesteś naprawdę irytujący.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym pokręcił głową

- Wyglądałaś jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy - stwierdził, a ja zmarszczyłam czoło. - Płakałaś i krzyczałaś przez sen - wyjaśnił.

Ugh. On po prostu kochał mnie zawstydzać. Moje policzki stały się jeszcze bardziej różowe. Ohhhh,

Chryste.

- Tak, ale twoim zadaniem nie jest pomaganie mi - powiedziałam.

- Właśnie, że jest - stwierdził spokojnie. - Obiecałem Ci, że zawsze będę z Tobą.

- Boże, nie pamiętam tego żebyś to mówił, więc sprawa nie podlega dyskusji w takim razie.

Zdjął swoją kurtkę, położył się na moim łóżku, a na koniec ściągnął jeszcze trampki. Oparł głowę o dłonie, czuł się naprawdę swobodnie. To było zdecydowanie bardzo irytujące!

- Powiedziałem to, więc nie staraj się wprowadzić mnie w błąd - zacisnęłam usta, chciałam udowodnić mu, że się myli. Naprawdę chciałam.

- Wiec jeśli mi obiecałeś, że będziesz ze mną cały czas, to w takim razie, gdzie byłeś kiedy upadłam? - zapytałam podnosząc brwi.

Jego uśmiech zniknął. Natomiast na twarzy zagościł ból, więc trochę się przestraszyłam. Dlaczego mnie w ogóle to wszystko obchodziło? Nie powinno, ale jednak mnie obchodziło. Niestety, tym razem nie mogłam już temu zaprzeczyć.

- Nie byłem z Tobą, ponieważ byłem w więzieniu - wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Uciekłeś z więzienia - moje oczy rozszerzyły się i przesunęłam się najdalej jak tylko mogłam na moim łóżku.

- Nie, kurwa. Nie uciekłem. Odsiedziałem swoje, Miss. Przecież wiesz to wszystko – popatrzył na mnie.

Huh, on naprawdę grał mi na nerwach.

- Niestety, nie – mruknęłam, patrząc na pościel.

Panowała cisza. Słychać było jedynie deszcz i grzmoty. To wszystko powodowało, że było coraz straszniej.

- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytałam cicho.

Spojrzałam na niego, a on patrzył na mnie tak intensywnym wzrokiem, jakby czegoś szukał.

- Ocaliłem Cię - szepnął prawie bezgłośnie.

- Od czego? – zapytałam się, a on skrzywił twarz.

- James Cullen – zesztywniałam, gdy wypowiedział to imię i nazwisko. Wywołało ono u mnie wszystkie negatywne emocje. Przerażało mnie, choć nawet nie wiedziałam kim on do końca był. - On Cię porwał – wyjaśnił.

- Nigdy nie zostałam porwana – powiedziałam. – Myślę, że tego nigdy w życiu bym nie zapomniała – roześmiał się na moje słowa, ale widać było, że był odrobinę zestresowany.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej zapomniałaś – wzięłam głęboki oddech i nieświadomie przybliżyłam się do niego.

- Jak mnie wtedy znalazłeś?

- Ja z nim wtedy żyłem. Porwał mnie przed Tobą, gdy miałem dwanaście lat – wyjaśnił. – A my, no wiesz… się zakochaliśmy – roześmiał się wesoło. – Ale ty tego zapewne nie pamiętasz, prawda?

Wzdrygnęłam się odrobinę, kiedy to powiedział. W pewien sposób obwiniałam siebie, że nic nie pamiętałam. Na jego twarzy naprawdę było widać smutek, który szalał wewnątrz niego.

- Przepraszam – mruknął. – Nie chciałem wyjść... na sukę – roześmiałam się.

- W porządku – uśmiechnął się do mnie, więc ja do niego też.

Potrząsnęłam głową, a on zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale ja... ja śniłam o tobie. – O Boże, zaraz spalę się ze wstydu.

- Wiem, bo jestem naprawdę fajny – uderzyłam go lekko w ramię. Panowała cisza w pokoju, ale tym razem była to wygodna, a nie niezręczna cisza.

- Więc, co robiłem w twoich snach? – spytał po dłuższej chwili. Popatrzyłam w dół na swoje dłonie, które leżały na moich kolanach.

- Śniłam o tobie przez jakieś ostatnie 8 miesięcy. I gdy Cię dzisiaj zobaczyłam, to myślałam, że chyba umrę.

Edward obserwował mnie przez dłuższy czas, patrząc na moją twarz. Zagryzłam nieco swoje wargi i czułam, że ciepło na moich policzkach rośnie w zastraszającym tempie. Moje serce biło, coraz głośniej, aż byłam zaskoczona, że on tego nie słyszał. Czułam, jak moja krew pulsuje mi w żyłach. Wzięłam naprawdę głęboki oddech. Pochylił się na nade mną, a nasze nosy prawie się dotykały. Moje serce przestało bić, a następnie biło jeszcze coraz mocniej, ten rytm serca na pewno nie był zdrowy.

- Proszę, nie uderz mnie tym razem – szepnął, a jego słodki oddech rozproszył się po mojej twarzy. Polizałam swoje usta instynktownie, gdy nasze wargi były coraz bliżej. Mój oddech szybko wydobywał się z moich ust. On zamknął swoje oczy i ja zrobiłam to samo. Następnie, nasze wargi się dotknęły. Ta energia elektryczna, która pojawiła się już na samym początku, przebiegła przez ciało, nasze wargi były połączone, on trzymał moją dolną wargę, a ja jego górną. Przyciągnęłam jego szyję do siebie, by znajdować się bliżej niego. Nie działało to zbytnio dobrze, więc się na niego rzuciłam.

No może, nie tak dosłownie rzuciłam,

Moje nogi owinęłam wokół jego talii tak, że siedziałam na jego kolanach. On wtedy otworzył swoje usta i ja również. Jego język był ciepły i było to naprawdę dziwne, bo czułam jakbym się z nim już tak wcześniej całowałam. Czułam się naprawdę naturalnie. Jego język przesunął się na moją dolną wargę i zadrżał.

- Tęsknię za tobą – mruknął. Uśmiechnęłam się na jego słowa.

- Też za tobą tęsknię – powiedziałam to, ale to było dziwne. Przecież ja go tak naprawdę nie znałam. On również się uśmiechnął, a nasze usta ponownie do siebie wróciły. On pochylił się do przodu tak, że leżałam plecami na łóżku. Moje nogi wciąż były owinięte wokół jego bioder i nagle ja poczułam... jego. Zaczęłam się śmiać głośno, przez co spadliśmy na podłogę. On sprawiał, że czułam, się naprawdę... dziwnie. Nigdy nie myślałam, że będę mogła poczuć jakie to jest uczucie, ale właśnie je poczułam. Miałam splątane palce w jego miękkich, brązowych włosach.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam.

On całował moją szczękę i szyję. Myślałam, że moje oczy zaraz wylecą mi gdzieś tam, ale jednak zostały na swoim miejscu.

- Za co? – spytał ochrypłym głosem. Jego głos sprawiał, że chciałam krzyczeć, jak taka mała dziewczynka.

- Że nie pamiętam Ciebie – szepnęłam. Zatrzymał się, a następnie usiadł, patrząc na mnie.

- To nie twoja wina – szepnął. Złapałam jego koszulę i przybliżyłam się do niego.

- Ale chciałabym cię pamiętać – czułam, że łzy spadają po moich policzkach.

To nie było fair! Jak mogłam nie pamiętać kogoś, kto mnie kocha i kogo mogłabym z powrotem pokochać? Miałam najgorsze szczęście na świecie. A może miałam najlepsze, bo przecież on był mój. Wiedziałam, że on pozostanie ze mną na zawsze. On nawet teraz nie chce mnie zostawić, gdy go nawet nie pamiętam.

- Płaczesz – zauważył, otarł palcem moje łzy. – Dlaczego?

- Bo to niesprawiedliwe – powiedziałam. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, naprawdę mocno przytulając. Ale ja nie narzekałam.

Owinęłam moje ramiona wokół niego i mogłam wdychać jego niesamowity zapach. Był on tak znajomy, taki niesamowity, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć skąd go znam. Wiedziałam, że on pochodził od niego, czyli musiałam go znać jakoś wcześniej.

- Idź spać – mruknął.

- Zostaniesz ze mną? –zapytałam, patrząc na niego.

- Jeśli mnie chcesz – uśmiechnął się.

Skinęłam głową i położyliśmy się ponownie na łóżku. Położył się obok mnie, a jego ramiona wciąż były wokół mnie owinięte. Leżeliśmy i słuchałam rytmu, w jakim oddychał Edward.

Edward był mój.


	17. Rozdział 17 Show Me What I'm Looking For

**ROZDZIAŁ 17**

„**Show Me What I'm Looking For "**

Edward POV

Trząsłem się lekko na Belli łóżku. Spojrzałem na prawo, aby zobaczyć jak Bella śpi. Uśmiechnąłem się, całując ją w czoło. Wstałem z łóżka i założyłem moje buty i kurtkę. Bella mruknęła jakieś niespójne słowa we śnie gdy otworzyłem okno. Następne słowo, jakie wymamrotała, przykuło całą moją uwagę. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę z otwartymi ustami. Podszedłem do niej bliżej i patrzyłem na nią z podziwem.

_Ona powiedziała, że…. mnie kocha._

Moje serce zaczęło tańczyć z radości, jak u jakieś pieprzonej dziewczyny. Na twarzy pojawił się wielki, głupkowaty uśmiech.

Ona mnie kocha.

- Mmm... – szepnęła Bella, gdy dotknąłem ręką jej głowy. Wzięła moją rękę i przycisnęła ją do siebie bliżej. – Dzień Dobry. – powiedziała, pocierając oczy.

- Dobry – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Bella, obudziłaś się? – krzyknęła jej mama. Usłyszałem jej głos, jak wchodziła po schodach.

- Cholera – przekląłem pod nosem i podbiegłem do okna. Przewróciłem się, ponieważ zaczepiłem o Bellę. Usłyszałem stłumiony chichot i zwróciłem się do niej.

- To nie jest zabawne – szepnąłem. – Twoja mama nas zabije, jak mnie tutaj zobaczy. Ona może naprawdę mnie wykastrować. – zaśmiała się ponownie.

- Idź już. – śmiała się nadal, pokazując ręką okno. – Nie chcielibyśmy, aby tak się stało? – zaśmiałem się z niepokojem.

- Ha, ha, na pewno nie. – Nie wiedziałem o niej dużo, ale zdecydowanie nie chciałem, aby moja męska część została usunięta. Drgnąłem.

- Okay. Zobaczymy się później? – rzuciłem pytającym tonem. Nie byłem pewien czy ona będzie chciała mnie zobaczyć, ale po tym, co usłyszałem w nocy miałem trochę nadziei.

Skinęła głową.

- Jest lato, możemy iść popływać.

Bella, plus kostium kąpielowy, będzie się działo. Skinąłem szybko głową.

- Tak, spotkajmy się tam. – powiedziałem i wyszedłem przez okno. Zszedłem ostrożnie z domu. Nie chciałem, by jej rodzice mnie zobaczyli, gdy wychodzę rankiem z ich domu. Wylądowałem już na ziemi i przygotowałem się do wyjścia przez bramę, gdy nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś mnie woła.

- Edward – powiedział męski głos.

_O cholera. Zostałem złapany. _

_Po prostu znakomicie!_

Powoli się odwróciłem, przygryzając język. Może udałoby mi się uciec… Potem zobaczyłem kto to i się uspokoiłem. To był ojciec Belli. Wydawało mi się, że on mnie lubił, więc nie musiałem się martwić o wykastrowanie mnie.

- Witam panie Swan – pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się.

- Mów do mnie Charlie.

- Ok, więc Charlie – odchrząknął, a ja się lekko uśmiechnąłem.

- Ja, uh… widziałem Cię wczoraj.

_Dobra Edwardzie. Łap swoje rzeczy i uciekaj._

- Hm, co masz na myśli? – zapytałem nerwowo.

- Widziałem jak się skradałeś – zaśmiał się.

- O... – Gdybym był teraz Bellą, cała moja twarz zrobiłaby się czerwona. – Przepraszam, ja tylko chciałem…

- Nie, nie – przerwał mi. – Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć.

- Naprawdę? – zaśmiał się ponownie.

- Tak. Wbrew temu, co sądzi Renee - jej matka.– wyjaśnił. – Myślę, że wy dwoje powinniście trzymać się razem.

- Naprawdę? – zapytałem jeszcze raz.

- Tak, naprawdę. Nie jestem bez serca, jak zapewnie myślisz.

- Nie sądzę, byś był bez serca – odpowiedziałem. – Bez obrazy, ale to twoja żona jest suką. – skrzywił się.

- Ona jest... – pokręcił głową. – Zresztą myślę, że będziesz dobrze traktować Bellę, a zresztą widzę, że naprawdę ją lubisz.

Skinąłem głową.

- Ja… ją kocham. – nie była to zbytnio odpowiednia chwila do powiedzenia ojcu, że kocha się jego córkę. Natomiast on się uśmiechnął.

- Dobrze, bo ona też powiedziała mi, że Cię kocha.

Huh. Wiedziałem, że mnie kocha, ale naprawdę było wspaniale usłyszeć to od kogoś innego.

- Więc, tak sobie myślałem… - zaczął, spoglądając na mnie z niepokojem. – Wiem, że to może być nie w twoim stylu, ale pomyślałem sobie, że może chciałbyś wpaść jutro do nas na kolację. Do naszego domu.

- Nie wiem – wymamrotałem, patrząc na moje brudne buty. – Myślisz, że Renee się na to zgodzi?

- Już to zrobiła – oznajmił. – Bardzo chcielibyśmy ciebie poznać.

Ughh. Wiedziałem, że nie mam ochoty iść na tą kolację, ale gdybym nie poszedł, to pewnie zraniłbym rodziców Belli, więc nie pozostał mi żaden wybór.

- Dobrze – zgodziłem się. Uśmiechnął się, odwracając się.

- Świetnie. Do zobaczenia jutro wieczorem, o dziewiętnastej.

- Oczywiście – mruknąłem.

Wyszedłem przez płot, a następnie skierowałem się do centrum. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jadę, ani co będę robił. Może powinienem poszukać jakieś pracy.

Bella POV

- Mogę wejść? – zapytała się moja mama przez drzwi. Wstałam z łóżka, a następnie powiedziałam.

- Tak, możesz wejść. – Moja mama weszła do pokoju, ubrana w dżinsy i różową bluzkę. Dziwne, moja mama nigdy nie nosiła normalnych ubrań.

- Co jest? – zapytałam czesząc włosy. Spojrzałam na moją mamę w lustrze, wyglądała na zirytowaną.

- Twój tata i ja postanowiliśmy, że byłoby miło, gdyby Edward przyszedł do nas na kolację, jutro wieczorem o siódmej. – Odwróciłam się i podniosłam brwi.

- To znaczy, że ojciec cię zmusił, byś się zgodziła. – powiedziałam to samo, ale trochę inaczej.

Nie byłam głupia. Gdy mój ojciec czasem o nim wspominał, nigdy się nie denerwował. Nigdy nie wiedziałam o czym mówią, ale teraz wszystko nabierało sensu. Moja mama na pewno byłaby niezadowolona, gdyby chodziła z takim chłopakiem jak Edward. On nie był... kimś na świecie. U mnie rodzina, była jakby rodziną królewską. Nikt nie mógł być z osobą, która pochodziła z niższych standardów. Ale ja byłam tą osobą, która mogłaby złamać te wszystkie zasady.

- Chciałabym spotkać tego chłopca – westchnęła moja mama, wciąż stojąc niezręcznie w drzwiach.

- Mamo, on nie jest złym chłopakiem. – powiedziałam cicho.

Szukałam w moich szufladach idealnego stroju kąpielowego, który mogłam dzisiaj włożyć, gdy będę z Edwardem. Moja mama podeszła do mnie.

- Po co ci kostium kąpielowy?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

Czułam się trochę niewygodnie opowiadając moje mamie, że idę sama z Edwardem na basen. Czy może ona pomyśli, że ten kostium nie jest zbytni odpowiedni na dziś? Ale i tak mam lepsze pytanie, co mnie w ogóle to obchodzi?

- Idę dzisiaj popływać. – powiedziałam niedbale.

- Z Angelą? – zapytała moja mama, starając nie okazywać aż takiego zainteresowania. To dlatego, że od czasu „wypadku" nigdzie nie wychodziłam ze znajomymi ze szkoły. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie bawiłam się razem z nimi dobrze, jak kiedyś. Teraz jakoś wolałam być z Edwardem. I zdecydowanie dobrze się z tym czułam.

- Hmm, nie. – powiedziałam i na nią spojrzałam. Specjalnie się odwróciłam, by zobaczyć jej reakcję, na to z kim dzisiaj idę. – Edward i ja idziemy dzisiaj popływać. Może do portu, albo gdzieś indziej?

Podniosłam swoje brwi w stylu: I jak Ci się to podoba, matko? Przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na moje fioletowe bikini, które trzymałam w ręku.

- Więc, naprawdę chcesz założyć to... skąpe ubranie dzisiaj?

- Mamo, czy powinnam o czymś wiedzieć? – przewróciłam oczami.

- Tak sądzę – powiedziała ostrożnie.

- Mamo nie będę uprawiać seksu z Edwardem – przynajmniej nie teraz. Moja mama wzięła głęboki oddech i uderzyła mnie delikatnie w ramię.

- Bello, nie powinnaś mi mówić o takich rzeczach.

- Mamo obie jesteśmy kobietami. Matki i córki powinny rozmawiać o takich typu rzeczach.

- Naprawdę? – spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie, roześmiałam się.

- Twoja mama nigdy nie gadała z Tobą o takich typu rzeczach? – podniosłam brwi.

No cóż, moja mama nigdy nie rozmawiała ze mną, o... seksualnych doświadczeniach, choć wszystkie matki moich koleżanek to zrobiły. Angela i jej mama zawsze o wszystkim rozmawiały. Moja mama zawsze była zajęta lub była w pracy, więc nigdy nie było jej w pobliżu. Moja mama i ja nie umiałyśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Kiedy rozmawiałyśmy, wszystko najczęściej kończyło się kłótnią. Jednak ostatnio, nasze stosunki ulegały poprawie. Moja mama faktycznie udawała zainteresowaną i podchodziła do mnie. To dziwne, ale naprawdę to polubiłam. Możemy teraz rozmawiać o pewnych rzeczach.

Moja mama pokręciła głową.

- Nie nigdy – zmarszczyłam brwi.

Może to właśnie dlatego moja mama nie była dobra w rozmowach o takich rzeczach, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedziała, jak powinna to wszystko opowiedzieć, nigdy nie usłyszała tego, gdy była w moim wieku. Myślę, że ona po prostu nigdy nie widziała potrzeby, by o tym ze mną porozmawiać.

- A może my powinniśmy – powiedziałam. – Moje przyjaciółki już dawno odbyły takie rozmowy, więc może my też. – moja mama wyglądała naprawdę nieswojo.

- Przykro mi Bello – powiedziała.

- Dlaczego? - zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Nigdy z tobą nie byłam, nie jestem dobrą matką.

Miała rację do tego co powiedziała, ale i tak źle się z tym czułam. Moja mama nie powinna ponosić całej winy. Była naprawdę bardzo pomocna od czasu mojego wypadku, choć nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Może teraz, będzie już tylko lepiej.

- W porządku – powiedziałam. – Byłaś dla mnie wystarczająco dobrą matką. – Byłam teraz zbyt miła. Ona nie zasługiwała na to, by się tak obwiniać. Uśmiechnęła się, a następnie mnie przytuliła.

- Kocham Cię, Bello.

- Też Cię kocham.

Edward POV

Dostałem pracę, ale za to najgorszą na świecie.

Jestem facetem od dostarczania pizzy.

Musicie, kurwa ze mnie sobie żartować.

Cóż, przynajmniej miałem pracę. Może, kiedyś wrócę do szkoły i zdobędę jakieś wykształcenie, którego zostałem pozbawiony jak byłem mały. Na razie, to musiało mi wystarczyć.

Więc, kiedy już zdobyłem tę pracę, poszedłem do Belli. Stałem na zewnątrz i na nią czekałem. Mieliśmy iść popływać. Nie wiem gdzie, ale w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło. Najważniejsze, że spędzę z Bellą dzień.

- Edward – zawołał ktoś szeptem. Popatrzyłem na zielony trawnik i ujrzałem Bellę, naprawdę skąpo ubraną. Miała krótkie szorty i górę od bikini.

Boże, dlaczego mi to robisz?

Sapnąłem, kiedy brama się otwierała i ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

- Cześć. – powiedziałem ciężko. Podniosła brew, ale nie zapytała się o co chodzi.

- Więc, uh , gdzie idziemy? – zapytałem, idąc obok niej w dół drogi. Ona zignorowała moje pytanie i popatrzyła na drogę.

- Wiesz, że to właśnie tutaj zostałam porwana.- szepnęła, rozglądając się dookoła. Zacisnąłem pięści. Gdybym mógł zobaczyć Jamesa, to dałbym mu teraz mocno w twarz.

Rozejrzałem się też dookoła. Droga była cała zabrudzona, były tu tylko drzewa i jakaś trawa. Było tu całkowicie pusto, żadnych domów czy samochodów w zasięgu wzroku.

- Dlaczego szłaś tędy sama, tutaj jest tak… pusto – wzruszyła ramionami.

- W ten sposób mogłam się dostać się do domu najszybciej, zresztą nigdy nie myślałam, że zostanę porwana. Nigdy nie przyszło mi to do głowy – roześmiałem się.

- Widzisz, takie rzeczy się zdarzają – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie pamiętam, jak to jest być porwanym – wymamrotała. – Czy było mi wtedy dobrze czy źle? – Spojrzała na mnie smutnymi oczami. Zacisnąłem usta, miałem pewne wątpliwości.

- Zależy – powiedziałem w końcu.

- Od czego? – zapytała.

- O tego, czy chcesz się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, co między nami zaszło... Jeśli nie, to powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie pamiętasz tego wszystkiego.

Zmarszczyłem czoło i spojrzałem na jej japonki.

- Chciałabym pamiętać – szepnęła. – Chce wiedzieć wszystko, co zaszło między Tobą, a mną – przybliżyła się do mnie.

- Więc, może wszystko sobie przypomnisz – potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, chcę żebyś mi wszystko opowiedział.

- Teraz? – skinęła głową.

- Tak, dopóki nie dojdziemy na miejsce. Opowiedz mi wszystko, co pamiętasz.

- Pamiętam wszystko, każdy szczegół. – ona zbliżyła się do mnie jeszcze bardziej i chwyciliśmy się za ręce.

- Proszę bardzo.

I tak opowiedziałem jej każdy szczegół, nawet ten najmniejszy, który się wydarzył.


	18. Rozdział 18 I Hope That You Will Give Me

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

„ **I Hope That You Will Give Me Some Peace"**

Edward POV

Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Była to przystań. Zobaczyłem gigantyczne jezioro, drzewa i trawa po każdej stronie. Było to naprawdę daleko, więc nie wiedziałem do końca gdzie byłem. Był tu duży las, więc może to było jeszcze Forks. Nie było żadnych łodzi, lub innych ludzi. Zapowiadał się naprawdę ładny dzień i nie wiedziałem, dlaczego nikogo tu nie było. Niebo było idealnie niebieskie, nie było na nim prawie żadnej chmury.

- Dlaczego nikogo tutaj nie ma? – spytałem, rozglądając się dookoła. Nie było tutaj naprawdę, żadnego innego człowieka, słychać było jedynie pluski w wodzie.

- Moja rodzina jest właścicielem tej posesji. Nikt inny nie może tutaj przychodzić. – wyjaśniła Bella, a ja aż gwizdnąłem.

- Twoja rodzina naprawdę musi być bogata.

- Tak, na pewno jest – zaśmiała się. Bella zdjęła z siebie szorty, a ja po prostu stałem i się na nią patrzyłem.

Zauważyła to, że się jej przyglądam. Przyłapała mnie na tym, jak się na nią gapię i zrobiła się cała czerwona.

- Nie musisz się niczego wstydzić – powiedziałem, wciąż się na nią patrząc.

- Tak – wymamrotała. – Jestem po prostu zwyczajna.

- Jeśli jesteś zwykła, to ciekawe kto jest naprawdę ładny – parsknąłem.

- Ta, pewnie. – teraz ona parsknęła. Przewróciłem oczami, podszedłem do niej i przycisnąłem ją do swojej piersi.

- Nie wierzysz mi?

- Um, nie? – zapytała bardziej w formie pytania, naprawdę wiedziałem, że ona źle nie wyglądała. Tak, jestem podrywaczem.

Zaśmiałem się, na jej reakcję.

- A co sądzisz o mnie? – zapytałem się odchodząc do tyłu. Okręciłem się, a ona się zaśmiała. – Jestem trochę przystojny? – przewróciła oczami i nadal się śmiała.

- Ty naprawdę masz wielkie ego. Jak możesz być tak pewny siebie? – spytała, marszcząc brwi. Zdjąłem swój niebieski T-shirt i zostawiłem na sobie tylko szorty.

- Nikt nie może być całkowicie pewien – powiedziałem. – Wiem po prostu, czego chcę. Podeszła do mnie bliżej i spojrzała na mnie ukradkiem.

- A czego chcesz? – zapytała uwodzicielskim głosem. Nie wiedziałem, jak mam na to odpowiedzieć.

- Czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć – zapytałem, uśmiechając się. Popchnęła mnie delikatnie i uciekła.

- Uh, Bella…

Wskoczyła jak kula armatnia do wody. Ale była to naprawdę najgorętsza rzecz, jaką widziałem. Podszedłem do krawędzi, patrząc w dół na wodę.

Ona nie pojawiła się.

Bella POV

Wskoczyłam do wody i zaczęłam pod nią płynąć. Słyszałam jak Edward podszedł do krawędzi nabrzeża, a potem panowała cisza. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy płynęłam. Starałam się być tak cicho, jak tylko potrafiłam. Czekałam, aż Edward oszaleje.

- Bella? – szepnął. – Cholera – wskoczył do wody, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać. Popłynęłam do miejsca, gdzie gorączkowo mnie szukał. Popatrzyłam na niego, jak wychodził z wody, a ona spływała mu z ramion. Pociągnął mnie mocno do siebie.

- Przepraszam – szepnął do włosów.

- Za co? – popatrzyłam na niego.

- Za wszystko – potarłam jego policzek.

- Powinienem był pozwolić ci odejść. Ale jestem głupi.

- Nie jesteś – potrząsnęłam głową. Pochylił się, aby znowu mnie pocałować i wreszcie to był prawdziwy pocałunek. Złapałam go za szyję i czułam się naprawdę przyjemnie.

- Kocham Cię. – powiedział. Powtórzyłam mu to samo i zaczął mnie ponownie całować.

- Chryste, sam siebie nienawidzę – powiedział.

- Dlaczego? – tylko to teraz mi przyszło na myśl. On pokręcił głową.

- To jest złe – powiedział szeptem. – Mam teraz osiemnaście lat.

- Wiem, już mi to powiedziałeś.

- Więc, to między nami jest nielegalne.

Nic nie powiedziałam, bo pewnie by go to rozłościło, on nie zrozumiałby, że mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie wiedziałam, co mam jeszcze zrobić, więc po prostu chwyciłam jego usta. Pocałował mnie o wiele bardziej intensywnie niż się spodziewałam. Usta miał gorące i wilgotne. On mnie podniósł i zaczepiłam moją nogą o jego talię. Popchnął mnie na jakąś ścianę, a następnie całował moją szyję i szczękę, i tak cały czas.

- Chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa – powiedział. Jego oddech był naprawdę zimny.

- Ale ja jestem – wyglądał na zasmuconego.

- Wiem.

Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że nic nie pamiętam. I nagle… tak po prostu sobie coś przypomniałam! Odzyskałam trochę pamięci.

- Edward! – krzyknęłam w zachwycie. Odwrócił się, a następnie ponownie przycisnął mnie gwałtownie do piersi.

- Dlaczego do cholery to zrobiłaś? – wrzasnął, całując moją twarz. – Myślałem, że kurwa utonęłaś. Cholera, prawie się rozpłakałem.

Roześmiałam się.

- Przykro mi – powiedziałam, nadal się śmiejąc. Byłam szczęśliwa, ponieważ coś sobie przypomniałam. Czułam jakby w moim brzuchu latał milion motylków.

- Moja pamięć wróciła – powiedziałam zachwycona.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Kiedy byliśmy w wodzie, to przypomniała mi się ta chwila z prysznicem – dyszała. – Hej. Powiedziałeś mi wszystko, oprócz tego, że braliśmy razem prysznic – syknęłam, całując jego ramię.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Cóż nie chciałem cię doprowadzić do szoku, czy coś takiego – potrząsnęłam głową.

- Edward, ja to pamiętam! A co będzie, jak będę mogła po trochu odzyskiwać swoją pamięć? – byłam naprawdę podekscytowana. Woda przywróciła mi wspomnienia, może inne rzeczy też to zrobią.

- Być może z kimś powinnaś się spotkać.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytałam.

- Z jakimś lekarzem specjalistą, który mógłby ci jakoś pomóc.

- To wspaniały pomysł! - zawołałam, przycisnęłam go do siebie i go pocałowałam ze szczęścia. Odciągnęłam się od niego i powiedziałam:

- Kocham Cię.

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Zaskoczyło mnie to trochę i moje policzki zrobiły się całe czerwone. Może Edward miał rację. Może jakiś lekarz, pomoże mi przywrócić wszystkie wspomnienia z powrotem. Pływaliśmy razem, aż słońce zaczęło zachodzić. Następnie się osuszyliśmy i skierowaliśmy się w drogę powrotną. Moje nogi były jak z galarety, były bezużyteczne po pływaniu. Poczekałam chwilę, żeby Edward poszedł przede mną, a następnie wskoczyłam mu na plecy. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, bo czym wzmocnił uchwyt, by mnie utrzymać. Trochę się kręciłam, by dobrze się ustawić.

- Chcesz mnie zabić? – zapytał mocno, ledwo co oddychając. Roześmiałam się i rozluźniłam uścisk na jego szyi.

- Przepraszam, moje nogi są naprawdę zmęczone – westchnęłam. Oparłam moją głowę o jego ramię i mój każdy oddech obijał się o jego szyję. Zadrżał.

- Wiesz, że mogę się przewrócić, a ty wtedy spadniesz – uśmiechnęłam się, ale on się nie zatrzymał. Wróciliśmy do domu.

Edward złapał moje nadgarstki i po chwili powoli zsunęłam się z jego pleców.

- Muszę już iść – westchnęłam, dotykając jego niesfornie ułożonych włosów. Jego długie, brązowe włosy były znakomite.

- Nie możemy wejść do mnie? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego pieskimi oczami. Uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić Bello, ale tym razem nie mogę dać się w to wciągnąć… -przerwał, przybliżając się do mnie. – Było naprawdę fajnie – powiedział to naprawdę cicho, więc nie wiedziałam, czy powinnam to usłyszeć czy nie.

- Ale, ja chcę byś do mnie przyszedł – powiedziałam. Chwyciłam jego koszulkę. Jego oczy poszerzały, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Pochyliłam się i chciałam go pocałować.

- Więc, może wejdziesz – powiedziałam, pocałowałam go, ale szybko się wycofałam. Odwróciłam się, bo nie chciałam zobaczyć jego wściekły wyraz twarzy. Wpisałam kod od bramy, otwierała się pomału, przeszłam. Szłam cały czas prosto i ani razu się nie odwróciłam.

Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy usłyszałam jak szedł za mną.

Edward POV

Ona przyciągnęła mnie do siebie, a moje oczy poszerzały. Nie spodziewałem się, że Bella potrafi być taka… nieokrzesana?

Huh, było to trochę perwersyjne. Pochyliła się nade mną i mnie pocałowała.

- Więc, może wejdziesz – powiedziała. Pochyliła się do przodu, by zmniejszyć odległość między nami, pocałowała mnie, ale szybko się wycofała. Moje usta ponownie się otworzyły, ale tym razem z szoku. Nawet się nie odwróciła. Wpisała kod do bramy i poszła przed siebie. Była pewna siebie, więc była pewna, że to zadziała.

Ha, i zadziałało. Byłem dwa kroki za nią. Jak ona mogła pomyśleć, że bym ją tutaj zostawił? Byliśmy już prawie przy głównych drzwiach.

Czułem jak moje opanowanie znika, gdy Bella ode mnie szybko odchodziła, pokazując swoje niesamowite ciało. Zostawiła mnie na zimnie, a ja nadal byłem zaczarowany jej seksownością. Tak było to trochę pomieszane.

Zamknąłem drzwi od domu, gdy weszliśmy. Wszystko wyglądało idealnie. Byłem zaskoczony, że nie latała tutaj pokojówka, ubrana w specjalny fartuszek.

Wszystko, co było w tym pokoju – zapewnie był to salon – było idealnie dopasowane. Wszystko było odpowiednio skoordynowane – kanapa, stół, telewizor i każde inne gówno, było na swoim miejscu. Nic nie było postawione w złym kącie, wszystko było proste, dokładne i konkretne. Nie było tutaj brudu i nawet jednej cząsteczki kurzu.

Okay, może ci ludzie naprawdę kochali ten dom i to bardzo, ale mieli wtedy zdecydowanie OCD1.

- Bella? – odezwał się znajomy głos Renee. Mówiłem do niej Renee, bo nie potrafiłem powiedzieć, że to jest mama Belli, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Renee wyszła przez drzwi, które wyglądały jakby była tam kuchnia. Dotknęła swoim ciemnych włosów i spojrzała niespokojnie.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała, patrząc na Bellę.

- Uh, mamo. Edward dziś będzie u nas spał – jej oczy poszerzały i spojrzała na mnie jak na jakiegoś insekta.

- Bella, nie rozmawiałyśmy o tym. – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiesz, że jestem nadal w pokoju? – machnąłem ręką. – Spojrzała na mnie jadowitym wzrokiem.

- Tak, jakbym mogła nie pamiętać. Twój zapach i tak nadal czuć jeszcze w drzwiach – syknęła. Podniosłem rękę i powąchałem swoją pachę. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- No, to śmierdzi ode mnie.

Bella zachichotała, a jej matka na nią spojrzała.

- Bella, możemy porozmawiać w drugim pokoju? – zapytała w przerażająco spokojny sposób. Bella westchnęła, po czym podała mi ręcznik. Stałem tam i trzymałem ten mokry ręcznik i obserwowałem, gdy Renne wchodzi z Bellą do kuchni.

- Co ty sobie myślałaś? – syknęła Renne. – Myślisz, że nasz dom jest za darmo, dla wszystkich? Myślisz, że możesz go tutaj sobie przyprowadzać, kiedy masz ochotę?

- Tata powiedział, że mogę – zaprzeczyła Bella.

- Ok, ale czy ja wyglądam ci na tatę? – zapytała. Panowała cisza.

- On nie może tutaj zostać – powiedziała jej mama stanowczo. – Ten chłopak, który nie jest jeszcze dorosły, musi mieć własny dom. Ma on w ogóle własny dom, lub jakąś pracę?

- Nie wiem. – szepnęła Bella dość wysokim głosem.

- Jeśli jesteś w nim zakochana, to powinnaś to wiedzieć.

Czułem jak by mnie ktoś uderzył. Jej mama traktowała mnie jak jakieś błoto, które znajdowało się na butach. Choć nie zabolało mnie aż to tak bardzo, jak kiedy zraniłem Bellę. Co ja zrobiłem, że tyle złych rzeczy staje mi się po drodze? Choć ona nie raniła mnie, tylko bardziej już Bellę. Wiem, że chodziło tutaj o pieniądze. Byłem biedny, a Bella no cóż nie była. Ona chciała, kogoś kto mógłby wspierać Bellę.

Może ona miała rację, może nie byłem do końca w stanie. Cholera, chciałem się dowiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. Zamyśliłem się i nie wiedziałem, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Ale wolałem przeżyć to gówno i wrócić szybko do szczęśliwych dni z Bellą. Słyszałem, jak Bella i jej mama krzyczały, ale bardziej przypominało mi to głośny szum. Usłyszałem tylko pewne słowa: James, moje imię i Renee. Położyłem ręcznik obok drzwi, po czym odwróciłem się i poszedłem z powrotem do drzwi.

Bella POV

- Myślisz, że mi zależy – krzyknęłam.

- Powinno ci zależeć. Miłość nie jest jedyną ważną rzeczą, Bells. Chodzi tutaj o bezpieczeństwo, szkolę, pieniądze.

- Czekaj – syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Tutaj chodzi o pieniądze, prawda? – warknęłam. Zacisnęłam mocno pięści, które umieściłam po obu stronach moich bioder.

- Tak, o nie chodzi – powiedziała.

Krzyknęłam najmocniej jak potrafiłam. Moja mama aż zatkała uszy i zrobiła kapryśny wyraz twarzy. Rozbiłam szkło o podłogę, obok drzwi. Nagle zaczęłam śmiać się histerycznie.

- Nie rozumiesz tego mamo – roześmiałam się potrząsając głową. Byłam naprawdę sfrustrowana... kurwa – jak to mawiał Edward. – Miłość nie ma tutaj nic do rzeczy. Czasami miłość jest ważniejsza od wszystkiego innego – cofnęłam się do tyłu, kopiąc kawałki szkła. – To… - pokazałam ręką na siebie i na drzwi, za którymi stał Edward. – To coś, czego nigdy nie będziesz umiała zrozumieć, ponieważ jesteś zbyt arogancka i zarozumiała – uciekłam z pokoju, już nic do niej nie mówiąc.

Kiedy weszłam do przedpokoju, był on pusty. Spojrzałam na drzwi, a obok ich leżał zwinięty i mokry ręcznik. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi i zobaczyłam jak Edward już był prawie przy bramie.

- Edward – zawołałam.

Nawet się nie obejrzał tylko po prostu szedł dalej przed siebie. Podbiegłam do niego i mocno ścisnęłam go za rękę. Odwróciłam go w moją stronę, a jego twarz wyglądała na martwą. Zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam, ale on na mnie nie spojrzał, tylko patrzył się w ziemię.

- Edward, co do cholery jest nie tak? – powtórzyłam się.

- Powinienem iść – powiedział, odwrócił się i już chciał ruszyć dalej.

- Nie, nie tym razem – syknęłam. Pamiętam – przypomniałam sobie.

_- Kocham Cię – warknął. – I dlatego nie mogę do tego dopuścić – krzyknął. – Zrujnujesz sobie całe życie. Chcesz żyć przez całą wieczność w piwnicy?_

_Mój oddech przyśpieszył, gdy usłyszałam, że dźwięk syren był coraz bliżej._

_- To nie jest życie, kurwa._

_Byli już naprawdę blisko._

_- Edward, nie rób tego, proszę – błagałam._

_Pokręcił głową._

_- Muszę – szepnął i pociągnął mnie dalej ze sobą, zbliżaliśmy się… Jeszcze jeden, jeden krok, a policyjny samochód zatrzymał się prosto przed nami. Niebiesko-czerwone świtało oświetlało nasze twarze._

_- Puść ją – krzyknął policjant. – Albo będziemy strzelać._

_Puścił mnie. Poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś porządnie uderzył mnie w twarz. _

_- Nie, nie, nie… - szepnęłam, gdy Edward oddalał się ode mnie. – Edward, proszę – szlochałam._

_Kobieta zabrała mnie szybko, a policjant złapał Edwarda i zakładał mu kajdanki._

_- Edward! – krzyknęłam, najmocniej jak potrafiłam._

Pamiętam tamtą noc! Pamiętam jak musiałam go opuścić. Nie, tym razem on mnie nie opuści. Owinęłam wokół niego moje ramiona i przyciągnęłam go powrotem do siebie.

- Nie! – krzyknęłam. Spojrzał na mnie z gniewem i frustracją w oczach.

- Muszę już iść – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Nie, nie musisz – splunęłam. – Powiedz mi, co się dzieje Edwardzie! Nie pozwolę, abyś mnie znowu opuścił – czułam jak łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Pamiętasz to?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu – potrząsnęłam głową. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zamknęłam oczy.

- Powiedz mi, czemu chcesz odejść. – powiedziałam.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? – zapytał, śmiejąc się chrapliwie. Nigdy nie widziałam takiego jego uśmiechu. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie uśmiechał. Nie był to szczęśliwy uśmiech, tylko jakby grymas.

- Twoja mama ma rację, Bello. – powiedział. Porzuciłam jego ręce, odeszłam z krok od niego i spojrzałam na ziemię.

- Spójrz na mnie – spojrzałam w górę i w dół. O co mu chodziło?

- A teraz spójrz na siebie – wskazał na mnie. Spojrzałam na niego zmieszana.

- I przypuszczam, że już powinnam wiedzieć, co się dzieje? – zapytałam, podnosząc brwi.

Jęknął, a następnie chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przyciągnął mnie mocno do swojej klatki. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Zobacz, ja jestem jakimś brudasem, a ty kurwa, jesteś księżniczką. Rozumiesz to teraz? – krzyknął. Wzdrygnęłam się. Rzeczywiście, on prawie mówił to samo co moja mama.

- Ni-i-ee powtarzaj słów mojej matki. – starałam się mówić mocnym głosem, ale zabrzmiał to bardziej jak zarzut wobec niego. Pokręcił głową z niepokojącym uśmiechem.

- Nie tylko twoja mama tak mówi. James, ludzie ze szkoły, ja! – potrząsnęłam głową.

- Czy myślisz, że mnie obchodzi, co mówią ludzie? – byłam na niego wściekła, ponieważ pomyślał, że opinie innych ludzi mają dla mnie znaczenie. – Nie obchodzi mnie to wcale. Dbam tylko o Ciebie i o siebie, i o to, co czujemy.

Milczał, potrząsając gniewnie głową. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i do szturchnęłam.

- A co z tobą? – zapytałam wściekle. – Jeśli ludzie mówiliby, że nie jestem dla ciebie dobra, to byś mnie zostawił?

- To nie to samo…

- Czemu? – przerwałam mu.

Milczał.

- Czemu? – domagałam się odpowiedzi, lekko go uderzając w klatkę. Nagle złapał mnie za ramiona.

- Przestań mnie kurwa uderzać, nie mogę przez to myśleć.

Kopnęłam go w goleń. Warknął, po czym przycisnął swoje usta do moich. Wskoczyłam na niego, by być bliżej niego. Trzymał mnie mocno, a następnie popchnął mnie na drzewo. Plecami uderzyłam o pień drzewa, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Trzymałam jego mokre włosy, a następnie całowaliśmy się jak jakieś zwierzęta.

To nie było dobre. Byłam zła i on też był. Musiałam to wszystko zatrzymać, zanim posuniemy się dalej. Oderwałam się od niego i go trochę odepchnęłam.

- Co, już mnie nie chcesz? – spytał ochryple.

- Nie teraz – odpowiedziałam. Przyciągnęłam go z powrotem, a następnie spojrzał na mnie groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czemu?

- Ponieważ nie jest to odpowiedni czas – westchnął ze złością, a następnie usiadł na ziemi.

Było już naprawdę zimno i wiedziałam, że niedługo będzie padało. Popatrzyłam w niebo i nie było już tak pięknie niebieskie jak prawie przez całe lato. Było szaro-granatowe, deszczowe.

- Będzie padało – powiedziałam cicho. – Dlaczego nie wejdziemy do środka?

Chwycił się za włosy i je lekko pociągnął, siedział dalej na ziemi. Oparłam się mocniej o pień drzewa.

- Ponieważ, nie jestem tam mile widziany – westchnął, po czym upadłam na kolana.

- Edward, kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że masz się nie przejmować z tym co mówi moja mama? – spojrzał na mnie smutno.

- Ale ona ma rację – odrzekł. – Położyłam moje ręce, po obu stronach jego twarzy, zmusiłam go, aby na mnie popatrzył.

- Kocham Cię – powiedziałam stanowczo. Starał spojrzeć się w dół, ale znowu go zmusiłam by na mnie spojrzał.

- Czy to ci nie wystarcza? – zapytałam.

Może nie miałam tak do końca. A może on po prostu już mnie nie chciał i starał się być jeszcze miły. Jeśli tak, to wolałam, żeby już mi to powiedział szybko, jeśli to była prawda to nie chciałam długo na nią czekać.

- Czy naprawdę… - zatrzymałam się na chwilę. Chrząknęłam i spróbowałam jeszcze raz. – Czy naprawdę chodzi tylko o moją mamę i pieniądze? – zapytałam cicho. Spojrzał na mnie ze smutnym wzrokiem.

- A o co innego mogło by chodzić? – puściłam jego twarz, a następnie wstałam. Czułam, jak spadają małe krople z nieba. Było zimno i zamarzałam, ponieważ miałam jeszcze mokre włosy od kąpieli. Moje ubrania przemokły już trochę od deszczu i mokrego kostiumu, który miałam na sobie.

- Nie dbam o takie rzeczy! Cholera, Edward! Jak taka osoba jak ty może pomyśleć, że źle bym się z tobą czuła przez to, że nie masz wystarczająco pieniędzy? – krzyknęłam, byłam już naprawdę wściekła.

On również wstał i górował nade mną wzrostem. Nie chciałam stracić nerwów. Stałam mocno na ziemi, plecy miałam wyprostowane, głowę miałam podniesioną do góry. On mnie nie przekona. Wiedziałam, czego chcę.

- Wiem, że nie, ale mnie może tak – powiedział. – Znaczy, chcesz być ze mną na zawsze, prawda?

Skinęłam głową.

- Dobrze i myślisz, że jak zapłacę za nas w przyszłości? Moją pracą jest dowóz pizzy. – wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. Zaczął chodzić po mokrej trawie. Patrzyłam jak deszcz spadał coraz szybciej z nieba. Przypomniało mi się, jak byłam małym dzieckiem i kiedy moja mama próbowała mnie myć w wannie. Myła moje włosy, polewając na mnie wodę, a ja starałam się, żeby ona nie wleciała mi do oczu i ust.

- Znajdziemy jakiś sposób. – powiedziałam spokojnie. – Zdobędę pracę, a ty może nawet zdobędziesz lepszą. Jesteś silny naprawdę, może nawet uda ci się wrócić do szkoły.

Wydawało mi się, że myśli.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Wiesz, że nie będzie tak łatwo. Ludzie zawsze mówią, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, albo, że nie jestem wystarczająco inteligentny...

- Może nie mają racji, dla mnie jesteś doskonały. On przewrócił oczami.

- Taa, doskonały – parsknął. Nagle uderzył grzmot i wskoczyłam mu szybko w ramiona.

- Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę – mruknął. Odwrócił się, ale trzymałam jeszcze jedną rękę. Spojrzał na mnie podnosząc brwi.

- Przyjdziesz dzisiaj? – uśmiechnął się.

- A cóż innego mógłbym robić? – odwrócił się i odszedł.

1 .org/wiki/Zaburzenie_obsesyjno-kompulsyjne


	19. Rozdział 19 Eyes on Fire

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

„**Eyes On Fire"**

Edward POV

_- Wszystko będzie dobrze Edwardzie – powiedziała Bella._

Przypomniały mi się słowa otuchy Belli, gdy rozmawialiśmy o kolacji. Zapewniała mnie, że będzie zawsze blisko mnie. Nie bałem się jej ojca tak jak każdy, normalny chłopak powinien. W końcu zawsze, gdy chłopak przychodzi do dziewczyny, to najbardziej jej ojciec ma go na celowniku. Choć ja kurwa, najbardziej bałem się jej matki. Renee mnie nienawidziła. Nie, to nie było dobre określenie. Ona chciała mnie wykastrować, popchnąć z jakiegoś urwiska i najlepiej byłoby, gdybym spadł do lawy. Tak, myślę, że to było właściwe określenie. Jestem pewien, że ona o tym marzy.

Założyłem najpiękniejszą koszulę, jaką mogłem znaleźć i troszkę przetarte dżinsy. Obecnie mieszkam z moi szefem – właścicielem restauracji, w której pracowałem.

Tak, wiem, mam niesamowity życie…

Był on naprawdę miłym facetem. Dał mi prysznic, jedzenie, a nawet miejsce do spania, czyli te rzeczy, których naprawdę potrzebowałem. Nazywał się Emmett McCartney – był moim zbawcą. Przynajmniej jak teraz rodzice Belli zapytają się gdzie mieszkam, to mogłem już im odpowiedzieć. Miałem miejsce do spania, o które pytali. Nie płaciłem za mieszkanie, ani za nic innego, ale… zresztą nie ważne.

Szedłem tak, więc ulicą w stronę domu Belli. Moje wewnętrzne, żałosne, dziecinne obawy, dotyczące mojej sytuacji dzisiaj mnie dopadły. Co się stanie, jeśli poczuję się jak jakiś wyrzutek? Co będzie, gdy mi zabronią spotykać się z Bellą? Co się do cholery stanie? Chryste, musiałem przestać się martwić jak jakiś pedzio. Stawałem się taką dziewczynką, kurwa…

Była już dokładnie siódma, a zmierzch już zapadał. Słońce było na linii horyzontu i znikało subtelnie za drzewami w ogrodzie Belli – oczywiście największym w okolicy. Poprawiłem koszulę i spojrzałem na olbrzymie wejście do bramy. Jak ja do cholery miałem wejść? Nie znałem hasła ani nic.

- Cześć? – powiedział jakiś głos, przez co podskoczyłem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, patrząc kto do mnie mówi.

- Czy ty to Edward Masen? – zapytał mnie znowu głos.

Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem skąd pochodzi głos. Był to wodoodporny interkom powieszony na bramie.

- Naciśnij przycisk i odezwij się. – powiedziała to już zirytowana kobieta, westchnąłem. Chrząknąłem, a następnie przycisnąłem palcem czerwony guzik.

- Uh, eee, jestem Edward. Przyszedłem na kolac… - nie skończyłem, gdy usłyszałem dźwięk, a następnie brama się otwierała.

- Możesz wejść. – powiedziała kobieta tym samym znudzonym głosem.

Przeszedłem przez bramę, a potem poszedłem murowaną drogą, prosto do drewnianych drzwi, zagryzając jednocześnie wargi. Podniosłem pięść, aby zapukać, ale zanim mogłem to zrobić, drzwi się otworzyły. Spojrzałem i zobaczyłem malutką kobietę, przypominającą bardzo osobę, która ostatnio przycinała żywopłoty. Była mała, niewysoka i bardzo chuda. Jej włosy były błyszczące, czarne i zawiązane w niechlujny kok. Jej skóra była oliwkowa, a na policzkach dało zauważyć się róż. Jej oczy były male i ciemne, prawie szafirowe.

- Um, cześć – przywitałem ją niezgrabnie.

- Jestem Rita – powiedziała piskliwym głosem. – I dzisiaj to ja będę Cię obsługiwać.

- A to nie gospodarze domu powinni być obsługiwani? – podniosłem brwi. Ona po prostu wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie dalej mnie przepuściła. Dom wyglądał tak samo jak ostatnio, no jedną rzeczą się różnił - tym razem widziałem sprzątaczkę.

- Tędy – powiedziała z instrukcją Rita, pokazując ręką drzwi po lewej stronie. Poszedłem dalej za nią i zostałem powitany przez bardzo ostentacyjny wygląd jadalni. Był to długi stół, który stał na środku pokoju, a po całej długości były rozłożone srebrne naczynia. Przy stole były jedynie cztery krzesła. Dwa dla rodziców Belli, jeden dla niej i jeden dla mnie. Połknąłem ślinę i poczochrałem sobie włosy z niepokoju.

- Pan i Pani Swan przyjdą niebawem – powiedziała Rita, bardzo profesjonalnym tonem.

- Od kiedy tutaj pracujesz? – zapytałem, patrząc w bok. Nigdy nie widziałem jej, ani o niej nie słyszałem.

- Od wczoraj, sir. Państwo Swan zatrudnili mnie specjalnie na dzisiejszą kolację. Podobno to jest naprawdę poważna sprawa. – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, a potem wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając mnie – czułem się jak mały, przestraszony piesek.

Westchnąłem, po czym oparłem się o ścianę.

Okej, wszystko sprowadzało się w złą stronę. Źle, to też nie było dobre określenie. Byłem przestraszony jak diabli. Nigdy nie denerwowałem się, aż tak bardzo jak teraz. Miałem już przystawiony do skroni pistolet, a przy gardle nóż, ale i tak ten strach był dla mnie niczym w porównaniu z tym co teraz przechodzę. Choć, nic nie mogło mnie przestraszyć na tyle, bym odszedł od Belli.

- Edward?

Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem Bellę stojącą z Ritą w drzwiach. Bella wyglądała naprawdę pięknie, zresztą jak zawsze. Włosy miała luźno ułożone. Była ubrana w niebieską sukienkę do kolan, była ona doskonale dopasowana do jej ciała. To, w co była ubrana wyglądało naprawdę niesamowicie. Poważnie chyba będę musiał zacząć czytać, albo oglądać jakieś pornosy czy coś. Chryste.

- Wyglądasz pięknie – szepnąłem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a na jej policzkach pokazał się rumieniec.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała i wyciągnęła do mnie rękę. Uśmiechnąłem się, gdy ją do siebie przyciągnąłem. Pocałowałem ją, tym razem delikatnie, ponieważ jej rodzice w każdym momencie mogli wejść.

- I ten kolor na tobie, wygląda po prostu niesamowicie. – Westchnęła, ignorując to co powiedziałem.

- To jest dziwne.

- Co jest?

- Ty – powiedziała. Umieściła palce na mojej koszuli i się uśmiechnęła. – Nie chodzi o twoje ubranie, tylko o ciebie. Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Roześmiałem się nerwowo, pocierając swój kark.

- Cóż, moje serce strasznie wali. Jestem cholernie zdenerwowany,

- Hm, duży, potężny Edward boi się Swanów… - szepnęła.

- Nie boję się. – skłamałem, a ona przewróciła oczami.

Rodzice Belli przyszli dosłownie chwilę po naszej rozmowie. Jej ojciec był w garniturze, a matka Belli miała na sobie strój podobny do Belli, tylko że była suknia trochę dłuższa i miała czerwono-bordowy kolor.

- Cześć Edwardzie – powiedział ojciec Belli entuzjastycznie. Jego swoboda trochę mnie zaskoczyła.

- Dzień dobry, sir.

- Proszę, mów do mnie Charlie – uśmiechnął się, a ja pokiwałem głową.

- Usiądźmy – szepnęła mi Bella do ucha. Usiedliśmy przy stole i wziąłem głęboki oddech. Teraz dopiero się wszystko zacznie.

Bella POV

Więc, kolacja prawie się skończyła i wypadła… okropnie. Edward przewrócił najlepszą butelkę wina, a zarazem ulubioną mojej mamy. Spadło to prościutko na biały dywan. Następnie on przez przypadek beknął, nie tak głośno, ale moja mama przesiadła się na bok stołu. Jednak mnie i tacie zbytnio to nie przeszkadzało. Zwłaszcza mi. Później zjedliśmy w milczeniu nasze desery. Postanowiłam przełamać pierwsze lody, czy coś takiego… Chrząknęłam. Każdy na mnie spojrzał.

- Mamo, tato zapomniałam wam powiedzieć – zaczęłam. Oni się tylko na mnie patrzyli, czekając na to, aż dokończę.

- Odzyskałam swoje wspomnienia, dotyczące mnie i Edwarda. Może już niedługo wszystkie wspomnienia wrócą – mój tata się uśmiechnął. Edward złapał mnie za rękę pod stołem. Jednak moja matka poczerwieniała i spojrzała zabójczym wzrokiem na mnie i Edwarda. Zmarszczyłam czoło, rozgadałam się w boki, by zrozumieć to jej spojrzenie, może nie było ono na nas. Było, jednak nie wiedziałam dlaczego.

- Mamo, co się stało? – zapytałam zdezorientowana.

- Dlaczego chcesz by wszystkie twoje wspomnienia wróciły? – zapytała i zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Znaczy, chodzi mi o to, że teraz już ich nie potrzebujesz, prawda?

Wpatrywałam się w nią totalnie zaskoczona. Czy ona mówiła poważnie?

- Mamo, czemu mówisz, że ich nie potrzebuję? –zapytałam. Upuściła widelec, który upadł na talerz, powodując stukot.

- Po prostu myślę, że może nie chcesz wszystkiego pamiętać, co się zdarzyło.

- Ale, co ty w ogóle mówisz? To nie ma sensu – krzyknęłam, również rzucając mój widelec.

- Renee, przestań. – zaczął mój ojciec, a moja matka na niego spojrzała.

- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo. Ona używała tego tonu, tylko wtedy, gdy była naprawdę wkurzona. – Nie sądzę, że powrót wszystkich wspomnień, będzie dobry dla Belli. – Edward parsknął.

- Ty myślisz jedynie o tym, że… – wyciągnęła nogę i go mocno kopnęła, a Edward wtedy krzyknął. – Jezu, kobieto! Jakie ty buty nosisz? Platformy, czy co? – dotknął swojej nogi, a na twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Edward, pamiętaj, że ustaliliśmy…

- Nie – powiedział Edward. – Zostałem zmuszony, by nie mówić o tym Belli. Stałam już obok stołu, zirytowana.

- Chwila! Co się do cholery dzieje? – krzyknęłam. Wszyscy milczeli.

- Czy jest coś, o czym nie wiem? – spytałam. Edward wymamrotał coś, czego nie mogłam usłyszeć, unikając ponownie uderzenia od mojej mamy.

- Zasłużyłam chyba by wiedzieć, jeśli chodzi o mnie – syknęłam przez zęby. Mój tata westchnął.

- Wygląda, na to, że musisz jej powiedzieć Renee – moja mama pokręciła głową.

- Dobrze, jeśli wy mi nie powiecie, to Edward to zrobi – spojrzałam na niego, czekając aż mi powie.

- Uhmm, no widzisz. – to wszystko?

- Więc, nikt mi nie powie? – krzyknęłam. Cisza. - Co mogło się stać, żebyście mi…

- Kurwa, twoja matka jest powodem dla którego straciłaś pamięć, ok.? – syknął Edward. Moje usta były szeroko otwarte. Spojrzałam na moją mamę, która patrzyła na swój talerz.

- Mamo… Chwila, ja-a nie rozumiem…

- Uderzyła cię, a ty spadłaś i rozbiłaś sobie głowę – powiedział Edward. – Następnie straciłaś pamięć – spojrzał na moją matkę wściekłym wzrokiem. – Twoja najdroższa mamusia chciała pozostawić to w tajemnicy, więc to wszystko dzięki niej.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałam. Nie rozumiem tego. Moja mama nigdy by…? Czy ona? Dlaczego?

- Mamo, dlaczego… - przerwałam panującą ciszę. Nie mogłam dalej mówić. Czułam się tak, jakby mój mózg się nagle odłączył, przez co nie mogłam wymówić ani jednego słowa. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić.

- Nazwałaś mnie suką – mruknęła. Spojrzałam na nią zszokowana.

- Więc, to daje ci prawo, do zrujnowania całego mojego życia?

Milczała.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz szczęśliwa, ponieważ cię teraz kurwa nienawidzę!

Rzuciłam serwetkę na stół i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju, a łzy spływały mi po policzkach. Moja mama była temu wszystkiemu winna! Straciłam pamięć przez nią. Więc, nie uderzyłam się w głowę, kiedy porywacz mnie porwał. Tak, to była historia, którą opowiedzieli mi rodzice.

Te kłamstwa.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zachowali się w stosunku do mnie, tak… skrajnie. Mam na myśli, po tym wszystkim, co się stało. To było niesprawiedliwe. Cały czas mnie okłamywali.

Nie wiedziałam, gdzie mam iść. Stanęłam w drzwiach i spojrzałam na okno jadalni oraz drzwi wejściowe. Nie chciałam tutaj zostać. Wydawało mi się, że jestem silna, coś ciągnęło mnie do tej jadali i tam ponownie wejść. Jednak moje ciało i mój umysł nie współgrały ze sobą. Otworzyłam drzwi i poszłam przed siebie w tą letnią noc.

Popchnęłam mocno drzwi i pobiegłam w dół ulicy niewiadomo, dokąd. Zdjęłam swoje buty na obcasie i poprawiłam sobie włosy. Moje nogi były już naprawdę przemęczone, gdy szłam po betonowej drodze. Światło księżyca padało na moją skórę, przez co wydawało się jakbym miała białe nogi.

Dobrze się czułam, gdy uciekałam – moje mięśnie całkowicie się rozciągnęły. Tak, jakby moje nogi zostały przez coś ukąszone i to coś dodawało siły do moich nóg, przez co szybciej biegłam. Mój bezmyślny umysł. Nic nie myślałam. Jedynie o czym myślałam, to schowanie się i uchronienie samej siebie.

_Odejdź stąd,_ podpowiadał mój umysł.

_Idź stąd,_ mówił dalej.

Zrobiłam tak jak mój umysł mi podpowiadał. Pobiegłam inną drogą, tą, którą wczoraj szłam z Edwardem, tą samą, na której zostałam porwana. Ta droga była naprawdę znana przez wszystkich, była bardzo ważna. Jednak gdy tutaj stałam, nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć, niczego, co się tutaj stało.

Spojrzałam na każdy kamień, kamyczek, na każde małe ziarenko brudu, na każdą roślinę, na wszystko co mój wzrok mógł dosięgnąć. Wszystko analizowałam, informacje docierały do mojego mózgu, a mój mózg to powtarzał i próbował zapamiętać.

Jednak nic się nie stało. Mój umysł pozostał całkowicie czarny. Mój puls przyśpieszał, mój oddech również. Stanęłam na samym rogu ulicy.

Ponownie zaczęłam biec, nawet nie wiedziałam, dokąd. Biegłam prosto przed siebie. Minęłam szkołę, park, jezioro – nad którym byłam wczoraj, przeszłam przez jakieś podwórka. Lecz, teraz żadna z tych rzeczy się dla mnie nie liczyła. Mój umysł mnie gdzieś prowadził, gdzieś, gdzie już byłam. Nie pytałam się go, gdzie idę, tylko szłam według własnego instynktu.

Wreszcie po jakieś godzinie, byłam tam. W tym miejscu. Wiedziałam jakim.

Edward POV

Poszedłem za śladami butów i spinek do włosów Jezu, było dużo rzeczy porozrzucanych na drodze. Poszedłem drogą, na której została porwana Bella, popatrzyłem w dół i zobaczyłem jeszcze ślady Belli, w miejscach gdzie biegła.

O boże, mój umysł już szalał. Mówiłem sam do siebie. Moje wspomnienia wróciły i przypomniałem sobie jak w nocy poszliśmy z Bellą do mojej wierzby. Wróciliśmy wtedy do domu za późno i James chciał ją zaatakować. Więc, jak idiota próbowałem ją wtedy uchronić i mało brakowało, aby wtedy zginęła. Mówiłem jej by uciekała, ale wróciła do mnie, bo mnie kochała.

Przechodziłem obok szkoły i parku, jak zapewnie Bella to zrobiła. Wiedziałem, dokąd ta droga prowadziła. Nie przemyślałem tego dwa razy. Pobiegłem szybko do miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się Piekło. Było to miejsce, w którym się poznaliśmy, miejsce, w którym się połączyliśmy. Było to miejsce, w którym się zakochaliśmy.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi, gdy zobaczyłem ją siedzącą przed domem Jamesa. Dom był opuszczony z dużym napisem : NIE WCHODZIĆ.

Bella rozglądała się dookoła, widziałem jak marszczyła mocno brwi, zapewnie o czymś teraz myślała. Jej małe ręce mocno się zacisnęły i szybko przesunęła się w stronę domu. Jej małe czekoladowe oczy patrzyły na każdy szczegół.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytałem, gdy do niej podszedłem. Spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, gdy me zobaczyła. Jej włosy były poprzyklejane do twarzy, a łzy leciały jej po policzkach. Oczy miała zaczerwienione.

- Byłam w tym miejscu – powiedziała. – Wiem, że tutaj byłam. – Skinąłem głową i podszedłem jeszcze bliżej do niej.

- Byłaś tutaj – powiedziałem. Pokiwała głową i rozejrzała się jeszcze raz dookoła.

- Nie pamiętam - wyszeptała pokonana. – Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Nic sobie nie przypomniałam, nic. Mam czarną pustkę w głowie. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Pewnego dnia sobie przypomnisz – potrząsnęła głową.

- Każdy tak mówi, lecz jednak nic się nie dzieje. – powiedziała. – Kiedy będzie to „kiedyś"? Za rok? Za jakąś dekadę?

- Kurwa, uspokój się – roześmiałem się. – Pójdziemy razem do lekarza, mimo tego wszystkiego co twoja mama mówi. Pójdziemy i dowiemy się, co musimy zrobić – spojrzała na swoje ręce.

- Ja nie wracam do domu. Nie wracam.

- Więc, dokąd pójdziesz? – zapytałem. Spojrzała na mnie i lekko się zarumieniła, ale rumieniec szybko zniknął.

- Mogłabym żyć z Tobą przez chwilkę? – spytała cichutko.

O kurwa. Nie chciałem brzmieć jak kutas, ale byłem trochę zakłopotany tym, żeby przyprowadzić Bellę do domu Emmetta. Mieszkałem naprzeciwko miejsca, gdzie pracowałem. Ona pomyśli, że jestem jakimś przegranym człowiekiem? Na pewno tak było, już zdecydowałem.

Ale Bella jak zawsze musiała mnie zaskoczyć, więc tym razem też tak zrobiła.

Spojrzałem na nią nerwowo.

- Jeśli chcesz żyć ze mną, to muszę cię ostrzec, że moje miejsce całkowicie nie przypomina twojego domu – skinęła głową.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – powiedziała. – Będzie dobrze, dopóki będę jak najdalej od niej – syknęła jadowicie.

- Dobra. Chodźmy – westchnąłem i wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, którą ona złapała.

- Edward? – szepnęła.

- Co?

- Co to za miejsce? – powiedziała, pokazując głową to miejsce. – Ten dom, wydaje się być dla mnie bardzo ważny… – spojrzała na ziemię. – Przynajmniej tak było – wymamrotała.

Cóż, powinienem jej wszystko opowiedzieć.

- To jest dom Jamesa – wyjaśniłem. – Dziwaka, który porwał ciebie… i mnie - jej usta otworzyły się, układając w literkę O.

- Czekaj… – dyszała. – Te wszystkie koszmary, to był… on.

- Miałaś jakieś koszmary? – zapytałem, a ona skinęła głową.

- Tylko raz, miałam koszmar... z Jamesem – spojrzała na dom. – Byliśmy w domu.

- Dlaczego, do cholery mi nie powiedziałaś, że miałaś koszmary? – zapytałem wkurzony.

- Ponieważ miałam tylko jeden koszmar, ale ty tam byłeś, kiedy się obudziłam, więc…

- Więc, to wtedy płakałaś – zrozumiałem teraz wszystko.

- To było wtedy naprawdę niepokojące. Nie mogłam tego zapomnieć. To tak, jakbym miała przed sobą pewne kawałki układanki, ale nie mogłam ich ułożyć w jedność – jęknęła z frustracją.

- Więc, jeśli lekarze będą wiedzieli jak to naprawić, wtedy wszystko poukładasz sobie do kupy.

- Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie – uśmiechnęła się i roześmiała.

Bella POV

- Witaj, w… uh… moim domu – mruknął Edward. Otworzył drzwi, po czym weszliśmy do środka – pokój nie wyglądał źle. Na podłodze leżał jeden, wielki dywan, choć z różnych stron były na nim plamy. Stała na nim czerwona kanapa, dokładnie na samym środku pokoju, a zaraz obok niej TV, a antena telewizora przypominała mi trochę królika.

- To jest miejsce Emmetta – mruknął, drapiąc się ręką w szyję, był lekko nerwowy. Odwróciłam się do niego i podniosłam brwi.

- Emmetta? Kim on jest? – zapytałam.

- To muszę być ja – powiedział ktoś.

Odwróciłam się w lewo i zobaczyłam mężczyznę, wchodzącego do domu z piwami w ręku. Był bardzo wysoki i umięśniony. Patrząc na jego ramiona można było zauważyć bardzo potężne muskuły, a na sobie miał spodnie i czarną bluzkę. Włosy miał ciemne i krótkie. Jego oczy też były ciemne.

Zachichotał i wziął łyk piwa.

- Więc, to jest ta dziewczyna? – zapytał Edwarda, pokazując na mnie głową. Edward przewrócił oczami.

- Emmett, proszę Cię – wymamrotał, zawstydzony. Zaśmiał się znowu, a na jego twarzy, pojawił się jeden, wielki uśmiech.

- Ej, no dawaj Eddy. Nie psuj mi zabawy – popchnął lekko Edwarda.

Przypominali oni mi braci, którzy razem chichotali i nawzajem się uderzali, ale wszystko tak na żarty. Moje serce naprawdę się ucieszyło, gdy zobaczyło takiego Edwarda. Naprawdę było miło zobaczyć takiego Edwarda, który chociaż przez chwilę się o mnie nie martwił.

- Jezu – zaśmiał się Edward, gdy walnął klatkę, Emmetta. – Myślę, że właśnie zgubiłeś sto komórek mózgu. – Emmett zachichotał.

- Tak… – powiedział, podchodząc do mnie. – Jesteś Bella? Bella Swan? – zaśmiał się.

Edward otarł ręką twarz i wziął głęboki oddech. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, na twarzy miał duży uśmiech. Oczywiście mówił coś o mnie Emmettowi.

- Nie wiem – mruknęłam z uśmiechem. – Zależy co o mnie mówił: dobrze czy źle? – zapytałam Emmetta. – Uśmiechnął się.

- Same dobre rzeczy. – spojrzał on na Edwarda, śmiejąc się. – Od kiedy tu jest, cały czas nawija o tobie.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, spojrzałam na Edwarda, który wpatrywał się zabójczym wzrokiem w Emmetta.

- Naprawdę? – zapytałam, a on kiwnął głową.

- Cholera tak! On cały czas mówi, jaka ty jesteś inteligenta, piękna, utalentowana i jak dobrze całuj…

- Okej! – krzyknął Edward. – Starczy – spojrzał na Emmetta. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że Bella zostanie u nas przez pewien czas, Emm. – Powiedział wymuszonym, spokojnym tonem.

- Wasza dwójka, miłej zabawy – uśmiechnął się.

Edward jęknął, a następnie pociągnął mnie za sobą. Byliśmy w jego sypialni. Pokój był naprawdę mały, może był wielkości szafy mojej mamy. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie do tego, w którym byliśmy dosłownie przed chwilą. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam stolik, na którym były książki. Podeszłam i wzięłam do ręki jedną. Książki były już poszarpane, widać było, że cały czas były używane. Słyszałam o tych wszystkich tytułach, ale nigdy ich nie przeczytałam. _Romeo i Julia, Wichrowe Wzgórza, Duma i Uprzedzenie. _Te wszystkie książki, były klasycznymi romansami, które zawsze chciałam przeczytać.

- Są twoje? – zapytałam, trzymając w ręce Romea i Julię. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i potarł swój kark nerwowo.

- Ta. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym wcześniej. – powiedział siadając na łóżku. – Mówiłaś, że zawsze chciałabyś je przeczytać.

Trzymałam w ręku książkę i się jej przyglądałam. Bardzo podobał mi się zapach starych książek, jak na przykład większość ludzi lubi nowy zapach samochodu. Ten zapach powodował u mnie pewien komfort, było to trochę dziwne.

- Myślę, że pamiętam – powiedziałam.

Wstał, podszedł do mnie i owinął ręce wokół talii i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

- To dobrze – szepnął mi do ucha. Czułam jak jego oddech obija się o moją szyję. Upuściłam książkę, poczułam dreszcz przyjemności, który spustoszył całe moje ciało. Wywołało to u mnie gęsią skórkę. Uśmiechnęłam się.

- To twój pokój? – zapytałam, próbując zignorować pragnienie mojego ciała. Chciałam odwrócić się do Edwarda i obsypać go milionami pocałunków.

- Tak – powiedział niepewnie. On też to czuł.

Obróciłam swoje ciało i stanęliśmy ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Mój wzrok cały czas znajdował się na moich dłoniach, zsunęłam jego czarną koszulę. Mogłam usłyszeć jego ciepły, ale ciężki oddech, który mogłam poczuć. On naprawdę pachniał niesamowicie.

- Emmett powiedział miłej zabawy... – powiedziałam, ciekawe czy zrozumie, o co mi chodzi. Jego ciężki oddech nagle się zatrzymał i złapał mnie za rękę.

- Bella? – szepnął. Spojrzałam na niego.

Teraz się już zawstydziłam. On mnie nie chciał w taki sposób, w jaki ja chciałam. Nie chciał, żebym oddała mu wszystko, czyli siebie. Wszystko, co miałam, mogłam mu bezpośrednio oddać. On mógł zrobić, ze mną, co by tylko chciał. To była prawda. Jednakże nie mogłam kontrolować tego, co moje ciało robiło instynktownie. Było, jak było.

- Co? – szepnęłam, przeniosłam ponownie swój wzrok na ręce.

- Nic my nie zrobimy – powiedział.

- Em, przecież tylko żartowałam. Naprawdę, nie sądzę, że ty… - przerwał. Dzięki Bogu.

Czułam, że moje policzki robią się coraz bardziej czerwone. Nie był to temat, na który bym chciała teraz rozmawiać.

- Nie – powiedziałam, spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. – To nie to. Ja po prostu... chcę ciebie. Ja ciebie chcę – przeniosłam wzrok na książkę, która leżała na ziemi.

- I…

_Powiedz coś! _Krzyknęłam sama do siebie. Zaraz totalnie będę zażenowana.

- Ja też ciebie chcę – wymamrotał. Położył palec pod moją brodą i podniósł mi ją do góry, bym mogła na niego spojrzeć. – Po prostu jesteś za młoda.

Miałam już zaprotestować, ale on był szybszy. Zakrył moje usta ręką, bym nic nie mogła powiedzieć.

- Jesteś za młoda Bello. Ja już jestem pełnoletni, a ty jesteś wciąż dzieckiem – pokręciłam głową.

- Między nami jest tylko kilka lat różnicy, natomiast między moimi rodzicami naprawdę dużo – ale nic ich to nie obchodzi, mnie również to nie obchodzi.

- Ale mnie tak – kontynuował, ignorując całkowicie moje zdanie. – Czułbym się w pewien sposób źle – zmarszczyłam czoło, nie zgadzałam się z nim. Wziął palec i położył go między moimi brwiami, przez co nie mogłam już marszczyć czoła.

- Wiesz… – zaczął Edward. – Marszcząc czoło tak często, narobisz sobie zmarszczek- przewróciłam oczami.

- Ale mnie to nie obchodzi – kontynuował. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a ja do niego. Ah, jak ja go kochałam.

- Kocham Cię – powiedziałam, kładąc moją głowę na jego ramieniu. Owinął ręce wokół mojej talii.

- Też Cię kocham – szepnął – Bez względu na to, jakie to jest patologiczne.


	20. Rozdział 20 Forever

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

„**Forever"**

Edward POV

Obudził mnie dzwonek. Był to jeden z telefonów Emmetta. Spojrzałem na nocną szafkę, która było obok łóżka, aby wziąść telefon. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i zobaczyłem tylko numer, który się wyświetlał na zielono.

Kto do cholery tak do mnie rano dzwonił?

Wziąłem telefon i przyłożyłem go sobie do ucha.

- Kim ty kurwa jesteś, że dzwonisz do mnie tak rano.

- Przepraszam, jestem matką Belli.

Cholera.

Zapomniałem totalnie o rodzicach Belli. Kiedy Bella uciekła ze swojego domu, udaliśmy się do... „mojego domu". Po tym nawet nie porozmawialiśmy z rodzicami Belli.

- To miłe – mruknąłem, zamykając oczy, obróciłem się na łóżku, by móc zobaczyć Bellę. Oddychała głęboko i równomiernie. Spała z uśmiechem na twarzy, a na sobie miała moją piżamę. Tak, z tą piżamą to był mój pomysł. Z jakiegoś powodu, czuję teraz, że ona jest już naprawdę moja.

- Jak możesz być tak wredny? – zapytała się mnie zirytowanym głosem.

- Jak możesz nie spać, do cholery, o drugiej w nocy? – szepnąłem, tak głośno jak to było możliwe, by nie obudzić Belli.

- Ja nie spałam całą noc - krzyknęła, musiałem aż odstawić słuchawkę z dala od swojego ucha. Byłem już naprawdę zirytowany. – Jestem naprawdę niezaspokojona. Zastanawiam się jak ona mogła udać się z Tobą, chyba będę musiała wysłać jakiegoś Sherlocka Holmesa, aby cię odnalazł – zaśmiałem się.

- Ha, ha Sherlock Holme...

- Zamknij się – syknęła. – Jak moja córka mogła zakochać się w tak niedojrzałym chłopaku jak ty..

- Zaraz odłożę słuchawkę – powiedziałem, przerywając jej, a ona westchnęła.

- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, czy z nią jest wszystko w porządku – powiedziała naprawdę cicho. – Boże.

- Nie tak do końca – szepnąłem. – Z twojego powodu.

Milczała. Bella przewróciła się na drugi bok i coś mamrotała pod nosem. Moje ramię wciąż było mocno owinięte wokół jej talii, przyciągnąłem ją mocniej do siebie.

- Powiedz jej jutro, że… jest mi naprawdę przykro – powiedziała w końcu.

- Myślę, że zwykłe „jest mi przykro" wystarczy. – szepnąłem, wpatrując się w twarz Belli. Widać na niej było całkowity spokój, zero jakiegokolwiek stresu. W ogóle się nie przejmowała, zapadła w błogi sen.

– I powiedz jej ok.

- Ok?

- Powiedz jej, że może iść do lekarza, by mogła odzyskać wszystkie wspomnienia. – uśmiechnąłem się.

- Naprawdę? Naprawdę, dla niej to zrobisz, zrobisz to dla mnie? – zapytałem.

- Dla ciebie? – zapytała/

- Tak – powiedziałem wesoło, uśmiechając się.

- Niby jak to ma być dla ciebie? – zapytała, a ja westchnąłem.

- Kiedy ty to w końcu zrozumiesz Renee? – zapytałem.

- Nie mów do mnie Renee.

- Kocham Bellę – powiedziałem, ignorując ją. – A ona kocha mnie. Zrobię dla niej wszystko, a ona zapewnie zrobi to samo dla mnie – bez względu na wszystko. Mam zamiar ją ochronić przed wszystkim, przed Tobą też. Mam zamiar pozostać z nią na zawsze, dotąd aż mi powie, że nie chce mnie nigdy więcej widzieć. A tak to, będę z nią najdłużej jak tylko będę mógł, pani Swan. Nic nie zmusi mnie, abym ją opuścił. Nawet James, policjanci i na pewno nie ty – dalej milczała, a ja pomału zapadałem w sen. Moje oczy zamykały się, a telefon spoczywał nadal w mojej ręce.

- Wiem – powiedziała w końcu. – I to mnie najbardziej przeraża.

- Dlaczego? – mruknąłem sennie. – Dlaczego miłość między mną, a nią jest dla ciebie, aż taka straszna?

- Ponieważ, wiem jak to jest… Miałam kogoś kogo kochałam. Miałam szesnaście lat i byłam naprawdę zakochana. Naprawdę się kochaliśmy, nawet nie masz pojęcia jak. On był taki jak ty – usłyszałem jej śmiech. – Ale pewnego dnia mnie zostawił. Powiedział, że nie może już być ze mną. Powiedział, że musi odejść. Prosiłam go, by do mnie napisał i obiecał, że będzie to robił, lecz nigdy nie otrzymałam od niego żadnej wiadomości. W końcu pojechałam do miejsca, w które odszedł. Oczywiście znalazłam go i on… był z inną dziewczyną. Zmarnowałam dwa lata na martwienie się, a okazało się, że od dwóch lat był żonaty i mieszkał razem z nią – teraz to czułem się jak na jakiejś jawie, gdy słuchałem jej historii. – Nawet z nim nie porozmawiałam, byłam za bardzo wystraszona. Czułam się zazdrosna, zdradzona, obrzydliwa, niechciana, miałam złamane serce. Czułam się jak jakiś śmieć. Do dnia dzisiejszego – ciągnęła. – Nadal nie wiem, czemu on mnie zostawił, do dzisiaj wciąż go w jakiś sposób kocham, lecz on mnie nie- westchnęła, słyszałem jak szlochała, słychać było łzy w jej głosie. – Nie sądzę, bym przestała go kiedyś kochać – zatrzymała się, a ja nic nie odpowiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, co mam jej teraz powiedzieć. Czułem się źle w stosunku do matki Belli, po raz pierwszy od kiedy ją spotkałem. Teraz rozumiem, czemu się tak zachowuje, lecz nie wyjaśnia to wszystkiego.

- Ale ja jej nie chcę opuścić – powiedziałem w końcu.

- Teraz tak tylko mówisz – szepnęła. – Czas to zmieni.

- Nie dla mnie. Wiem, czego chcę i nie myślę, że to aż tak szybko się zmieni. Musisz mi zaufać. – Znowu zapadła cisza. Słyszałem jedynie oddech Belli, gdy spała na mojej klatce. Wciąż ją mocno trzymałem.

- Myślę, że nie mogę nic zrobić. Pamiętam, że nie chciałam, aby moja matka mi wszystko zrujnowała.

- Obiecuję pani, ja jej nigdy nie skrzywdzę. Jeżeli to zrobię, masz moje pozwolenie by mnie zabić. – zaśmiała się ze łzami w głosie.

- Jesteś dobry, Edwardzie – szepnęła. – Proszę… opiekuj się nią- skinąłem głową.

- Będę zawsze.

- Nie zapomnij, co masz jej powiedzieć.

- Nie zapomnę.

- Dobranoc – szepnęła.

- Branoc.

Odłożyłem słuchawkę, uśmiechając się. Wreszcie był spokój. Wreszcie, kurwa mogłem spokojnie zasnąć.

Bella POV

Czułam parę ramion owiniętych wokół mnie. Czułam te palce i te duże bicepsy. Wiedziałam, że to był Edward. Może zapomniałam wiele rzeczy, ale nie mogłam zapomnieć, jakie to uczucie, czuć jego silne ramiona wokół mnie. Zanim Edward powrócił do mojego życia, codziennie o nim śniłam. Marzyłam by się w nim zakochać, a następnego dnia okazało się, że on naprawdę istnieje, jakie było to dla mnie surrealistyczne. A teraz miałam go. On też w końcu miał mnie. Nie mogło się stać tak, bym odtworzyła swoje wspomnienia z Edwardem, więc musieliśmy tworzyć nowe. Moja mama nawet nie pozwoliła mi podjąć próby odzyskania ich.

Myślę, że byłoby to naprawdę dobre dla naszego związku. Jeśli tak naprawdę brakuje mi wszystkiego, większości wspomnień, to jak może być jak wcześniej.

Czułam ciepło na mojej twarzy. To normalne, w końcu był sierpień. Starałam się odwrócić, a moje oczy nadal były zamknięte. Czułam jak Edward zaciska ramiona wokół mnie, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. To było poza moją kontrolą. Edward sprawia, że czuję się szczęśliwa.

- Dobry – mruknęłam, pocierając oczy.

- Dobry – odpowiedział Edward. Zerknęłam jednym okiem na niego. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, a na jego twarzy był naprawdę wielki uśmiech. Podniosłam brwi.

- Uh, dlaczego jesteś szczęśliwy? Jest rano – jęczałam, próbując się uwolnić z jego ramion.

- Ponieważ mam wspaniałą wiadomość – powiedział wesoło, nie ukrywając żadnych emocji. Usiadłam i spojrzałam na niego.

- Co się stało? – zapytałam. Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym on również usiadł. Wziął moją rękę i zaczął bawić się moimi palcami.

-Wiesz, że twoja mama jest prawdziwą suką i nie pozwoliła Ci na zobaczenie się z lekarzem? – przypomniał mi. Skinęłam głową i zacisnęłam mocno usta.

Jak moja mama mogła być tak… bez serca i to w stosunku do mnie.

- Wiem, czemu się tak zachowuje – powiedział uśmiechając się ponownie. Przypominał mi teraz dziecko, które znało pewną tajemnicę i było tak nią podekscytowane i dumne, bo poznał ją szybciej niż inni.

- Powiedz mi.

- No powiedz mi – nie wahał się powiedzieć jej sekretu,

- Dobrze, więc twoja mama była zakochana tak samo jak my. Lecz pewnego dnia on ją opuścił i zostawił ją dla jakiegoś gówna, potem ona go znalazła i okazało się, że był z inną kobietą. – Moje usta się otworzyły.

- Więc, krótko mówiąc, twoja mama stara się uchronić ciebie przede mną, żeby nie stała się taka sama sytuacja – złączył nasze dłonie. – Ona próbuje cię w pewien sposób zabezpieczyć, by nie stało się tak samo z tobą. Nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła, ale ona już to zrobiła – popatrzyłam na niego. – Nie bądź aż taka wściekła na twoją matkę – szepnął. – Może nie pamiętasz... jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego, ale ja wiem, jakie to uczucie. I uwierz mi, że nie przypomina to samotnego spaceru po parku. Masz szczęście, że tego nigdy nie doświadczyłaś – popatrzył na pościel.

- Wiem jakie to uczucie, żyć w ciemności – mruknęłam. – Nie pamiętam, jakie to uczucie, było pocałować cię po raz pierwszy – szepnęła. – Chcę odzyskać wszystkie wspomnienia.

Uśmiechnął się smutno, całując mnie w czoło.

- Nie skończyłem – wymamrotałem. – Wiem więcej,

- Co ona ci jeszcze powiedziała? – znowu miał ten sam wyraz twarzy.

- Ja wiem, a ty nie – uśmiechnął się znowu.

- Powiedziała... – uderzyłam go w ramię.

- Ałł – krzyknął. – To bolało – przewróciłam oczami.

- Edward, po prostu to powiedz.

- Dobrze, Chryste – odchrząknął. – Powiedziała, że możesz udać się do lekarza. Powiedziała, że pozwoli ci odzyskać wszystkie twoje wspomnienia.

Moje oczy powiększyły się, a moje usta otworzyły się ze zdziwienia. Moje serce przyśpieszyło, a z moich oczu wydobyły się łzy radości. Wszystko teraz mogło się zmienić. Będę pamiętać wszystko – no może nie wszystko, ale większość. Wszystkie rzeczy dotyczące mnie i Edwarda powrócą. Moje puzzle zostaną w końcu ułożone! Wskoczyłam Edwardowi w ramiona.

- Whoaa! – powiedział, gdy spadliśmy na podłogę. Przytuliłam go mocno, całując go w twarz. On tylko się uśmiechnął i złapał mnie za włosy. Następnie wszedł Emmett z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Czy to nie za wcześnie robić takie rzeczy? – zapytał Emmett, podnosząc brwi. Nawet jego niedojrzałe i żenujące komentarze nie zrujnują mi teraz nastroju. Edward jednak nie był taki jak ja.

- Spadaj stąd, dupku! Nie widzisz, że mamy teraz ten moment? – Emmett się roześmiał i wyszedł z pokoju. Nadal do obejmowałam i śmiałam się.

- Edward, Edward, wiesz co to oznacza? – krzyknęłam podekscytowana. Moje wnętrze było jak szampan, miało teraz wiele bąbelków i emocji.

- Uhmm, tak mi się wydaje, że wiem – jęknął.

- Znaczy to, że wszystkie wspomnienia powrócą, Edwardzie. Wszystko. Mogłoby być jak było – ty i ja, na zawsze – powiedziała, przyciągając jego usta do moich. Były one jakby specjalnie dopasowane do moich, jakby specjalnie zostały dla mnie stworzone. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a jego ciepły oddech odbijał się na mojej twarzy.

- Na zawsze – powiedział, dotykając moich ust.

_Edward i ja na zawsze, czyli jak miało zawsze być... _


	21. Rozdział 21 THE ONSLAUGHT

**ROZDZIAŁ 21 **

„ **THE ONSLAUGHT "**

Bella POV

Byliśmy tutaj. Udało nam się.

Edward i ja siedzieliśmy w biurze dr. Brooks'. Czekaliśmy na niego, by oddał nam wyniki mojej tomografii głowy – musiał on popatrzyć na szkody, które mogły zostać wywołane oraz musiał przemyśleć, co zrobić, bym mogła odzyskać pamięć. Chciałam stąd wyjść.

Jednak dzisiaj musiałam się dowiedzieć. Jeśli nie dowiem jak bardzo poważne mogę mieć uszkodzenia i ile pamięci mogłabym odzyskać, to stracę jakąkolwiek nadzieję. Praktycznie podskakiwałam na krześle i zagryzałam wargi.

- Chryste, Bello, uspokój się – wymamrotał Edward po raz setny. Siedział on obok mnie przy dużym biurku Dr. Brooks. Moi rodzice siedzieli w poczekalni i mieli przyjść później, jak już dowiem się co się ze mną dzieje i jak można przeprowadzić leczenie, abym mogła jak najwięcej sobie przypomnieć.

- Nie mogę się uspokoić – syknęłam, patrząc na zielone ściany pokoju. Zielony kolor przypominał mi, że jestem chora. Ten kolor był źle wybrany dla tego pokoju, przypominał wszystkim, że jesteś chory, ale każdy starała się, by było im lepiej.

- Spróbuj – powiedział po prostu Edward. Zrobiłam, jak mi polecił. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, starając zatrzymać każdy ruch mojego ciała i być spokojnym. To nie działało. To nie było dla mnie, nie mogłam się uspokoić. Kiedy Dr. Books' przyszedł z moimi wynikami do pokoju, które będą decydować o moim dalszym życiu. Nie ważne co będzie, ja i Edward będziemy razem. Kiedyś Edward powiedział mi, że wie, jakie to uczucie kogoś stracić i tym razem nie pozwoli na to. Wiedziałam, że zawsze jak on o tym mówił, wiedziałam o ko mu chodzi. Czy ten ból na on nadal w sobie? Czy mógł on wszystko zmienić? Byłam w pewien sposób wściekłą na Edwarda, zastanawiałam się jak on się teraz czuje? Prawda była taka, że życie jest skomplikowane. Nic nie jest w nim perfekcyjne, a każda chwila może szybko je popsuć. Kiedy miałam sześć lat moja mama kupiła mi parę lśniących butów od Mery Jane. Pamiętam, byłam taka szczęśliwa, tak bardzo o nie dbałam przez tak długi czas, aż pewnego dnia przyszedł deszcz i weszłam w nich olbrzymią kałużę, a potem one się już po prostu nie nadawały.

Były to tylko głupie buty, które mogły zostać doskonałe, ale tak nie było. Teraz dla mnie doskonały był Edward – w sali całego życia, był on najważniejszy. Kiedy mogłabym już wszystko naprawić, ta skala mogła by się naprawdę jeszcze powiększyć i byłoby o wiele więcej dobra w moim życiu niż zła. Dlatego nie mogłam się uspokoić.

Dr. Books' trzymał w ręku dużą kopertę. Uśmiechnął się do nas uprzejmie, wcale on się nie denerwował, trzymał on w swoich rękach resztę mojego życia.

- Cześć Bello, Edwardzie – powitał nas wciąż uśmiechnięty. Edward skinął mu głową.

- Więc? – Ledwo co utrzymałam się w tym fotelu. Poduszki były wykonane z tworzywa sztucznego i spadły przeze mnie z ogromnym hukiem, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Musiałam wiedzieć.

- I co ze mną będzie? Lepiej? – zapytałam żarliwie. Dr. Books' zaśmiał się, widocznie rozbawiony tonem mojej wypowiedzi i otworzył kopertę. Założył swoje okulary, które wisiały mu na sznurku na szyi i umieścił je na swoim nosie. Spojrzał na wszystkie strony i wyglądał jakby już wiedział, co powinien nam powiedzieć.

- Uspokój się Bello – zaczął dr. Books'. – Istnieją sposoby, abyś odzyskała wspomnienia – uśmiechnęłam się tak szeroko, że moje policzki chyba by zaraz pękły. Odchrząknął i położył obok mnie tomografię mojej czaszki, zapalił on światło. – Kiedy.. upadłaś, twój płat skroniowy został uszkodzony – powiedział i pokazał palcem to miejsce. – Na pewno wiesz, że upadek spowodował amnezję – kontynuował, spojrzał na mnie, czekając na odpowiedź. Skinęłam głową. – Dobrze, więc dokładniejsze określenie jest to amnezja wsteczna, oznacza ona, że utraciłaś wspomnienia przed wypadkiem… Wspomnienia, które nabyłaś niedawno. Mogą one ukazywać się jako sen po wypadku, ale nie musi. Te rzeczy były prawdziwe.

Edward zacisnął swoją rękę.

- Wszystko powinno powrócić do około miesiąca - wyjaśnił. – Więc, dlatego straciłaś swoje wspomnienia – odwrócił się i zgasił światło. – Ofiara amnezji wstecznej może czuć się zakłopotana lub zestresowana tym, że nie pamięta kluczowych osób czy ważnych wydarzeń. Zwykle poszkodowana osoba może aż pozostać zmiażdżona przez szybkość narzuconą jej na przywrócenie wspomnień. Ważne jest to, żeby osoba poszkodowana utrzymała własne tempo, i przede wszystkim, by nie była zestresowana – wydawał się tak znudzony, jak by powtarzał te same słowa już tak wiele razy, że znał ich kolejność na pamięć, ale przecież nawet nasze miasto nie było aż tak duże, by wiele osób do niego przychodziło. – Teraz, aby odzyskać wspomnienia Bello, musisz naprawdę ciężko nad tym pracować. Musisz odwiedzać te kluczowe miejsca, czy coś takiego…

- Och! Wiem! Będę mogła odzyskać przynajmniej kilka wspomnień – powiedziałam z przejęciem. – Muszę zobaczyć ich zdjęcia, zobaczyć co wydarzyło się przed wypadkiem – lekarz wyglądał na zmieszanego.

- Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? – spytał mnie.

- Ja… Myślałam, że będę potrzebowała operacji, czy... – Zaśmiał się przerywając mi.

- Nie, Bello. Nie będzie żadnych operacji. Po prostu musisz zrobić, to co mówiłaś. Jeżeli wszystkie wspomnienia wrócą, to będzie dobrze. – Stanął przed biurkiem, zebrał wszystkie dokumenty i wyszedł. Zamknął drzwi, a ja poczułam jakby moje serce złamało się na pół. Panowała cisza, a łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy. Nic nie mogło pomóc, aby moja pamięć powróciła szybciej. Musieliśmy robić to co nadal robiliśmy. Jak do cholery miałoby nam to pomóc? Dlaczego on wyszedł, kończąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Po prostu zmarnowałam wiele czasu i praktycznie zdeptałam jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że wrócę szybko do zdrowia z jego pomocą.

Edward POV

Panowała cisza. Bella siedziała tak po prostu i wpatrywała się w zielone ścinany. Widziałem jej błyszczące łzy, które spływały po policzkach, ale ona nawet się nie ruszyła ani nie drgnęła.

Dziwne…

- Bello? – szepnąłem, siedząc na krześle. Nadal brak odpowiedzi. Ten lekarz był naprawdę kretynem! Ojciec Belli powiedział mu wszystko, opowiedział co się stało i poprosił by nam naprawdę pomóc. Pomoc z dupy chyba! Wstałem z krzesła i zacisnąłem pięści.

- Zaraz wrócę. Nigdzie nie odchodź – powiedziałem. Nie poruszyła nawet głową, ani nawet się nie odezwała, nic. – Nigdzie nie odchodź.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i szedłem przez korytarz. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem na pielęgniarkę. Spojrzał na mnie przerażona a jej brązowe oczy naprawdę poszerzały, przechyliła głowę na bok i popatrzyła na mnie.

- Gdzie mogę znaleźć dr. Books'? – zapytałem ostro. Jej ręce się trzęsły i wskazała ręką korytarz. Poszedłem dalej przed siebie, kierując się do kawiarni. Dotarłem tam naprawdę w krótkim czasie. Naprawdę tak trudno było odróżnić lekarzy, którzy byli ubrani tak samo i jedli prawdopodobnie to samo. Wszyscy nosili jednolity strój lekarza i każdy miał swoje włosy obcięte na krótko. W końcu znalazłem dr. Books'a, był on w tłumie lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Podszedłem do niego mozolnym krokiem, ale złość we mnie mnożyła się bardzo szybko. Popchnąłem go mocno i uderzył on o ścianę. Upuścił on tacę z jedzeniem i jego niebieskie oczy spojrzały na mnie z przerażeniem, kiedy moje dłonie trzymały jego koszulę.

- Edward? – zapytał przerażony. – C-co ty robisz?

- Mógłbym zapytać ciebie o to samo. Nie martw się, mam nadzieję, że będziesz umiał wszystko naprawić, doktorku – wyciągnąłem moją pięść i byłem przygotowany by go uderzyć.

- Czekaj – krzyknął, szybko zasłaniając swoją twarz, moja dłoń nadal wisiała w powietrzu i czekałem aż coś powie. – Dlaczego to robisz? Co ja zrobiłem? – zapytał.

Co za popierdolone dziecko. Parsknąłem, a następnie umieściłem swoją twarz bliżej jego.

- Co zrobiłeś? – powtórzyłem sarkastycznie. – Powiem ci co kurwa zrobiłeś! Dałeś Belli nadzieję, tym, że ją tutaj przyjąłeś, a następnie zaśmiałeś się jej w twarz i powiedziałeś rzeczy, które ona już dawno wiedziała! – krzyknąłem. Skrzywił się i wyglądał jakby miał zaraz się popłakać.

- Przykro mi, Edwardzie. To się więcej nie powtórzy! – przywaliłem mu pięścią w nos, a on nieprzytomny osunął się po ścianie.

Co za idiota, zaśmiałem się psychicznie. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, co zrobiłem w pomieszczeniu pełnym lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Odwróciłem się po woli od nieprzytomnego ciała dr. Books' i spojrzałem na całą resztę. Każdy inny lekarz czy pielęgniarka stali lub siedzieli całkowicie nieruchomo. Tak jakby akcja się zatrzymała w połowie. Jedna pielęgniarka miał nogę w powietrzu i otwarte usta. Inny facet miał butelkę przyłożoną do ust.

- Co? – uśmiechnąłem się ironicznie. Wszyscy się nagle skulili.

- Dlaczego nie zrobicie zdjęcia, by sensacja trwała dłużej! – krzyknąłem, a echo mojej wypowiedzi rozniosło się w całym pomieszczeniu. Jedna pielęgniarka wybiegła z krzykiem, krzycząc coś czego nawet nie dosłyszałem. Niemal dwie sekundy później, weszło dwóch strażników – ogromnych strażników.

Cholera, pomyślałem w panice. Popatrzyli na nieprzytomne ciało dr. Books' i poszerzały im oczy. Potem ponownie przenieśli swój wzrok na mnie.

- Czy ty to zrobiłeś? – zapytał jeden. Wahałem się z odpowiedzią, przygryzając usta. Czy pójdę do więzienia? Zresztą, ten idiota sobie na to zasłużył.

- Uh,… yeaa, może – powiedziałem im, drapiąc się nerwowo na karku. Dwoje facetów spojrzało na siebie, skinęli głową, po czym chwycili mnie za ramiona.

- Hej – krzyknąłem. Wyciągnęli mnie z pomieszczenia, a w zasadzie z budynku i ujrzałem rodziców Belli. Trzeba będzie im to jakoś wyjaśnić. Ale co ja mam im powiedzieć? Czy mogę im powiedzieć „ Oh, po prostu uderzyłem go w nos i stracił przytomność. To nic wielkiego." Nie, zdecydowanie tak nie mogłem powiedzieć. Dwaj ochroniarze wyrzucili mnie ze szpitala. Wylądowałem na chodniku z potężnym odgłosem upadania. Moje ręce otarły się o chodnik, a na moich kostkach była jeszcze krew z nosa Dr. Books'a.

Ten dzień stałą się coraz lepszy, coraz lepszy.

- Nie chcemy ciebie widzieć tutaj więcej – ostrzegł mnie człowiek. Popatrzyli na mnie i obydwoje wrócili do szpitala. Zniknęli za drzwiami, a za chwile w nich pojawiła się Bella z rodzicami. Jęknąłem, wstając z chodnika. Ojciec Belli uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem na twarzy i kręcił głową w moim kierunku, mama Belli przewróciła jedynie oczami spojrzała przerażona na Bellę, zapominając o tym, że właśnie zostałem wykopany ze szpitala. Bella podbiegła do mnie i popatrzyła na moje zakrwawione ręce.

- Co się stało? – dyszała i dotknęła moich rąk i obejrzała je z każdej strony.

- Moja pięść przypadkowo uderzyła dr. Books'a… - mruknąłem, patrząc na swoje dłonie. Spojrzał na mnie z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała, a ja parsknąłem.

- Ponieważ byłem osobiście zobowiązany do skopania dupy, każdemu kto mógł się zranić w pewien sposób – powiedziałem to takim tonem, jak by byłą to naturalna rzecz. Pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale zobaczyłem jej uśmiech na twarzy.

- Zostałeś wyrzucony, Edwardzie ? – zapytał Charlie nadal się uśmiechając. Skinąłem głową.

- Dobrze dla ciebie – uderzył mnie delikatnie w plecy. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, bo wyglądało jakby to w ogóle go nie obchodziło. Pewnie słyszał już o tym lekarzu kretynie i nie obchodziło go, że zniszczyłem mu twarz.

- Dobrze, że już stamtąd wyszliśmy – westchnęła Renne. – Chcę wrócić już do domu.

Bella załapała moją dłoń i dotknęła zadrapań na niej, syknąłem bo trochę mnie to zabolało. Zagryzła wargi i spojrzała na mnie.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała.

Zobaczyłem jej delikatny rumieniec na twarzy, ale nie odpowiedziałem jej. Uśmiechnąłem się i udaliśmy się w stronę samochodu, by pojechać do domu Belli. Kiedy wróciliśmy, Bella pociągnęła mnie w stronę swojego pokoju. Wchodziliśmy po schodach, a Renne spojrzała na nas z niepokojem. Lecz ja i Renne byliśmy na takim etapie rozejmu, że ona nawet nie skomentuje faktu, że ja i Bella jesteśmy sami w pokoju. Bella popchnęła mnie do pokoju i szybko zamknęła drzwi. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na mojej ręce i potrząsnęła głową.

- Edwardzie, czemu zawsze wpadasz w kłopoty? – szepnęła, ciągnąc mnie w stronę łóżka, wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Chyba, jestem kłopotem – skrzywiła się, wstała z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju. Ja siedziałem nadal na łóżku i moje usta zrobiły wielkie O.

Czy ona była szalona? Dlaczego mnie tak po prostu zostawiła? Wszystkie moje obawy się zatrzymały ja wróciła z ścierką i wodą oraz kilka innymi rzeczami. Nie wiem po co one były jej potrzebne, usiadła obok mnie i przetrała wilgotną szmatką moje rany.

- Wyczyszczę ci to – powiedziała. Moje brwi się zmarszczyły, wytarła moją rękę szmatką, a następnie ponownie wymoczyła ją w wodzie. Syknąłem, szybko zabierając rękę. Moja ręka mnie bardzie bolała i czułem jakby płonęła od środka.

- Co do cholery? – syknąłem, pocierając dłoń. Przeczytała głośno napis z butelki „Obecność alkoholu".

- Dlaczego? To boli jak cholera.

- Chcesz mieć zakażenie? – zapytała, przechylając głowę na bok i zbliżyła się ponownie ze szmatką do mojej dłoni. Wstałem szybko z łóżka i odsunąłem się jak najdalej mogłem.

- Tak. Chcę – ona przewróciła oczami i podeszła do mnie. Wycofałem się do tyłu, lecz ona podeszła do mnie bliżej, opadłem na poduszki, przycisnęła moje ramiona, kiedy próbowałem uciec.

- Edward, zachowujesz się jak dziecko – powiedziała w końcu. Chciałem uciec, kręciłem się na łóżku, ale nie chciałem by przez mnie spadła z łóżka.

- Ale to boli… - powiedziałem jak dziecko.

Co ze mnie za człowiek, pomyślałem.

- Miałeś już gorsze… - zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzała w inną stronę. Jej usta zrobiły małe O, szmatka upadłą jej na moje ramie i na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech. Pomachałem jej zakrwawioną ręką przed twarzą.

- Um, ziemia do Belli – powiedziałem. Jej duże brązowe oczy ponownie na mnie spojrzały, a uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Było gorzej – powiedziała podekscytowana.

- Dzięki wielkie, nie jest tajemnicą, ze miałem gówniane dzieciństwo, to…

- Nie ty idioto. Pamiętam… – uderzyła mnie w ramię. – Pamiętam... wiele innych rzeczy – wymamrotała. Zmarszczyła swoje brwi i spojrzała na swoje ręce. Zapach alkoholu był już odczuwalny w całym pokoju, przez co zaczęła mnie jeszcze boleć głowa. Wstrzymałem oddech, wpatrując się w Bellę z niepokojem. Ona nadal patrzyła w dół.

- On.. on, cię tyle razy skrzywdził, prawda? – szepnęła drżącym głosem, ścisnąłem wargi, patrząc na nią intensywnym wzrokiem. Popatrzyła na mnie z powrotem, a na jej twarzy był widoczny ból. Skinąłem głową, zobaczyłem jak pojedyncze, błyszczące łzy spływały po jej policzkach i opadały na kolanach, gdzie spoczywały moje ręce.

- On ciebie też dużo zranił – odrzekłem. – A ja za wszelką cenę chciałem cię ochronić.

- Więc, dawałeś się skrzywdzić, tylko.. dlatego, żebym była bezpieczna? – zapytała, spojrzała na mnie z oczami wypełnionymi po brzegi łzami. Skinąłem niepewnie, byłem przygotowany na złość Belli, ryzykowałem własne życie dla niej. Ale to co zrobiła, całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło. Przytuliła się do mnie całym ciałem. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i objąłem ją swoimi ramionami. Wsunąłem swoją twarz w jej zagłębienie przy szyi, wzdychając piękny zapach, pochodzący z jej brązowych włosów.

- Dziękuję – odparła prawie bezgłośnie.

- Za co? – mruknąłem. Spojrzała na mnie.

- Nie widzisz jaki jesteś niesamowity Edwardzie? – zapytała, przechylając głowę na bok. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Nie. Jestem po prostu facetem z mroczną przeszłością – skrzywiłem się, położyła swoje ręcę po obu stronach mojej twarzy, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec zachwyt.

- Jesteś kimś o wiele więcej niż tym o kim mówisz – szepnęła z przekonaniem. Zmrużyłem oczy, to był pierwszy raz jak mnie zawstydziła.

- Okej.. – wymamrotałem. – Czemu? – spojrzała na mnie sceptycznie.

- Cóż – westchnęła.- Na zewnątrz wyglądasz na twardego faceta, ale w środku jesteś tak naprawdę wrażliwy. Myślę, ze jedynym powodem, dlaczego nie chcesz pokazać swojego wnętrza jest… - lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Twoja przeszłość.

- Pamiętasz? – zapytałem, a Bella skinęła głową.

- Jesteś twardy, Edwardzie, ale jesteś również bardzo słodki.

- Czy to nie przez moje książki? – powiedziałem, starając rozluźnić sytuację. Potrzasnęła głową, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zignorowała moje słowa i nadal mówiła.

- Prawdopodobnie jesteś jedyną niesamowitą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam w życiu – wzruszyła ramionami. – Myślę, ze to dlatego, że tak bardzo cię kocham – uśmiechnęła się, a jej oczy błyszczały. – Nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś takiego jak ty.

Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, nie zwracają uwagi na moje rany.

- Nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś tak niesamowitego jak ty – szepnąłem do niej. – To ty mnie uratowałaś z tego okropnego życia.

Owinęła swoje nogi wokół moje tali i oparła się na moich ramionach. Lekko dotknę lamnie ustami, a przez moje ciało przeszedł delikatny dreszcz. ,

- Zawsze będę cię kochać – szepnęła, dotknęła moich ust i zamknęła oczy.

- Też cię zawsze będę kochał – odpowiedziałem. Poczułem uśmiech na jej ustach, a następnie zawinął ciasto ręce wokół mojej szyi.

Bella POV

_Był to ten sam człowiek. Ten sam człowiek z moich koszmarów. Biegłam szybko uciekając pośród drze. Było zimno, a niebo było ciemne i przepuszczało niewielką ilość światłą pochodzącą z księżyca. Biegłam dalej, słyszałam te strzały i krzyki.. Zatrzymałam się. Moje buty były całe brudne, a w nich czułych, że miałam pełno różnych kamyków. _

_- Nie wracaj – krzyknął Edward.- Uciekaj, Bello._

_Łzy leciały po moich policzkach, a ja powoli odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Światło z domu rozświetla trochę drogę. Musiałam wrócić. Nie mogłam zostawić Edwarda, nie mogłam pozwolić by tam umarł. _

_Wzięłam głęboki oddech, po czym pobiegłam z powrotem. Czułam, że biegła szybko, czułam jakby moje ciało płonęło w ogniu, ale tym razem to był przyjemny płomień. Biegłam z powrotem , przeskakując przeszkody. Zatrzymała się. Było słychać kłótnię i Edwarda. Stałam u podnóża schodów prowadzących do domu. Moje oczy patrzyły na drzwi. Skóra mnie paliła, ale wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam do środka. _

_- Wróciłaś – podszedł do mnie._

_- Tak, Bello, chodź do mnie – powiedział._

_- Nie! – krzyknął Edward. _

_Nagle zostałam pochłonięta przez światło Upadłam na podłogę, zwinięta. _

_- Pójdziesz teraz ze mną – powiedział człowiek, który teraz wiedziałam, że był on Jamsem. _

_- Gdybym tylko mógł, zabrałbym cię stąd – powiedział szeptem Edward. _

_- Idealna para … - mruknął Edward. - Chcę, abyś była szczęśliwa._

_Wspomnienia zalały mój umysł. Każde słowo, które wypowiedziałam wszystko co się zdarzyło. Mój umysł był gotowy na każdą _nową myśl, słowo.

_- To nie jest kurwa życie! – krzyknął Edward._

_Jego głos zabrzmiał mi w uszach i strzał._

Mój oddech przyśpieszył. Rozejrzałam się po ciemnym pokoju. Poklepałam lewą stronę łóżka i poczułam Edwarda. Jednak on nie mógł mi pomóc. Musiałam iść. Ale gdzie? Nie miałam pojęcia?

Powoli wstałam z łóżka i poruszałam się na palcach do samych drzwi. Obejrzałam się jeszcze raz za siebie i spojrzałam na Edwarda. Wyglądał tak spokojnie jak spał, srebrzysty blask księżyca rozjaśniał jego prawą stronę. Westchnęłam aż przez ten widok, a następnie wyszłam z pokoju. Chwyciłam japonki u założyłam na siebie sweter i wymknęłam się przez kuchenne drzwi. Owinęłam mocniej ramiona wokół swojej klatki piersiowej, kiedy szłam przez trawnik. Skoczyłam przez płot, a następnie przerzedłam przez podwórko sąsiadów.

Musiałam wszystko przemyśleć. Było tyle informacji, których się dowiedziałam dzisiejszej nocy. Po pierwsze, wróciło mi wspomnienie. Jednak nie tego mi brakuje. Czułam się teraz jakbym wyrwała się z bardzo głębokiego snu. Cóż przecież tak było. Czuję jakby brakowało części mnie i właśnie odnalazłam pewną część siebie.

Po drugie, James żył. Byłam naprawdę zła. Uczucia, które kierowałam do Jamesa, wydawały mi się takie świeże – choć naprawdę nie były. Jednak moje ciało reagowało inaczej. Moje mięśnie były napięte, jakby na coś czekały. Musiałam poczuć jakąś adrenalinę w moich żyłach. Moje ciało mnie prowadziło, prowadziło do Jamesa.

Po trzecie moje uczucia do Edward nigdy się nie zmienią. Nawet gdy o nim zapomniałam, moje ciało nie zapomniało. Ta miłość, którą go obdarzyłam była bardzo mocno zakorzeniona. Była ona bezwarunkowa.

- Chcę go zobaczyć – powiedziałam, jak weszłam na komisariat. Policjant spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, Wstał z fotela i obserwował mnie, jak do niego podchodziłam.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał.

- Bella Swan – przekręciłam oczami. Zmarszczył czoło i nagle dostał olśnienia.

- To ty jesteś tą dziewczyną, która została porwana a potem straciła pamięć.

- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – przerwałam jego bezmyślne gadanie. Spojrzał na zegarek a potem na mnie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest druga w nocy? – skinęłam głową, ale nadal dotykałam palcami w biurko, wywołując stukanie. Spojrzał na mnie i westchnął.

- Z kim chcesz się zobaczyć, dziecko?

- Muszę zobaczyć się z Jamesem Cullenem.

- Dlaczego? – podniósł brwi.

- A co ty do tego masz? – zapytałam zirytowana.

- Um, chyba… nie…

- Zabierz mnie do niego – przerwałam mu. Pokiwał głową, po czym machnął bym za nim poszła i otworzył przede mną drzwi.

Szliśmy korytarzem w którym nie było żadnych okien ani drzwi. Wszystko było białe. Nie odczuwałam żadnych emocji, miałam w sobie pustkę. Nic nie chciałam czuć. Przeszliśmy w końcu przez inną bramę i to doprowadziło nas do klatki schodowej, gdzie panowała ciemność.

- Cele są na dole – powiedział oficer, trzymając drzwi. – Zejdę pierwszy, postaraj się nie przewrócić. – skinęłam głową i zaczerpnęłam głęboki oddech.

Miałam zamiar stanąć twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, który zrobił to wszystko. Przez niego, to wszystko się zaczęło. Byłam wściekła, że mnie porwał – zresztą każdy człowiek był by, przy zdrowych zmysłach – ale również byłam mu wdzięczna. Gdyby nie on, nigdy nie spotkałabym Edwarda. Myślę, że to byłą jedyna dobra rzecz z tej pieprzonej sytuacji. Zastanawiam się, co powiedział, gdy mnie zobaczył. Czy był zaskoczony? Prawdopodobnie był.

Ten.. dupek zrobił to wszystko Edwardowi. Niestety nikt nie mógł pomóc Edwardowi przed jego biciem, czy go głodzeniem. Moje serce się ścisnęło, gdy pomyślałam o tych wszystkich bliznach Edwarda. Były z powodu Jamesa. Nawet ja miałam blizny na swoim ciele, przez niego, nawet jeśli nie były one spowodowane fizycznie, ale psychicznie.

- Ja.. powiem mu, że ma gościa – powiedział policjant. – Przyprowadzę go do tamtego pokoju – kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. – Możesz tam iść i poczekać….

Skinęłam głową i poszłam prosto do pokoju. Był tam stół i dwa krzesła po dwóch przeciwnych stronach. Nie było żadnych okien, tylko znajdowała się lampa, która oświecała całe pomieszczenie. Usiadłam na krześle najbliżej drzwi. Położyłam ręce na kolanach. Przypomniałam sobie blizny, które znajdowały się na klatce piersiowej Edwarda. Był on taki piękny. Nawet jeśli miał tyle blizn na swoim ciele. Usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi i automatycznie zesztywniałam. Wiedziałam, że nie mógł mnie na początku rozpoznać, bo siedziałam plecami do drzwi. Próbowałam spokojnie oddychać. Zamknęłam oczy, gdy usłyszałam jak drzwi są zamykane. Usłyszałam brzęk metalu, które musiały wywoływać jego kajdanki. Usłyszałam jak siada na krześle i wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Będę za drzwiami – powiedział policjant. Skinęłam głową, choć oczy miałam jeszcze zamknięte. Usłyszałam jak szedł do drzwi, jak je otwiera i je zamyka. Otworzyłam oczy.

Przede mną siedział James. Zobaczyłam jego puste, nieludzie oczy. Uśmiechał się do mnie.

- Huh, Bella Swan. Czekałem na ciebie.


	22. Rozdział 22  I AM UNRAVELD

**ROZDZIAŁ 22 **

„ **I AM UNRAVELD "**

Bella POV

Trzymałam swoją twarz w swoich rękach. Nie chciałam pozwolić mu zobaczyć mojego lęku i strachu. Starałam się nie patrzeć mu w oczy, ale one tak hipnotyzowały, że jak raz spojrzałaś to cały czas wracałaś oczami by spojrzeć jeszcze raz. Kiedy patrzysz w jego oczy, to tak jak byś patrzyła w oczy zwierzęciu – drapieżnikowi. Było w nich tyle zastraszenia, ale także żadnych emocji.

- Więc, co cię do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał. Położył dłonie na stół. Popatrzyłam na nie, nawet nie mrugnęłam oczami.

- Dziecko? Co chcesz ode mnie? – spojrzałam na niego.

- Nienawidzę cię – szepnęłam.

- Nienawiść to bardzo silne uczucie… tak samo jak miłość – uśmiechnął się. Gdy to usłyszałam, o mało, co moje oczy nie wyleciały mi z oczodołów. Nadal się uśmiechał, jego włosy były tak bardzo tłuste i długie, widać, że nikt o nie, nie dbał od bardzo długie czasu.

- Czy po to tu tylko przyszłaś, by mi to powiedzieć? – zaśmiał się. – Że mnie nienawidzisz? – wzięłam głęboki oddech, walcząc ze wszystkimi wspomnieniami, które powróciły.

Pamiętam jak moje przerażone serce szybko biło, gdy zobaczyłam jego na tej drodze, która wracałam do domu. Pamiętam to uczucie głodu, pamiętam jak mój żołądek skręcał się z głodu. Przypominam sobie nawet uczucie, gdy krew płynęła po moich ustach, moje wspomnienia były wszystkie takie negatywne.

Nagle i gwałtownie wstałam z krzesła, przewracając je tak, że aż upadło z hukiem na podłogę. Szybkimi krokami przeszłam na drugą stronę stołu i złapałam go za kołnierz koszuli, która miał na sobie. Cały czas się uśmiechał, cofnęłam pięść i uderzyłam go z całej siły w nos, włożyłam w to tyle siły ile moje ciało potrafiło. Jego głowa poleciała do tyłu, a krew z nosa od razu mu płynął po twarzy. Szybko płynęła po jego ustach, następnie po podbródku. Trzymał on skute ręce przy swoim nosie.

- Ałłł – jęknął, zamykając oczy – zignorowałam to i chwyciłam go ponownie za kołnierz koszuli i popchnęłam go mocno i szybko na ceglany mur. Nie wiedziałam, skąd moja siłą pochodziła, ale w tym momencie byłam bardzo z niej zadowolona.

- I jak to boli! – krzyknęłam, uderzając jego ciałem ponownie o mur. – Jak to jest jak ktoś jest słaby i jak ktoś cię rani? – mój głos na szczęście był silny i powstrzymałam łzy, które miały ochotę spadać po moich policzkach. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy krew znajdowała się na jego żółtych zębach. Pochyliłam się do jego ucha i szepnęłam. – Ty zboczeńcu!

Uderzyłam go jeszcze raz o ścianę i walnęłam go w ręką w policzek.

- Jesteś najbardziej obrzydliwym, niezrównoważonym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam – warknęłam, moje oczy były już całe w łzach. Natomiast on spojrzał na mnie swoim pustym wzrokiem.

- Dlaczego mi to robisz? – wrzasnął.

- Dlaczego zrobiłeś to Edwardowi? – uderzyłam ponownie nim o ścianę. – Ty zniszczyłeś wszystkich i wszystko… - patrzył na mnie, jakby moje zdanie było oczywiste. Czekałam.

- Ponieważ chciałem – zamknęłam oczy i potrząsnęłam głową. Puściłam jego koszulę, a następnie wyszłam.

- Panno Swan – krzyknął oficer, gdy mnie zobaczył jak wychodził z pokoju, w którym rozmawiałam z Jamsem. Popatrzyła na niego z łzami w oczach.

- Co… co się stało? – szepnął, patrząc na mnie. Potrząsnęłam głową, przez łzy nie byłam w stanie mówić. Nie mogłam otworzyć ust. Gdybym to zrobiła, wybuchnę łam bym płaczem. Zamiast więc odpowiedzieć, odwróciłam się i wchodziłam po czarnych schodach na górę.

Edward POV

Światło było wyłączone. Łóżko było puste. Było mi zimno i czułem się, jakby część ciała mnie bolała. Tak jakby czegoś mi brakowało. Położyłem ręce na brzeg łóżka, tam gdzie Bella zawsze spała. Pomyślałem, może przesunęła się na bok. Ale nikogo jednak nie było. Szybko wstałem z łóżka. Obejrzałem się dookoła siebie. Byłem w pokoju Belli, o tym wiedziałem. Jej zapach roznosił się po całym pomieszczeniu. Nie było tutaj jak u Emmeta – tam pachniało fajkami i piwem. Może ona spadłą z łóżka, kiedy spała, pomyślałem.

Spojrzałem szybko za łóżko, ale nikogo tam nie było. Było tam naprawdę zimno. Rozglądałem się jeszcze dookoła i zapaliłem w końcu światło. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze raz, lecz tym razem już w oświetlonym pokoju.

Nikogo tu nie było.

Moje serce zaczęło przyśpieszać.

Gdzie ona do cholery była?

Stałem przy oknie, przez, które się kiedyś wkradłem do tego pokoju, poczochrałem swoje włosy. Następnie kątem oka zobaczyłem ją. Wyjrzałem przez okno i zobaczyłem jak przeskakiwała przez płot sąsiadów. Białe światło księżyca, oświetlało jej sylwetkę, wyglądała jak anioł, kurwa, jak duch. Duchy zazwyczaj skradały się po nocach, a nie anioły. Miała ona na sobie, jedynie niebieskie spodenki, biały top i na to sweter. Dlaczego ona kurwa spaceruje po mieście o trzeciej w nocy i na dodatek tak ubrana? Wybiegłem szybko z pokoju i wyszedłem przez kuchenne drzwi jak najciszej. Zatrzymałem się na ganku i wtedy ona na mnie spojrzała. Staliśmy tak na dworze jak idioci. Wiat był łagodny, no, ale w końcu to był sierpień. Choć nigdy tak nie wiało w lato. Jednak wiatr był na tyle silny, że jej wszystkie włosy latały w inne strony, co wyglądało kurwa naprawdę pięknie. Tak, jak anioł.

Podbiegłem do niej, a następnie szybko złapałem ją w ramiona. Ona przytuliła się do mojego ciała jak dziecko, owinęła ręce wokół mojej szyi, a nogi wokół mojej tali. Umieściła swoją twarz w zagłębieniu mojej szyi. Pociągnąłem jej twarz, tak, żeby na mnie spojrzała, ale próbowała z tym walczyć.

- Nie chowaj się przede mną – szepnąłem. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a następnie spojrzała na mój intensywny wzrok. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, a jej duże brązowe oczy były przekrwione. Usiadłem na trawie, nadal trzymając jej twarz w dłoniach.

Blisko siebie. - Dlaczego do cholery płaczesz? – szepnąłem z twarzą pełną różnych objaw. Jej dolna warga zadrżała. Potrząsnęła głową, objęła mnie mocno i znowu schował się przede mną i potrząsnęła głową. Tuliła się do mnie jak by była dzieckiem.

- Czemu? – szepnąłem, dotykając dłońmi jej włosy. – Powiedz mi – namawiałem. Spojrzała na mnie z oczami pełnymi łez. Przetarłem je ze złością, nie chciałem by ona płakała.

- Bello, co się stało? Dlaczego byłaś na dworze? – zażądałem odpowiedzi. Otarła swoje łzy i spojrzała mi w oczy. Nic nie mogłem odczytać z jej wyrazu twarzy, jej twarz była pusta.

- Odzyskałam wszystko. Wszystko powróciło. Wiem wszystko – popatrzyła na mnie. Popatrzyłem na nią niezrozumiale.

-I to jest ta zła rzecz? Myślałem, że chciałaś wszystko odzyskać? – zmarszczyłem swoje czoło. Więc o trzeciej ad ranem, w cienkiej piżamie, była a dworze i płakała, ponieważ odzyskała swoje wspomnienia … nie rozumiałem tego.

- To. – wrzasnęła. Złapała oddech i pokręciła głową. – Chciałam je odzyskać, ale nie wiedziałam jak bardzo.. – stanęła i ponownie zaczęła płakać, ocierałem jej plecy, a następnie zeszła ze mnie i usiadła na trawie i umieściła swoją twarz między nogi. Potrząsnąłem swoją głową.

- Nie rozumiem do cholery, o co ci chodzi – mruknąłem, wyciągając ręce, chciałem ją złapać. Umieściłem swoje usta a jej policzkach, chciałem y te gest ją uspokoił. Zadrżała i złapała oddech.

- Ja po prostu… - szepnęła smutnym głosem. – Ja po prostu nie pomyślałam, jaki ból mogą wywołać te wszystkie wspomnienia – wyjaśniła. Popatrzyłem, jak światło księżyca odbija się w jej łzach i jak pięknie ona teraz wyglądała.- Czuję się przygnieciona, one wszystkie powróciły w jednym momencie- westchnęła, ocierając nowe łzy.

- I.. pamiętam co mi powiedziałeś wtedy, przy wierzbie – spojrzałem na ziemię. Nie podobało mi się, że pamięta moją całą przeszłość. Nie chciałem by te obrzydliwe obrazy pojawiały się w jej głowie.

- Masz na myśli.. moją przeszłość, prawda? – szepnąłem, prawie bezgłośnie. Poczułem jak je malutkie dłonie dotykają policzków, a potem pociągnęła moją głowę, bym na nią spojrzał. W jej oczach było można dostrzec wiele emocji.

- Przykro mi – szepnęła, nadal nie puszczając mojej twarzy. Popatrzyłem na nią.

- Dlaczego ci przykro, to nie ty to zrobiłaś.

- Nie zasługiwałeś na to, by to ci się przydarzyło – szepnęła. Dotknęła moje policzki, a następnie objęła mnie za szyję, umieszczając swoje palce w moich włosach,. Przełknąłem ślinę, a wspomnienia z tamtej nocy przeleciały przez mój umysł.

- A ty nie zasługiwałaś, by to wszystko się tobie przytrafiło – szepnąłem.

Złapałem trawę, z wściekłością, jaka mnie ogarnęła. Próbowałem zignorować, jak wielkie brązowe oczy patrzyły na moja twarz, ale nie mogłem. To było kurwa, jak wypalanie otworów na mojej twarzy. Spojrzałem w gorę.

- Ja nie przeszłam tyle, co ty – powiedziała, na co ja parsknąłem.

- Edward, powiedziałeś mi, że mnie będziesz bronił. Ty nie miałeś nikogo jak byłeś małym dzieckiem – potarła moje włosy. – Zobacz co on ci zrobił – szepnął. Włożyła ręce pod moją koszulkę i odsłoniła blizny, które znajdowały się na moim ciele.

- Dlatego jest mi przykro – dokończyła szeptem.

– Nie mogłam cię ochronić przed wszystkim – powiedziałem gniewnie. Popatrzyła na mnie niezrozumiale. Zacisnąłem mocno zęby i dotknąłem tyłu jej głowy, dotknąłem jej blizny. – Nie mogłem ochronić cię przed tym –syknąłem. Zabrał szybko moje ręce i umieściła je daleko od tego. Spojrzała w ziemię, jak by czuła swoją bliznę, jak by przypominała sobie swój… „upadek".

- Ale ty nic nie mogłem z tym zro…

- Właśnie, że mogłem – przerwałem jej. – Mogłem stać wtedy z tobą, mogłem cię wtedy złapać. Mogłem.. cię nigdy nie spotkać – szepnąłem. Spojrzała na mnie z takim wyrazem twarzy.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zażądała odpowiedzi, chwytając moją koszulkę.

- Gdybyśmy się nigdy nie spotkali.. nic by ci się nie przytrafiło – jęknęła, następnie odepchnęła moją klatkę od siebie i wstała na mnie i spojrzała z góry.

- CZY NIE DYSKUTOWALIŚMY JUŻ O TYM, WIĘCEJ NIŻ JEDEN RAZ? – wrzasnęła. – Tak ja powiedziałam, jeśli nie spotkałabym cię, nie żylibyśmy teraz razem. To nie ty mnie śledziłeś tamtego dnia. To nie ty mnie porwałeś. To nie ty zawiozłeś mnie do tego domu – złapała oddech. – To wszystko wina Jamesa! I wiesz, co? Jestem zadowolona, że on cię porwał. Oczywiście nie mówię o tym, że cię ranił, ale cieszę się, bo spotkałam ciebie i nawet, gdybym mogła cofnąć się do tamtego dnia to poszłabym tą samą drogą jeszcze raz. Bo gdybym tego nie zrobiła, to bym ciebie nie spotkała, a ja nadal bym była żałosną, nieszczęśliwą dziewczyną, która byłam wcześniej – popatrzyłem na nią i zawiał mocno wiatr, przez, który aż zadrżałem.

- A jeśli ty chcesz to zmienić … nie chcesz mnie.. – wstałem teraz ja zły.

- Jak tak możesz kurwa mówić? Po tych wszystkich rzeczach, które się nam przydarzyły … złapałem ją i szybko ją przytuliłem. – Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Bella bez ciebie, jestem jak kurwa chory – oddychała ona głośno.

- Ja też – to wszystko, co powiedziała.

- Dobrze – warknąłem. – Bo jestem już zmęczony się z tobą spierać – chwyciłem jej kark, przysunąłem jej twarz do mojej, tak, aby nasze czoło i usta był naprzeciwko siebie. – Wszystko, co chcę to kochać cię cały czas, całe dnie – tak, byłem teraz jak pieprzona kolejka górska, ale to wszystko było wewnątrz mnie. Te wszystkie uczucia, były da mnie nowe. To było dziwne uczucie, mieć kogoś, ale chcąc go odepchnąć, ale kurwa też nie pozwolić jej nigdy odejść.

Przycisnęła swoje usta do moich, wyciągnąłem szyję. Wskoczyła na mnie i założyła swoje nogi ponownie na moja talię. Złapałem ją mocno, a następnie ruszyłem z powrotem do domu, było zbyt zimno na to wszystko.

Byłem zaskoczony, że jej rodzice nas nie słyszeli. Potykałem się na schodach, lecz Bella cały czas byłą na mnie, całowała mnie po szyi. Popchnąłem otwarte drzwi, a następnie kopnąłem je mocno, by je zamknąć. Następnie szedłem w stronę łóżka i położyłem ją na nim.

- Jezu – mruknąłem, cicho oddychając. Ona się po prostu uśmiechnęła, a potem przytuliła się do Mie. Było cicho, było tylko słychać nasze oddechy, Wtedy sobie coś przypomniałem.

- Bello? – szepnąłem cicho.

- MM-MM?

- Skąd wracałaś?

- Z posterunku – wymamrotała. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany. – Kiedy odzyskałam wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, musiałam się zobaczyć z Jamsem.

- Dlaczego? – zapytałem.

- Musiała zamknąć swoje rany. Musiałam go zobaczyć jeszcze raz – wzruszyła ramionami. Skinąłem głową, trzymając ją blisko siebie.

- I nie mogłaś powiedzieć mi tego wcześniej? – potrzasnęła głową. Westchnęła, pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy.

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa – mruknąłem.

Nie odpowiedziała, więc domyśliłem się, że zapadła w sen. Westchnąłem i przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie.


	23. Rozdział 23 BROKEN GLASS AND BROKEN PROM

**ROZDZIAŁ 23 **

„ **BROKEN GLASS AND BROKEN PROMISE "**

Bella POV

Obudziłam się obok Edwarda. Poczułam ciepło jego ciała, które było do mnie przyciśnięte. Moje ramie zawsze było na jego klatce piersiowej i poruszało się z jego każdym oddechem, w górę i w dół. Uśmiechnęłam się i przytuliłam się do Edwarda. Coś mruczał cicho pod nosem, a następnie przytulił mnie nieświadomie. Nie wiem, czemu, ale nawet nie byłam zmęczona. Byłam naprawdę porządnie wyspana. To było dziwne, przecież nie tak dawno wróciłam z komisariatu, spojrzałam na zegarek i była dopiero ósma rano.

Zsunęłam się z łóżka i po cichu przeszłam przez pokój, jednak tym razem pozostanę w domu. Szłam po korytarzu i przeczochrałam swoje włosy. Miałam już schodzić po schodach, gdy usłyszałam nieznany głos. Zatrzymałam się z nogą w powietrzu o krok, by podłoga zaskrzypiała. Zmarszczyłam czoło, starając się ze wszystkich możliwych sił usłyszeć, skąd pochodzi nieznany głos. Prawdopodobnie z kuchni. Chciałam iść podsłuchać. Wiem, że nie było to grzeczne, ale tak naprawdę w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło. Stanęłam niedaleko drzwi do kuchni i słuchałam.

- Strasznie mi przykro, że muszę odwiedzić państwa w wyniku takiej okoliczności, ale… - odchrząknął, aż w końcu zrozumiałam, że był to szeryf Rogers. Miała nadzieję, ze nie poinformuje ich o mojej wizycie na komisariacie ubiegłej nocy. Moi rodzice będą na mnie wściekli, jak się dowiedzą.

- Co się stało? – zapytał mój tata. Zapadła cisza. Prawda zaraz nadejdzie. Byłam gotowa na krzyki moich rodziców. Dowiedzą się, że byłam u Jamesa i to bez nikogo.

- Chodzi o-o.. Jamesa Cullena – kontynuował szeryf Rogers, Zamknęłam mocno oczy, byłam gotowa na ich gniew.

- On uciekł.

Ledwo, co to usłyszałam. Ale usłyszałam. Moje oczy szeroko się otworzyły, a moje serce zaczęło bić naprawdę szybko w mojej klatce piersiowej. To aż bolało, takie szybkie łapanie oddechów, musiałam się uspokoić. Nie mogłam usłyszeć dalszej rozmowy. Wszystko jak by dochodziło do mnie w zwolnionym tempie. Złapałam się mocno poręczy.

Poszedł on do więzienia. Miał tam siedzieć do końca swojego życia. Nie mógł być ona na zewnątrz. Co jeśli wszystko zacznie się od początku, jeśli zacznie porywać dzieci, niewinne dzieci, takie jak ja i Edward? … Nie on nie może…

Drzwi do kuchni się otworzyły i moja mam wściekle przeszła przez nie. Jej brązowe oczy spojrzały na mnie. Wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie, c raz bardziej wpadałam w panikę.

- Bello? – powiedziała moja mama głębokim i powolnym głosem. Mogłam zacząć krzyczeć, ale nie zrobiłoby to większej różnicy. Postanowiłam, że muszę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od szeryfa Rogersa. Poszłam, więc do kuchni. Cóż, przynajmniej, co chciałam zrobić to zrobiłam. Nie czułam nawet zimna pochodzącego z podłogi, choć byłam na boso. Wszystko działo się naprawdę wolno, idealnie i wyraźnie. Czułam, jakby moje stopy poruszały się w powietrzu. Czułam, jak moje serce biło. Słyszałam, jak przez moje uszy wieje wiatr. Czułam pieczenie w swojej klatce piersiowej, jakby spadła ona ze schodów – bardzo wielu schodów. Kłucie w klatce piersiowej, przeniosło się na każdą inną część mojego ciała. Moje nogi, ramiona, szyja a nawet głowa. Popadłam w panikę, obawiałam się, że mogę to wszystko stracić.

Zatrzymałam się na chwilę i usłyszałam rozbijające się szkło. Czułam jak wielkie odłamki szkła wbiły się w moją skórę, a potem wzdrygnęłam. Oddychałam szybko, by złapać powietrze, by się uspokoić. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam jak moja mama i tata oraz szeryf Rogers biegną do mnie w zwolnionym tempie. Zamknęłam po mału oczy, pozwalając bólowi opanować całe moje ciało. Ale pozostała tylko czarna mgła.

- Bello – krzyknął Edward. Moja głowa upadła, a jego donośny głos ranił moje uszy, a czułam jakby moje ciało było zranione. Czułam ciepło i przyjemne ramię, które mnie dotykało.

- Jak to się mogło kurwa stać? – krzyknął Edward. Usłyszałam trzy różne donośne głosy w tym samym czasie.

- Zamknijcie się! – krzyknął Edward. Paplanina się nagle zatrzymała.

- Musimy ją zawieść do szpitala, prawda?

- Tak – powiedziała moja mama szybko. – Musimy ją zabrać.

Czułam jak Edward bierze mnie na ręce, a następnie podnosił mnie. Czułam jak jakiś ciepły płyn przenikał przez moej ubrania i kapał z mojej dłoni. Byłam prawdopodobnie w ramionach Edwarda.

- Szybko! – krzyknął Edward. Usłyszałam pisk opon i pomruk silnika, szybkość samochodu gwałtownie przyśpieszyła. Zatoczyłam się w prawo czy lewo, ale Edward silnie trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach, bym nie wyleciała przez przednią szybę. Postanowiła spróbować otworzyć swoje oczy. Nie chciałam, by Edward myślał, że jestem aż tak słaba. Jednak w mojej głowie nadal panowała ciemna chmura, słyszałam dudnienie w moich uszach, a mój puls przyśpieszał. Chciałam otworzyć oczy i zobaczyłam twarz Edwarda. Ścisnęłam jego koszulę, – mimo, że nie zbyt tego świadoma. Spojrzał w dół i pociągnęłam jego koszulę. Jego oczy poszerzyły się, a w nich było widać panikę.

- Bello? – szepnął.

- Tak? – mruknęłam. Moje gardło było wysuszone, a ja skrzywiłam się od bólu, gdy otworzyłam swoje usta.

- Wszystko w porządku? Jesteśmy już prawie w szpitalu – powiedział. Chrząknęłam, starając się lepiej zabrzmieć niż poprzednio.

- Czuję się dobrze – odrzekłam. On wzdrygnął się od mojego głosu. Spojrzał na mnie i złapał głęboki oddech. Krew zabarwiła każdy cal mojego ubrania. Moje ręce i nogi były zranione, a w nich znajdowało się szkło. Krew kapała mi z rąk i spadała na ubranie Edwarda.

- Ja-ja krwawię.. – jęknęłam, rozglądając się bezradnie wokół siebie. Edward przytulił mnie mocniej, patrzyła na niego z niedowierzeniem.

- Nie możesz się ruszać – szepnął. – Szkło się może przenieść i będziesz miała większe rany – przełknęłam ślinę i chciałam złapać oddech. Naprawdę teraz już nie chciałam mieć otwartych oczy. Widząc to wszystko, tą krew, która spływała po moim ciele, która kapała na Edwarda i tapicerkę taty w samochodzie nie chciałam ich otworzyć. Byłam półprzytomna. Nacięcia na skórze bardzo mnie bolały, ale ból na czole bolał mnie najbardziej. Zaczęłam dotykać każdą część ciała, tam gdzie mnie bolało, gdy nagle Edward zabrał moje ręce. Popatrzyłam na niego.

- Nie wiem, czy chcesz.. – zatrzymał się i przycisnął wargi. Edwarda oczy były zimne i pełne smutku.

- O czym ty mówisz? Co ja mam na głowie? – zaczął on oddychać głęboko, po czym puścił moją rękę. Spojrzałam prosto w oczy Edwardowi. Wtedy poczułam, że mam wielką bliznę na czole, z której leciała mi krew. Miałam ogromny odłamek szkła w czole. Był ostry, było mi zimno. Zaczęłam dyszeć, a następnie szybko go złapałam za rękę. Spojrzałam na swoje palce i były one całe w mojej krwi.

Samochód się zatrzymał, a moi rodzice otworzyli bocznie drzwi. Edward wysunął mnie delikatnie. On i moi rodzice przeprowadzili mnie przez główne drzwi. Miałam chwilowe deja vu. Pamiętam, kiedy Edward, ja i moi rodzice przyjechaliśmy tutaj na wizytę do lekarza. Również pamiętałam, jak Edward wyleciał przez drzwi i wylądował na chodniku i miałam ochotę zaśmiać się. Jednak zaśmianie się do obecnej sytuacji nie było odpowiednie. Przechodziliśmy przez drzwi i pielęgniarka zerwała się za biurka, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła mnie. Ludzie nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiego widoku w tym mieście.

- O mój Boże! Co się stało? – zaczęła wykręcać numer. – Z lekarzem ostrego dyżuru. Dziękuję – odłożyła słuchawkę, a następnie Edward położył mnie na noszach, a obok mnie zaraz pojawiło się dwóch facetów. Spojrzeli na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chryste, przecież oni pracowali na Ostrym Dyżurze. Można by pomyśleć, że widzieli pierwszy raz taką osobę…

- Dobrze, już się nią zajmiemy. Możecie odejść – powiedział jeden mężczyzna do Edwarda. Popatrzył na nich z wściekłością, byłam zaskoczona, że oni stali, zamiast mnie gdzieś przewieść.

- Nie, Edwardzie, w porządku – mruknęłam. – Zostań tutaj z moimi rodzicami – próbowałam się uśmiechnąć się, ale wyszedł raczej jakiś grymas. Wydawał się być on urażony. Delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka, unikając szkła.

- Kocham Cię – powiedział, zamknęłam oczy.

- Też Cię kocham – szepnęłam.

- Musimy już iść – powiedziała jedna z pielęgniarek. Otworzyłam oczy i ponownie chciałam się uśmiechnąć. Zabrali mnie i wszystko się zaczęło.

Chwyciłam się mocno noszy, by nie wpaść w panikę. Otworzyli oni szybko drzwi z dużym napisem OSTRY DYŻUR i mój oddech przyśpieszył.

_Może, nie powinnam poprosić Edwarda by został… _myślałam nerwowo. Zobaczyłam wszystkie narzędzia tortur, które lekarze nazywali „narzędziami". Zapalili oni światło, a ja musiałam aż zmrużyć oczy, by móc ich dostrzec. Dźwięk narzędzi wypełnił pokój. Moje wargi zadrżały.

- Musimy ją przenieść, doktorze? – zapytał się jakiś kobiecy głos. Pokręcił głową, trzymając coś srebrnego w ręku. Skierował na mnie światło, przez co mnie oślepił.

- Nie ma czasu – powiedział. – Może przez lekarstwa, nie utraci aż tyle krwi. Musimy zrobić to, jak ona jest świadoma.

Moje oczy się rozeszły i zaczęłam panikować, ruszłam się na noszach. Cztery pielęgniarki weszły i musiały mnie trzymać za ręce i nogi.

- Nie – dyszałam. – Muszę zasnąć. Żartujecie sobie…

- Uspokój się – powiedział lekarz. Przybliżył się do mojej ręki, gotowy by wszystko wyjąć, jeden kawałek po drugim.

- To może trochę boleć – powiedział.

Moje krzyki wypełniły cały ostry dyżur.

Edward POV

Siedziałem w poczekalni, z głową w dłoniach. Kiedy usłyszałem trzask i poczułem puste miejsce obok siebie, to wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak nie domyśliłam się, ze mogło być aż tak źle. Zobaczyłem Bellę leżącą w kupie szkła, a jej krew była wszędzie. Na początku pomyślałem, ze to znowu jej matka, ale zobaczyłem szeryfa Rogersa. Szeryf Rogers, dlaczego on tam był.. ale nie ważne, miałem ważniejsze rzeczy do zamartwiania się. Belli krzyki słychać było na całym ostrym dyżurze, i to zdecydowanie nie pomagało mi się uspokoić. Miałem zostać z jej rodzicami. Ale wiedziałem, że nie powinienem jej zostawiać sam. Wątpiłem, że Bella kiedykolwiek wejdzie do szpitala, świadoma.

Znów usłyszałem krzyk. Obiecałem sobie, że nie pozwolę jej nigdy zranić, skrzywdzić i ochronią ją jak tylko będę mogłem. I dzisiaj mogłem ją obronić, mogłem temu zapobiec. Złapałem się za włosy i zacisnąłem zęby.

- Będzie dobrze – powiedział spokojnie Charlie. Spojrzałem na niego i on wyglądał na naprawdę spokojnego.

- Jak możesz być tak cholernie spokojny? – krzyknąłem. – Twoja córka teraz cierpi.

Rozejrzał się wokół i zdałem sobie sprawę, że krzyczałem za głośno. Odwróciłem się z powrotem i spojrzałem na ojca Belli.

- Więc? – zapytałem się. – Jak bierzesz jakieś prochy to też je chcę – roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

- Nie nic nie biorę. Po prostu wiem, że będzie porządku.

- Nie, nie wiesz tego. – pokręciłem głową.

- Wiem – uśmiechnął się.

Złapałem oddech i czekałem siedząc na krześle.

I czekałem i czekałem i czekałem i kurwa czekałem.

**2 godziny później**

- Um, panie Swan? – powiedział cicho głos. Moje oczy automatycznie się otworzyły i wstałem z krzesła.

- Tak? – powiedział ojciec Belli.

- Wszystko jest w porządku - uśmiechnęła się pielęgniarka. Uśmiechnąłem się, a moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Możemy się z nią zobaczyć? – zapytałem, prawie skacząc z radości, miałem tak kurwa wiele emocji w sobie teraz. Zaraz wybuchnę płaczem jak jakaś mała dziewczynka. Tak wiem, żałosne.

- Cóż, przeżyła już tyle bólu- zacisnęła usta. – Zapytam się jej, czy chce – powiedziała to i odwróciła się i weszła do pokoju po lewej stronie. Moje ramiona opadły i usiadłem na krześle.

- Wyluzuj, dzieciaku – powiedział Charlie. – Na pewno będzie chciała cię zobaczyć – uśmiechnąłem się pół uśmiechem, a pół grymasem. Pielęgniarka wróciła, a ja wstałem ponownie.

- Powiedziała, że chce, by Edward.. – powiedziała, nawet nie wiedziała, który z nas to Edward. Przekręciłem oczami i stanąłem przed nią.

- To ja – powiedziałem, wskazując palcem na siebie. Spojrzała na mnie.

- Chodź za mną – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Przewróciłem oczami. Korytarze były białe i przyprawiały mnie aż o ból głowy. Byli tutaj lekarze i pielęgniarki. Wszyscy byli ubrani tak samo. Szliśmy i przeszliśmy w końcu przez jakaś bramę, po czym skręciliśmy i zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami B42.

- To jej pokój – powiedziała nie wyraźnie. Podniosłem brwi, ale nie skomentowałem tego. Może brała narkotyki, albo coś. Popchnęła drzwi i zobaczyłem mały pokój. Było okno po prawej stronie i krzesło by łóżku, które stało na środku pokoju. Wisiał mały telewizor naprzeciwko łóżka. Wreszcie zobaczyłem, Bellę, która leżała w łóżku. Podszedłem do niej tak szybko i zobaczyłem jej piękne oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i zrobiła mi trochę miejsca obok mnie. Spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która za mną stała i uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy,

- Możesz wyjść – powiedziała Bellę, trzymając mnie mocno. Popatrzyłem na nią pytająco. Pielęgniarka się zirytowała i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Spojrzałem ponownie na Bellę i podniosłem brwi.

- Um, o co tutaj chodziło? – zapytałem, a ona nadal się patrzyła na drzwi.

- Nie lubię jej - syknęła przez zęby.

- Nie zgadzam się z Tobą, ale zapytam, czemu? – spojrzała na mnie, jakbym rozmawiał z kimś chorym umysłowo.

- Nie widziałeś, jak ona się na ciebie patrzyła? – szepnęła gorączkowo, a Nan jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce.

- Jesteś zazdrosna? – uśmiechnąłem się. Spojrzała na pościel i patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie na mnie. – Nie – powiedziałem w końcu. – Nie zauważyłem – parsknęła.

- No cóż, to trzeba być ślepym, ponieważ było widać, że ją pociągałeś.

- Jesteś słodka, jak jesteś zazdrosna – uśmiechnąłem się szerzej. Ona figlarnie uderzyła mnie w rękę, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Wtedy spojrzałem na jej czoło, była cała w opatrunku i nawet nie było widać jej skóry. Były blizny na jej całej twarzy, rękach i w pobliżu obojczyka. Wyglądała jakby ona wyszył dopiero, co kurwa z wojny. Złapała mnie na tym, że się jej przyglądałem i zarumieniła się bardziej, Śledziłem dalej je blizny na ciele.

- Jestem ohydna, co nie? – szepnęła, gdy patrzyłem na jej nogi. – Bądź szczery – potrząsnąłem głową.

- To jest nic i tak zawsze będziesz wyglądać pięknie – położyłem dłoń na jej policzku, a ona przewróciła oczami.

- Nie chciałabym, żebyś używał słowa „piękna" jak mnie opisujesz – przewróciłem oczami.

- Masz rację – stwierdziłem.

- Może.. niezwykła? Przepiękna, albo.. niesamowita? – milczała i spojrzała na bok.

- Jak myślisz, z jakiego powodu to James akurat ciebie wybrał? – szepnął, patrząc na jej ciało. – Ponieważ jest najpiękniejszą dziewczyną.

- Nawet z tym? – spojrzała na mnie, wskazując na szwy i blizny. Dotknąłem je palcem.

- Tak – powiedziałem szczerze. Powoli pochyliła się do przodu i mnie pocałowała. Gdy jej usta dotknęły moje, przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz emocji, ale było to bardzo przyjemne. Naprawdę. Zrobiło mi się ciepło, jak bym teraz był w Arizonie. Umieściłem swoje ręce, po obu stronach jej głowy i przyciągnąłem ją jeszcze raz do siebie. Byłem w niebie. Moje wargi i Belli poruszały się w niesamowitej synchronizacji, ona była idealna dla mnie. No, ale to później. Bella była teraz bardzo szczęśliwa, nawet z tym, co się stało.

Suka-pieleniarka stanęła w drzwiach, a ja zadowolony się uśmiechnąłem.

- Lekarz powiedział, że może cię wypisać, panno Swan – powiedziała. Bella spojrzała na nią i powiedziała „dzięki. Walczyłem się, żeby powstrzymać chichot, który o mało, co nie wydobył się z moich ust.

Bella westchnęła. Wyglądała gorzej, ale i tak zawsze dla mnie Bella będzie wyglądać pięknie. Przynajmniej w moich oczach nic nie mogło jej zmienić. Widać było szwy i poplamienie krwią, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

- Chodźmy do domu – westchnęła. Zacisnąłem zęby i obiecałem sobie, że nic takiego więcej nie może się stać.. a się stało.

Złamałem obietnice.


	24. Rozdział 24 HER LIFE BEFORE ME

**ROZDZIAŁ 24 **

„ **HER LIFE BEFORE ME"**

Edward POV

Nie pozwoliła odejść Belli na krok odkąd wyszliśmy ze szpitala, zresztą i tak ją cały czas niosłem.. Przynajmniej czułą się lepiej.

- Edward – mruknęła mi do ucha, kiedy niosłem ją przez korytarz. Cóż powiedziała, że nie chce ona jechać na wózku, więc postanowiłem, że będę ją niósł. Kto by się przejmował tym gównem?

- To jest naprawdę żenujące – jęknęła, gdy kierowaliśmy się do poczekali, Oczy Renee całe się świeciły i były po brzegi wypełnione łzami. Gdy nas zobaczyła, krzyknęła, ale był to okrzyk radości. Kilak osób, które znajdowały się tutaj spojrzeli na nas z zaskoczonym i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Podbiegła ona do nas, obejmując nas ramionami.

- Czuję się dobrze – mruknęła Bella.

- Dobrze? – domyślałem się, ze nie tylko mi obecna pozycja trochę przeszkadzała – Prawie umarłaś – krzyknęła, przez co ponownie na nas się spojrzeli. Belli policzki zarumieniły się ze wstydu.

- Cóż, ale nie umarłam. Więc.. chcę iść po prostu do domu, dobrze? – jej mama zarzuciła jej dziwne spojrzenie, przekręciła oczami. Zmarszczyłem czoło, przyglądając się im. Nagle Renne się zorientowała, o co chodzi.

- Oh!.. prawda, powinniśmy już iść.. prawda, Charlie? – odwróciła się do niego, a on nadal siedział spokojnie na krześle. Spojrzałem na tek kurwa irytujące krzesła. Powoli wstał i się wyciągnął.

- Tak, chodźmy – uśmiechnął się do mnie, a potem spojrzał na Bellę tak samo jak jej mama przed chwilą. Gdybym nie przyglądał się im tak uważnie, nie wiedziałbym, że coś jest na rzeczy. Miałem się zapytać, co się dzieje, ale kiedy to chciałem zrobić suka-pielęgniarka akurat wyszła. Znowu ona nam przerwała.

- Um, potrzebuję by państwo wypełnili te formularze – powiedziała.

Bella spojrzała na nią tak wściekle, ale ona na szczęśnie tego nie zauważyła. Belli rodzice czytali i podpisywali formularze, a następnie z stamtąd wyszliśmy. Kiedy będziemy sami, zapytam się Belli, co się dzieje.

Bella POV

Byliśmy już w domu, a Edward przyglądał mi się przez całą drogę. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Usiedliśmy w moim pokoju, wpatrując się w siebie na dwóch przeciwległych końcach łóżka. Wierciłam się nerwowo, i zagryzałam wargi. Nie wyglądał on na wściekłego. Po prostu, to jego intensywne spojrzenie, było naprawdę niewygodne. Musiałam mu powiedzieć o Jamsie. Chciałam mu powiedzieć. Nie mogłem czekać na jego gniew. To wszystko byłoby skierowane do tego człowieka. To było po prostu.. bałam się co zrobi, jak zareaguje. Co się stanie jak dostanie szału i pójdzie szukać Jamesa? To nie było by dobrze. Dlatego na początku musiałam się upewnić, że tak się nie zachowa. Musiałam tego spróbować. Ja także wiem, niewiele informacji, co do tego. Nie wiem, czy on stanowił dla mnie zagrożenie. Dlaczego rodzic tak się zachowują? Nie przyjdzie on przecież do mnie, no nie?

-Wyrzuć to kurwa z siebie – powiedział nagle Edward, nadal się wpatrując we mnie intensywnie. Nie byłam gotowa, musiałam wiedzieć więcej, zanim mu powiem. Jednak kazał mi on to teraz powiedzieć.

- Um… nie może to poczekać? – jąkałam się nerwowo. Spojrzał na mnie i przybliżył się do mnie. Spojrzał na mnie i przyciągnął mnie bliżej.

- Nie – zacisnęłam zęby nerwowo. Jęknęłam, przyciągając go do siebie. Moje ciało było takie zimne, gdy nie było go w pobliżu.

- Dlaczego coś próbujesz przede mną ukryć? – spytał rozdrażniony. Nie mogłam na niego spojrzeć. Czułam się z tym źle. Edward nie powinien być ostatnim, który się o tym dowie. Powinienem dowiedzieć się pierwszy. Musiałam się zebrać na odwagę i kurwa musiałam to wyrzucić z siebie.

- Nie wariuj dobrze? – wyszeptałam i po woli na niego spojrzałam. Pokiwał głową, wciąż patrząc na mnie intensywnie. Jak mogłam mu powiedzieć, by nie wariował? Nie ważne, tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, chciałam mieć pewność. To było nie uniknione, musiałam mu to powiedzieć ładnie i szybko.

- James uciekł z więzienia – wydusiłam z siebie. Złapałam gwałtowny oddech, a moje mięśnie się napięły, Spojrzałam na Edwarda, a on siedział sztywno. Patrzył na mnie pustym wzrokiem. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji. Był jak martwy, bez emocji. Po prostu siedział i patrzył na mnie. Pomachałam mu ręką przed twarzą.

- Um.. Edward?

Cisza, zagryzłam wargi.

- Edward, wszystko w porządku? – mrugał, powoli kręcą cłową. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i zmarszczył swoje czoło.

- Um, Edward? – spojrzał na mnie.

- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałam, prawda? – zapytałam niepewnie. Pokiwał głową.

Byłem zdezorientowana. Byłam gotowa na jego przekleństwa, które miały paść z jego ust. Byłam gotowa na jego złość, która miała się pojawić. Niemniej jednak, nic się nie stało. Całkiem nic.

- I to cię nie obchodzi? – zapytałam, to zwróciło jego uwagę. Wypuścił powietrze i na mnie spojrzał.

- Dlaczego, kurwa miało by mnie to nie obchodzić? – spytał. Teraz się zezłościł, oczywiście.

- No cóż, po prostu spodziewałam się twojego innego reagowania na to…, to jak zawsze… no nie jesteś zawsze taki spokojny. To po portu było do ciebie niepodobne – uśmiechnął się.

- Chcesz żebym zacząć krzyczeć i poszedł szaleć? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, zmarszczyłam czoło.

- Cóż nie. Ja tylko…

- Żeby zaoszczędzić ci wyjaśnię, powiem ci czemu jestem taki spokojny – skinęłam głową.

- Było by miło – powiedziałam, na co poczułam ciepło na mojej twarzy. Jego uśmiech się powiększył, ale nie skomentował tym razem moich rumieńców.

- To, że James uciekł z więzienia nie powinno nas niepokoić, prawda? On nie przyjdzie tak po nas, prawda? – zapytał. Zagryzłam moje wargi. Jezu, zaraz pogryzę całe swoje usta.

- Patrz, dlatego nie chciałam ci powiedzieć – mruknęłam, a ona spojrzał na mnie niezrozumiale.

- Nie jestem pewna, czy to będzie dla nas dobre – szepnęlanm. – Kiedy upadłam.. przewróciłam się… usłyszałam tylko, to, że uciekł on z więzienia. Nic o tym nie wiem więcej. Dlatego chciałam poczekać i powiedzieć ci to później. – wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego, widać było, że ciężko myślał.

- Ale po co on miał by wracać? Co przez to chciałby osiągnąć? – zapytał, ale to pytanie kierował do siebie., wzruszyłam ramionami.

- Dlatego chciałam poczekać – patrzyłam na niego. Niue uśmiechał się teraz, a tak chciałam żeby to zrobił. Jego wypowiedzi przypominały mnie, kiedy byłam martwa w środku, przez te pierwsze dni. Pochyliłam się i chwyciłam jego twarz z obu stron.

- Edward – szepnęłam, zmuszając by na mnie spojrzał – Proszę, nie denerwuj się tym. Jestem pewna, ze nic nam nie będzie. Prawdopodobnie nigdy go już nie zobaczymy – starałam się tak mówić, by go uspokoić, ale wyszło na to, że bardziej przekonywam siebie niż jego.

On nic nie powiedział – spojrzał na mnie jedynie pustym wzrokiem.

Edward POV

On wrócił. Ten dupek rzeczywiście wrócił. Był on moim najgorszym koszmarem. Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego Belli, ale miałem często koszmary. Zanim poznałem Bellę, często miałem koszmary o tym, jak moi rodzice zostali zamordowani i o tej nocy, kiedy zostałem porwany. Jednak odkąd był on w więzieniu już ich nie miałem. Zawsze jednak się martwiłem, ze ten psychopata może uciec z więzienia. A teraz moje koszmary, stały się prawdą. Był on na zewnątrz. Wiedziałem, że James będzie miał do nas pretensje. Ta uraza byłą między nim a mną. Złamałem obietnicę, i wiem, że za to zapłacę. On się nie zatrzyma, dopóki nie zobaczy, że jestem nie szczęśliwy, wiedział on, jaką mam słabość.

Spojrzałem na Bellę, leżała na plecach, a moje ramiona były wokół niej owinięte. Jej serce biło normalnie w przeciwieństwie do mojego. Belli szwy były najczarniejszą rzeczą w całym tym pokoju. Było one bardziej czarne niż czerń – nie wiem, jak to kurwa było możliwe. Dotknąłem palcami lekko jej szwy i zacisnąłem swoje zęby mocno.

Jestem takim idiotą. Zawsze powtarzałem sobie w kółko, że mogę ją uchronić. Powiedziałem sobie, że nic takiego więcej się nie wydarzy. No i ona kurwa się przewróciła. Chwyciłem ją mocniej, chciałem by wszystkie demony, uciekły ode mnie. Wszystko, co się dzieje, to przeze mnie. Powinienem nigdy już ne wrócić. Miałem okazję opuścić Bellę, kiedy wyszedłem z więzienia, kiedy ona mnie nie pamiętała. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle wtedy odczułaby jakąś różnicę. Cierpiałbym wtedy, ale przynajmniej ona nie. Spojrzałem na nią. Szwy pokrywały całe jej ciało – nogi, ręce, twarz. Jej skóra była idealna, czysta kość słoniowa. Teraz byłą mizerna i cała „podarta". Wiedziałem, co teraz muszę zrobić.

Za wszelką cenę. Bella była najważniejsza. Jej życie było ważniejsze od mojego. Bella i ja siedzieliśmy przy kuchennym stole. Chwyciłem jej rękę, a szeryf Rogers wziął głęboki oddech.

- Wy wiecie, że on uciekł, prawda? – nic nie mówiłem, gdybym tylko otworzył usta, miliony przekleństw wydobyły by się z moich ust. Belli rodzice byli tutaj – nie chciałem narobić wstydu.

- Tak – powiedziała cicho Bella, a ciszej dodała „tak wiemy". I tak już się zdenerwowałem. Wystarczy, że ktoś tylko o nim wspomniała, a już mogłem spokojnie wymiotować. Myślałem, że już zrobiłem wszystko, by Bella nie musiała nigdy się tym martwić. Myślałem, że zrobiłem wszystko, byśmy go już nigdy musieli spotkać, że nie będziemy musieli się z nim zmierzyć. Jednak, ten dupek na to nie pozwolił. Nie mógł po prostu zostać w więzieniu i dać nam już spokój. Ten skurwisyn miał szczęście, że trafił przed sąd i dali mu więzienie, a nie go od razu powiesili – chodź, chyba już tego nie można robić,.. no, ale co tam! Zasłużył na śmierć!

- Nie jesteśmy pewni, dlaczego on uciekł – mówił dalej szeryf Rogers. – Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy uciekł z więzienia po tym.. by trafić..czy coś takiego.

- Coś takiego? – zapytał Charlie. Spojrzałem na niego, był on oparty o ścianę i na piersi miał mocno skrzyżowane ręce. Wyglądał poważnie, ale trochę nawet przerażająco. Szeryf Rogers odchrząknął, wszyscy na niego patrzyli.

- Cóż.. zawsze istnieje możliwość, że może on wrócił po.. Bellę – powiedział niepewnie. Wszyscy milczeli. Pff, ja nie mam zamiaru milczeć!

- Więc, on tu kurwa może wrócić – krzyknął, uderzając pięścią o stół. Bella aż podskoczyła na krześle, moja druga ręką wciąż leżała na jej udzie.

- Więc, co to znaczy? – zapytał Charlie. – Nie jesteście pewni czy on wrócił po nią czy nie.

- On jest – zacząłem mówić. – Znam go od sześciu lat. On nie rezygnuje tak łatwo – spojrzałem na Bellę.

- Uspokój się – powiedział szeryf Rogers. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, próbując nie rozerwać swoich zębów. Byliśmy zamknięci na klucz, tak, że nikt nie mógł wejść.

- Słuchajcie, nie ma potrzeby na razie wpadać w panikę – kontynuował szeryf. – Jestem pewien, że Bella może żyć jak teraz, nie musicie….

- Nie – przerwałem twardym głosem. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli.

- Edward? – powiedziałam szeptem Bella. – Coś jest nie tak?

- Nie – powtórzyłem.

- Może to jakoś rozwiniesz? – spytała Renee. Zamknąłem oczy i wziąłem sporo powietrza. Odetchnęłam i zacząłem mówić.

- Nie pozwolę, jej zachowywać się tak samo jak było, nie pozwolę by coś się jej stało – powiedziałem.

- Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny – krzyknęła Renee. – To my jesteśmy jej rodzicami o to my…

- Tak, zwłaszcza ty opiekujesz się nią przez całe Zycie.

- Opiekujemy się nią – powiedziała Renee, a ja parsknąłem.

- Jedynym powodem, dla którego ona żyje, jestem ja – spojrzałem na nią. – I mam zamiar pozostać tym powodem.


	25. Rozdział 25 THE GRASS MAZE

**ROZDZIAŁ 25 **

„ **THE GRASS MAZE "**

Bella POV

Edward zachowywał się dziwnie. Bardziej mnie ochraniał – bardziej niż normalnie było. Nie chodzi o to, że mi to przeszkadzało, czy coś, ale po prostu czułam się źle, że tak się męczył. Minął już tydzień, odkąd dowiedział, się, że James uciekł z wiezienia. Od czasu rozmowy w jadalni, Edward nie pozwalał mi zostać nawet na chwilę samej. Jest ze mną przez całą noc i nawet oka nie zmruży. Nie wraca do swojego mieszkania, przestał chodzić do pracy, on jest po prostu cały czas przy mnie i się cały czas rozgląda. Nie wiem, czemu aż tak się zachowuje. Chodzi to, że też się obawiam, że James wróci, ale nie zamierzam mieć każdego na oku i być gotowa na niego skoczyć, kiedy się do mnie przybliża.

Pewnego dnia Angela zapukała do moich drzwi, a Edward nie wiedział, kim ona jest i omal, co nie uderzył ją w twarz! On po prostu otworzył drzwi i był gotowy rzucić się z pięściami. Na szczęście, zdążyłam usunąć Angelę z drogi. Spojrzałam na Edwarda. Siedział na łóżku, a oczy miał całe przekrwione. Usiadłam obok niego, dotknęłam jego twarzy, kładąc moje ręce po obu stronach jego głowy, jego wyraz twarzy był naprawdę zmęczony i cały blady.

- Edward, idź się prześpij. Nic mi się nie stanie przez osiem godzin – ziewnął, przecierając swoje oczy i odpychając swoje włosy do tyłu. Teraz miał naprawdę długie włosy.

- Nie wiesz tego – mruknął. Spojrzałam na niego. Wyglądał naprawdę słabo, ledwie co siedział.

- Nie pomożesz mi zbytnio, jak będzie zombie – powiedział, a on wzruszył ramionami.

- Obiecałem, że będę cię cały czas obserwował.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem, Edwardzie. Mogę zostać sama na kilak godzin – przekonywałam do, żeby poszedł się przespać. Wszystko, co musiałam zrobić, to go odpowiednio przekonać.

- No dalej Edwardzie – powiedziałam i przeczesałam moimi palcami jego włosy. – Powiedziałeś, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko, więc idź spać. To sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej.

- Cóż … - zawahał się, wpatrując się w pościel.

- Idź spać – powiedziałam i go popchnęłam. Padł prosto na łóżko, nawet nie musiałam użyć dużo siły by go popchnąć, był tak zmęczony. – Śpij, Edwardzie – szepnęłam. – Nie opuszczę cię. Zostanę tutaj, aż się obudzisz.

- Dobrze – mruknął, przyciskając mnie do siebie. Zamknęłam oczy. Kiedy się obudziłam był już wrzesień – 10 dni do moich urodzin. Co ważniejsze, za dziesięć dni, już ja i Edward będziemy różnili się tylko tym, że jest on o trzy lata starszy. Edward obudził się po dziesięciu godzinach snu.

Obudziłam się długo przed nim, ale jako grzeczna dziewczynka, leżałam obok niego i czekałam… aż trzy godziny. Było naprawdę nudno. Jednak, patrząc na Edwarda, kiedy spał, to ten widok zabijał nudę. Sen był jedynym czasem, w którym Edward nie musiał się stresować. Jego twarz pozbyła się wszelkich przejawów gniewu, irytacji czy zmartwień. Wszystko zniknęło, a na jego twarzy panował spokój.

Po tym jak wstał, Edward i ja byliśmy u mnie na podwórku. Leżał on na trawie i świeciło prosto na niego – dzisiaj w Forks świeciło słońce, co było naprawdę rzadkością, nawet w lecie. Trawa byłą wysoka, tak, że jak Edward stal w trawie, nie było widać go całego. Moi rodzice powiedzieli, że chcą mieć taką trawę i taka zostanie. Mówili, że wygląda ona pięknie, długa, zielona trawa. Musiałam się z nimi zgodzić, naprawdę wyglądało to pięknie. Czułam się jak w bajce, obserwowałam błękitne nieco, słońce i zieloną trawę. Siedziałam za ogromnym drzewem. Siedziałam tam i szukałam Edwarda. Czujnie obserwowałam cały teren, jednak nie mogłam go znaleźć. Dobra, daje sobie już spokój.

- Dobrze Edward! – krzyknęłam zza drzewa. – Poddaję się, nie mogę cię znaleźć – cisza.

- Wygrałeś, dobra? – krzyknęłam jeszcze raz.

- Wygrałem? – zapytał mnie, szeptają mi do ucha.

- AAAAA! – krzyknęłam, przez co prawie upadłam. Głośny śmiech Edward roznosił się w powietrzu. Spojrzałam na drzewo i na niego, zakłopotana. Moje policzki zrobiły się różowe.

- To nie było śmieszne – narzekałam, a on nadal się śmiał.

- Tak, było – odpowiedział. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mojego pasa i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. – Przepraszam – szepnął mi do ucha. – Ciebie po prostu można mątwo przestraszyć – poczułam jego uśmiech na mojej szyi. Popchnęłam go do tyłu i uciekłam.

- Co ty robisz? – spytał się Edwarda.

- Chcesz się bawić? – powiedziałam nie ruszając się. – No to proszę bardzo.

Pobiegłam przez trawę. Ocierała się ona o moje ciało. Trawa byłą Cieńska, ale trudno było naprawdę się przez nią przedrzeć. Pobiegłam jak szybko mogłam, chciałam wygrać tą rundę.

- Czekaj – krzyknął Edward, gdy byłam już daleko. – Co ma zrobić?

- Znajdź mnie – krzyknęłam, biegnąc w innym kierunku. Wszystko było takie zielone. Wszystko było tutaj takie niesamowite. To było takie surrealistyczne, było naprawdę pięknie, moi rodzice mieli rację. Słyszałam jak ktoś ruszał gałęziami przede mną i usłyszałam jak Edward powiedział „ Awww, cholera!". Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec w drugą stronę.

- Słyszałem cię – powiedział Edward, choć był daleko ode mnie. Schowałam się za bardzo wysoką trawą i obserwowałam go. Stał on prawie przede mną i nie miał o tym pojęcia. Stanęłam obok niego i szepnęłam mu do ucha:

- To złap mnie – zaczęłam biec przez tą wysoką trawę. – No dawaj – krzyknęłam. Jego dłuższe nogi, biegały szybciej od moich, zrobił trzy duże kroki i mnie złapał.

- Ja – usłyszałam. Poczułam jak coś mnie dotyka w plecy. – Mam Cię! – wylądowałam na plecach na trawie, nawet nic mnie nie zabolało. Warstwy trawy ochroniły mnie przed bolesnym upadkiem. Edward położył się na mnie.

- Haa – zaśmiał się. – Wygrałem.

Uśmiechnęłam się, widząc jego szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy.

- Tak, masz mnie – mruknęłam.

- I… - zaczął Edward. Wstał i podniósł mnie oraz zawiesił mnie na swoim ramieniu. – Zdobyłem najlepszą nagrodę – zaczął się śmiać i szedł dalej przed siebie.

- Postaw mnie – zachichotałam. – Jeszcze mnie upuścisz! – parsknął.

- Naprawdę Bello? Jesteś jak pięć funtów.

- Nie jestem.

- Jesteś malutka – mruknął, a ja się zirytowałam. Nigdy nie lubiłam, jak ktoś myślała o mnie, że jest mała, młoda czy łamliwa. On był wysoki prawie na sześć stóp, natomiast ja na pięć i cztery cale. Jednak nie ważne, że był starszy, czy wyższy ode mnie. Kochałam go. Kochałam Edwarda, kochałam jego szmaragdowe oczy, jego niesamowite włosy, kochałam jego ciałom kochałam jego usta, kochałam go całego. Kochałam go takim, jaki jest.

- Nie martw się – powiedział, przywracając mnie do rzeczywistości. – Myślę, że to jest słodkie – spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. W końcu mnie postawił, jak już wyszliśmy z tej wysokiej trawy. Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że mój strój były cały brudny i poplamiony. Teraz moja mam da mi monolog, w którym będzie mówiła mi o czystości i szanowaniu swojego ubrania. Zapewnie powie „ Jesteś kobietą, a kobiety nie tarzają się w trawie i nie są brudne."

- Spójrz na mnie – powiedziałam i pokazałam na moją brudną sukienkę. Edward zlustrował mnie wzrokiem od dołu do góry. Spojrzał na moje włosy i się uśmiechnął.

- Ładne włosy – skomentował, a moje oczy szybko się rozszerzyły. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam swoje odbicie w szkle. Byłam zszokowana, tym, co zobaczyłam. Moje włosy były całe w bałaganie. Moje pokręcone włosy były pokręcone razem z trawą. Moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a moje oczy były jasne. Przynajmniej żyłam. Pogłaskał on moje włosy, uśmiechając się.

- Jestem jak dzika kobieta – powiedziałam, grzebiąc w swoich włosach.

- Wyglądasz pięknie – mruknął. – Jak zawsze – odwróciłam się do niego i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Dziękuję – a rumieniec od razu wyskoczył na moich policzkach. Dotknął ręką mój policzek, przeniósł je na szyję i mnie pocałował.

Edward POV

- Nie odejdę – powiedziała z uporem. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi, patrząc na nią. Bella jęknęła, wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze.

- Edward, możesz ode mnie odejść. On nie przyjdzie, wiesz o tym! Nie możemy żyć cały czas w strachu!

- Nie boję się – powiedziałem. – Chcę się po prostu upewnić, że nic złego ci się nie przytrafi ponownie – stanęła przede mną i na mnie spojrzała.

- Co jest z tobą? – zapytała, wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Jeśli z tobą jest wszystko w porządku, nic innego się nie liczy – Bella wydawała się na zirytowaną i rozdrażnioną.

- Cóż w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mi zależy na dobrym samopoczuciu – usiadła obok mnie na trawie, która byłą już normalnej wysokości. – Idź Edwardzie. Nie możesz mnie trzymać związanej.

- Nie jesteś związana Bello – odpowiedziałem, Bella się zezłościła. Nie dawała mi wygrać. Ona zawsze chciała wygrać.

- A co jeśli nie chce ciebie? – zapytała, podnosząc brwi. To mi nigdy nie przyszło do głowy. Bella nigdy by mnie nie wykopała.. prawda? Nie. Musiałem zostać. Chciała, bym był obok niej, zawsze. Miałem już zacząć protestować, ale ona kontynuowała. – Minęły dwa tygodnie. On nie przyjdzie – minęło trochę czasu, może on nie przyjdzie. Było kilka policjantów Okół domu, a kilku innych go szukało.

- Cóż, myślę, że możesz…

- Dobrze! – przerwała mi Bella. Odepchnęła mnie i wypchnęła mnie przez bramę. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, Edwardzie! – machnęła ręką, zza zamkniętej bramy. Wróciła uśmiechnięta z powrotem do domu.

Co ja do cholery mam teraz robić?


	26. Rozdział 26 THE GUNSHOT

**ROZDZIAŁ 26 **

„ **THE GUNSHOT "**

Bella POV

Byłam znudzona, ale zadowolona. Nie miałam obok siebie Edwarda, ale on się teraz dobrze bawił…. mam nadzieję. Leżałam na swoim ogromnym podwórku, tam gdzie trawa była normalna. Obok mnie był wbudowany basen. Leżałam obok i rytmicznie przesuwałam palcami po niebieskiej wodzie. Słońce na mnie świeciło i było ciepło.

- Bella! – usłyszałam głos Angeli. Spojrzałam w górę, aby zobaczyć jak Angela biegnie do mnie.

- Hej, Ang – powitałam ją, a ona usiadła obok mnie. Popatrzyłam na nią i czekałam aż coś powie. Ale nic nie mówiła.

- Um, potrzebujesz mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytałam niezręcznie. Angela i ja, kiedyś mogłyśmy gadać o wszystkim. Jednak odkąd poznałam Edwarda, sytuacja się zmieniła. Nie przebywałam już ze znajomymi i w przeciwieństwie do nich, było mi z tym w porządku.

- Chciałam się tylko z tobą spotkać – powiedziała. – Nie rozmawiałyśmy już tak długo.

Nagle poczułam, że ma rację, całą swoją uwagę skupiałam na Edwardzie. Poświęcałam mu cały swój wolny czas. Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę przebywać z Angelą, tylko chodzi o to,.. tak szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym być o wiele bardziej z Edwardem. Kochałam jak był przy mnie. W zasadzie on był teraz dla mnie wszystkim.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam, siadając. – Byłam, naprawdę zajęta – Angela roześmiała się.

- Tak, na pewno – westchnęłam.

- Zycie jest skomplikowane. Nie czuję się już normalna – zmarszczyłam brwi. Nie byłam już normalną nastolatką. Nie było we mnie nic normalnego. Ta całą sytuacja…

- Ale jesteś szczęśliwa? – zapytała.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam pewna siebie. – Jestem od bardzo długiego czasu.

Byłam szczęśliwa. Chciałam zatrzymać to szczęście najdłużej jak tylko mogłam. Tylko szkoda, że zakończyło się tak szybko.

James POV

Czekałem na nią. Ona jest tak piękna, zresztą zawsze była – dokładnie taka sama. Jej jasno brązowe włosy. Jej oczy, były ja basen czekolady. Czekałem na nią, mogłem ją zabrać, mój brzuch palił się na ten czas. Miałem taką potrzebę już od dawna.

Jedynie Edward staje mi na drodze. Zawsze to on powstrzymuje moje plany. Ale mój plan, ten plan działa. Mój plan był dobry. Myślę, że jest dobry.

Czekałem na nią. Usiadłem za domem przy krzakach. Patrzyłem jak słońce zachodzi za ziemię i jak powoli rozpuszcza się słońce i zamienia się w inny kolor, przy zachodzie słońca. Moje potrzeby, torturowały moje ciało. Nie mogłem się doczekać, byłem gotowy do skoku. Zawsze się tak czułem. Moje serce biło dzięki adrenalinie, gdy oglądałem nadchodzący zmrok. Wiem, że była na zewnątrz, przy basenie. Wiedziałem, też, że nie ma Edwarda. Widziałem jak wychodził. Siedziała przy basenie. Czesała swoje włosy, od góry do dołu. Żyje – przynajmniej jeszcze. Powoli wstała i zaczęła iść. Stanąłem. Światła były pogaszone w jej domu. Mogłem być spokojny, nikt nas nie usłyszy. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni szmatkę, które była nasączona chloroformem. Miała ona wielką bramę, która ją chroniła. Przebiegłem przez ulicę. Stałem w cieniu i obserwowałem jak samochód policji, będzie robił kolejne okrążenie. Zwróciłem się w kierunku bramy. Na szczęście jest ona w kratkę, więc nie będę miał problemów wspiąć się po niej. Byłem już blisko basenu, miejsca, gdzie jest piękna dziewczyna. Pobiegłem za nią. Zobaczyłem jak jej włosy się świecą i nagle się zatrzymała.

- Edward? – odezwała się piękna. – Edwardzie, czy to ty?

Milczałem. Powoli szedłem za nią. Słyszała mnie, jak szedłem.

- Edwardzie, to nie jest śmieszne – powiedziała zaniepokojona. – Wiem, że graliśmy wcześniej, ale już starczy.

Stałem i obserwowałem ją. Stała po środku trawnika. Zieleń otaczała ją i wyglądała jak by była zamknięta w zielonek klatce. Tam gdzie stała, akurat trawa była wysoka. Dzięki czemu mogłem się ukryć, czułem się jak drapieżnik, który poluje na swoją ofiarę. Zacisnąłem pięści. To uczucie nade mną dominowało. Oglądała się po bokach, a jej oczy były szeroko otwarte. Jej skóra aż świeciła w ciemności, co czyniło ją doskonałym celem dla mnie.

- P-roszęę… - zatrzymała się. – Przestań.

Odwróciła się w moim kierunku. Jej włosy były doskonale ułożone i pięknie pasowały do jej twarzy. Jej różowe usta robiły O. Jej oczy błyszczały, a skóra była perfekcyjna.

- James – szepnęła, uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy, pamiętała mnie.

- Witaj ponownie – mruknąłem. Instynktownie dotknąłem swojej kieszeni sprawdzić, czy mam tam szmatkę.

- Odejdź ode mnie! – byłem teraz zły, ona rujnowała nasz wspólny czas.

- Chodź ze mną, Bello – szepnąłem, trzymając swoją rękę w powietrzu. Nabrała ona śliny i plunęła mi na rękę. Zacisnąłem pięści, gdy poczułem wilgoć. Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem jeszcze raz pięści. Natomiast, kiedy je otworzyłem, ona zniknęła.

- Bello! – warknąłem. Biegłem przed siebie, deptając na trawę z wściekłością. Jestem teraz prawdziwym drapieżnikiem. Przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Człowiek we mnie zniknął – wszystko inne pozostało.

- Pomocy – usłyszałem jak krzyczała. Nie krzyknęła na tyle głośno, by ktoś to nawet usłyszał. Byłem zadowolony. Jej ślady były przede mną i wiedziałem teraz w, którą stronę ona biegła. Pozwoliłem by mój instynkt przejął kontrolę. Zatrzymałem się trochę dalej i ją zobaczyłem. Założyłem ręce i na nią spojrzałem. Popatrzyła na mnie, a ja na nią. To mnie jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało.

- Odejdź ode mnie – krzyczała. Złapałem ją, a ona zaczęła mnie gryźć i kopać, krzyczeć. Nie mogło to trwać dalej. Jesteśmy zbyt daleko, by ktoś nas mógł w ogóle usłyszeć. Byliśmy schowani w trawie – w naszym schronieniu. Sięgnąłem do mojej kieszeni, a ona nadal wierciła się i płakała. Wziąłem szmatkę i wepchnąłem ją jej do ust.

- Nie – wciągnęła powietrze, ale było już za późno. Jej oddech był coraz wolniejszy. Upadła w moich ramionach i przestała płakać. Złapałem ją mocno i zarzuciłem sobie ją na ramię. Zacząłem biec, jak zauważyłem, że w domu zapaliły się światła.

- Bella! Bella gdzie jesteś? – pytał się jakiś facet. Wszedłem po bramie i najpierw ją przerzuciłem przez nią, a następnie po niej zeszedłem. Wziąłem ją ponownie na ręce i mogliśmy już udać się miejsca, w które zawsze chodzę – do naszego miejsca.

Edward POV

Więc, było cholernie nudno. Byłem w barze z Emmettem i jego kumplami. Właściciel baru był przyjacielem Emmeta, więc mogłem spokojnie wypić sobie kilka drinków. Jednakże, nie piłem dużo. Chciałem być trzeźwy, jak wrócę do domu do Belli. Prawdopodobnie byłaby wkurzona, gdyby wszedł pijany do jej pokoju. W każdym razie, nie ufam sobie, aż tak bardzo jak Bella mi, wiecie, sami w pokoju, ona w swojej skąpej piżamie, w letni wieczór i ja pijany.

- Edward – ktoś krzyknął. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ojca Belli. Zmarszczyłem czoło, zdezorientowany.

- Charlie? Co ty tu robisz? Jak mnie znalazłeś? – zapytałem. Oparł się on o blat, ciężko oddychając, jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

- Co jest? – zapytałem, popadając już w lekką panikę. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i powiedział:

- Bella. Biegałem i jej szukałem, krzycząc jej imię. Gdzie ona do cholery jest?

- Jesteś pewien, że ona zniknęła? – krzyknąłem na niego. – Sprawdziłeś wszędzie?

- Tak – teraz to on krzyknął na mnie. – Sprawdziłem w każdym możliwym miejscu, ale jej nie ma. Nie mam jej Edwardzie.

Staliśmy obok basenu, patrząc jak rysunek pływa w wodzie. Była już prawie północ. Myśl o tym, że Bella mogła być z nim, zacisnąłem z całej siły swoje pięści. Odwróciłem się do Charliego.

- Musimy ją znaleźć – powiedziałem stanowczo. Moje zęby były tak mocno zaciśnięte, że aż to prawie mnie bolało.

- Na własną rękę? – zapytał z niedowierzeniem. – Edward, nie możesz…..

- Idę – przerwałem mu ostrzejszym głosem. – Nawet nie próbuj mnie zatrzymywać – podbiegłem do bramy i w dół ulicy. Dokładnie wiedziałem, gdzie on mógł ją zabrać. Był on w miejscu, które zadało mi wiele bólu.

- Gdzie ty zamierzasz iść? – zapytał Charlie.

- Do mojego starego domu – odkrzyknąłem mu przez ramię i pobiegłem do miejsca, tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Pobiegłem ścieżką, na której porwano Bellę.

Bella POV

Moja głowa naprawdę bardzo mnie bolała. Czułam jakby mój mózg się w coś zamieniał i coś się działo z moją czaszką.

- Ughh – mruknęłam. Otworzyłam moje oczy i od razu zostałam oślepiona przez światło. Poczułam, że ktoś kładzie ręce na moich ramionach. Nie powodowały one u mnie tego samego uczucia i nie były tego samego kształtu jak dłonie Edwarda. Były szorstkie i większe. Wszystko nagle mi się przypomniało.

Kazanie wyjść Edwardowi. Leżenie nad basenem. Rozmowa z Angelą. Szłam po trawie. Zobaczyłam Jamesa. Uciekałam szybko. Złapał mnie. Wepchnął mi szmatkę do buzi, jak z nim próbowałam walczyć…

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i ciężko oddychałam. Spojrzałam w bok i zobaczyłam Jamesa, który położył swoje ręce na moich ramionach. Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Obudziłaś się już – była gotowa do ucieczki, ale nie mogłam się nawet ruszyć. Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam, że byłam przywiązana do metalowego stołu, takiego jak używają lekarze.

- G-gdzie ja jestem? – krzyknęłam. James wstał i uderzył się pięścią we własne czoło.

- Stop! – krzyknął. Trzęsłam się na stole, przez jego krzyk, który odbijał się od ścian, okien w … domu? Byłam w domu, tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało. Walnął pięścią w stół i krzyknął.

- Rujnujesz znowu ten moment – krzyknął, spojrzał na mnie nie pewnie. – Jane? – szepnął.

Jane? Kim do cholery jest Jane?

- James, proszę, wypuść mnie – szepnęłam. Walczyłam z linami, do których byłam przywiązana ale nic nie dało się zrobić. Gdybym mogła to jakoś rozwiązać….

- Jane! – rzucił się na mnie i zaczął płakać na moim ramieniu.- Tak, bardzo za Tobą tęskniłem. - szarpnęłam za liny i po woli je odwiązywałam. Jako, że mnie przytulał i miał głowę obok moich ramion, mogłam się po mału wydostać. Zsunęłam się do dołu i go popchnęłam. Biegłam przez cały pokój i biegłam przed siebie, lecz przewróciłam się o drewno, które leżało na ziemi.

- Jane! – krzyknął. Biegłam tak szybko jak tylko mogłam. – Tym razem mnie nie zostawisz – powiedział.

Obejrzałam się do tyłu i zobaczyłam jak wyjmował on pistolet. Krzyk wydobył się z moich ust. Uderzył mnie mocno on w plecy, przez co leżałam na ziemi.

- Proszę – krzyczałam. – Proszę, po .. – przestałam mówić, przez kule, która trafiła w moją twarz. Czułam jak krew leje mi się z nosa jak wodospad. Przyłożyłam rękę i zabrałam ją z powrotem. Było tak wiele krwi. Mrugnął.

- Bella? – szarpnął mnie za włosy. Czułam coś ciepłego w oczach. To był koniec. Wiedziałam o tym. Chciałam umrzeć. Jeśli Edward będzie żył dalej, to będzie w porządku. Nie mogłam przecież narzekać. Przynajmniej w tym całym nieszczęściu spotkałam Edwarda. Wiedziałam, że własna śmierć, za śmierć kogoś ukochanego była lepsza.

Podniósł mnie i rzucił mną o ścianę. Uderzyłam się głową, przez co wszystko stało się rozmazane. Widziałam jak James ponownie podnosi broń.

- Jesteś zupełnie jak ona – szepnął. Zobaczyłam czarne plamy i czułam, że tracę coraz więcej krwi.

- I skończysz – zupełnie jak ona – powiedział, kierując pistolet w moją stronę.

To był koniec. Nie mogłam już nawet krzyczeć. Wtedy, usłyszałam kolejny strzał.


	27. Rozdział 27 SECRETS REVEALED

**ROZDZIAŁ 27 **

„ **SECRETS REVEALED"**

Bella POV

Otworzyłam swoje oczy. Nie byłam martwa. To nie miało sensu. Zostałam postrzelona, ale teraz nic nie czułam, oprócz bólu nosa i głowy. Moje oczy skupiły się na postaci stojącej przede mną. Znałam ta postać. Czarna koszula i brązowe włosy. Postać powoli się przybliżała, ujawniając się.

To był Edward.

- Edward – szepnęła, próbując nie zamykać swoich oczy. On spojrzał na mnie i obserwował jak krew ucieka z mojego ciała. Łzy spływały mi po policzkach, przez co mieszały się z krwią i wspólnie zmieszane spadały na ziemię. Upadł on na ziemię, obok moich stóp. Był słaby. Nie byłam przyzwyczajona, widzieć Edwarda w takim stanie.

- Edward – krzyknęłam najgłośniej jak potrafiłam. Lekko wstałam i upadłam na kolana, gdzie był Edward. Jego oczy były na pół zamknięte, ale i tak nadal można było dostrzec ten szmaragdowy kolor. – Edward, proszę – wymamrotałam. Chwyciłam jego dłoń i ją mocno ścisnęłam.

- Ja.. – usłyszałam głos Jamesa i gniew zapanował nade mną.

- Ty draniu – krzyknęłam. – To wszystko przez ciebie! – popatrzyłam na pistolet w jego ręku. – Mam nadzieję, że pójdziesz do piekła – szepnęłam jadowicie.

Nagle usłyszałam wielki huk. Zobaczyłam policjantów trzymających broń i mierzyli w kierunku Jamesa.

- POŁÓŻ BROŃ NA ZIEMI I SIĘ ODSUŃ! – krzyknął oficer. James powoli wypuścił broń ze swojej ręki. Powoli pistolet spadł na ziemię z hukiem. Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam, że Edward nadal trzyma mnie za rękę. Szybko przytuliłam go, chciałam go mieć jak najbliżej siebie. To tak jakby moje serce nie biło bez niego.

- Bello – usłyszałam, głos swojego taty. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam jak biegnie do nas z pracownikami pogotowia.

- Tato? – szepnęłam z niedowierzeniem. Spojrzałam na niego i wydawało mi się, że on miał on więcej łez w oczach niż ja.

Gdzie jest Edwarda? Co ja mam robić?

- Musimy cię zabrać do szpitala – powiedział lekarz, ciągnąc mnie już do karetki. Nie, musiałam być z Edwardem.

- Nie – protestowałam. Mój tata spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

- Bello musisz, masz złamany nos i straciłaś naprawdę dużo krwi.

- Pójdę, jeśli będę w tej samej karetce, co Edward – wskazałam na karetkę, na której nadal paliło się czerwono-niebieskie oślepiające światło.

- Dobrze – zgodził się mój tata, Puścił mnie i pobiegłam szybko do Edwarda. Wskoczyłam szybko do karetki, a moje oczy rozeszły się, gdy go zobaczyłam.

Miał zdjętą koszulę, odsłaniało to wszystkie jego rany na swoim wyrzeźbionym ciele, widać było nowe rany, oraz krew, która leciała z jego lewego ramienia. Był przywiązany do noszy i wokół niego było mnóstwo osób. Moje serce załamało się na ten widok.

- Hej – ktoś powiedział. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam człowieka, który stał w drzwiach karetki. – Nie powinnaś być w drugim samochodzie? – zapytał.

- Jadę z nim – powiedziałam stanowczo. Moje odpowiedź na szczęście go zamknęła i odpuścił. DOBRZE. Wskoczył on do karetki i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Jedź – krzyknął do kierowcy.

Samochód przyśpieszył, przez co prawie upadłam na ziemię. Spojrzałam na Edwarda, miał już na sobie maskę tlenową.

Proszę Cię Boże, jeśli tam w ogóle jesteś. Złączyłeś nas – nie każ nas teraz rozłączać, nie zabieraj mi go.

Pamiętałam dzień, w którym zostałam porwana, pamiętam też jak później się Go pytałam czemu on to zrobił, czemu ja i Edward. Czemu takie życie zaplanował mi i Edwardowi? Teraz jednak wiedziałam, ze możemy być razem. Czemu miało być inaczej? Wiedziałam, że świat jest okrutny, ale nie był aż na tyle by dostarczyć nam aż tyle tortur.

- Kocham Cię Edward – szepnęłam, gdy byłam już blisko niego. – Proszę.. zostań ze mną.

Siedziałam w głupim szpitalnym łóżku, zamiast być teraz w poczekalni i czekać na wieści o Edwardzie. Czy on żyje, czy nie? Moja mama siedziała obok mnie i czułam się trochę niekomfortowo. Nienawidziłam przebywać z moją mamą. Ona nawet nie martwi się o Edwarda. Lekarz powiedział, że mam złamany nos oraz rany z tyłu z których poważnie krwawiłam, ale już wszystko dobrze. Założył mi więc coś na szyję i na nos. Moja mama nawet nie pozwoliła opuścić mi tego pokoju, twierdziła, że muszę odpoczywać. Nie byłam tutaj jedyną osobą, która została postrzelona.

Edward był teraz z lekarzami i coś robili. Siedziałam, więc tutaj, obgryzając paznokcie. Nienawidziłam czekać – był to najgłupszy czas. Doprowadzał mnie on do szału, prawie przez niego cierpiałam. Moje serce biło szybko, nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu. Moja mama denerwowała się tym, że cały czas się kręciłam. Ale co mnie to obchodzi. Musiałam wiedzieć, co się stało.

Mój tata był w poczekali, tam, gdzie teraz ja chciałabym być. Cały czas musiał do mnie przychodzić, bym nie wyszła z pokoju i powtarzał, ze muszę czekać.

James był z powrotem w więzieniu, lecz teraz miał naprawdę wysoki nadzór. Chciałam go zabić, ale tata stwierdził, że jednak prawo tego zabrania. To było naprawdę niesprawiedliwe. Wywołał tyle bólu, śmierci, cierpienia, zgotował to tylu ludziom i teraz trafił sobie do więzienia. Przynajmniej niech tam gnije do śmierci.

Nie mogłam się już doczekać.

Drzwi się otworzyły, przez co moje serce zaczęło bić niebezpiecznie. Byłam zaskoczona, że nie pękło, wyleciało z mojej klatki piersiowej i wylądowało na białych kafelkach na podłodze. Niestety, był to tylko szeryf.

- Cześć Bello, Pani Swan – przywitał się z nami, a moja mama skinęła głową.

- Cześć – powiedziałam rozczarowana. Odchrząknął i usiadł na plastikowym krześle naprzeciwko mnie.

- Bello mam kilka wiadomości – zaczął.

- O Edwa…

- Nie – przerwał. – Ale jestem pewnie, że niedługo się wszystko wyjaśni. Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku Bello. Wiesz, on jest wojownikiem – uśmiechnęłam się. – W każdym razie – zaczął ponownie. – Powiedz mi co się działo wcześniej.

Popatrzyłam na niego,

- Powiedziałaś mi, że James nazwał cię Jane. Powiedziałaś również, że był on naprawdę …. Zmartwiony - , że nie zachowywał się, jak na początku chciał – skinęłam głową na tak. Pamiętałam, jak krzyczałam do Jamesa jak najgłośniej mogłam, jak krzyk rozprzestrzeniał się po pokoju.

- Więc popatrz na to – powiedział, byłam zdezorientowana.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Spójrz, to jest James Cullen, a na górze Jane i rodzina Edwarda.

- W porządku? – powiedziałam powoli.

- Powiedziałaś nam również o przeszłości Edwarda. Opowiedział ci on wszystko, tak?

- Tak – odpowiedziałam.

- Cóż, w końcu się zorientowaliśmy, dlaczego on to wszystko zrobił. A on nawet sam to potwierdził – interesowało mnie to. Zawsze byłam ciekawa, dlaczego to właśnie on wybrał Edwarda i jego rodzinę.

- Powiedz mi – namawiałam go.

- Ok., więc pięć lat przed tym jak matka Edward poślubiła jego ojca, była ona w związku małżeńskim razem z Jamsem. Była żoną Jamesa – moje oczy o mało, co nie wyleciały w powietrze. – Prześledziliśmy przeszłość. Ona nazywał się Elizabeth Cullen.

- Więc, James, jest.. Edward…

- Pozwól mi skończyć - przerwał mi. – Odpowiem ci tym, na wszystkie twoje pytania – skinęłam głową.

- Pobrali się i mieli oni córkę – urwał i spojrzał mi w oczy. – Miała na imię Jane Cullen. Jednak, jak wiesz James był porywczy, jeśli można tak to nazwać. Zabił on Jane, ale Elizabeth uciekła. Nie widział on ich pięć lat, nawet dłużej dopóki w mieście nie pojawił się Edwardem ze swoją rodziną – odchrząknął.

- Wiecie co było dalej. On ich zamordowało i wziął sobie Edwarda. Był on po prostu zazdrosny.

- Ale dlaczego ja? – zapytałam. Wyciągnął mały kawałek papieru i dał mi go. Pochyliłam się nad łóżkiem i byłam w szoku.

- To Jane Cullen – powiedział. – Teraz już wiesz, chyba, dlaczego to wybrał właśnie ciebie?

Patrzyłam na zdjęcie dziewczyny w moim wieku. To tak jak bym patrzyła w lustro, z wyjątkiem kilku różnic. Nasze włosy były takie same, ten sam odcień w kolorze miodu. Nasze oczy miały identyczny kształt, tylko różniły się, że ona miała niebieskie, a ja brązowe. Ona mogłaby być moją siostrą. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i oddałam zdjęcie szeryfowi Rogersowi.

- Więc wziął mnie dlatego, że wyglądałam jak jego córka? – pokiwał głową, a ja spojrzałam na ręce.

- Pomyślałem, że może chciałaś wiedzieć, dlaczego – spojrzałam na niego.

- Dziękuję, szeryfie – wstał z krzesła i wyszedł z pokoju. Siedziałam oszołomiona. Teraz wiem, dlaczego, James zrobił to wszystko. To było starsze. Jane….

- Bella – usłyszałam głos mojego taty z korytarza. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i szybko do niego przybiegłam

- Bello! – krzyknęła za mną moja mama. Biegłam zatrzymałam się prosto przed moim ojcem.

- Co? – zapylałam. – Co się stało? On żyje? – mój tata się uśmiechnął.

- Żyje. Właśnie się budzi w swoim pokoju…. – pobiegłam tak szybko jak tylko mogłam. Chciałam zobaczyć Edwarda. Chciałam zobaczyć jego uśmiech, jego zmarszczkę, jego oczy jak się marszczą, gdy się do mnie uśmiecha. Chciałam go zobaczyć jak wygląda. Chciałam zobaczyć jego radość, kiedy powiem, ze go kocham.

Chciałam go zobaczyć. Popchnęłam drzwi, szybko wbiegając do środka. Spojrzałam na niego, a on zobaczył mnie. Chciałam iść go uściskać, przytulić, ale nie byłam pewna czy go to za boli, ponieważ na swoim ramieniu miał wielki bandaż. Stanęłam na chwilę i się mu przyglądałam. Otworzył szeroko swoje ramiona.

- Chodź tu kurwa szybko – powiedział poważnym głosem. Uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy i szybko rzuciłam się na niego, oczywiście bezpiecznie unikając jego ramienia. Przybliżyłam moją twarz do niego i go pocałowałam. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i obdarował mnie pocałunkami. Przetarł kciukiem mój nos i powiedział:

- Ładny nosek – uśmiechnęłam, nie troszcząc się teraz o to jak wyglądam.

- Kocham cię tak bardzo – powiedziałam szczerze i go mocno przytuliłam.

- Też cię kocham – szepnął. Jednak szybko go od siebie odciągnęłam uderzyłam go w ramię.

- Ałaaa! – krzyknął, pocierając ramię. – Za co to?

- Dlaczego do cholery to robisz?

- Co? – spytał niewinnie, przekręciłam oczami.

- Skaczesz prosto przed kulę.

- Czuję się dobrze – powiedział. – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym nigdy skoczyć przed kulę by cię ochronić? – zapytał.

- J-jaa.. nie wiem – jąkałam się jak idiotka. Uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął mnie do swoje klatki piersiowej. Oparłam ucho przy jego sercu i słuchałam jego spokojnego bicia serca.


	28. Rozdział 28 Epilog  Podziękowania

**ROZDZIAŁ 28 - EPILOG **

„ **BIRTHDAY "**

Edward POV

**PÓŹNIEJ**

Poruszałam się na palcach po sypialni Belli, lecz jej drewniana podłoga strasznie skrzypiała. Dzisiaj były urodziny Belli i chciałem ją dopiero obudzić, jak już przyniosę tort, który naprawdę poświeciłem dużo czasu. Cóż tak naprawdę to nie był tort. To był mały torcik ze świeczką, ale … naprawdę ciężko pracowałem by to zrobić. Lecz powiedzmy, że ta babeczka trochę się na dole rozwaliła.

Usiadłem obok Belli na łóżku i obserwowałem jak przeciera po mału oczy, a następnie się budzi. Jej oczy natychmiast się szeroko otworzyły. Powiedzmy, że Bella miała obsesję na punkcie naszej różnicy wieku. Była zirytowana, kiedy ludzie komentowali, że jestem od niej starszy. Ona zawsze mówiła, że to tylko trzy lata różnicy. Chodzi tylko o to, że jej urodziny są późno. Usiadła na łóżku, uśmiechając się.

- Kupiłeś mi babeczkę? – zaśmiała się.

- Ja to zrobiłem – parsknąłem, zapaliłem świeczkę. – Pomyśl życzenie – powiedziałem. Bella się uśmiechnęła, pochylając się nad świeczkę i ją zdmuchnęła. Patrzyłem jak szary dym roznosi się po pokoju.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała. Owinęła ręce wokół mojej szyi i w nią mnie pocałowała.

- Nie ma problemu – powiedziałem zakłopotany, a ona nadal całowała moją szyję. No i kontynuowała to cały czas dalej.

- Więc, jakie było twoje życzenie? – zapytałem ledwo. Zawsze miałem delikatny problem utrzymania Belli z dala od tego. Jesteśmy o trzy lata starsi od siebie, ale ja byłem już dorosły, a ona nadal dzieckiem. Powiedziałem jej, że musimy poczekać, aż ona skończy siedemnaści lat, a to ją zawsze doprowadzało do szału. Ale nie mogę ją za to winić. Ta idea tego, nie była dla mnie też dobra.

- Możemy iść do wierzby – powiedziała. – Tylko ty i ja.

- Możemy – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. Bella, ja i nasza wierzba. Siedziała ona plecami do drzewa, a ja trzymałem głowę na jej kolanach i cały czas na nią patrzyłem. Obserwowałem jak światło, odbija się w jej włosach. Jej oczy były takie piękne, rozglądała się teraz i obserwowała spadające liście. Ona była przepiękna.

- Co będziemy robić? – spytała nagle, zmarszczyłem czoło.

- Co masz na myśli? – westchnęła.

- Co będzie teraz? Muszę wrócić do szkoły w przeciągu trzech dni, a ty musisz wrócić do pracy. Więc, co będzie teraz? – usiadłem obok niej.

- Możemy robić wszystko Bello. Nie mamy teraz już się czym martwić. Będziemy po prostu… być – zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do takiego myślenia – stwierdziła. – Teraz przez jakiś czas, będzie… normalnie.

- Chcesz być normalna? – zapytałem ją, uśmiechając się.

- Tak. A ty? – zaśmiałem się.

- Nie czułem się normalny, od dobrych sześciu lat. Teraz, kurwa, byłyby odpowiedni czas zacząć – zaśmiała się, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu.

- A co z nami?

- Co z nami? – powtórzyłem.

- Chodzi no wiesz,… co z nami będzie? – westchnąłem.

- Było by mi lepiej, gdybyś coś więcej dodała.

- Chodzi o nas, co będzie z nami – o naszą przyszłość – nie chciałem Belii powiedzieć, że o tym też myślałem i coś chciałem z tym zrobić. Myślałem o tym naprawdę dużo. Zawsze myślałem o poślubieniu jej. Chciałem się z nią ożenić, chciałem zobaczyć jak będzie szła w stronę ołtarza i Charlie trzyma ją za rękę. Wyobrażałem sobie nasz ślub, tutaj pod wierzbą, w miejscu gdzie pocałowałem ją po raz pierwszy. Trochę mi wstyd jej o tym powiedzieć.

- No, a ty co byś chciała? – zapytałem powoli, a ona wstała.

- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytała, a ja skinąłem głową. Wzięła głęboki oddech, a jej policzki się zarumieniły.

- Dobrze, więc to, co ja chcę. Chcę iść do szkoły i chcę żebyś ty poszedł. Chcę byśmy razem chodzili do college'u, apotem studia, to to co na razie bym chciała. Po tym chciałabym wziąć z tobą ślub i mieć mnóstwo z tobą dzieci. Chcę by wyglądały jak ty – zwłaszcza twoje oczy. Następnie będziemy je wychowywać, one będą rosnąć, a my się razem zestarzejemy – spojrzała na mnie, całkowicie czerwona. – To jest wszystko co chcę – wzięła głęboki oddech i na nią spojrzałem. Zagryzła wargi, a je twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, nie wiedziałem, że człowiek może być aż tak czerwony.

- Jeśli ty tego nie chcesz, ok.. to wszystko w porządku. To jest to, co po prostu…. Chcę tego. Naprawdę chciałbym tego. Ale jak ty…. – położyłem rękę na jej ustach, uśmiechając się.

- Po prostu się.. zamknij – powiedziałem, wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Tak racja, przepraszam. Po prostu to za wiele. Zły nawyk – nadal się do niej szczerzyłem. Znowu zagryzła wargi i zaczęła patrzeć na buty.

- Więc, co o tym myślisz? – spytała, zacisnęła mocno usta i podziwiała teraz niebo.

- A o ilu dzieciach mówimy? – uśmiechnęła się i skoczyła na mnie, by mnie przytulić. Podniosłem ją, była taka lekka. Owinęła ręce i nogi wokół mnie.

- Nie mogę doczekać się Edwardzie – powiedziała. – Nasze życie będzie wspaniałe – i ją pocałowałem.

Nasze życie będzie niesamowite. Zresztą i tak już było.

~ THE END ~

( ale to jeszcze nie wszystko zapraszam na następną stronę )

PODZIĘKOWANIA

Zacznijmy od początku. Na samym początku muszę podziękować samej autorce, za to, że dała mi możliwość przetłumaczenia tego opowiadania. Bez jej zgody, nikt z nas nie ujrzałyby „Love Ignites" w naszym ojczystym języku.

Najpierw powiem jeszcze trochę o tłumaczeniu. Liczy ono 28 rozdziałów w tym 170 stron przetłumaczonego tekstu, w tym 53 554 przetłumaczonych słów. Całe tłumaczenie zajęło mi całe 166 dni ( przypominam, że pierwszy rozdział ukazał się na początku czerwca). Lecz nie tylko ja przyczyniłam się do tego, by to opowiadanie poprawienie wyglądało.

Drugą osobę, która wykonała naprawdę dużo roboty to moje ukochane bety. Było ich sporo podczas całego tłumaczenia, które naprawdę włożyły dużo pracy w całe to tłumaczenie. Musiały sprawdzać rozdziały, zdania. Musiały poprawiać milion moich błędów, poprawiać przecinki i mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które według mnie były dobrze, ale według nich nie i tak szczerze często wychodziło, że to właśnie one miały rację. :P Chcę podziękować : **Emme_Story **– za początkowe betowanie, **Ewels – **za zbelowanie dwóch pierwszych rozdziałów, **Masquerade **– za świetną współpracę, lecz niestety musiałyśmy się rozstać. Chcę podziękować **aghnesse – **za betowanie rozdziałów, bodajże od 15 do 20. No i oczywiście chcę podziękować obecnej becie **frani126p **– za wszelką Pomo, której udzieliła, za znoszenie naszych humorów oraz za pamiętny rozdział 14, mam nadzieję, ze się za to nie gniewasz. Chcę Ci po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś WIELKA. Liczę, że się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy przy tłumaczeniu i będzie to bardzo miła współpraca taka, jaka była teraz. Wykonały one naprawdę dużo roboty i to im również należą się brawa!

I ostatniego podziękowania ( boże, czuję się jak bym była jakąś autorką, która kończy pisać książkę i na końcu umieszcza podziękowania, no dobra, ale już piszę dalej ) kieruję do was, do czytelników, którzy czytali opowiadanie od pierwszego rozdziału, czy drugiego… za wspólne przeżywanie tego FF. Chcę podziękować: **kokomonie, która** zawsze pozostawiała swój szczery i czasem dość obszerny komentarz, za słowa, które wypowiedziała, które często nawet dodawały mi weny, **greenmouse, gracha7, TuSkAaaa oraz podol1. **Zresztą co tam będę wymieniać, chcę podziękować tobie za to, że czytałeś spodobało ci się i czasem zostawiłeś jakiś komentarz. Uwierz, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Dziękuję jeszcze raz wszystkim tym, którzy czytali „Love Ignites", lecz niestety to już koniec. Niedługo zaproszę was na nowe tłumaczenie, a tym czasem musicie zadowolić się tym co jest!

**Pozdrawiam was serdecznie.  
- Aniaaaa.a**

3 Strona


End file.
